DO NOT ENTER !
by BaekconyBekun92
Summary: Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya. Chanbaek/boyslove
1. Prolog

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

.

.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Prolog**

Kamar itu berada di sudut koridor. Diberi beberapa grendel gembok sekuat mungkin. Tidak ada satupun orang yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Siapapun yang berani masuk kedalam kamar itu pastilah orang yang tidak menyayangi nyawa karena telah menyerahkan diri kepada bahaya.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam pelayannya melangkah menelusuri lorong demi lorong rumah yang sebesar istana tersebut untuk sampai diujung koridor atau tepatnya dimana letak kamar terlarang berada.

Gugup dan takut sudah biasa dirasakan pelayan wanita itu tiap kali ia mengantarkan makanan ke kamar tersebut. Hal ini memang merupakan tugasnya setiap hari untuk mengantarkan makanan, bukan karena ia mencoba untuk melanggar peraturan yang ada. Lagipula ia tidak akan masuk kedalam kamar itu hingga sangat kecil kemungkinan membahayakan nyawanya.

Dan seperti biasa pula pelayan itu selalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum mengetuk pintu dan menaruh makanan yang dibawanya tadi ke lantai di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Tuan muda. Makanan anda sudah datang." Ucap wanita tersebut.

Dengan jantung berdebar, ia mendorong pelan makanan tersebut ke arah lubang di bawah pintu yang memang dibuat khusus untuk memasukkan benda atau hal lainnya ke dalam kamar itu tanpa harus membuka pintu. Tak lupa pelayan itu juga menggelindingkan sebotol air mineral ke dalam sana.

Hening. Tapi memang itulah yang biasanya menjawab perkataan pelayan itu setiap harinya.

"Saya permisi." Pelayan itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kearah pintu tersebut. Menunjukkan kehormatannya meski ia tahu, sang 'Tuan Muda' tak akan bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

Lalu pelayan tersebut mulai melangkah menjauh dan bisa bernafas lega ketika mendengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang menandakan bahwa 'Tuan Muda' nya sedang memakan makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

Bagi para pelayan yang baru bekerja kurang dari 10 tahun di rumah itu, mereka tidak akan tahu bagaimana wujud sang 'Tuan Muda' mereka. Karena memang mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah itu dikarenakan pintu kamar tersebut yang selalu terkunci rapat.

Dan lagi, seluruh foto di rumah ini tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan adanya foto laki-laki selain foto pria tampan dengan jas hitam yang diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni rumah sebagai pemilik dari rumah ini.

Meskipun mereka tak tahu bagaimana wujud sang 'Tuan Muda', tetapi setidaknya mereka mengetahui namanya.

Dengar dari mulut ke mulut, nama 'Tuan Muda' mereka adalah Richard Park. Atau jika dengan nama koreanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki berumur 28 tahun yang kabarnya memiliki wajah setampan malaikat. Dan tentunya banyak pelayan yang bertanya-tanya dengan penasaran, setampan apa laki-laki yang selalu berada dibalik kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **{ To Be Continued }**

* * *

 **Halo salken semuanya. Meskipun sedikit telat, sesuai janjiku di wattpad aku upload ff baru! Dan ini baru sekedar prolognya aja. Untuk yang kenal aku lewat Wattpad, pasti ngerasa gaya penulisanku berubah ya? hohoho Aku sedang mencoba suasana baru. So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Mohon reviewnya ya karena itu sangat berarti untuk newbie seperti aku. Terima kasih** ~


	2. Chapter 1

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 1**

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar menghampiri seorang laki-laki mungil dengan hoodie abu-abunya yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu ayunan yang berada di sebuah taman.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Laki-laki berhoodie itu menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Dan senyuman manis langsung mengembang diwajahnya saat melihat kedatangan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu.

"Jongdae-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ini, aku sudah membawakannya untukmu."

Lelaki dengan nama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu menyodorkan beberapa brosur kepada Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun sempat meminta tolong kepada Jongdae untuk memberikannya brosur-brosur lowongan kerja.

Saat ini Baekhyun memang tengah mencari pekerjaan. Karena seminggu yang lalu ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan cafe. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa alasan ia dipecat waktu itu.

Ia dipecat hanya karena tak sengaja menumpahkan coffe ke salah seorang baju pelanggan. Terdengar tidak terlalu besar masalahnya, jika saja yang menjadi pelanggan saat itu bukanlah anak dari pemilik cafe tersebut. Dan ya.. semua kacau begitu saja. Kerja kerasnya selama 4 tahun, kini harus sia-sia hanya karena satu kali kecerobohannya. Dan mau tak mau ia harus memulai semuanya lagi dari nol.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, Baekhyun hanya tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah susun. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kedua orang tua sejak umurnya menginjak 15 tahun. Bukan hal yang mudah untuknya melewati masa-masa itu. Apalagi umurnya masih terbilang sangat muda. Tapi ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ia sempat memiliki seorang nenek yang mau merawatnya sampai ia berumur 18 tahun, dan itu artinya ia sudah cukup umur untuk bisa bekerja menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Namun kabar duka pasti selalu ada. Di umurnya yang ke 19 tahun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika mengetahui neneknya meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu dibalik semua kesedihan dan luka yang diterimanya, pasti ada rencana terbaik yang sedang direncanakan Tuhan untuknya. Ia selalu menanamkan hal itu di dalam hati hingga di umurnya yang ke-25 tahun saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Tidak masalah."

Meskipun hidup Baekhyun tak berjalan seperti yang diimpikannya, tetapi ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya seorang teman yang selalu ada untuknya seperti Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali diikuti oleh Jongdae yang mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang berada disamping Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada brosur-brosur ditangannya. Ia mulai melihat-lihat jenis pekerjaan apa saja yang sedang dicari oleh toko-toko di dalam brosur tersebut.

Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah brosur yang tengah mencari seorang pekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko buku. Gajinya terbilang lumayan dibandingkan gaji pekerjaan lainnya yang disebutkan di brosur-brosur itu.

"Ku rasa aku akan mencoba untuk melamar pekerjaan di toko buku ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Jongdae terlihat mengangguk-angguk setuju dan seperti biasa ia akan menyemangati Baekhyun dengan kalimat-kalimat penyemangatnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan nyaman secara bersamaan.

"Semangatlah, Byun Baekhyun. Apapun itu, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan selalu membawamu ke tempat yang baik. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-ah."

Jongdae membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Oh ya, apa kau tidak ingin mampir dulu ke rumahku?"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah jam tangannya lalu mendesah dengan raut wajah murung. Dari taman, rumah Jongdae tidak cukup jauh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Namun apabila dari rumah Jongdae ke rumah susun tempat tinggal Baekhyun, maka itu akan memakan waktu 30 menit.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah mengambil beberapa formulir untuk melamar. Aku harus segera cepat-cepat melamar sebelum ada yang terlebih dahulu diterima, kan? Apalagi kau tahu sendiri bahwa jarak rumah kita sangat jauh. Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang ke rumah. Aku akan mendoakanmu dari sini. Semoga berhasil!"

"Hm. Aku pergi dulu, Jongdae. Sampai jumpa! Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi taman.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Jongdae memanggil namanya. Dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh, dengan senyuman jahilnya Jongdae mengatakan,

"Hati-hati saat melewati rumah di ujung sana, Baek!"

Lalu setelahnya Jongdae tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang langsung berubah pucat. Oh, sial! Jongdae sedang mencoba menakuti Baekhyun dengan kalimat itu.

Yang dimaksud Jongdae, adalah rumah keluarga Park. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga tersebut? Keluarga Park merupakan salah satu keluarga konglomerat yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Tetapi ada beberapa hal menakutkan tentang rumah keluarga itu, selain sikap sang pemilik rumah yang sangat amat dingin.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu secara detail mengenai rumah itu. Namun ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa siapapun orang asing yang memasuki rumah itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Banyak yang mengatakan kemungkinan besar mereka diperbudak. Dan ada juga yang mengatakan jika mereka mungkin saja telah dibunuh disana.

Telah beredar banyak gosip dimana-mana. Dan Gosip yang sempat menggemparkan tentang rumah itu adalah ketika seorang wanita paruh baya mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa anaknya yang bekerja menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarga Park tidak pernah pulang lagi sejak saat diterima kerja di rumah tersebut. Wanita itu juga mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah itu selamanya.

Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi semua ucapan wanita itu terasa sangat meyakinkan.

Hal ini juga sempat sampai ke media. Namun entah bagaimana bisa kabar tersebut dalam sekejap hilang seperti diterpa angin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun curiga dan mau tak mau akhirnya percaya pada ucapan wanita tersebut. Pasti keluarga Park telah menutup mulut semua orang dan media tentang kabar miring itu. Terlebih lagi keluarga Park itu sangat kaya raya. Terlalu mudah baginya untuk melakukan hal sekecil itu.

Ah, Baekhyun jadi merinding mengingatnya, ditambah lagi saat ini ia tengah melewati rumah tersebut. Ya tuhan, ia masih tidak menyangka jika rumah semegah dan semewah istana itu ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Dalam kesunyian, Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah itu dan sedikit tersentak saat pandangannya tiba-tiba mendapati seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik jendela rumah tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun memang sedikit minus tetapi walaupun samar-samar ia bisa melihat bahwa yang tengah menatapnya dari jendela lantai tiga saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Orang itu masih terus menatapnya tajam sepanjang ia berjalan hingga membuat Baekhyun merinding dan akhirnya lari dengan terbirit-birit.

 _'Tuhan, kumohon lindungi aku.'_

* * *

Pria tinggi berumur 34 tahun yang tampak rapih dengan jas hitamnya, tengah menatap cermin besar dengan tangan yang bergerak memasang dasi dibalik kerah kemejanya.

Setelah dasi itu terpasang dengan sempurna, pria tampan itu berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya untuk memeriksa apakah ada berkas yang masih tertinggal di meja.

Ketika dirasanya tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, ia pun berniat mengambil tas kerja yang ia letakkan di kursi.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti sejenak saat pandangannya terjatuh pada laci meja kerjanya.

Ia terdiam beberapa menit seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak mengambil kunci laci tersebut yang disimpannya diantara selipan rak buku yang tersusun dengan teratur di sudut ruangan.

Lalu ia membuka laci tersebut dengan kunci yang diambilnya tadi dan mengambil satu-satunya barang yang ada di dalam sana. Yaitu tumpukan koran yang terlihat sudah usang karena terlalu lama disimpan di dalam laci tersebut.

Kris membolak-balik koran-koran itu. _'Kurasa aku ti_ _dak bisa menyimpan ini terus-menerus. Aku harus segera membuangnya.'_ Batinnya.

Koran-koran lama itu hampir semuanya memuat halaman depan dengan font besar bertuliskan pembunuhan sebuah keluarga.

Kris Park, pria tampan itu menghela napasnya kasar sebelum kembali menaruh tumpukan koran tersebut ke dalam laci dan menguncinya. Tak lupa ia menaruh kembali pula kunci tersebut ke tempat sebelumnya.

Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sehabis itu, ia akan langsung berangkat ke kantor.

Seperti itulah rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Menjadi seorang konglomerat itu lebih dari sekedar melelahkan. Namun untungnya ia sudah terbiasa dan justru sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang workaholic.

"Apa kau sudah mengantarkan'nya' makan?" Tanya Kris kepada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang menyajikan makanan di atas meja.

Pelayan itu jelas tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh tuannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan seseorang yang tinggal dibalik pintu terlarang, Richard Park.

Pelayan itu terlihat gelisah untuk menjawab. "B-Belum, Tuan. Maafkan saya. S-Saya baru saja ingin mengantarkannya."

Pelayan itu menunduk ketakutan dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia seharusnya ingat bahwa ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk lalai sedikitpun. Apalagi majikannya ini bisa sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Dan entah hal apa yang akan diterimanya jika kemarahan itu telah sampai pada batasnya.

Kris mengepalkan tangan mendengarnya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya yang tadi sudah berniat untuk segera menyantap makanannya.

"Kau mulai menjadi lamban. Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah mendapati lagi kelambananmu ini atau kau akan tahu apa akibatnya!"

"B-Baik, Tuan." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Cepat pergi siapkan makanannya, biar aku yang mengantar."

Kris menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika pelayan itu segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil nampan beserta makanan untuk tuan mudanya.

Kini Kris telah melangkah menuju lantai tiga dengan sebuah nampan dikedua tangannya. Lebih dari sekedar mengantar makanan, sebenarnya ia pun ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

Ya, Richard Park adalah adiknya. Dan sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa berbicara berdua saja dengan adik laki-lakinya itu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, ia sangat merindukan Richard. Ia selalu merasa bersalah untuk setiap harinya bahkan setiap detik yang dilewati oleh Richard di dalam ruangan itu. Walau ia tahu bahwa semua itu untuk kebaikan Richard sendiri.

Namun, kini ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan sang adik dari penderitaannya selama 10 tahun di dalam kamar itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat adiknya terus-menerus berada di dalam ruangan itu sendirian.

Kris berdiri dengan kaku menatap pintu di hadapannya. Ia bergerak mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut dan tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup tanpa alasan. Selama 10 tahun ini, ia tidak pernah menyapa adiknya selain hanya berdiam diri menatap pintu tersebut selama beberapa menit sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

"Hai, Richard. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Kris gugup menunggu jawaban dari Richard. Ia berharap setelah beberapa tahun yang sudah terlewati, adiknya akan mau berbicara dengannya.

Namun beberapa menit telah berlalu. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tak kunjung juga mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia berjongkok dan menaruh nampan tersebut di lantai. "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Namun tetaplah hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Richard tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Kris. Entah karena laki-laki itu masih tertidur, atau memang ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Padahal Kris sangat berharap Richard mau menjawabnya. Karena sebenarnya dibalik ucapan basa-basinya, ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan pada adiknya itu.

Kris mengambil dari saku celananya beberapa kunci yang digabungkan jadi satu dengan gantungan kunci.

"Richard, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau terus sendirian dan kesepian didalam sana. Kau ingin keluar, kan? Aku akan mengeluarkanmu sekarang juga. Jadi, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk bersikap tenang?" Lanjutnya.

Kris sungguh merasa putus asa. Adiknya sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Jadi, ia mencoba untuk mengetuk kembali pintu itu.

"Richard-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU RICHARD, SIALAN!"

Kris sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mendapati balasan sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar itu.

"R-Richard.."

"KU BILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU BILANG KAU INGIN MENGELUARKANKU DARI SINI? KAU YAKIN AKU AKAN BERSIKAP TENANG? SETELAH AKU KELUAR DARI SINI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU SENDIRI DAN MEMBUATMU MERASAKAN KEMATIAN YANG SANGAT LAMA, BERENGSEK!"

Suara itu di iringi dengan gebrakan pintu berkali-kali.

Kris tampak terdiam dan tak menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya sedikitpun ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Richard. Ia terdiam karena ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa adiknya tidak pernah memaafkannya bahkan setelah sekian lama.

"Apa.. kau masih membenciku? Apa kau tidak pernah memaafkanku tentang hal 'itu'?" Tanyanya dengan nada terluka.

"Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal 'itu' selamanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat dengan jelas seberapa besar kebencianku padamu!"

Seharusnya Kris ingat bahwa Richard memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengannya. Sangat keras kepala.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku ingin kematianmu. Bukan permintaan maafmu, Yifan."

Jujur ia sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Bukan karena kalimat kasar adiknya, namun ketika Richard tidak memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan 'Kris' seperti bagaimana dulu laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

Richard dan Kris merupakan panggilan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain sewaktu kecil dulu. Semacam panggilan kesayangan seorang kakak-adik. Namun sepertinya, kini panggilan itu tidak berguna lagi.

Kris menatap kosong kearah pintu ketika mendengar adiknya sendiri memanggil nama Kanadanya.

"Richard Park.." Lirih Kris.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Bukan Richard Park."

Kris hanya bisa mengiyakannya. Baiklah jika Richard tidak menginginkan panggilan masa kecilnya lagi. Tidak apa. Ia akan menuruti perkataan adiknya itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup sampai di sini saja. Ia rasa jika mereka terus melanjutkannya, mungkin akan terjadi pertengkaran yang tak ada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Mari kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Nikmatilah makananmu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tidak perlu bersikap sok baik padaku. Pergilah."

Helaan nafas terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Kris menggantung kunci yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di gantungan dinding di samping pintu terlarang itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Kris tampak mencoba untuk tak perduli dengan sikap ketus yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Ia menguatkan hatinya mulai saat ini bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol memaafkannya dan menyayanginya seperti dulu.

Dan ia yakin bahwa ia juga bisa membuat Chanyeol berubah sepertinya yang kini juga telah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, Kris selalu mencoba untuk melawan perasaannya agar tak akan bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

Sembari berjalan, Baekhyun mengecek lembar demi lembar berkas surat lamaran yang berada di dalam map yang dibawanya. Semangatnya seakan membara karena begitu senang untuk melamar pekerjaan. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus bekerja karena membutuhkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Namun seakan keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Angin berhembus dengan kencang pagi itu hingga berkas yang di pegangnya berterbangan kemana-mana. Baekhyun memekik di dalam hati ketika melihat kertas demi kertas yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kini telah jatuh berserakan diatas jalan.

"Aish." Baekhyun bergerak memunguti berkas-berkasnya dengan umpatan yang tak hentinya keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Laki-laki itu meniup pelan poni rambutnya dengan kesal dan langsung memeriksa berkasnya kembali, takut apabila ada salah satu kertas yang hilang.

Dan ternyata benar. Formulir data dirinya tidak ada.

"Oh? kemana kertas formulirku?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Namun ia tidak melihat adanya kertas formulir itu di mana-mana. Hingga ketika matanya menoleh ke arah rumah di sampingnya, ia harus terkejut begitu melihat kertas yang dicarinya tergeletak di atas rumput di dalam rumah tersebut.

Sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah apabila kertas formulir nya berada di sana. Ia bisa meminta ijin kepada sang pemilik rumah untuk mengambil kertas formulir nya yang terbang ke dalam rumah itu. Namun lain hal jika dengan yang satu ini. Ia baru sadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa sedari tadi, ia berada di samping rumah Keluarga Park.

Kenapa pula ia harus melewati jalan ini lagi?

Oh, Tuhan.

Sungguh sial. Ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengambil formulir yang sama. Tetapi bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil kertas formulir itu? Di depan pagar rumah keluarga Park terdapat beberapa security dan juga bodyguard bertubuh besar. Bahkan sebelum bertanya, Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikirkan sesuatu, Byun Baekhyun. Pikirkan."

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya dan mencoba berpikir sekeras mungkin. Namun ia tetap tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan ini.

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kurasa aku harus mencoba dulu untuk meminta ijin kepada mereka."

Pada akhirnya dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Baekhyun berjalan melangkah menuju para security dan bodyguard yang berdiri tegap di depan pagar.

Begitu dirinya menghampiri mereka, Baekhyun langsung mendapat tatapan tajam. Oh, Baekhyun di landa rasa takut sekarang.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

Salah satu diantara ke sepuluh orang yang berjaga di depan pagar rumah tersebut bertanya kepada Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"A-Anu.. I-Itu.. A-Aku kemari karena-"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk meminta ijin masuk ke dalam rumah?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Iya! A-ah maksudku tidak ke dalam rumah. Hanya ke.. halaman? Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu milikku yang baru saja jatuh ke dalam rumah ini. Aku-"

"Tidak di perbolehkan. Dengan alasan apapun."

"T-TAPI.."

"Pergilah. Sebelum kami menyeretmu dari sini." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dan dengan pasrah ia menunduk lalu memutar tubuhnya berbalik pergi menuju ke tempat di mana kertas formulir nya berada. Ia menatap dengan lesu kertas itu dari luar rumah tersebut. Ia merasa hampir putus asa.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya apabila ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan mencoba memasuki rumah tersebut dengan memanjat.

Baekhyun menatap besi yang menjadi bagian dari tembok pembatas rumah yang tinggi melebihi kepalanya itu. Besi tersebut dipenuhi oleh kawat diatasnya. Akan kesulitan jika ia melewati sana. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memanjat tembok disebelah pagar besi tersebut.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Semangat, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun pun bersusah payah dan mencoba hampir lebih dari lima kali untuk menaiki tembok tersebut. Ia mencoba melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin agar tak ketahuan. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali percobaan, ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera mengambil kertas formulir data dirinya dan bergegas untuk memanjat tembok lagi. Bahkan ia sampai tidak mencari kesempatan untuk sekedar mengagumi betapa luasnya halaman rumah itu.

Namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"SIAPA DISANA?!" Teriak seseorang. Lalu terdengar beberapa langkah kaki terburu-buru datang mendekatinya. Mereka adalah bodyguard rumah ini.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Sial, ia ketahuan. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga sebelum tertangkap.

Baekhyun berbalik menuju tembok yang tadi ia naiki. Ia mencoba untuk menaikinya lagi namun kepanikan yang melandanya membuat dirinya berkali-kali terpeleset. Semua rumor dan gosip tentang rumah ini yang tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya membuatnya semakin panik tak terkendali.

 _'Sial. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku akan mati.'_

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa lagi hanya terus mencoba. Ia harus segera bersembunyi di suatu tempat sebelum ketahuan.

Pada akhirnya laki-laki itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju sebuah bangunan yang entah apa. Bangunan tersebut merupakan bagian dari rumah tersebut. Sepertinya bangunan itu merupakan bagian belakang rumah.

Baekhyun mencari persembunyian disana. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah tangga melingkar yang akan membawanya ke atas. Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir apakah ia harus menaikinya atau tidak karena ia tahu ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berpikir sejenak.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga tersebut dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. Namun entah sudah berapa puluhan tangga yang telah ia naiki, ia tetap tak sampai pada ujungnya.

Merasa jika ia tidak lagi di ikuti, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk sekedar beristirahat. Ia rasa kini betisnya sudah kencang karena menaiki tangga melingkar itu dengan cepat.

"Aish, sampai kapan aku akan terus menaiki tangga ini?" Kesalnya.

Meskipun mengeluh, tetapi Baekhyun pada akhirnya kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun kini lebih santai.

 **Hosh..Hosh..**

Akhirnya..

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga pada ujung tangga. Ia langsung membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari. Ia tak tahu kini berada di lantai berapa namun koridor yang berada di hadapannya saat ini tampak begitu sunyi. Dan kini, ia bisa melihat koridor rumah tersebut yang sialnya tampak begitu menakjubkan untuk di abaikan.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang terus mengagumi tiap-tiap pajangan ataupun lukisan yang terpasang di sana. Juga ada sebuah foto seorang pria berjas di frame besar yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai pemilik hampir semua perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang berada di sudut koridor tersebut.

Ia mengernyit ketika melihat ada yang aneh dengan pintu itu. Lebih dari 5 grendel gembok menghiasi pintu tersebut.

 _'Apa itu gudang?'_ Tanya nya dalam hati.

Tapi mengapa gudang harus di kunci sebanyak itu?

Baekhyun mendekati pintu tersebut dengan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan. Dengan perlahan, ia menyentuh gembok tersebut.

Namun lagi-lagi sebuah suara kembali mengejutkannya.

"Ada penyusup masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Cepat kalian cari ke sekeliling rumah!"

"Baik!"

Suara yang berasal entah dari mana itu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat dan ia pun kembali panik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kunci yang di gantung di samping pintu dan membuka gembok tersebut dengan kunci-kunci itu.

"Cepat. Cepat. Cepat." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia melepas gembok-gembok tersebut lalu ia memasukan kunci lain ke dalam lubang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan waktu kurang lebih dari 2 detik. Tak lupa ia menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. _'Hampir saja.'_ Setidaknya di dalam gudang ini, ia bisa selamat dari kejaran para bodyguard menyeramkan itu.

Sungguh sial karena bisa-bisanya ia menjadi seorang penyusup dadakan dan dikejar-kejar seperti ini hanya karena sebuah kertas formulir. Ya tuhan..

Baekhyun pun memutar balik badannya dan, demi tuhan ia sungguh terkejut bukan main.

 _'Astaga. Gudang macam apa ini?'_

Yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini bukanlah tumpukan kardus atau barang-barang lama yang tersusun tidak rapi seperti layaknya gudang pada umumnya.

Namun yang ia dapati saat ini adalah sebuah..

kamar?

Terdapat tempat tidur king size di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah televisi di hadapannya. Juga terdapat sofa untuk bersantai di sudut ruangan.

Kamar ini benar-benar tampak seperti kamar seorang pangeran. Bahkan rumah susun yang ditinggalinya tidak lebih luas dibandingkan kamar ini.

"Daeeeebak!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata sipitnya yang mengerjap lucu.

Laki-laki itu menatap ke sekelilingnya lagi-lagi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamar seindah ini dikunci begitu saja?"

Namun kegiatannya mengagumi ruangan itu harus terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara seperti air yang menetes dari sebuah pintu lain yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan berjalan menghampiri pintu yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kamar mandi.

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam sini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun detik setelahnya laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain. Jelas-jelas kamar ini di kunci bahkan di gembok. Dan aku lah satu-satunya orang yang masuk ke dalam sini."

"Lagipula manusia macam apa yang bisa tinggal di dalam ruangan terkunci. Tidak masuk akal." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menatap pintu yang menjadi sumber suara itu berasal. Dan perlahan tangannya terangkat bermaksud untuk membuka pintu itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu telah terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam.

 **Ceklek..**

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika pintu tersebut terbuka dan dirinya langsung mendapati dada bidang yang tercetak jelas di balik kaos seseorang, yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Ia menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Lalu secara perlahan, ia memutuskan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa laki-laki pemilik dada bidang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Siapa kau?"

 _'Ya tuhan._.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah fav/follow/review ff ini. Jujur aja aku gak nyangka sama respon kalian hohoho Aku sampe gak bisa berkata-kata. Maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi aku baca review kalian semua kok :) Sebenernya aku kurang pede publish chap ini. Semoga chapter 1 ini tidak mengecewakan ekspektasi kalian ya hehe.. Aku tau ini pendek banget tapi chap depan aku usahain untuk lebih panjang. Dan masalah update, aku gak bisa nentuin kapan mau publish setiap chapter. Aku gak mau janji karena aku takut aku gak bisa nepatin. Yang jelas aku bakal langsung publish setelah selesai nulis^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua~


	3. Chapter 2

"Sajangnim!"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang di bacanya, ketika tiba-tiba sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan raut wajah panik dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ada hal apa sampai-sampai kau lupa tatakrama untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seperti saat ini, Sekretaris Hong?"

Nada suara nya benar-benar tajam. Membuat suasana di sekeliling ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencekam.

Kris benar-benar sangat disiplin dalam setiap hal. Dan ia sungguh tak suka ketika sekretarisnya melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya.

Sekretaris kepercayaannya sekaligus orang yang menjadi kaki tangannya itu langsung tersadar atas kecerobohan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan nada panik. "Maafkan saya, Sajangnim. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda."

"Apa?"

"Saya mendapat kabar bahwa saat ini sesuatu yang darurat tengah terjadi di rumah, Sajangnim."

Kris mengernyit lalu melepas kacamata bacanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

 **DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

.

.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 2**

Kesan pertama yang Baekhyun bisa berikan adalah bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar tampan. Dan.. sangat bergairah. Baekhyun jelas mengakui hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana atmosfir disekitarnya yang berubah ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

Laki-laki itu memiliki paras yang tanpa cacat di sekitar wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak tergores sedikitpun. Matanya berwarna kecoklatan dan rambut panjangnya yang basah menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Meskipun laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang panjang hingga hampir menyentuh bahu, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Sungguh.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Uh.. H-Halo.."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum dengan canggung. "A-Aku.. bukan siapa-siapa kok." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa segugup itu? Bodoh. Ucapannya justru akan membuat laki-laki itu curiga.

Namun hal yang Baekhyun takutkan tak terjadi. Laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tak bohong jika ia bisa merasakan aura tidak enak yang ada pada diri laki-laki tersebut. Entah mengapa Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri rasanya.

Laki-laki itu nampak tak acuh, namun terlihat lebih berbahaya dibandingkan para bodyguard diluar sana.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa laki-laki itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang salah atau ada yang aneh sedikitpun dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu bersikap normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tentu saja.

Namun ketika laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tersebut maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa panik dan langsung melangkah mundur. Perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Ucap laki-laki itu. "Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku?"

Rahangnya kian mengeras ketika Baekhyun semakin melangkah mundur. Ekspresi laki-laki itu lebih dari sekedar menyeramkan. Begitu pula dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi.

 _'Ya tuhan. Mau apa dia?'_

Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang berkali lipat melebihi rasa takutnya saat di kejar-kejar oleh para bodyguard rumah ini.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa kau ini.. terlalu naif?"

"N-Ne?"

Baekhyun sekarang tersudut di dinding. Dan saat itu pula laki-laki tersebut menghentikan langkahnya beberapa senti di depan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu tidak memiliki taring atau kuku yang tajam. Ia bukan vampire atau bahkan serigala seperti yang ada di novel-novel yang sering ia pinjam dari Jongdae. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa laki-laki ini sama menyeramkannya dengan tokoh fiktif itu?

"Jangan bermain-main denganku." Bisik laki-laki itu dengan suara rendah namun mengancam. "KATAKAN SIAPA KAU?!"

"Aaakkhh!"

Baekhyun menjerit tatkala lehernya tiba-tiba dicengkram dengan kuat oleh tangan laki-laki itu. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak terduga dan Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati saat ini.

Siapa dia?

Baekhyun yakin dia bukanlah pemilik rumah ini karena ia tahu laki-laki bernama Kris Park lah yang menjadi pemilik rumah sekaligus konglomerat di Korea.

Lalu, apa laki-laki ini adalah seorang Bodyguard? Tetapi jika dipikirkan lagi tidak mungkin juga jika dilihat dari penampilannya saat ini.

Lalu mengapa pula ia menemukan laki-laki ini dengan keadaan terkunci di dalam sebuah ruangan?

Laki-laki ini manusia, kan?

"T-Tolong..akhh.."

Semua kalimat pujian untuk laki-laki bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol yang sebelumnya Baekhyun ucapkan di dalam hatinya, kini ia tarik kembali. Perlakuan dari laki-laki yang tengah mencekik nya saat ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Cepat beritahu aku, siapa kau?! Apa kau suruhan dari pria brengsek itu?!"

Yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Kris. Ia curiga jika laki-laki aneh yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya saat ini merupakan orang suruhan dari Kris untuk mengawasinya. Dan jika memang benar, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri berani bersumpah bahwa ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang laki-laki itu maksud. Jadi ia hanya bisa terus menggeleng dan mencoba memberontak dengan memukul lengan laki-laki itu karena ia benar-benar kesulitan bernapas.

"JAWAB!"

"To..long..Lepas..k-kan..aku..hh..dulu.."

 **BRUKK..**

Laki-laki itu pada akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dengan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai dengan sangat keras sampai Baekhyun jatuh meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk ketika akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia mengusap lehernya merasakan nyeri di bagian sana yang terlihat memerah. Rasanya tadi ia sudah hampir mendekati ajalnya.

Namun seakan tak peduli, Chanyeol bersedekap dan kembali berbicara. "Aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir. Katakan padaku siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam ruangan ini!"

Baekhyun mengambil napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menguatkan diri berucap dengan pelan. Sejujurnya ia sangat ketakutan.

"N-Namaku.. Byun Baekhyun. Aku.. hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja memasuki rumah ini. Maksudku, bukan tidak sengaja. S-Sebenarnya aku masuk ke dalam rumah ini hanya untuk mengambil kertas formulirku yang entah bagaimana bisa terbang ke halaman rumah ini."

Chanyeol terlihat mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Aku sungguh tidak berniat untuk menjadi penyusup. Sungguh. Tapi bodyguard di luar sana ingin menangkapku. Jadi aku lari dan aku hanya berusaha bersembunyi disini karena ku kira, tempat ini adalah.. g-gudang."

Baekhyun kira, penjelasannya mampu membuat laki-laki itu meredakan amarahnya. Ia mengira jika laki-laki itu setidaknya tidak akan mencekik lehernya lagi karena ia telah berkata yang sejujurnya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa melunturkan ekspresi laki-laki itu yang datar sedari tadi.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan cerita tidak masuk akal itu?"

"N-Ne?" Baekhyun sontak terkejut.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis." Geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjongkok dan kembali mencekiknya. Tidak! Seseorang tolong selamatkan Baekhyun saat ini juga! Cengkraman laki-laki itu dilehernya kian menguat. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk sekedar memberontak. Ia benar-benar kesakitan..

Sebenarnya manusia macam apa dia? Laki-laki itu benar-benar menyeramkan seperti monster.

 _'Kumohon seseorang tolong selamatkan aku.'_

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena ia begitu ketakutan. Mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang datang menolongnya? Apa Baekhyun harus pasrah dengan keadaan ini? Apa Baekhyun harus mati seperti ini?

Diantara rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan, diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum. Begitu menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Baekhyun saat ini. Sampai semakin lama tubuh itu mulai terasa lemas.

 _'Tuhan, selamatkan aku..'_ Batin Baekhyun.

 **TAP..TAP..TAP..**

Suara seseorang yang berlari terdengar samar-samar dari luar kamar. Namun meskipun begitu, Chanyeol benar-benar sangat peka karena ia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan setelahnya berlari keluar kamar mencari orang yang sedari tadi menguping dari sana. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tergeletak dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas begitu saja.

"Berani-beraninya kau menguping, huh?" Gumam Chanyeol dengan seringaian di bibirnya ketika matanya menangkap seorang pelayan yang tengah berlari terbirit-birit menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan pelan mengikuti pelayan itu. "Baiklah, mari kita buat ini menarik." Ia bahkan telah lupa dengan Baekhyun yang tadi ia coba bunuh.

Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak pernah 'bermain-main'. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bila ia 'bermain' sebentar dengan pelayan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah mendengarkan doanya. Saat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya melarikan diri dari laki-laki menyeramkan itu. Ia bahkan tak perduli lagi dengan kertas formulirnya yang kini entah berada dimana. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu yang menjadi tempatnya masuk ke dalam rumah ini sebelumnya dan membuka pintu tersebut lalu melangkah menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

"Cepat cari penyusup itu di tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Kita harus segera menangkapnya sebelum Tuan Kris kembali dari kantor."

"Baik!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara tersebut. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke bawah, di dasar tangga terdapat beberapa bodyguard yang sebelumnya ia temui di depan pagar.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan kemudian dengan langkah hati-hati ia berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sial.

Mengapa ia harus mengalami keadaan seperti ini?

* * *

Saat itu ia tengah membawa pakaian kotor di tangannya sembari berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menuju mesin cuci yang ada di belakang rumah, ketika dirinya melihat para pelayan lain sepertinya dan beberapa bodyguard tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Ada penyusup masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Cepat kalian cari ke sekeliling rumah!"

"Baik!" Serentak para pelayan, yang lalu membungkukkan badan mereka dengan patuh dan mulai berpencar.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Penyusup? Apa maksudnya? Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"Mengapa kau berdiri disini, Kim Yerim?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Yeri menoleh dan ia tersenyum senang mendapati sang kepala pengurus rumah lah yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"Halmeoni!"

Sang kepala pengurus atau yang sering disapa Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Yeri memanggilnya halmeoni. Setiap kali Yeri memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, entah mengapa hal itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Halmeoni'. Dan hal itu membuatnya rindu.

"Aku sedang membawa cucian kotor yang halmeoni minta aku bawakan. Ayo kita ke belakang rumah sama-sama." Ajak Yeri dengan semangat.

Anak itu memang sangat ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Tentu saja, karena usia gadis itu terbilang masih begitu muda. Bahkan ia merupakan pelayan termuda di rumah ini. Siapa sangka jika umurnya masih 19 tahun.

"Tidak, Yeri. Biar aku saja. Sekarang, kau pergilah ke lantai tiga." Titah Nyonya Kim seraya mengambil keranjang cucian dari tangan Yeri.

Gadis itu mengerjap dengan bingung. "Ne? Memangnya kenapa, halmeoni?"

"Saat ini sedang ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Pergi ceklah ke lantai tiga. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, cepat beritahu aku atau para bodyguard."

"T-Tapi.. kenapa harus aku yang mengeceknya?"

"Karena kaulah yang sering pergi ke lantai tiga mengantar makanan untuk tuan muda. Dan para bodyguard beserta pelayan lain tengah mengecek tempat-tempat lainnya."

Yeri langsung mengelak tak terima. "Tapi itu kan dulu, halmeoni. Sekarang aku sudah di pindah tugaskan untuk mencuci pakaian. Luna eonnilah yang saat ini menggantikanku untuk mengantar makanan pada tuan muda. Kenapa tidak Luna eonni saja yang melakukannya?"

"Luna sedang sakit saat ini. Karena itu, kau gantikan dia."

Yeri langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Tidak. Jangan dirinya.

"Halmeoni.. jangan aku. Aku takut setiap kali pergi ke sana. Bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi ke lantai tiga dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

Nyonya Kim terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pelan. "Halmeoni juga tidak ingin kau melakukannya. Tapi ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Kalau begitu, biar halmeoni saja yang menggantikanmu. Bawalah cucian ini ke belakang rumah."

Yeri membulatkan matanya. Apa?!

Yeri tidak akan memperbolehkan kepala pengurus rumah untuk pergi ke lantai tiga. Pasti kakinya akan sakit karena menaiki tangga sebanyak itu. Yeri tidak ingin melihat kepala pengurus rumah harus melakukan itu hanya karena ia menolaknya.

"T-Tunggu! Halmeoni tidak boleh kesana.. Pokoknya tidak boleh. B-Biar aku saja."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat, karena ia tahu cara ini akan berhasil. Anak itu pasti tidak akan mau menyusahkannya. Ia pun meninggalkan Yeri dengan membawa pakaian kotor lalu pergi menuju belakang rumah.

Yeri menghela napasnya sebelum menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Ya tuhan, sudah lebih dari satu bulan ia tidak pernah pergi lagi ke lantai tiga semenjak dirinya dipindah tugaskan. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena tidak lagi harus pergi ke tempat menyeramkan itu. Namun kini, ia harus kembali merasakan ketegangan disetiap langkahnya menuju lantai tiga.

Yeri menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di sana. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling dengan was-was. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tak hentinya ia mengucap doa di dalam hati.

Ia melangkah dengan perlahan menuju kamar terlarang. Ia ingat bahwa ia ditugaskan hanya sekedar untuk mengecek. Ya. Hanya mengecek. Jadi, seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa setakut ini. Namun ia harus terkejut ketika melihat gembok-gembok yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ia menutup mulutnya menatap pintu tersebut yang sepertinya telah dibuka oleh seseorang tanpa ijin. Siapa yang telah berani-beraninya membuka pintu terlarang tersebut?!

Jika pintu tersebut terbuka, artinya ini adalah sebuah ancaman bagi seluruh penghuni rumah.

"KATAKAN SIAPA KAU?!"

Yeri tersentak mundur beberapa langkah ketika mendengar suara tersebut yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Setelahnya terdengar suara jeritan tertahan seseorang.

Dugaan Yeri, pasti penyusup itu yang telah membuka dan masuk ke dalam kamar terlarang ini. Bodoh. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa selamat dari tuan mudanya yang sangat kejam.

Ia jadi teringat cerita tentang beberapa bodyguard yang terluka-luka dan salah satunya tewas oleh tuan mudanya yang kala itu tengah memberontak. Terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan. Dan Yeri tak ingin apabila harus ada korban lagi yang disebabkan tuan mudanya.

Yeri tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini lebih lama. _'Aku harus segera memberitahu halmeoni.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati sebelum ia berlari pergi dengan terburu-buru menuju lantai satu.

Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'halmeoni' seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat menuruni tangga ketika dirinya tiba-tiba mulai merasa takut akan suara langkah yang saat ini terdengar tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **TAP..**

 **TAP..**

Yeri menoleh sebentar bermaksud untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengikuti nya dari belakang. Dan matanya membulat ketika melihat seringaian dibibir seorang laki-laki tampan yang berada dibelakangnya. Yang entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah tuan mudanya.

"Kau mau lari kemana, hm?" Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Yeri berdiri. Hanya suaranya saja, tapi berhasil membuat Yeri hampir mati ketakutan.

Yeri segera berteriak meminta bantuan sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Tolooong!"

Teriakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengusik Chanyeol. Teriakan itu justru membuat laki-laki itu tertawa dengan senang. Oh lihatlah, mangsanya sedang ketakutan setengah mati dan berusaha kabur darinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku~ Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku~" Chanyeol bersenandung pelan masih dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Yeri berlari dengan panik menuju dapur. Ia harus mengambil sesuatu dari sana sebagai pertahannya.

Gadis itu sungguh polos dan tidak berpikir bahwa sekeras apapun dia berusaha melawan, dia bukan tandingan tuan mudanya itu. Jawabannya sudah pasti bahwa ia akan kalah dari Chanyeol.

Yeri memegang pisau dengan kedua tangannya dan menodongkan pisau tersebut kearah Chanyeol.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh senang melihat tajamnya pisau tersebut diarahkan kepadanya.

Dengan santai, ia berkata pada Yeri. "Jadi kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu dengan pisau ya? Tidak buruk juga. Aku pandai menggunakan pisau."

Yeri tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergerak mendekat dan dengan hitungan per detik ia telah berhasil berdiri di belakang Yeri dengan tangan yang melingkar di sekitar leher gadis tersebut. Yeri sungguh panik ketika pisau itu menyentuh lehernya. Ia akan mati!

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil pisau setajam ini. Pisau yang tak terlalu tajam adalah yang terbaik." Bisik Chanyeol di tengah-tengah tangis gadis itu saat dirinya menggoreskan pisau tersebut kearah pipinya. Chanyeol benar-benar rindu melakukan hal ini. Ia rindu melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan bercampur ketakutan dari seseorang yang menjadi mangsanya.

"Karena pasti akan terasa lama ketika benda itu menyayat tubuhmu. Kau akan kesakitan dan itu akan menyenangkanku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimat. Suasana hatinya berubah senang melihat Yeri yang hanya bisa menangis dan terus menggeleng pelan. Memohon kepada tuan mudanya untuk tidak membunuhnya. Ia belum ingin mati.

Tetapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Ia kembali terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar akan melakukannya jika saja sebuah suara tidak datang menghampiri dan menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Suara lembut nan lemah. Begitu lemah sampai membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak karena ia begitu merindukan suara itu. Suara yang sejak lama tak pernah lagi di dengarnya. Suara milik halmeoninya..

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dan ia mendapati halmeoni kesayangannya berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Wanita tua itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Kini halmeoni terlihat lebih kurus dan banyak sekali kerutan di wajahnya. Untuk sesaat pandangan matanya yang membunuh kini berganti dengan sendu.

"Halmeoni..?"

"Chanyeol, ku mohon lepaskan dia."

Chanyeol menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu.. Sudah 10 tahun ia terkunci di ruangan itu dan tak bertemu halmeoni.. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri halmeoninya sekarang juga dan memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat rindu dengan halmeoni.

Tapi, ia berhenti. Ia berhenti dari semua pemikiran itu karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Selama ini hatinya terus bertanya-tanya. Ia terus dibuat bimbang akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul setiap kali ia menghabisi waktu di dalam kamar terlarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus mengganggunya dan terkadang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan pintu kamar.

Apakah.. halmeoni menyayanginya?

"Halmeoni.. Kenapa Halmeoni tidak pernah mengunjungiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Ia tidak berekspresi apapun menatap sang kepala pengurus rumah itu. "Aku sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Aku kedinginan dan kesepian. Tetapi, kenapa halmeoni tidak pernah datang seberapa seringpun aku berdoa?"

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Halmeoni.. Apa, aku semenyeramkan itu untukmu?" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Aku tidak akan meminta kau membebaskanku. Aku juga tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin Halmeoni menyapaku setiap pagi dan menanyakan kabarku. Aku hanya ingin halmeoni ada di saat aku sangat membutuhkan halmeoni. Aku hanya ingin halmeoni tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Tetapi mengapa halmeoni tidak melakukannya?" Lanjutnya.

Suara itu benar-benar datar tetapi mengapa Yeri bisa merasakan dengan jelas luka yang laki-laki itu rasakan? Sang kepala pengurus rumah pasti juga bisa merasakannya bahkan Yeri yakin wanita paruh baya itu lebih tahu hal itu dengan betul dibandingnya.

Yeri diam-diam mengamati situasi saat ini. Tidakkah situasi saat ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuknya? Ia akan mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari laki-laki itu saat dia lengah.

"Kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, bukan? Pasti kau berpikir.. aku akan selamanya berada di ruangan itu."

Chanyeol dan kepala pengurus rumah saling bertatapan. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa terdiam mendapati semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin sekali menjawab, namun tidak bisa. Ia dilarang. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam dan biarkanlah Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh laki-laki itu.

Secara tiba-tiba Yeri mendorong lengan Chanyeol mencoba membebaskan diri dan ketika dirinya berhasil, ia langsung berlari ke arah punggung kepala pengurus rumah. Ia mencoba mencari perlindungan pada halmeoninya.

"BERANINYA KAU!" Amuk Chanyeol yang mendapati Yeri dengan beraninya meloloskan diri darinya.

Yeri menatap Chanyeol dari balik punggung Nyonya Kim. "Halmeoni, aku takut." Ia menggenggam erat lengan halmeoninya penuh ketakutan, namun sedikit merasa senang karena ia bisa membebaskan diri walaupun lehernya harus tergores oleh pisau itu. Ia bersyukur goresan tersebut tidak terlalu dalam.

Chanyeol menatap dengan geram kearah gadis yang telah berhasil kabur dari tangkapannya. Ia menyesal karena tidak segera membunuh gadis itu sebelumnya dan justru mengucapkan kata-kata konyol yang bahkan tak mendapat satupun jawaban dari wanita tua dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan datarnya lagi seperti semula. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. Pandangan matanya kembali menjadi tajam seakan bersiap membunuh siapapun yang berani menghalanginya.

"Menyingkir." Titahnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melukai dia, Chanyeol. " Kepala pengurus rumah tersebut menggeleng dan terus mencoba melindungi Yeri di balik punggungnya.

Chanyeol merasa marah. Ia muak karena Nyonya Kim terus melindungi gadis itu.

"WAE?! Karena dia sudah kau anggap sebagai cucumu sendiri?!" Chanyeol mendecih. "Kau tidak ingin anak itu terluka, tetapi mengapa kau melukaiku? Apa aku ini sudah tidak kau anggap cucumu lagi?!"

Dan lagi, Chanyeol kembali mengucapkan kata konyol. Lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Halmeoni yang sangat ia sayangi telah berubah karena bocah itu. Bocah itu lah yang mencoba menjadi penggantinya ketika ia dikurung di dalam kamar sialan.

Mata Chanyeol berkabut. Hasrat Chanyeol ingin membunuh gadis itu kian menjadi. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut apapun yang Chanyeol miliki darinya.

"Cepat menyingkir atau aku akan melukaimu!"

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. "K-Kau.. akan melukaiku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya."

 **BRUKK..**

Laki-laki itu mendorong dengan kasar tubuh wanita paruh baya itu ke lantai. Tak perduli bahwa wanita itu memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan rapuh.

Yeri berteriak dengan panik. "Halmeoni!" Yeri bergerak mendekati tubuh lemah itu yang kini sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Halmeoni, sadarlah!" Teriaknya bercampur dengan isak tangis.

Chanyeol seakan buta. Ia bahkan tak perduli dengan keadaan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia ingin membunuh Yeri sekarang juga. Ia harus membunuh orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengambil apa yang telah jadi miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap untuk menancapkannya ke punggung gadis itu yang tengah berusaha membangunkan halmeoninya. Namun hal itu tertahan ketika seseorang berdiri menghalangi Yeri dan menahan pisau itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"AKKH.. APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU SUDAH GILA, YA?! LETAKKAN PISAUNYA! INI BERBAHAYA!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berani. Ia sedikit bangga karena bisa berteriak sekuat itu kepada Chanyeol yang berbahaya. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya bisa berucap dengan terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

Sebenarnya ia lupa bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dengan Chanyeol karena ia sungguh terkejut ketika tengah mencari jalan keluar, ia melihat laki-laki ini mencoba membunuh seorang pelayan. Benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sebelumnya, laki-laki itu berniat untuk membunuhnya. Dan kini ia juga mencoba membunuh para pelayan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

Apa laki-laki ini sudah tidak waras? Mengapa ia selalu saja ingin membunuh orang?!

"Kau lagi? Menyingkir dariku! Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa laki-laki itu sangat menakutkan saat ini. Terlebih lagi urat leher laki-laki itu sampai terlihat ketika berteriak. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Di saat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya membalas api dengan api.

"Apa begini caramu melampiaskan rasa sakit? Apa dengan begini, semua masalah akan selesai?" Lirih Baekhyun. Ia sungguh kesakitan harus menahan pisau tersebut. Harus sampai kapan lagi ia berada diposisi seperti ini?

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Tangannya dilumuri darah yang terus mengalir karena menahan dengan kuat pisau tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak membalas dan hanya menatap dalam diam mata sipit dihadapannya yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hentikan semua ini." Suara itu membuat semua orang yang berada di dapur menoleh.

Kris datang dengan sekretarisnya juga bodyguard-bodyguard di belakangnya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan tenang. Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tajam dan ia menurunkan tangannya begitu juga Baekhyun yang mulai melepaskan tangannya dari pisau itu.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat." Seringaian itu kembali muncul dibibir Chanyeol. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sana merinding ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang merubah ekspresinya secepat itu?

"Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kris yang hanya berdiam diri. "Aku akan menunggumu di ruangan di mana kau mengunciku selama bertahun-tahun."

Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi masih dengan pisau yang berada ditangannya.

Kris menghela napasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekacauan di dapur saat itu. Sepertinya ia datang sangat terlambat.

Ia menatap datar Yeri yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu dengan sang kepala pengurus rumah dipangkuannya. Tatapan itu sama datarnya dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian Kris beralih menatap seorang laki-laki yang tak ia kenali yang saat ini tengah menatapnya balik.

"Apa dia penyusupnya?" Tanya Kris kepada sekretarisnya seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Sekretaris Hong mengangguk. "Benar, Tuan."

"Bawa dia."

"Baik, Tuan." Bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut membungkukkan badannya dengan patuh. Lalu salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Hukuman apa yang harus kami berikan kepadanya?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Baik, Tuan."

Kris langsung melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga yang diikuti oleh sekretaris Hong.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut mendekat kearahnya dan berusaha untuk membawanya pergi. "Lepaskan aku! Hei, kalian ini bodoh ya? Kalian seharusnya mengikuti majikan kalian dan mencegahnya. Laki-laki itu gila! Ia bisa melukai majikan kalian. Apa kalian tidak melihat laki-laki itu membawa pisau ditangannya? Kalian seharusnya melindunginya!"

Bukannya Baekhyun mencari-cari alasan, namun ia benar-benar takut hal itu akan terjadi. Jika saja ia tidak membuka pintu itu, semua kekacauan ini pasti tidak terjadi kan? Jika benar bahwa Kris Park akan dibunuh oleh laki-laki itu, bukankah tandanya ia juga ikut bersalah? Dirinya lah yang telah membuka pintu tersebut dan membuat laki-laki itu melakukan semua kekacauan ini.

Para bodyguard tersebut diam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain seperti menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan entah apa yang saling mereka bicarakan hingga mereka langsung berlari menuju lantai tiga. Sepertinya mereka semua merasa khawatir dengan Tuan mereka.

Sementara para pelayan lain yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dari kejauhan mulai mendekat dan membantu Yeri untuk membawa sang kepala pengurus rumah itu ke kamarnya.

"Cepat panggil dokter." Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Yeri.

Baekhyun pun berniat untuk kembali ke lantai tiga. Ia tidak mungkin kabur dari rumah ini begitu saja setelah kekacauan menjadi semakin parah. Awalnya, ia memang ingin membebaskan diri namun apabila sampai ada korban.. tentu Baekhyun tak akan pergi begitu saja. Sejak dulu Baekhyun di didik untuk selalu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat. Dan kini, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ia buat di rumah ini.

"Tunggu. Oppa mau kemana? Tanganmu berdarah.." Yeri menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan keadaan ini."

"Ne?"

Baekhyun tak berkata apapun. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Yeri yang masih menatapnya bingung.

* * *

"Tuan. Sebaiknya tuan tidak masuk ke dalam."

"Benar, Tuan. Kami takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepada anda."

Bodyguard-bodyguard itu terus saja mencoba menahannya. Tapi Kris tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia harus menemui adiknya agar masalah cepat terselesaikan. Mulai sekarang Kris tidak akan lagi menghindar jika memang Chanyeol ingin mengetahui alasannya melakukan hal 'itu' dulu. Ia tidak akan lagi berdiam diri dan bersembunyi.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam."

Kris menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun menghampirinya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu terlarang.

Kris mengernyit. "Kau?"

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di samping pria itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi ku rasa ini semua berhubungan dengan pintu yang terkunci, bukan? Laki-laki itu memang sengaja dikurung. Aku benar, kan?"

Kediaman Kris membuat Baekhyun meyakini asumsinya.

"Aku lah yang membuka pintu ini. Karena aku yang telah membuat semua menjadi seperti ini, maka aku juga yang akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan masuk ke dalam." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Kris tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal Baekhyun. _'Bersikap sok berani, huh?'_ Apa dia tahu sedang berhubungan dengan siapa? Apa dia pikir adiknya ini tidak berbahaya sama sekali?

Sejak awal Kris tidak suka dengan penyusup kecil ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ia harus segera menyingkirkan laki-laki itu dari rumahnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat. Apa kau masih bisa keluar dari kamar itu hidup-hidup." Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Baekhyun gugup seketika. Tetapi keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat. Ia akan menghadapi Chanyeol.

Laki-laki mungil itu menghela napasnya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

Di sana, Chanyeol tengah berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela besar yang diberi teralis. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat dengan seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dari balik jendela. Ternyata adalah laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Tetapi ia harus mengernyit ketika melihat lagi-lagi Baekhyun lah yang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau yang masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tolong. Kumohon hentikan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini, tetapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Kau tidak seharusnya memegang pisau itu dan melukai orang-orang." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis. Ia mengamati laki-laki mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Jadi kau ini memang orang suruhan si berengsek itu ya.."

Entah kakaknya yang bodoh atau apa, mengapa bisa ia mengirim orang lemah seperti ini untuk mengawasinya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Laki-laki mungil itu terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkannya.

"Aku ini bukan suruhan siapapun. Cepat jauhkan pisau itu. Kumohon jangan melukai banyak orang lagi."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan jemari yang memainkan pisau tajam itu di tangannya. Darah menetes dari ujung pisau itu. Darah yang berasal dari tangan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong."

Chanyeol menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dengan pisau tersebut. Namun beruntung, Baekhyun berhasil menghindarinya. Baekhyun langsung berlari mengambil sebuah bantal dan menjadikannya sebagai pertahanan ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menodongkan pisau tersebut ke padanya. Dan bantal itu langsung robek oleh tajamnya pisau.

Baekhyun kembali berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol dan mencoba mencari-cari kesempatan ketika ia bisa menyerang balik laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak pandai berkelahi, tetapi dulu ia pernah belajar sedikit tentang ilmu bela diri. Setidaknya, ia bisa menggunakannya untuk merebut pisau tersebut.

"Berengsek!" Umpat Chanyeol ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun bisa menghindar dari serangannya.

Namun sayangnya hal itu tak bertahan lama. Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh.." Baekhyun terdorong ke dinding dengan Chanyeol yang menekan sebelah bahunya berusaha mengunci pergerakannya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tangan yang masih setia mengarahkan pisau tepat di daerah leher Baekhyun. Dengan sekali gerak saja, pisau itu akan memutuskan urat nadinya.

"Kau mungkin pandai menghindar. Tetapi, Park Chanyeol tak terkalahkan." Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Benar-benar wajah yang tak mengekspresikan sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Menakutkan. Laki-laki itu terlihat senang dengan semua hal yang telah ia perbuat. Sangat berbahaya. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun akan menyerah begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak.

"Hyaaa!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba seraya mendorong Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh. Pisau itu terlempar entah kemana. Chanyeol tidak menduga serangan tiba-tiba tersebut hingga akhirnya ia limbung tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Dan bodohnya Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu memegang bahunya dengan kuat sedari tadi. Ia pun otomatis ikut tertarik jatuh ke lantai.

 **Cup..**

Kedua pasang bola mata itu sama-sama membulat menatap satu sama lain dengan terkejut. Tak menyangka bagaimana keadaan bisa berubah secepat ini. Baekhyun berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama bagi keduanya, suara apapun tak terdengar. Mereka hanya bisa merasakan detak jantung satu sama lain yang saling berirama.

Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun refleks menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi di situasi seperti ini? Ia menjadi gugup tak terkendali. Sial. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol disana.

Bibir itu, bagaimana bisa membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman hanya dengan sekali sentuhan?

Baekhyun rasa dirinya mulai tak waras. Ada yang salah dengannya. Dan detak jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun diam-diam melirik Chanyeol takut-takut.

Chanyeol tak berucap apa-apa. Ia bangkit berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengannya. Tepatnya dengan detak jantungnya. Mata Chanyeol tak bisa beralih dari bibir Baekhyun. Bibir itu.. entah mengapa terasa begitu familiar baginya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu. Meskipun Chanyeol memang aneh sejak awal, tetapi kali ini laki-laki tersebut terlihat lebih aneh lagi karena ekspresinya yang tampak terkejut dan seperti kebingungan. Laki-laki itu kini bahkan tak mencoba untuk membunuhnya lagi. Laki-laki itu hanya berdiam diri di hadapannya.

 _'_ _Apa ciuman itu membuat dia menjadi jinak?'_ Tanya Baekhyun di dalam hati. Hah, pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Chanyeol terangkat menyentuh sudut bibir Baekhyun dan bergerak mengusapnya pelan. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa laki-laki itu melakukannya.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap melakukan hal itu selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu dan ya, ia bisa merasakan perasaannya bergejolak. Chanyeol tak salah. Ia jelas mengenali laki-laki ini. Bukan hanya dirinya. Tetapi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya tidak mungkin lupa bahkan setelah sekian lama.

"A-Apa yang kau-?"

"Byun Baekhyun.." Gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung menatap laki-laki itu.

"Jadi, namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

Laki-laki itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang pertama kali menatap Baekhyun tajam. Juga lelaki yang sama dengan yang pertama kali mencoba membunuh Baekhyun. Namun kini, laki-laki itu tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu.

Aneh. Laki-laki itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit Baekhyun artikan. Namun entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh.. kerinduan. Padanya.

Sangat aneh.

Mengapa laki-laki itu sulit sekali ditebak? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"I-Itu.. yang t-tadi.. itu sebuah ketidaksengaj-"

Dan kejadian yang tak terduga setelahnya membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Ia benar-benar shock. Laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya. Dan kali ini dengan sengaja.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya. Terus-menerus bergerak untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini.

Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Seingatnya, tadi mereka tengah berkelahi dengan tujuan masing-masing. Dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk merebut pisau dari tangan Chanyeol, sementara laki-laki itu berusaha membunuhnya.

Namun mengapa sekarang mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan baru saja kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir?

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Entah karena ia mulai kehabisan darah atau karena ciuman yang bergairah itu.

Akhirnya, ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei?"

Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh lemas Baekhyun yang hampir saja jatuh. Laki-laki itu dengan perlahan mendudukkan Baekhyun dilantai dengan tubuh yang disandarkan pada dinding.

Chanyeol tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya memandangi wajah itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah itu. Terdengar konyol memang, namun Chanyeol merasa 'hidup' kembali ketika melihat laki-laki itu lagi.

Chanyeol telah menemukannya bahkan sebelum ia mencarinya. Laki-laki itu datang kepadanya dengan sendirinya.

Tatapannya berhenti pada kedua tangan lelaki mungil itu yang dipenuhi oleh banyak darah. Lelaki mungil itu terluka. Dan ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol menyesal telah melukai seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Laki-laki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

Tatapan mata itu. Tatapan mata milik Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun, kini menatap Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. Begitu melindungi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang hangat.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lebih awal?"

Jika sejak awal Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah laki-laki itu. Maka ia tidak akan pernah mencoba menyakitinya. Bahkan ia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mungil itu tergores sedikitpun.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun."

Sejak awal. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, sampai detik ini Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi darinya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi apa yang telah jadi miliknya.

* * *

Kini hanya ada Kris dan Chanyeol saja yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Baekhyun baru saja dibawa pergi oleh para bodyguard untuk diobati oleh dokter terpercaya yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil ke rumah ini.

Kris terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kris sendiri lihat. Chanyeol seakan-akan tengah mengkhawatirkan laki-laki yang terluka tadi. Hal itu jujur sedikit aneh bagi Kris.

"Apa kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol langsung menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku melihat banyak darah pada laki-laki itu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya."

 _'_ _Kenapa? Bukankah hal itu mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya?'_

Kris sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berpikir untuk bertanya seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Dan jujur ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Membunuh adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan Chanyeol. Kris tahu hal itu dengan jelas. Ia juga tahu jika Chanyeol tidak suka jika ada orang yang berani mengusiknya. Lalu mengapa?

Harus Kris akui ia berharap jika Baekhyun mati dibunuh oleh Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka dengan penyusup itu. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera melenyapkan laki-laki itu.

 _'Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol? Bukankah laki-laki itu membuatmu kesal? Bukankah sebelumnya kau ingin membunuhnya? Mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya?'_

Kris berdeham pelan. Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Padahal Kris yakin disaat seperti ini, pasti Chanyeol akan membunuhnya atau mengamuk padanya. Namun Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kurasa kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu. Kita bisa bicara dilain waktu." Ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun ketika Kris akan membuka knop pintu, Chanyeol bersuara.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Dia milikku."

Kris tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan sangat diluar dugaan.

Kris beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Apa yang Chanyeol maksud adalah laki-laki yang terluka tadi?

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari kepala pengurus rumah yang sejak beberapa jam lalu duduk menunggu Baekhyun siuman bersama Yeri di dalam kamar mereka berdua.

Keadaan sang kepala pengurus rumah terlihat sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lemas tapi ia baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling. "Aku.. dimana?"

Saat ini ia berada dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih yang tidak begitu banyak perabotan namun terlihat luas dengan tiga buah tempat tidur di sana dan satu meja rias. Ia tidak tahu saat ini berada dimana. Seingatnya, ia berada di dalam kamar terlarang.

"Kau sekarang berada di kamar kami. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Nyonya Kim mengambil segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur masih dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sopan lalu menengguknya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pada Baekhyun. Sementara Yeri hanya diam memperhatikan lelaki mungil itu yang entah mengapa terasa sulit untuk diabaikannya. Yeri merasa tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Bukan semacam perasaan suka, tetapi lebih kepada kagum.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Yeri. "Kau bisa memanggilku Nyonya Kim atau Halmeoni. Dan disebelahku ini, gadis yang masih begitu muda dan polos ini bernama Kim Yerim. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yeri."

"Annyeong, Oppa!" Sapa Yeri.

"Annyeong, Yeri-ah."

"Oppa, kau sungguh hebat! Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada orang seberani dirimu. Aku dengar kau mencoba melawan tuan muda dengan tangan kosong. Itu keren! Meskipun kau pingsan pada akhirnya, namun kau berhasil membuat tuan muda tidak lagi memberontak. Ia bahkan bersikap tenang ketika pintu terlarang di kunci kembali seperti semula."

Baekhyun hanya menatap polos ketika Yeri berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan gadis itu pelan-pelan karena sesungguhnya nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Yeri, berhentilah menggosip bersama para pelayan lain." Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan. Pasti Yeri mendengar kabar itu dari pelayan-pelayan lain yang suka sekali menggosip tentang majikan mereka sendiri.

"Tapi ini gosip yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, Halmeoni. Ah, aku senang sekali karena oppa akan berada disini bersama kita."

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pada akhirnya mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya?"

Yeri menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Kemudian menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya sebelumnya. "Siapapun orang asing yang masuk ke dalam rumah ini, hanya akan diberi dua pilihan. Menjadi pelayan dan patuh kepada pemilik rumah, atau memberontak dan mati."

Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget mendengar hal itu. Jadi.. Ternyata selama ini gosip yang beredar di luar sana benar adanya. Rumah ini benar-benar penuh dengan misteri dan hal-hal yang tak masuk diakal. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang asing yang masuk ke rumah ini memang benar-benar tidak akan bisa keluar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Aku yakin oppa akan memilih menjadi pelayan."

Pelayan? Yang benar saja. Ia tidak mau. Terlebih lagi setelah melihat bagaimana kekacauan dirumah ini terjadi.

Ia tak menyangka jika semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia ingin keluar dari sini. Ia tidak bisa berada di rumah ini. Ia harus bebas bagaimanapun caranya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Yeri berucap. "Percuma. Oppa tidak akan bisa lari. Benar-benar tidak bisa."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh.

"Sebaiknya oppa menyingkirkan pemikiran oppa tentang melarikan diri. Karena itu tidak akan berhasil. Yang ada, oppa justru akan mati karena telah mencoba untuk kabur." Lanjut Yeri yang diangguki oleh Nyonya Kim disebelahnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat perasaan Baekhyun semakin takut. Tidakkah rumah ini terlalu menyeramkan? Baekhyun sampai tak bisa mendengar kata lain selain mati.

Baekhyun tahu dirinya tidak boleh menyerah, ia pasti bisa kabur dari sini. Tetapi untuk saat ini, jika memang tidak bisa.. Jika Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja menjadi pelayan..

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Kim dan Yeri langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi di rumah ini. Dan juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini." Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan pemilik rumah dan juga.. laki-laki yang dikurung di dalam pintu itu."

"Bisa beritahu aku sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sementara Nyonya Kim dan Yeri hanya berdiam diri. Seakan tidak ingin melakukannya atau mungkin memang mereka tidak bisa memberitahunya.

Tapi Baekhyun tentu harus tahu dimana lingkungan ia berada kini. Ia harus mengenali dengan betul lingkungannya. Dan yang terpenting ia juga harus tahu bagaimana majikannya itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjadi pelayan di rumah ini, bukan? Karena itu, aku ingin mengetahui siapa mereka."

Nyonya Kim dan Yeri hanya bisa terdiam seraya bertukar pandang. Meskipun mereka berusaha untuk tidak membahas hal itu, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Baekhyun. Lagipula sudah dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan tinggal disini bersama mereka. Tidak akan dibiarkan lari. Jadi, mereka bisa memberitahu rahasia besar tentang keluarga di rumah ini kepada Baekhyun.

Nyonya Kimlah yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Pemilik rumah ini bernama Kris Park. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya. Mengingat bahwa Tuan Kris adalah seorang konglomerat terkuat di negara ini. Lalu, laki-laki yang dikurung itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah adik kandung dari Tuan Kris."

 _'Ah, jadi laki-laki itu adalah adiknya.'_ Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Namun, sesuatu terasa mengganjal dihatinya. Mengapa Kris mengurung adiknya sendiri? Tidakkah itu aneh?

"Untuk alasan mengapa kekacauan seperti tadi bisa terjadi, dan mengapa tuan muda bersikap seperti itu, juga mengapa tuan Kris terlihat biasa saja, aku harap kau tidak terkejut mengetahui hal yang satu ini." Nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak. Baekhyun mengangguk tak sabar.

Sang pengurus rumah kembali melirik Yeri sebelum akhirnya menjawab semua rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Tuan Kris dan Tuan muda.."

"..Mereka adalah psikopat."

 _'A-Apa?'_ Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Psikopat? Psikopat yang itu? Gangguan jiwa? Benar-benar psikopat?

"P-Psiko..pat?"

Nyonya Kim dan Yeri mengangguk bersamaan.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jadi, alasan dibalik sikap laki-laki yang dikurung tersebut adalah karena ia seorang psikopat?

Begitu juga dengan sikap santai pemilik rumah ini?

Baekhyun dibuat pusing dengan semua kenyataan ini. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika hal seperti ini lah yang menyebabkan perilaku mereka seperti itu. Padahal Baekhyun berharap jika Chanyeol memang sudah bersikap urak-urakan sementara Kris juga orang terlalu cuek dan tak menganggap hal itu adalah masalah besar untuknya. Bukan seperti ini.

Sulit dipercaya.

Baekhyun pingsan begitu saja setelahnya. Membuat Nyonya Kim dan Yeri langsung bergerak panik.

"Hei, Nak."

"Oppa!"

Sulit untuk Baekhyun menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata ia telah masuk ke dalam kandang singa. Bahwa ia dengan bodohnya tanpa sadar telah menyerahkan nyawanya sejak ia memasuki lingkungan rumah ini.

Bekerja untuk seorang psikopat? Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Akankah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja? Ia rasa tidak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

7k nih wkwkwk chap ini sudah panjang atau kepanjangan/? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hoho

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol keliatannya biasa aja.. Kirain dia pakaiannya bakal acak2an atau mukanya penuh luka2 wkwkwkw Jawabannya adalah, seorang psikopat gak akan nunjukin kalau dia psikopat hohoho Psikopat itu pasti orang yang keliatannya baik2 aja alias penampilannya normal kayak orang lain. Jadi itulah kenapa aku buat Chanyeol dan keadaan kamarnya sama kayak orang normal. Dan itu jugalah mengapa awalnya Baekhyun ngira Chanyeol fine fine aja wkwkwk

Btw ada apa dengan chanbaek? wkwkw Untuk flashback diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, akan ada di chapter depan ya..

Sedikit sulit untuk chap ini. banyak yang aku rombak(?) untuk kepentingan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi maaf untuk keterlambatannya h3h3 :D Selalu berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk fav/foll/review.

Terakhir, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 3

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada kursi. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada sikap Chanyeol terakhir kali yang tampak begitu berbeda dari yang selama ini ia perhatikan.

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu kepada si penyusup? Tidakkah itu aneh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua di dalam kamar saat itu?" Gumamnya.

Kris tak habis pikir mengapa adiknya bisa bersikap seperti itu kepada seseorang. Terlebih lagi adalah orang asing. Yang ia tahu, adiknya tidak suka apabila diusik oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dan selama 10 tahun ini Kris tahu Chanyeol telah berubah total menjadi lelaki sedingin es.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia menghangat semudah itu kepada orang asing? Si penyusup itu.

Kris merasa bahwa pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Terutama pada adiknya. Sampai akhirnya pemikirannya terhenti pada satu titik.

"Apa mungkin.. Chanyeol menyukai anak itu?" Kris terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Jujur saja itu konyol. Keduanya bahkan bertemu tidak sampai satu jam dan secara tidak sengaja. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi jika itu benar, bagaimana bisa? Dengan mudahnya penyusup kecil itu mencuri perhatian adiknya. Dengan mudahnya penyusup kecil itu mengambil hati adiknya.

Kris rasa ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Sekretaris Hong, aku ingin penyusup itu menjadi pelayan pribadi untuk Chanyeol." Titah Kris.

Sekretarisnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya tentu saja terkejut mendengar perintah itu. Tidak menyangka jika majikannya yang jelas sekali menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap penyusup tersebut ternyata justru memberi pekerjaan daripada membunuh laki-laki itu.

"N-Ne?"

"Aku ingin kau mengatur segalanya sesuai kemauanku."

"B-Baik, Tuan." Patuh sekretaris Hong.

Setidaknya jika asumsi Kris itu memang benar, maka ia bisa memanfaatkan hal itu. Ia bisa mengambil keuntungan dari perasaan tertarik yang sedang dimiliki oleh adiknya. Ia bisa membuat Chanyeol merubah sikapnya lewat si penyusup itu. Ia bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih baik.

Lagipula, ia rasa kali ini semuanya terlihat sedikit menarik. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi mereka berdua dan memberitahukan padaku perkembangannya." Ucap Kris.

"Baik, tuan."

* * *

 **DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 3  
**

Baekhyun terdiam memandang lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Ia tidak tahu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disini. Ia rasa pikirannya benar-benar kosong ketika menyetujui persyaratan-persyaratan itu.

Sejak kapan ia menerima bekerja di rumah menyeramkan ini? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Entahlah. Atau memang dirinya yang berusaha keras mencoba menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan dihadapannya.

Baekhyun membaca ulang lembar demi lembar tentang persyaratan apa saja yang harus ia patuhi selama bekerja di dalam rumah ini.

 _Peraturan No. 27 : Para pelayan dilarang meninggalkan rumah ini dengan alasan apapun sampai waktu yang bebas ditentukan oleh Pemilik Rumah._

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Jika ia berani melanggar, ia akan mati. Semua peraturan yang tertulis disini, jika dilanggar pasti hukumannya hanya akan ada satu. Yaitu mati.

Ya ampun. _'_ _Apa memang di rumah ini harga nyawa tidak bernilai apa-apa?'_

"Dengan begini, anda sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari penghuni rumah ini. Segala hal yang anda lakukan akan diperhatikan sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah di tetapkan. Mohon berhati-hati." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dihadapannya yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai seorang pengacara.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jika ia memikirkan keuntungan tinggal di dalam rumah ini, pasti banyak sekali. Ia tidak perlu susah payah untuk menghidupi dirinya. Ia tidak perlu susah payah mencari uang untuk membayar uang sewa rumah susun. Ia bisa tinggal nyaman di rumah mewah ini meski hanya menjadi seorang pelayan. Dan pada intinya segala kebutuhannya telah tercukupi di sini.

Namun jika dipikir kembali, ia benar-benar telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Sama saja dengan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk bisa tinggal disini.

Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja untuk seorang psikopat?! Bukan satu, melainkan dua!

Tidakkah itu artinya sekarang Baekhyun berada di antara hidup dan mati? Apapun yang ia perbuat di dalam rumah ini harus di lakukan dengan hati-hati. Jika tidak, ia pasti hanya akan tinggal nama saja.

"T-Tunggu dulu. Bisa beritahu saya bekerja dibagian apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dengan lembut. "Kau telah dipilih secara resmi menjadi pelayan pribadi Tuan Chanyeol."

Kedua bola mata sipit itu seketika membulat. "APA?!"

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tidak mungkin! Baekhyun akan lebih senang apabila ia bekerja dibagian tukang kebun. Memotong rumput setiap hari dengan gunting kuku, atau menyiram tanaman dengan gelas arak dibandingkan harus melayani laki-laki psikopat. Ya tuhan..

Di pertemuan pertama mereka, bahkan dirinya berusaha di bunuh. Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu mencoba untuk membunuhnya lagi?

Tidak akan ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang berada dalam pikiran seorang psikopat.

"Karena semua telah ditanda tangani, urusan saya disini telah selesai. Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri. Permisi."

Pria tua itu membungkukkan badannya setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dengan segala kefrustasiannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini pilihan yang benar atau salah." Gumam Baekhyun putus asa.

"Memang akan sulit pada awalnya. Tapi lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa." Nyonya Kim tersenyum hangat seraya merapikan tempat tidur kosong yang berada di samping tempat tidur Yeri.

Baekhyun termenung sendiri. Semuanya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melewati semua itu sampai ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Karena demi apapun, ia takut sekali jika akan membuat kesalahan sedikit saja. Semua peraturan yang ditanda tanganinya terasa mencekiknya. Ia merasa sangat terkekang.

Bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari tempat ini jika situasi di sini begitu ketat?

Ia takut bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat melarikan diri, ia telah kehilangan nyawanya disini.

"Karena seluruh pelayan di rumah ini adalah perempuan maka tidak ada kamar bagimu. Dan karena hanya kamar ini yang kosong, jadi untuk sementara waktu kau bisa berbagi kamar dengan kami mulai sekarang." Ucap Nyonya Kim setelah selesai merapihkan tempat tidur untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun, mengerjapkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum benar-benar mencerna maksud dari Nyonya Kim. "N-Ne? Apa.. tidak apa-apa jika aku berada disini? Bagaimanapun juga aku laki-laki."

Tinggal di dalam kamar dengan dua orang wanita? Baekhyun pasti akan merasa canggung sekali. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Aku bisa mempercayaimu, kan?"

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Kim. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok." Yakin Baekhyun seraya membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum menanggapinya. Baginya yang belum 24 jam mengenal Baekhyun, ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu adalah anak yang baik. Perilakunya benar-benar mencerminkan sopan santun.

Pintu kamarpun terbuka. Yeri masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku pusing dengan para pelayan lain. Mereka tidak hentinya menanyakan tentangmu oppa."

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Baekhyun menoleh dengan bingung. "Tentangku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

Baekhyun tentu tak tahu bahwa kini dirinya menjadi topik hangat yang selalu dibincangkan oleh para pelayan-pelayan muda. Dan ia tentu tak tahu bahwa dirinya kini telah menjadi idola dadakan bagi para pelayan-pelayan tersebut.

"Oppa merupakan satu-satunya laki-laki yang menjadi pelayan disini. Tentu saja para pelayan lain sangat penasaran dan ingin mendekatimu." Jelas Yeri seraya bangkit untuk mendudukan dirinya.

Yeri memutar bola matanya mengingat betapa jengah dirinya dengan para pelayan yang terus mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapat informasi mengenai Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa risih.

"Sepertinya pelayan lain menemukan kesenangan mereka setelah adanya kehadiranmu, oppa. Aku yakin mereka semua bosan hanya melihat para pengawal yang itu-itu saja. Jadi mereka berusaha mendekatimu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hahaha.. Begitu kah?"

"Hm. Tapi oppa tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kok."

"Aku akan mengawasi mereka semua." Ujar Yeri penuh semangat. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih."

Yeri mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah ya, kudengar Tuan Muda akan dibebaskan dari kamar terlarang ya?" Lanjut Yeri.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sahut Nyonya Kim.

"Aku tidak sengaja bergabung sebentar bersama para pelayan yang bergosip hehe.." Yeri terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya bergosip memang hal yang sulit untuk dihindari oleh gadis remaja sepertinya. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."

Baekhyun memandangnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa jika Chanyeol dibebaskan dari kamar terlarang?" Jika Chanyeol memang telah dibebaskan, lalu apa masalahnya? Lagipula memang seharusnya laki-laki itu dibebaskan. Menahan seseorang didalam kamar seperti itu bisa saja menyebabkan kondisi fisik yang buruk bagi seseorang.

"Oppa lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya, bukan? Merupakan sebuah ancaman jika ia dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran dan berbuat sesukanya. Pasti seluruh penghuni rumah sudah dicincang jadi potongan kecil-kecil olehnya." Yeri menggeleng pelan mengusir bayangan menyeramkan mengenai tuan mudanya itu.

"Dan hei, oppa tidak boleh menyebut tuan muda kita dengan nama. Beruntung saat ini kita tengah berada di kamar. Jika tidak, aku yakin oppa langsung dibunuh bahkan sebelum sempat bekerja."

Baekhyun meringis mendengarnya. Ia lupa akan hal itu. "Tempat ini sangat menyeramkan."

Yeri menyetujuinya. Tempat seperti ini memang tidak diharapkan atau diimpikan oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tempat ini sangat berarti untuknya. Tempat ini sudah seperti 'rumah' baginya.

"Mulai besok oppa sudah akan bekerja. Aku akan membantumu untuk dapat beradaptasi. Jadi aku akan melakukan touring khusus untukmu. Sebenarnya, rumah ini tidak terlalu buruk jika oppa mematuhi setiap peraturan yang ada."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Yeri-ah."

* * *

Baekhyun harap semua hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Namun kenyataan memang tidak pernah bisa dihindari. Dirinya berdiri tegap dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Ini hari pertama dirinya bekerja. Sedikit informasi, dirinya saat ini hanya bisa mengenakan kemeja karena tidak ada baju pelayan khusus pria untuknya.

Memang biasanya para lelaki akan dijadikan sebagai pengawal namun Baekhyun terlalu mungil untuk dijadikan pengawal, terlebih lagi ia tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri.

Tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa Baekhyun dapat bersikap tenang saat ini. Karena demi apapun, Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke lantai tiga untuk mengantarkan sarapan kepada Chanyeol.

Ia tidak sanggup untuk bertemu laki-laki itu setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Perkelahian mereka, juga.. tentang ciuman itu. Dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol psikopat yang berbahaya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ketika bayangan itu muncul kembali. Ah, sial. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang. Karena mungkin saja, ia akan berubah menjadi memalukan ketika bertemu laki-laki itu lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Salah seorang pelayan yang tengah bertugas di dapur ternyata menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri menatap nampan di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengantarkan makanan itu 10 menit yang lalu! Apa kau tidak sayang nyawamu, huh? Jika Tuan Kris tahu hal ini, tamat sudah riwayatmu." Omel pelayan tersebut.

"M-Maaf, sunbaenim."

"Cepat antarkan ke kamar tuan muda!"

"B-Baik."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Dan akhirnya semua penolakan dalam dirinya ia kesampingkan. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa ia memutuskan membawa nampan tersebut dan pergi menuju lantai tiga.

Sebenarnya jika hanya mengantarkan makanan itu ke depan pintu bukanlah masalah untuknya karena ia tidak perlu menampakan dirinya dihadapan laki-laki itu. Namun ia mendapat perintah bahwa ia harus masuk ke dalam kamar dan memberikan sarapan tersebut secara langsung. Sekaligus memberitahukan pada Chanyeol tentang peraturan yang Kris buat untuknya.

Laki-laki manis itu menghela napasnya kasar. Berharap-harap andaikan saja ada orang yang dengan baik hati ingin menggantikan dirinya melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah lesu seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba suara itu entah muncul dari mana.

Baekhyun menoleh kesegala arah mencari sumber suara tersebut dan ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berjas hitam tengah menatapnya dari ujung tangga.

"Kukira kau telah diberitahu untuk menjaga sikapmu disini. Kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap laki-laki tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ah, n-ne." Baekhyun menatap kepergian laki-laki tersebut. Harus Baekhyun akui laki-laki tersebut benar-benar tampan meskipun wajahnya sangat amat datar dan tidak bersahabat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki itu. Apakah dia salah satu bodyguard disini?

Namun Baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepada laki-laki tadi yang menasehatinya, karena sekarang Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih tertekan. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan sikapnya.

Astaga, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia telah berada di depan pintu terlarang. Kini pintu itu sudah tidak lagi diberi gerendel gembok. Hanya dikunci biasa saja dari luar.

Baekhyun mengetuknya pelan sebelum membuka kunci pintu tersebut.

Baiklah, ia harus menghadapi rasa takutnya.

Dan ya ampun, ia harus menghilangkan bayangan saat mereka berdua tidak sengaja.. berciuman.

Lagipula itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ia harus melupakannya. Harus. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja. Harus!

Ia menelan saliva nya dengan gugup ketika melangkah masuk secara perlahan. Diliriknya ke sekeliling. Ia mencari dimana keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Dan ia menemukan laki-laki itu tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan bersandar pada dinding disebelah jendela. Sial, ternyata ia telah diperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Uh.. Halo." Sapa Baekhyun dengan canggung.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Tatapan intensnya membuat Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tentu saja ia menjadi begitu gugup karena tengah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seorang psikopat yang kapan saja bisa mencoba membunuhnya seperti kemarin.

"A-Aku.. M-Maksudnya saya.. kesini untuk mengantarkan sarapan anda." Dengan gugup Baekhyun menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja.

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, nyatanya semua itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana kedua tangannya gemetar menaruh nampan tersebut sampai-sampai gelas yang dibawanya hampir saja tumpah.

"Kau boleh bicara banmal denganku." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan duduk disofa yang berada didepan meja.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya. "N-Ne? Eohh.. Baiklah."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin majikannya ini bisa bersikap santai kepada seorang pelayan sepertinya terlebih lagi setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Mereka bahkan sempat berkelahi.

Atau memang semua psikopat seperti itu? Bertindak layaknya tak ada apapun yang terjadi namun dibalik itu semua terdapat jebakan. Ah, Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan lelaki ini.

"Kemari." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Kata itu terdengar sangat memerintah. Dan Baekhyun tidak berani untuk sekedar menolaknya.

Baekhyun dengan berat hati melakukan sesuai kata-kata Chanyeol. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun duduk disofa panjang dimana Chanyeol duduk namun ia memilih untuk sedikit menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki itu. Tetapi entah bagaimana bisa dijarak seperti ini saja ia bisa mencium aroma parfum laki-laki itu.

"Mendekat."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat. Apa? Apa laki-laki itu baru saja menyuruhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat?

"Kubilang mendekat."

Kini Baekhyun semakin canggung dibuatnya. Teringat akan ciuman dan fakta bahwa duduk disamping lelaki psikopat semakin memperburuk detak jantungnya. Sial. Baekhyun juga harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir itu. Berhenti bertindak konyol, Baekhyun.

"Ehm.. Anu.. Aku ditugaskan untuk memberitahumu sesuatu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan makanannya tanpa menaruh sedikitpun perhatian pada Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku adalah pelayan pribadimu. Jadi.. kuharap kita bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin dan menjalin komunikasi yang baik. M-Mohon bantuannya."

Hening. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melirik Baekhyun sama sekali. Tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol mendengarkannya. Tidak peduli apa laki-laki itu akan memperhatikannya atau tidak, yang penting ia telah menjalankan tugasnya.

"Lalu, mulai sekarang kau juga telah dibebaskan dari ruangan ini."

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan bebas juga. Ada jadwal tertentu. Kau dibebaskan untuk keluar dari kamar mulai dari jam 7 pagi sampai dengan jam 10 malam. Selebihnya, kamar ini akan kembali dikunci. Begitulah peraturannya."

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Baekhyun gugup. Apa ia berbicara terlalu banyak lagi? Apa ia membuat laki-laki itu kesal karena mendengarnya mengoceh terus-menerus?

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Cukup terkejut mendengar laki-laki itu ternyata menanyakan tentang lukanya.

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja. Luka ini sudah diobati, pasti akan sembuh secepatnya."

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah tangan Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa laki-laki itu menyebut namanya sendiri?

"Kubilang namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Ah.. itu, aku sudah tahu namamu."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tahu namaku?" _'Apa kau mengingatku?'_

"Iya. Nyonya Kim memberitahukan namamu padaku."

Sekilas Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Tidak yakin juga, namun yang Baekhyun lihat ekspresi itu menampakan raut kecewa. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah lalu ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?

"Ceritakan tentangmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

 _'_ _Tentangku? Apa? Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu?'_

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik dengan serius.

 _'Dan kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?'_

Pertanyaan itu menghantuinya namun Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab, "Tidak ada yang spesial tentangku. Lagipula aku memiliki kenangan buruk yang tidak ingin kuingat lagi. Aku sudah melupakan itu semua."

 _'Jadi, karena itukah kau tidak mengingatku? Bahkan sekedar namaku?'_ Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. "..Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Hm.. Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan? Atau.. kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

Baekhyun harus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah mengapa sejak dulu ia tak begitu suka ketika seseorang membuatnya harus mengingat masa lalu. Lagipula ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini. Rasanya seperti Chanyeol tengah mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan untukku?"

Dan yang lebih aneh, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang dalam. Ia bahkan sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan itu.

Baiklah untuk saat ini ia bisa mengabaikan hal itu sejenak, dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ruangan ini terlihat bersih. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu merapihkannya. Lalu apa? Ia harus apa?

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Akhirnya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia rasa ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia ubah dari laki-laki ini.

"Hmm Chanyeol-ssi.. tidakkah kau merasa.. sedikit risih dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan. Oh tentu saja ia harus melakukannya dengan sopan. Ia harus menjaga sikapnya terlebih lagi di depan psikopat ini.

"Ada apa dengan rambutku?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja kurasa itu terlalu panjang."

Rambut Chanyeol memang panjang sebahu. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia tidak pernah memotongnya. Lagipula di dalam kamar ini, benda-benda tajam seperti gunting tidak ada. Hal itu dilakukan untuk mencegah hal bodoh yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena sebelumnya terdapat kejadian saat seorang pelayan tengah memberi makanan melalui lubang di bawah pintu, dan Chanyeol menusuk punggung tangan pelayan itu menggunakan gunting. Chanyeol melakukan hal itu seraya meminta untuk di bebaskan. Sejak saat itu, benda-benda tajam langsung disingkirkan dari kamar terlarang.

"Kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa laki-laki itu tidak menginginkannya. "Atau mungkin tidak."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. "Lakukan."

* * *

Satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui pada hari ini. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Laki-laki itu bukan seorang psikopat yang tak bisa hidup tanpa membunuh seseorang di sekitarnya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berbuat aneh kali ini.

Dan tanpa disadarinya pun, ia mulai merasa sedikit santai sekarang. Tidak tegang atau merasa canggung ketika berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Namun ia masih tetap waspada dan tentu menjaga sikapnya.

Seperti seorang ahli, Baekhyun memainkan gunting pada rambut Chanyeol dan memotongnya dengan cepat. Ia terlihat begitu luwes melakukannya. Karena memang ia telah terbiasa melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dari dulu, Baekhyun yang terbiasa mandiri tentu melakukan hal-hal kecil seorang diri.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan ketika Baekhyun melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, ia merasa tertohok melihat perubahan laki-laki itu. Tentu saja. Rambut panjang Chanyeol memang tak bisa menutupi ketampanan laki-laki itu. Namun dengan gaya rambutnya yang sekarang benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meleleh.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar tampan. Dan Baekhyun mengakui hal itu dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun segera mengambil sebuah cermin seukuran wajah saja untuk menunjukannya pada Chanyeol tentang gaya rambutnya saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya di depan cermin itu. Ia memegang rambutnya dan bergerak melihat bentuk rambutnya dari segala sisi. "Tidak buruk."

"Kau tampan." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol seketika menoleh menatap kearah Baekhyun. Kedua pipi Baekhyun perlahan mulai merona. Baekhyun menyesali mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikunci rapat dan membuat suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

"M-Maksudku, kau.. terlihat cocok dengan rambutmu yang sekarang."

Chanyeol tampak mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menyukai gaya rambut yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

"Uhm.. Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan di cermin.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu diberi sedikit kebebasan, apa.. kau tidak ingin keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ia ingin sekali menanyakan ini. Karena sedari tadi, mereka hanya berada di dalam kamar saja tanpa keluar. Chanyeol pun terlihat tidak begitu tertarik untuk pergi keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Mau tak mau, kau harus keluar dari kamar mulai sekarang. Lagipula didalam ruangan tertutup terus-menerus tidak baik juga untuk kesehatan."

Tentu saja Chanyeol ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar dipagi hari. Atau melakukan aktivitas kesana-kemari. Bukannya hanya berdiam diri di dalam ruangan tertutup.

Namun jika ia keluar, ia tahu itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya terlebih lagi berbicara untuk saat ini.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, sebenci apapun dirinya terhadap kakaknya, ia selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Kris. Ia tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Karena ia takut kehilangan kendali. Ia takut bahwa dirinya kehilangan akal dan membunuh lelaki itu tanpa pernah menanyakan maksud tujuan kakaknya melakukan hal 'itu' dulu.

"Tentu aku akan keluar. Nanti."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hm.. Baiklah." Ia rasa Chanyeol tidak suka jika ia menanyakan alasannya. Entahlah..

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang kau perlukan. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku atau mencariku. Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamar terlarang. Namun meskipun Chanyeol merasa kosong dan sepi dengan kepergian Baekhyun, tetapi ia cukup senang saat ini.

Senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun lagi selama 10 tahun, kini muncul saat dirinya menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Meskipun senyuman itu bukan senyuman lebar. Hanya sebuah senyuman teramat tipis.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bisa berada di dalam kamar terlarang.

* * *

"Aku yakin ini bukan hanya perasaanku saja. Aku yakin dia tertarik padamu, oppa."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi kembali mengabaikan ucapan Yeri sampai membuat gadis itu kesal.

Ayolah, Yeri tidak bodoh. Yeri sangat yakin jika tuan mudanya memang memiliki ketertarikan kepada Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak tahu, jika sedari tadi Chanyeol mengawasi mereka berdua dari balik jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga itu.

Bahkan Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Entah karena masalah kemarin atau karena saat ini dirinya berada disamping Baekhyun. Tapi yang jelas, Yeri tahu bahwa Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Tidak mungkin, Yeri. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yeri yang masih melirik ke lantai tiga dengan was-was.

Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Sial. Ia sudah mengelilingi seisi rumah dan halaman namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jalan keluar.

Rumah macam apa ini. Mengapa begitu tertutup? Tembok nya benar-benar tinggi dan tak ada satupun jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melarikan diri jika seperti ini? Terlebih lagi ia baru mengetahui bahwa terdapat banyak sekali cctv disetiap sudut halaman rumah.

Rumah ini seperti penjara!

Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah.. tidak ada! Benar-benar tidak ada!

Baekhyun terdiam dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh putus asa memikirkan nasib malangnya.

"Tamatlah sudah riwayatku."

Baekhyun berjongkok diatas rumput dan menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Tidak ada jalan keluar artinya ia akan menetap disini selama sisa hidupnya. Dan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia hidup.

Aah, tidak bisa seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Jongdae. Ia juga belum meminta maaf kepada Ahjumma pemilik rumah susun karena sering terlambat membayar uang sewa.

Yeri berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun. "Oppa, Tuan Muda masih saja melihat ke sini. Aku yakin dia memperhatikan kita. Tepatnya dirimu."

Sejujurnya Yeri sangat takut dengan Chanyeol. Ah, ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup di rumah psikopat ini tetapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol. Dan kini tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya berpikir tentang kematian.

Rasanya seperti Tuan Muda nya akan membunuhnya dengan tatapan itu. Ia sudah cukup takut ketika kemarin hampir saja terbunuh. Luka di lehernya pun belum sembuh total.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menoleh kelantai tiga. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dari sana.

"Dia menatapmu. Aku benar, bukan?" Tanya Yeri.

"Kurasa dia menatap kita.. karena dia ingin keluar?"

Yeri menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana. Pasti rasanya canggung harus keluar dari kamar. Jadi, ia hanya bisa memandangi dari balik jendela. Kurasa begitu."

Yeri terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak salah juga. Sepertinya memang Tuan Muda mereka ingin keluar. Karena itu, lelaki tersebut menatapnya dan Baekhyun. Mungkin tatapan itu adalah tatapan iri bahwa Yeri dan Baekhyun bisa pergi keluar dengan bebas.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak keluar saja? Lagipula ia sudah diberi kebebasan."

"Entahlah."

Saat ini Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari rumah ini. Pokoknya, secepatnya ia harus mencari jalan keluar. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.

* * *

Apa yang paling menakutkan baginya? Ketika mimpi buruk itu terus datang menyelimutinya. Menghantuinya disetiap malam-malam yang ia lewati.

Sesak. Chanyeol merasa tak bisa bernapas tiap kali kenangan-kenangan itu muncul dalam mimpinya. Menyerangnya dan menyiksanya perlahan-lahan.

Tubuhnya berkeringat. Mimpi buruk itu tidak mau menghilang. Ia terus mengerang. Memohon agar mimpi buruk itu berhenti. Berhenti mengganggunya.

"Tidak! Tidaak!"

Chanyeol menggeleng berulang kali. Mencoba mengusir mimpi buruk itu pergi. Mengusir suara-suara aneh yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, mimpi itu mencengkramnya erat. Memaksanya mengingat setiap kenangan-kenangan pahit yang coba ia lupakan.

* * *

"Aneh. Tuan muda benar-benar tidak keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali?" Tanya Yeri dengan nada terkejut. Tentu saja ia kebingungan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa tuan mudanya tidak keluar dari kamar seharian ini.

Bukankah seseorang yang dikurung secara paksa tentu saja ingin bebas? Ingin keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkannya?

Tetapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak melakukannya? Sudah seharian ini ia hanya berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, padahal ia telah diberi kebebasan untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di kamar itu?" Sahut Baekhyun.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki itu tidak ingin keluar dari sana?

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak mungkin. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba kabur dari ruangan itu."

Nyonya Kim pun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol kali ini. Mengapa laki-laki itu memilih mengurung dirinya? Padahal dulu ia selalu mencoba segala cara untuk meloloskan diri.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Sudah hampir tepat jam 10 malam. Aku harus pergi mengunci kamar itu."

* * *

Kris menatap keluar jendela dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang pada masa lalu. Ke masa-masa dimana semuanya tidak seburuk ini.

Tentu Kris bukan sedang menyesali perbuatannya kala itu. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang akan menyesali setiap tindakannya. Terlebih lagi mengingat bahwa dirinya pun adalah seorang psikopat.

Ia hanya sedang memikirkan saat dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sampai suatu ketika seseorang menghancurkan segalanya dengan ucapannya. Dan membuat dirinya harus segera membereskan kekacauan saat itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika ia tetap diam saat itu." Ucap Kris.

Bukan salahnya. Memang seharusnya orang itu menutup mulutnya. Menjaga rahasianya. Hal itu terjadi bukan atas kesalahan dirinya. Salahkan saja pada orang itu yang tidak tahu kapan ia harus menutup mulutnya. Salahkan saja kepada orang itu yang telah mengacaukan segalanya.

"Ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu."

Kris menyeruput kopinya dan tersenyum miring.

"Kau memang pantas mati. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Ucap Kris pada salah satu bintang yang paling terang dilangit. Ia tidak pernah lupa. Sejak dulu sampai saat ini, ia masih ingat sekali betapa orang itu sangat menyukai bintang.

* * *

Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengunci kembali pintu kamar terlarang, namun ia harus menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada tuan mudanya itu? Atau mungkin tuan mudanya itu tengah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat ini?

Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar. Suara-suara aneh itu semakin terdengar jelas.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan psikopat itu didalam?'_

Meskipun menakutkan, namun Baekhyun rasa ia harus mengeceknya.

"Permisi." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut sebelum akhirnya membukanya dengan perlahan. Ia sengaja membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Jadi, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ia bisa segera melarikan diri.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ssi?"

Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan gugup.

Ia menyalakan lampu untuk melihat seisi ruangan dengan lebih jelas. Dan ia mendapati Chanyeol terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ssi? Gwaenchanayo?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

Ia dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol berkeringat dan kepalanya terus menggeleng kesana-kemari. Dahinya berkerut dan ia tak hentinya bergumam pelan. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat kesakitan.

 _'Apa laki-laki ini sedang bermimpi buruk?'_

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun dibuat semakin panik ketika laki-laki itu semakin mengerang dan bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mencoba menepuk pelan pipi laki-laki itu dan memanggil namanya berulang kali namun laki-laki itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan laki-laki ini?

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Berulang kali ia mengusap pelan punggung tangan itu dan memanggil nama tuan mudanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kumohon sadarlah!"

"Haaah.."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mimpi buruk itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan matanya yang sendu kini mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya dengan panik. Dan Chanyeol juga mendapati tangannya digenggam oleh laki-laki mungil itu.

"B-Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil pelayan."

Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangnya, tak sanggup untuk sekedar menahannya. Tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Karena sejak saat ia dikurung, mimpi buruk itu selalu datang kepadanya dan ia terbiasa menghadapi mimpi itu sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali berserta seorang pelayan disampingnya.

Baekhyun memilih menjauh dan membiarkan pelayan itu mengurus Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pelayan itu mengeluarkan alat suntikan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat. Bukan ini alasan Baekhyun memanggil pelayan itu. Namun mengapa pelayan itu memberi suntikan kepada Chanyeol? Suntikan apa itu?

"Tunggu. Apa itu?"

"Obat bius."

"Ta-Tapi kenapa sunbae memberinya obat bius?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika pelayan yang lebih tua darinya itu ingin beranjak pergi setelah menyuntikkan obat bius pada Chanyeol.

Pelayan itu meliriknya sekilas seraya merapihkan bekas suntikan tadi.

"Tuan Kris yang menyuruh kami memberinya obat bius tiap kali ia berulah." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Tapi laki-laki itu tidak membuat ulah. Kurasa ia hanya bermimpi buruk. Hanya mimpi buruk."

Pelayan itu nampak tak peduli dengan omongan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang telah tidur kembali. Mungkin laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Namun dahi nya yang berkerut membuat obat bius itu sama sekali tidak memberi perubahan yang besar.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan nyeri disudut hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu bukan monster yang setiap saat bisa membahayakan orang. Karena buktinya, ia yang menjadi pelayan pribadinya masih baik-baik saja sampai detik ini. Dan laki-laki itu juga bukan buruk rupa yang harus diasingkan dari orang-orang.

Mengapa laki-laki itu harus diperlakukan tidak adil seperti ini?

Yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini bahwa Chanyeol hanya seorang laki-laki yang terjebak dalam kegelapan. Laki-laki itu membutuhkan uluran tangan. Ia membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

"Semua orang menganggapmu seburuk itu. Namun, mengapa aku tidak merasa begitu?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Ia merasa aneh dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus berempati kepada seorang psikopat yang bahkan tidak punya hati dan perasaan sedikitpun. Namun ia terus merasa sesuatu mendesaknya untuk harus berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Entah apa itu. Entah karena apa. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa laki-laki itu membutuhkannya.

"Ah, tidak Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun langsung menghapus semua itu dari dalam pikirannya. Ia harus mengabaikan rasa empati dalam dirinya. Ia tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah di dalam rumah ini. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya bersikap sebagaimana mestinya seorang pelayan. Dan segera mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri dari rumah ini.

Ia hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa bebas tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Karena saat ini, dirinya sendirilah yang perlu ia pikirkan dan khawatirkan.

* * *

Kali ini apa mimpi buruk juga yang menghampirinya? Saat ini Chanyeol berada didalam sebuah ruangan hitam yang tak berujung. Sendirian. Tak ada satupun orang disana.

Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa duduk seraya menekuk kedua kakinya.

Namun tiba-tiba secercah cahaya muncul dan menghampirinya. Membentuk sebuah langkah kaki seseorang kepadanya.

Chanyeol kebingungan. Ia hanya terdiam menatap cahaya itu. Sampai ketika tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut berganti menjadi ruangan putih seputih salju. Dan ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disana. Berdiri diatas cahaya yang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lembut kearahnya dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan pelukan hangat.

 _"Karena telah datang terlambat, maafkan aku."_ Suaranya mengalun dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman berada didalam pelukan laki-laki mungil itu.

 _"Tidak. Tidak. Terima kasih karena kau datang kembali."_ Ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

Yang Chanyeol tahu pasti didalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan ini, ia hanya bisa melihat cahaya yang datang meneranginya. Dan Baekhyun adalah cahayanya.

* * *

 **27 Desember 2006**

Saat itu salju turun dengan lebat. Jarang sekali terlihat orang yang keluar dari rumah mereka karena cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin saat itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk bersantai di rumah bersama penghangat ruangan mereka sembari menonton acara televisi.

Tetapi seorang anak laki-laki berjas hitam dengan tubuh mungilnya tak mempedulikan betapa dingin dan membeku tubuhnya kini.

Sudah satu jam lebih Baekhyun berada di taman dan menangis seorang diri. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berjalan ke arahnya untuk sekedar menanyakan ada apa dengannya. Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Sial!" Umpat seorang laki-laki yang berlari memasuki taman dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat menahan amarah.

Ia menoleh bermaksud untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Namun ketika ia mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah duduk di sana seraya menangis dengan wajah yang ditutup oleh kedua tangannya, membuat laki-laki itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada orang itu dan memilih untuk berbalik dari taman. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat lain. Tempat yang sangat sunyi dan hanya akan ada dirinya seorang saja. Tempat dimana ia bisa meluapkan semua rasa amarah dan segala yang bercampur aduk di hatinya sedari tadi.

Namun entah mengapa, pada akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih menangis sesegukkan.

Suasana terasa canggung selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki tinggi itu membuka suara.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Untuk sesaat, lelaki yang ditanya mengangkat wajahnya dari balik kedua tangannya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Mata sipit yang tampak merah dan membengkak karena terus saja menangis itu menatap ke arah mata bulat laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya.

"O-Orangtuaku.. hiks.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata diwajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka.. hiks.. meninggalkanku.. Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Jemari tangannya yang pucat meremas celananya mencoba berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang sepertinya akan turun lagi membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dirinya nanti tanpa kedua orangtua disisinya. Ia masih begitu muda dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis menyalahkan keadaan. Bagaimana dirinya bisa melewati semua ini?

Mendengar hal itu, laki-laki disamping Baekhyun hanya terdiam seraya menatap butiran salju yang berjatuhan di taman.

Tanpa disadari, ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tak sendiri. Bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang merasakan bagaimana perihnya kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi.

"Keluargaku juga." Ucap laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Mereka pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya tepat dihari natal."

Laki-laki itu berucap dengan nada yang sangat datar. Seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Seakan-akan kepergian keluarganya itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Sikapnya saat ini menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap laki-laki itu.

Entah mengapa, meskipun suara itu terdengar sangat datar tetapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa sikap tidak pedulinya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sampai saat ini bahkan aku masih berpikir, bukankah tuhan tidak adil? Bukankah semua ini terlalu cepat?"

Laki-laki itu akhirnya membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Dan kini Baekhyun bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas dibalik tatapan itu. Kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Semua orang berkata bahwa itu sudah takdirnya. Karena itu, aku sangat membenci takdir. Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atau merubah takdir itu." Lanjut laki-laki itu.

"Aku merasa begitu naif. Kukira semuanya akan terus berjalan dengan baik-baik saja."

Dalam diam, Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap ekspresi laki-laki itu. Ekspresi yang terus berubah-ubah seakan mencoba begitu keras untuk menutupinya. Padahal dengan jelas, laki-laki itu sudah menunjukkannya di depan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya pelan. Lalu kembali beralih menatap Baekhyun dan berkata diiringi dengan senyuman pahit,

"Aku memiliki segalanya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki sosok keluarga disisiku. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan? Untuk apa hidup seperti itu, bukan?"

Kedua bola mata sipit milik Baekhyun bergerak menatap bergantian mata laki-laki disampingnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa sesak. Seakan-akan ia ikut merasakan penderitaan laki-laki itu.

Atau mungkin karena ia memang sangat cengeng. Ia lemah dan selalu saja menangisi segala hal. Tetapi meskipun begitu, terasa sangat aneh ketika ia melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu menceritakan masalahnya namun laki-laki itu terlihat bersusah payah untuk tegar dibanding meluapkannya.

"Aku merasa bahwa hidupmu sangat berat. Tetapi mengapa kau tidak menangis saat menceritakannya padaku?"

"Air mataku telah habis. Atau mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menangis." Laki-laki itu tersenyum miris.

Karena semuanya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangisi semuanya. Namun yang ia terima hanyalah kekecewaan yang terus-menerus. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya dengan menangis.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berucap namun laki-laki itu telah mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu? Bibirmu sudah membiru." Tunjuk laki-laki itu kearah bibir Baekhyun.

Laki-laki tinggi itu melepas sarung tangan hangat yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya sedari tadi. "Pasti kau sudah lama sekali berada di sini, kan? Pakai ini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung ketika laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba memasangkan sarung tangan kepadanya. Diam-diam ia mulai mengamati laki-laki itu dan tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki ini tidak buruk juga.

Cup..

Mata laki-laki itu membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ia menatap dengan terkejut Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Bibir mungil itu tak bergerak. Hanya diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Setelah aku berbicara denganmu aku tahu, semua orang memiliki kisah sedih masing-masing. Yang mungkin lebih buruk daripada kisahku. Jadi seharusnya aku bisa kuat dan setegar orang-orang yang tidak menunjukkan kisah sedih mereka." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tahu, tidak ada salahnya jika ingin menangis. Hatimu juga butuh sedikit kelonggaran. Jangan terus membuatnya membeku."

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Perasaannya menghangat karena ucapan laki-laki itu..

Baekhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman hanya dengan ucapannya.

"Kumohon jangan menyembunyikan apa yang tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Jika itu sakit, katakan. Jika kau ingin menangis, lakukan. Tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan semua itu. Jika kau bersikeras menyembunyikannya, kau justru akan menunjukkannya dengan jelas." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Terima kasih untuk sarung tangannya. Ayo kita bertemu lagi. Dan di saat itu, mari kita saling menyapa dengan senyuman di wajah kita. Bukan kesedihan seperti saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat natal." Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berucap membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menjauh berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang diwajahnya. "Aku akan memberitahunya di pertemuan kedua kita." Kemudian laki-laki mungil itu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol~"

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol terus mengamati Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa matanya tak dapat beralih sedikitpun dari laki-laki mungil itu.

Ini kali pertamanya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak untuk seseorang.

Kau tentu tak akan pernah bisa melupakan seseorang yang pertama kali membuat jantungmu berdebar tak karuan.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa melupakan Baekhyun.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Chanyeol selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari kamar terlarang hanya untuk pergi kembali ke taman itu. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

Halo halooo. Maaf untuk semua readers tercinta yang telah menunggu lama ff ini:(( aku bener2 minta maaf karena baru update sekarang. Aku terlalu sibuk sama real life dan bener2 buntu buat ngetik kelanjutannya saking banyaknya pikiran wkwk tapi berkat review dari kalianlah yang bikin aku semangat dan paksain untuk ngebuang rasa capek aku hehe

Semoga kalian gak lupa sama jalan ceritanya ya wkwk

Oh ya, ini 6,7k words loh:"") hehe aku udah ngasih tau flashbacknya chanbaek dan sedikit kode tentang masa lalunya nih. Untuk gaya rambut chanyeol, aku serahkan pada kalian mau ngebayangin chanyeol gantengnya pas gaya rambutnya kayak gimana wkwk

Chap ini masih santai-santai aja ya. Jangan yang panik2an dulu wkwk Btw aku langsung publish setelah selesai ngetik ini. Jadi kalo gak jelas mohon dimaafkan hoho Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian~

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review.

Terakhir, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!


	5. Chapter 4

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 4**

Baekhyun melihat kalender yang berada diatas nakas. Dua minggu lagi hari natal akan segera tiba. Dan itu membuatnya teringat bahwa sebentar lagi pula adalah hari peringatan kematian keluarganya.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat sudut hatinya kembali terasa nyeri. Sampai sekarang, kematian keluarganya masih terasa tidak nyata baginya. Meskipun ia selalu berusaha mencoba untuk melupakannya, namun bayang-bayang kejadian itu masih ada yang tersisa di dalam memorinya.

"Wuah, sebentar lagi hari natal ya." Yeri datang mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang tengah termenung.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas kearah Yeri. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oppa belum tahu, ya? Setiap hari natal, maka seluruh pelayan akan merayakannya dengan berpakaian seperti santa." Yeri terlihat begitu bersemangat menjelaskannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Seakan-akan hari natal adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. "Nanti akan ada banyak sekali makanan yang disajikan lho."

"Wow." Baekhyun tak menduga jika hal seperti itu ada di rumah ini. Ia tak mengira jika pemilik rumah yang dingin seperti Kris ternyata suka merayakan hal seperti ini setiap natal. Ia kira suasana dirumah ini akan sama seperti biasanya. Sunyi dan membosankan.

Yeri tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Meskipun Tuan Kris seperti itu, ia masih memberi sedikit kebebasan kepada pekerja seperti kita. Tuan Kris sebenarnya pun tidak terlalu buruk seperti kelihatannya. Ia mungkin bersikap dingin, tetapi ia tidak akan mengusik kita jika kita tidak mengusiknya terlebih dulu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mulai sedikit tertarik mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan Kris. Terutama Chanyeol. Kedua laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya berada dalam tanda tanya.

"Apa oppa tahu, bahwa pekerja dirumah ini mendapatkan gaji setiap bulannya?" Tanya Yeri.

Satu hal lagi yang berhasil mengejutkan Baekhyun kembali. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu soal itu." Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak benar-benar Baekhyun ketahui mengenai rumah ini.

Bukankah ia terlalu bersikap tak acuh pada segala yang ada, hanya karena ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan rumah ini sebentar lagi?

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa, akhirnya Yeri mulai menjelaskan secara ringkas mengenai masalah gaji di rumah ini. "Gaji itu akan masuk kedalam rekening yang telah dibuat khusus oleh Tuan Kris untuk para pekerja seperti kita."

"Uang itu bisa kita pergunakan untuk membeli kebutuhan kita dirumah ini." Lanjut Yeri.

Tentu Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menyangkanya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa nyatanya meskipun para pekerja dirumah ini dipaksa bekerja, mereka masih mendapatkan hak mereka.

Meskipun baginya pribadi, tinggal di rumah ini dan mendapat makan sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya pekerja di rumah ini tidak benar-benar diperlakukan sama seperti budak.

Dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa Kris ternyata tidak begitu buruk seperti yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya, pria itu masih memiliki hati dibalik sikap dingin dan fakta bahwa ia seorang psikopat.

Oh ya ampun Baek, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa dirimu terlalu menganggap semua yang ada dirumah ini dengan pandangan negatif? Buktinya mereka masih memiliki sisi positif yang bisa kau lihat.

"Tapi.. bukankah uang itu percuma saja? Kita tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini untuk sekedar membeli barang yang kita butuhkan dengan gaji itu." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Yang ia tahu, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini, bukan? Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka dapat membeli kebutuhan mereka?

"Sepertinya oppa benar-benar tidak tahu ya." Gadis yang lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu terkekeh pelan seraya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Setiap akhir bulan, Ahn Ahjussi yang bertugas untuk membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh pekerja dirumah ini akan datang. Kita hanya perlu memberinya list barang yang ingin kita beli, lalu ia akan mengurus segalanya termasuk rekening kita."

Ahh, Baekhyun mulai mengerti sekarang. Jadi rupanya ada satu orang yang memiliki tugas seperti itu. Dan pada intinya, para pekerja memang benar-benar tidak diberikan kebebasan untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

"Memangnya oppa pikir darimana semua make up itu berasal, jika bukan karena aku membelinya? Kekeke..." Yeri menunjuk pada meja rias yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam alat make up yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu dengan jelas apa kegunaan mereka.

Ucapan Yeri memang benar adanya. Dan barang-barang itulah yang menjadi buktinya.

Untuk nominal gaji para pekerja dirumah ini, mungkin tak ada yang bisa mengira berapa pastinya. Yang jelas, nominalnya benar-benar fantastis. Dan tentu tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu berapa gaji para pekerja selain Kris dan sekretaris setianya.

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Baekhyun kembali mengantarkan sarapan kepada Chanyeol di kamar terlarang.

"Ini sarapannya."

Begitu Baekhyun menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja, laki-laki itu bermaksud untuk pamit undur diri dari sana ketika melihat Chanyeol mulai menyantap makanannya.

Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol berhasil menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Temani aku makan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya harus duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menunggu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan makanannya? Tapi untuk mencari aman, Baekhyun hanya bisa mematuhinya.

"Keundae, mengapa kau tidak keluar dan makan di ruang makan saja bersama-sama dengan Tuan Kris?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah dan menoleh pada Baekhyun detik itu juga. "Kau sepertinya tidak tahu betapa aku membenci pria itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali tentang bagaimana kekacauan di rumah ini terjadi pada hari pertama dirinya masuk kedalam rumah ini, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa hubungan kedua kakak-beradik itu tidak baik.

Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?

Namun dibanding menanyakannya, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan, "Ah maaf, aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

Dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makanannya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Sementara Baekhyun hampir bosan setengah mati hanya duduk diam menunggu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan makanannya tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memandang ke sekelilingnya sekaligus menghindar dari menatap Chanyeol. Karena entah mengapa ia selalu merasa gugup disamping laki-laki itu. Entah karena dirinya yang kadang masih terbayang akan ciuman mereka, atau mungkin karena ia takut dengan psikopat itu. Baekhyun sendiri pun tak tahu.

Kamar Chanyeol sepertinya selalu tampak rapih. Semuanya tertata dan tanpa debu sekalipun. Mungkin Chanyeol merupakan jenis orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan disekitarnya. Karena setahunya, keadaan kamar ini tidak pernah disentuh sedikitpun oleh para pelayan.

Mata Baekhyun mendadak terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas nakas. Satu-satunya bingkai foto yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun bingkai foto itu ditidurkan di atas nakas. Tidak dipajang. Membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa dari seluruh barang yang tersusun dan ditata rapih, hanya bingkai foto itu saja yang tidak dipajang seperti yang seharusnya.

Mengapa?

"Apa tanganmu sudah lebih baik?" Suara Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu memandang kearah tangannya sendiri. Meskipun luka itu masih terasa begitu perih, tetapi ia baik-baik saja. Buktinya ia masih bisa membawa nampan untuk tuan mudanya ini, kan? Dan sepertinya lukanya sudah semakin membaik.

"Lukanya akan segera sembuh." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Membuat suasana kembali menjadi canggung dan sunyi.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu penuh tanda tanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menanyakan ini. "Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau bersikap baik sekali padaku?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh. Maksudku, aku hanya seorang pelayan."

Ucapan Baekhyun tentulah benar. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang psikopat bisa bersikap baik kepadanya yang berstatus sebagai pelayan.

"Dan juga, kesan pertama kita pun tidak baik. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Kita sempat ya.. sedikit berkelahi dan.. oh aku masih ingat bagaimana tatapan kebencianmu padaku waktu itu."

Baekhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Lalu mendadak aku harus menjadi pelayanmu. Tapi mendadak aku juga tidak menemukan lagi tatapan kebencianmu itu. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Baekhyun tentu ingat jika ia pernah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa mereka harus melupakan kejadian pertumpahan darah itu. Tetapi sikap yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya benar-benar berbeda drastis. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Ia sulit mengartikan apakah Chanyeol memang baik padanya atau ada maksud tersembunyi.

Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan mata Baekhyun yang meminta penjelasan. Laki-laki itu memilih berdiam diri dan kembali melanjutkan makannya dari pada memberi sepatah dua patah kata sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun berbeda tentu karena sebuah alasan. Ia tidak mungkin bersikap buruk pada orang yang disukainya, kan? Terlebih lagi cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang tampak tidak mengacuhkannya. Heol. Apa laki-laki ini baru saja mengabaikannya?

Baekhyunpun memilih diam. Baiklah. Lagipula untuk apa ia berbicara dengan psikopat menyebalkan ini? Seharusnya ia hanya melakukan tugasnya saja dan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain mencari cara untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Tapi meskipun ia mencoba untuk tidak memulai pembicaraan, pada akhirnya ia terlalu bosan harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Mulutnya tak tahan untuk tak bicara bahkan semenit saja.

Sampai akhirnya, ia teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. "Omong-omong, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki mungil disampingnya dapat bertanya seperti itu.

"Kemarin.. sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk." Ucap Baekhyun hati-hati.

Dan Chanyeol mengingatnya. Malam yang menyesakkan itu. "Aku selalu mengalaminya."

Tak terhitung sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengalami mimpi buruk seperti itu. Mungkin sudah lebih dari ratusan kali. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan mimpi itu datang disetiap malamnya.

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika kau akan diberi obat bius jika aku memanggil pelayan."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Chanyeol nampak santai mengenai hal itu. Rasanya memang ia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana penghuni rumah memperlakukan dirinya bagaikan monster yang harus di hindari oleh orang-orang.

"Kau selalu diberi obat bius?" Kaget Baekhyun.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol selalu di beri obat semacam itu hanya karena ia seorang psikopat.

Psikopat memang adalah sebuah penyakit. Tetapi, tidak bisakah mereka memperlakukannya lebih manusiawi sedikit? Mungkin yang Chanyeol butuhkan bukanlah obat bius itu.

Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa. Ia telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. "Hanya setiap kali aku mencoba meloloskan diri. Mereka selalu berhasil menangkapku dan memberiku obat bius."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kalau dulu kau selalu mencoba meloloskan diri, lalu mengapa ketika kau dibebaskan untuk keluar kau justru malah berdiam diri di kamar ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dalam tatapan mata itu. "Karena aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pergi dari sini lagi."

Baekhyun dibuat bingung. Alasan? Apa yang menjadi alasan laki-laki itu untuk meloloskan dirinya? Bukankah karena ia ingin bebas dari ruangan ini? Apalagi alasan yang masuk akal selain itu?

"Memangnya apa alasanmu meloloskan diri waktu itu?"

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terdiam menatap kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian. Rasanya seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun semua itu tertahan ditenggorokannya.

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap. Entah mengapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat. "N-Ne?"

"Aku akan keluar dari kamar." Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdiri.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu, bahwa dirinyalah alasan Chanyeol selalu mencoba meloloskan dirinya kala itu. Ia selalu berusaha untuk keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke taman. Berharap-harap dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi dan dapat mengetahui namanya.

Namun ia selalu gagal. Para pengawal dan pelayan selalu berhasil mencegahnya. Dan kembali mengurung dirinya didalam kamar terlarang.

Tetapi kini, ia rasa ia tidak perlu lagi melakukannya karena Baekhyun berada disini. Di jarak pandangnya. Ia selalu bisa melihat Baekhyun dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Namun Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk memulai segalanya. Ia takut mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya pada lelaki mungil itu. Ia terlalu takut memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan laki-laki itu akan menghindar darinya karena sebuah kenyataan yang tak dapat dihindari bahwa ia adalah seorang psikopat.

Disukai oleh seorang psikopat? Tidakkah itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan?

Kini Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya.

* * *

TV dibiarkan saja menyala menampilkan sebuah acara yang tidak terlalu begitu menarik baginya. Seraya memakan snack, lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan chat pada sebuah sosial media.

Tidak dibalas.

Jongdae mengernyit dengan bingung. Sudah hampir 3 hari ia tidak mendengar kabar sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan maupun telepon darinya. Padahal dirinya hanya ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaan baru temannya itu. Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menjawab satupun pesan atau telepon darinya.

Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah seseorang yang selalu menghubunginya dan memberitahu segala hal yang dialaminya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun melewatkan hari tanpa berbicara dengannya.

Namun mengapa bagaikan hilang di telan bumi, Baekhyun tak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya dan bahkan kehadirannya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Jongdae menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir keras.

Ia sangat khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun?  
Bagaimana jika lelaki itu membutuhkannya namun tak dapat melakukan apapun atau sekedar memberitahunya?

"Haruskah aku mendatangi rumahnya?"

Haruskah Jongdae mencarinya?

* * *

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar juga dari kamarnya. Meskipun enggan, ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Ia berjalan menelusuri seisi rumahnya yang teramat sangat luas layaknya istana kerajaan. Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu pada hari ini. Bahwa seisi rumahnya telah dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan karya para pelukis terkenal dan foto kakaknya sendiri. Benar-benar memperlihatkan kekayaan keluarga ini dari semua lukisan dan pajangan mahal itu.

Sebelumnya ketika Chanyeol membuat kekacauan saat itu, ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah yang nyatanya telah berubah hampir 180 derajat.

Jujur Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa rumah yang ditinggalinya ternyata telah berubah menjadi semenjijikan ini.

"Hei, Bajingan. Sebangga inikah kau telah berkuasa atas segalanya?" Ucapnya sendiri pada bingkai foto Kris yang terpasang di dinding.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang teramat mengganggunya. "Apa bajingan itu telah membuang semua foto keluarga dan menghiasinya dengan semua sampah ini?"

Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa Kris benar-benar tidak menaruh satupun foto keluarga dimana-mana. Benar-benar hanya terisi oleh lukisan dan pajangan yang bagi Chanyeol tidak penting sama sekali. Melihatnya terus-menerus membuat Chanyeol sakit mata. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan semua barang-barang tidak berguna itu.

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang dulu ia kenal sebagai kamar orangtuanya.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kamar itu, nyatanya kamar tersebut sama berubahnya. Kamar tersebut telah berubah menjadi sampah juga. Dipenuhi dengan hiasan-hiasan yang menyilaukan dan lukisan-lukisan yang menyakitkan matanya.

Dan ia mendapati Kris disana. Nyatanya kamar orangtuanya kini pun telah berubah menjadi kamar pria itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat Kris disana. Amarahnya terasa memuncak.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu membuatnya menjadi membenci ruangan yang penuh kenangan ini juga?

"Kau pasti telah berkuasa sekali sekarang." Remeh Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam dan berjalan mendekati Kris yang tengah duduk di sofa seraya membaca buku yang tidak ingin Chanyeol ketahui sama sekali.

"Semenyenangkan itukah kau setelah mengurungku dan berkuasa atas rumah dan harta keluarga ini?"

Kris menutup bukunya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sepertinya adiknya ini mulai memancing pertengkaran lagi dengannya.

Rasa letih yang Kris rasakan dan kehadiran tiba-tiba Chanyeol di kamarnya ini membuat perasaannya semakin memburuk.

"Chanyeol, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Tidak bisakah kita melupakan apa yang terjadi dulu dan mulai menjalani hidup seperti yang seharusnya?"

Kris frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apalagi agar adiknya ini mau mengerti bahwa semuanya telah berlalu. Seharusnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk dibelakang dan hidup dengan tenang. Bukannya terus-menerus membahas masalah ini.

Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. "Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa semudah itu kau melakukan semuanya dan mengucapkan hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengitari sekeliling kamar itu. Dan Chanyeol semakin muak.

"Aku tidak melihat satupun ada foto keluarga dirumah ini. Dimana semua itu?"

"Haruskah aku memajangnya?'' Ucap Kris. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Apa untungnya untukku?"

Dan hal itu sukses membuat emosi Chanyeol yang ditahannya sedari tadi meluap.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati kakak kandungnya dan mencengkram kemeja pria itu.

"Bajingan! Kau belum sadar juga apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?!"

Namun tanpa rasa takut, Kris berujar dengan santai. "Aku sadar. Aku melakukan semuanya atas kesadaranku. Aku teramat sadar." Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. "Dan aku sadar aku tidak membutuhkan mereka."

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol benar-benar marah. Ia melayangkan pukulan kepada kakak kandungnya itu. Terus-menerus memukuli sang kakak dengan membabi buta. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua luka itu? Tentu perasaan Chanyeol. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Yang paling membuat perasaannya sakit adalah karena Kris merupakan seorang kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kris menahan tangan Chanyeol. Ia meringis dengan napas yang terputus-putus. "Sadarlah, Chanyeol. Hidup.. harus tetap berlanjut. Mereka sudah tiada. Dan itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima."

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris. "Kau membunuh mereka! Itu kenyataan yang ku terima!"

Kembali lagi Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Kris yang telah dipenuhi lebam dan darah. Chanyeol tak peduli. Semua luka yang Kris terima masih belum cukup.

"Kalau kau memang tidak membutuhkan keluargamu, lalu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku juga?!" Teriak Chanyeol sampai menggema diruangan itu.

Seketika saat itu juga beberapa pengawal datang dan menahan Chanyeol untuk memukuli Kris lebih parah. Chanyeol memberontak didalam pegangan beberapa pengawal yang mencoba menjauhkannya dari hadapan Kris.

Hal ini disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Beberapa pengawal dan pelayan datang untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan Baekhyun berada di sana. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol meluapkan amarahnya.

"Apa kau berusaha membunuhku secara perlahan, Wu Yifan?"

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia melepas dengan kuat pegangan para pengawal dan pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Entah mengapa menyaksikan lelaki itu meluapkan emosinya membuatnya merasa bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar rapuh. Ia tidak tahu mengapa namun yang jelas, ia ingin berada di sisi laki-laki itu untuk menenangkannya.

Kris terdiam mengamati Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja. Ia mengusap pelan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Awasi dia." Titah Kris pada seluruh pengawal.

* * *

Yeri dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris. Para pelayan lain telah mengurus segala yang dibutuhkan oleh Kris dan tandanya mereka tidak memiliki pekerjaan untuk itu.

Yeri mendesah pelan. "Hhh.. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah merasa bahwa ini memang pilihan yang salah. Dengan membebaskan Tuan Muda, itu hanya membuat keadaan rumah menjadi semakin kacau. Memang seharusnya Tuan Muda Chanyeol berada di kamar terlarang selamanya saja."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Yeri. Ia tak bisa berkata layaknya ia tahu permasalahan diantara kedua saudara itu. Karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti ada apa sebenarnya dirumah ini. Meskipun sebenarnya rasa penasaran tentu tak bisa dihindarinya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara Chanyeol dan Kris? Masalah apa yang melibatkan keduanya sampai-sampai terdengar kata bunuh-membunuh?

Namun meskipun ia tak tahu apa-apa, dari sudut pandangnya ia kurang setuju dengan ucapan Yeri.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun. Tapi kurasa ini pilihan yang tepat. Jika Chanyeol terus berada di kamar terlarang itu, sama saja dengan menghindari permasalahan terus-menerus. Jika seperti itu, permasalahan diantara mereka berdua tidak akan pernah terselesaikan."

Baekhyun menatap kearah pintu kamar Kris.

"Jika memang harus berkelahi, maka berkelahi lah. Awalnya pasti memang akan sulit, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin mereka mulai bisa terbuka pikirannya dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin."

Kata-kata itu membuat Yeri terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kata-kata itu benar adanya. Memang yang dibutuhkan oleh Kris dan Chanyeol adalah waktu. Waktu bagi mereka untuk menahan diri. Dan yang pasti nya waktu untuk Chanyeol menerima kenyataan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak jelas, ini memang terasa aneh dan juga sangat mengganggunya. Karena sedari tadi hati kecil Baekhyun terus bertanya-tanya.

 _'Akankah laki-laki itu baik-baik saja?'_

Namun yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan ia rasa Chanyeolpun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kris mengompres luka di sudut matanya. Ditidurkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Dengan mata yang terpejam, ia memikirkan kembali pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak menjawab Chanyeol dengan perkataan yang seperti itu. Ia seharusnya bisa menahan emosinya. Yang jujur saja memang telah lelah menanggapi sikap Chanyeol yang tak ada habisnya.

Sebenarnya mudah sekali bagi Kris mengatakan alasan mengapa dirinya membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan menerima alasan itu. Bahkan jika sebenarnya Kris tak bersalah. Ya. Ia sangat yakin dirinya tak bersalah.

 _"_ _Kalau kau memang tidak membutuhkan keluargamu, lalu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku juga?!"_

Kris menghela napasnya dengan kasar ketika kalimat itu terngiang dipikirannya. Bukankah sudah jelas dari perkataannya sebelumnya? Kris membunuh keluarganya karena ia tidak membutuhkannya. Lalu jika ia tidak membunuh Chanyeol, bukankah itu berarti bahwa ia membutuhkan adiknya itu?

Ponsel milik Kris yang berada diatas nakas bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kris menaruh kompresan tersebut di nakas dan mengambil ponselnya.

Nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum miring. Dengan segera ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Wah, ada apa ini kau meneleponku secara tiba-tiba?"

Suara dari seberang sana terdengar sama angkuhnya dengan Kris. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja."

Salah satu alis Kris terangkat.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suara angkuhmu sebelum kau mati."

Kris ingin tertawa membayangkan betapa bodohnya orang ini. Tidak ada habisnya pria bodoh itu berusaha menghancurkan dirinya. Jelas-jelas semua usaha itu akan percuma saja. Sia-sia.

"Ah.. Jadi kau tengah merencanakan sesuatu lagi saat ini?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau mungkin takkan menyangkanya."

 _'Hal konyol apalagi yang tengah direncanakannya?'_

Kris masih ingat betul apa yang dulu orang ini pernah coba lakukan padanya. Berulang kali pria bodoh itu mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya dengan berbagai macam cara sampai yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Pria bodoh yang Kris maksud adalah saingannya di dunia bisnis. Jung Ilnam, pria paruh baya yang menjadi konglomerat kedua setelahnya yang juga ikut memberi pengaruh bagi masyarakat Korea Selatan sepertinya.

Ilnam selalu melakukan segala macam cara untuk menjatuhkan dan menyingkirkan Kris. Meskipun harus dengan cara curang sekalipun. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mencelakai Kris dan mengambil alih posisi sebagai konglomerat terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di Korea.

Sepertinya pria tua itu gila harta dan kekuasaan.

Sejauh ini, Kris masih baik-baik saja karena ia selalu berhasil lolos dari jebakan Ilnam. Dan ia kira pria tua itu akan berhenti untuk mengusiknya. Namun, sepertinya pria tua itu belum juga sadar bahwa ia telah mencari masalah dengan seorang psikopat.

"Kau tahu, kau telah salah bermain-main dengan seseorang." Bisik Kris.

Ancamannya cukup menakutkan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan dibuat merinding. Namun Ilnam begitu gigih dan percaya diri. "Tidak.. tidak.. Aku jelas mengenali musuhku sebelum memulai peperangan."

Kris tertawa remeh mendengarnya. _'Apa kau benar-benar telah mengenali musuhmu, hm?'_

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyambut kejutanmu dengan senang hati."

Kris menutup panggilan itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin selama ini ia bisa selamat. Ia bisa lolos dari serangan Ilnam bertubi-tubi. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini keberadaan Chanyeol yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah mungkin bisa saja diketahui oleh Ilnam yang selalu memata-matainya.

Kris harus berhati-hati dan tentu melindungi adiknya. Karena ia yakin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan di incar.

Kali ini, Kris benar-benar tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi.

* * *

Hari telah berganti malam.

"Chanyeol-ssi.."

Kamar itu gelap. Seluruh lampu tak ada satupun yang dinyalakan. Hanya ada satu-satunya cahaya yaitu sinar rembulan yang masuk melewati jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka lebar. Dan ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri didekat jendela. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menoleh ketika dirinya melangkah masuk dengan nampan di kedua tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau belum makan dari siang. Kau harus makan atau kau bisa sakit." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Kudengar kau suka galbi, bukan? Aku membawakannya untukmu."

Ia sedikit menduga bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya karena sedari tadi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dan karenanya, ia bahkan sampai meminta chef untuk memasakan makanan yang disukai Chanyeol supaya dapat membujuk laki-laki itu agar mau makan.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu tidak menjawab atau hanya sekedar menoleh padanya. Laki-laki itu masih tetap diam pada posisi berdiri layaknya sebuah mannequin.

Menghela napasnya, Baekhyun mencoba memanggil laki-laki itu lagi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Karena berulang kali Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke sisi Chanyeol.

Ia menatap lelaki tinggi itu dari samping. Chanyeol tampak tak berekspresi lebih. Masih seperti biasanya. Tampak begitu datar. Namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa kali ini ada yang berbeda. Ia sangat yakin jika laki-laki itu bersikap seperti ini karena masalah tadi siang.

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan lembut. Berharap-harap Chanyeol mau menjawabnya. Atau setidaknya-

Laki-laki tinggi itu pada akhirnya menoleh. Dan saat itu rasanya bagaikan dejavu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya balik dengan sendu. Dan entah kehebatan dari mana ia bisa melihat semuanya dari tatapan itu. Semua kesedihan yang tertumpuk di hati Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu tak bisa mengungkapkan atau meluapkannya pada siapapun.

"C-Chanyeol.."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sulit berkata-kata. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat sedih dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dulu kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun reflek mengerjapkan matanya.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ingin bercerita kepada Baekhyun saat ini, membuat laki-laki mungil itu sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak sedekat itu.

Namun yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya diam dan menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia akan mendengarkan semuanya. Jika hal itu bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengurangi beban dihatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti. Bagaimana bisa.. seorang hyung yang paling kusayangi melakukan semua ini kepada keluarganya sendiri." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum sinis. Mengingat bagaimana kejadian dulu, membuat dirinya kembali menelan kenyataan pahit.

"Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya telah Kris lakukan pada keluarganya sendiri? Sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol seperti ini setiap kali hal itu dibahas. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok paling rapuh yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

Chanyeol kembali menatap keluar jendela. Terdiam untuk sesaat sampai terdengar sebuah bisikan keluar dari mulutnya. "Ia membunuh keluarganya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri."

Hal itu tentu tak dapat membuat Baekhyun menahan keterkejutannya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan pembicaraan bunuh-membunuh tadi siang?

Kenyataan bahwa Kris telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri kini tak mengejutkan lagi bagi Baekhyun apabila peraturan dirumah ini semuanya menyangkut kematian. Psikopat memang benar-benar gila dan berbahaya. Jika membunuh orang terdekat saja semudah itu, apalagi orang asing seperti dirinya ini?

"Aku masih mengingat bagaimana senyumannya kala itu." Tangannya mengepal. Chanyeol menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya tiap kali mengingat cerahnya senyuman Kris setelah membunuh keluarganya sendiri. "Aku masih ingat dengan jelas betapa bahagianya ia melakukan hal itu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan semuanya. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa hal yang menyebabkan kedua saudara kandung itu bertengkar hebat adalah hal ini. Namun yang ia tak mengerti, mengapa Kris membunuh keluarganya? Apa kesalahan mereka? Tidak mungkin bukan, jika Kris membunuh tanpa alasan?

Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bertanya ribuan kali padanya. Mengapa ia melakukannya? Atas dasar apa ia membunuh keluarganya sendiri?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu sama. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan keluarganya."

Terdengar cukup tidak masuk akal. Jika memang Kris tidak membutuhkan keluarganya, ia bisa angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Tidak perlu membunuhnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu ia gila. Aku tahu ia psikopat bajingan sepertiku. Dan yang juga ku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melukai orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia melukai keluarganya dan mengecewakanku?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kecewanya Chanyeol. Ia sendiripun terlalu terkejut dan bingung mendengar semua ini.

Tapi.. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti." Suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun mendekat selangkah pada laki-laki itu. Ia mendekap laki-laki itu kedalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini. Namun nalurinya berkata inilah yang ingin ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bertahanlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Ia membiarkan dirinya untuk lemah dihadapan laki-laki mungil itu kali ini. Karena sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia pun membiarkan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Tentu Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahunya basah. "Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ya. Benar. Jika memang itu sakit, katakanlah. Setidaknya pada seseorang yang kau percaya. Jangan terus menahannya sendirian.

"Menangislah. Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini." Bisikan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menangis seperti anak kecil. Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menangis selain hanya bisa bersikap bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Ia selalu menguatkan dirinya dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis dipelukan seseorang.

Tangisan itu terdengar memilukan. Baekhyun merasa hatinya teriris mendengarnya. Membayangkan laki-laki ini menahan semuanya sendirian, pasti sangat sulit untuknya.

Hari ini, Baekhyun menemukan sisi lain pada diri Chanyeol. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol yang ditakuti oleh penghuni rumah, Chanyeol si psikopat gila ini, ternyata memiliki kelemahan juga.

Chanyeol yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat rapuh, dan membuat Baekhyun ingin memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Mengatakan padanya kata-kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Karena Baekhyun bisa mengerti perasaan Chanyeol. Perasaan seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Perasaan kesepian dan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sendiri, ia telah memberi perhatian kepada Chanyeol. Ia telah mengabaikan kata-katanya sendiri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan di dalam rumah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun sangat sulit mencegah dirinya untuk tidak berbuat sesuai perasaannya tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Dimalam yang ditemani cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela, keduanya saling berpelukan dalam kesunyian. Perlahan-lahan dengan tersembunyi, perasaan hangat itu memeluk dan menyelimuti hati mereka. Menjadikannya sebuah debaran halus nan seirama.

* * *

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu memakan makan malamnya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar terlarang dan menguncinya. Ia bersandar kepada pintu dibelakang tubuhnya. Kini ia baru menyesali perbuatannya yang mendadak itu.

Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan membuat kerja otaknya lambat. Bahkan sekarang detak jantungnya terlalu sibuk berdegup kencang.

Ia kira Chanyeol akan membunuhnya atau setidaknya akan melukainya jika ia memeluk laki-laki itu. Namun beda dengan pemikirannya, Chanyeol justru membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Baekhyun merasa aneh ketika rasa hangat menghampirinya saat memikirkan laki-laki itu lagi. Ah, ada apa dengannya?

 _'Kau tidak mungkin menyukai seorang psikopat, bukan?'_

Baekhyun menampar pipinya teramat keras setelah pemikiran bodoh itu hinggap dikepalanya. Ah, ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Tapi setelah mengetahui sisi Chanyeol yang baru, Baekhyun mulai tidak takut lagi kepada laki-laki itu. Bahkan ia sampai berpikir mungkin mereka bisa bersahabat atau semacamnya.

Laki-laki itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apasih yang kupikirkan." Gumam Baekhyun.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju sebuah tangga melingkar yang sebelumnya pernah ia lewati.

Ya, sebenarnya ia akan mencoba untuk melarikan diri malam ini. Hari-hari sebelumnya ia sudah memperhatikan letak-letak rumah besar ini dan ia pun telah menetapkan akan mencoba meloloskan diri pada hari ini.

Meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinannya bisa lolos, tetapi percobaannya hanya bisa satu kali jadi ia harus bisa berhasil kabur apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin terkesan buru-buru dan tanpa perencanaan yang matang. Namun sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Ia tidak boleh menunda-nunda kepergiannya atau ia akan semakin kesulitan pergi dari tempat ini.

Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati pada Nyonya Kim dan Yeri karena ia akan segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan sedikitpun.

Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun telah menguatkan hatinya. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya dan memohon agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Baekhyun yang mengumpat di balik dinding, memperhatikan cctv yang terpasang disudut-sudut rumah. Sangat sulit untuk menghindari cctv itu. Karena semua sudut terekam semua cctv tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Tapi tak apa. Baekhyun akan tetap mencobanya. Ia akan melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia harus bisa lolos.

Namun entah mengapa, tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tidak dapat dimengerti mengapa, namun Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

Baekhyun menoleh keatas. Dari tempatnya berada, ia masih bisa melihat sedikit jendela kamar Chanyeol yang berada di lantai tiga. Mungkin sekarang Chanyeol telah tidur dengan lelap.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Padahal, baru saja hari ini Chanyeol terbuka padanya. Baru saja Chanyeol bergantung padanya. Baru saja ia menemukan sisi baru Chanyeol. Baru saja ia bisa berpikir lebih positif kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi ia justru malah akan meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Ia menyesal karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang memberi harapan pada Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Pada akhirnya kini semua jadi terasa semakin berat.

Tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena dirinya pun ingin bebas. Dan ia pun telah merencanakan untuk kabur malam ini.

Sebaik apapun tempat ini, seindah apapun tempat ini, Baekhyun tidak merasa nyaman. Ia tidak merasa bahwa tempat ini bisa disebut sebagai "rumah".

 _'Fokus, Baek. Kau harus fokus. Kau pasti bisa.'_ Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Baekhyun memperhatikan beberapa pengawal yang tengah berkeliling mengecek keadaan di teras dan halaman depan rumah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus menunggu sampai pengawal-pengawal itu menghilang dan pergi mengecek tempat lain yang jauh darinya.

Layaknya seorang maling, Baekhyun mulai mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan oleh para pengawal itu.

Ia berusaha pergi menuju sebuah tembok tinggi yang tak lumayan jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Disamping tembok itu berdiri sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Dilakukan tanpa suara, ia mulai menaiki tembok itu perlahan-lahan dengan bantuan ranting pohon yang kuat.

Ia mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya berdetak teramat cepat. Ia sampai takut jika pengawal-pengawal tersebut dapat mendengar suara detakan jantungnya.

Firasatnya berkata bahwa ia akan berhasil. Karena tekad dan kemauan besarnya. Dan siapa sangka jika kini Baekhyun telah berhasil duduk diatas tembok tinggi itu. Ia hanya perlu melompat dan ia sudah akan keluar dari rumah menyeramkan itu.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Begitu Baekhyun akan melompat, seseorang berhasil menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan kuat sampai-sampai Baekhyun terjatuh kebelakang dengan punggung yang menghantam tanah terlebih dulu.

"Argh.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Seseorang yang merupakan pengawal itu memandangnya tajam. "Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari rumah ini?" Tanyanya sarkas.

Baekhyun segera terduduk dengan lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Ia menatap kearah pengawal itu dengan wajah frustasi. Sial, ia ketahuan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa terus berada disini! Aku tidak bisa terus ketakutan memikirkan apa aku akan mati. Apa mereka akan melukaiku. Aku ingin bebas!"

Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun merasa ia bisa saja terkena depresi. Ia tidak bisa hidup dalam ketakutan terus-menerus.

"Ck, bodoh. Apa kau pikir di dunia ini semua bisa berjalan sesuai kemauanmu?"

Pengawal itu, tanpa disadari adalah seseorang yang pernah menyapa Baekhyun di ujung tangga dengan mengatakan bahwa ia harus memperhatikan sikapnya.

Baekhyun mengingat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sangat dingin.

Seakan tak peduli, pengawal itu langsung menyeret Baekhyun dengan mudah. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan.

"Karena kau telah melanggar peraturan, kau akan kubawa kepada Tuan Kris."

Kedua mata sipit itu membulat.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Kumohon bebaskan aku! Apa kau tidak pernah merasa ingin keluar dari tempat ini?! Ku rasa bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa begini! Lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan Baekhyun mengundang pengawal lain untuk menghampirinya. Sungguh sial. Padahal sedikit lagi saja. Baekhyun bisa terbebas.

Pengawal-pengawal tersebut membawanya kedalam rumah tepatnya ke dalam ruangan kerja Kris.

Pengawal itu segera melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bagaimana cara Baekhyun mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

Mendengar itu, Kris hanya memandang datar pada Baekhyun. Tentu bukan sebuah hal yang baru mendengar hal seperti ini. Ia pun tidak terkejut lagi. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Byun Baekhyun."

Padahal Kris kira ia bisa menikmati sedikit lebih lama bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berlangsung. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Mungkin memang seharusnya Baekhyun sudah mati sejak awal. Ia tidak pantas berada di samping Chanyeol.

Setelah Kris mengatakan kepada para pengawal kemana dirinya harus berada, disitulah Baekhyun mulai berteriak ketakutan.

"Tidak! Tunggu!"

Para pengawal kemudian menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Baekhyun akan dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, dimana biasanya orang sepertinya atau yang membuat kesalahan akan di eksekusi. Dibunuh dengan berbagai macam cara.

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangannya yang sudah mulai memerah karena terus dicengkram paksa. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak bisa mati dengan sia-sia.

"TOLONG AKU. KUMOHON SESEORANG TOLONG AKU."

Baekhyun sudah akan menangis saat ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lelaki mungil itu kesulitan bernapas karena terlalu panik.

Ia harus bagaimana? Siapa lagi yang bisa ia mintai tolong selain Jongdae?

"PARK CHANYEOOOL!"

Nama itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia benar-benar reflek mengucap namanya.

Sangat bodoh, pikirnya. Memangnya jika ia memanggil Chanyeol, laki-laki itu akan datang menyelamatkannya? Laki-laki itu bahkan tengah terkurung saat ini.

Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari Chanyeol? Hanya karena ia telah sedikit lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia sudah berani untuk meminta tolong pada laki-laki itu? Apa ia gila?

Namun sebuah suara dobrakan pintu beberapa kali yang samar-samar terdengar dan langkah kaki terburu-buru membuat waktu terasa berhenti untuk sejenak.

Semua orang disana berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah tangga. Dimana seorang laki-laki tampan tengah berdiri dengan wajah mengeras dan juga tatapan membunuh.

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol yang berdiri disana dengan tangan mengepal.

Semua orang lantas berbisik-bisik penuh tanda tanya. Mereka tak menduga kedatangan tiba-tiba tuan muda mereka yang seharusnya terkunci di kamar terlarang.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar marah saat ini? Bahkan dalam sekali lihat saja mereka mengetahuinya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, apa tepatnya yang membuat Chanyeol semarah itu?

Mata tajam milik Chanyeol mengarah kepada para pengawal.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh menyentuhnya, brengsek?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam karena begitu terkejut, tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol datang seperti seorang superhero setelah dirinya memanggil nama laki-laki itu? Keajaiban apa ini?

Entah apa itu, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol datang untuk menyelamatkannya, kan?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Dan tangannya semakin mengepal melihat laki-laki mungil itu menangis. Berani-beraninya mereka semua membuat Baekhyun-nya menangis. Tentu mereka harus diberi pelajaran yang pantas.

Lelaki tinggi itu melangkah dengan cepat mendekati beberapa pengawal yang berada disekitar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuat kalian semua mengerti bahwa kalian tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya sehelai rambutpun." Bisik Chanyeol.

Para pengawal yang sedari tadi mencengkram Baekhyun mulai melepaskan cengkraman mereka secara tiba-tiba. Oh tentu saja mereka semua takut dengan Chanyeol. Tuan muda mereka ini sama menyeramkannya dengan Tuan Kris.

"T-Tuan muda, kami hanya mengikuti perintah dari Tuan Kris." Mereka mulai memberi pembelaan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu berarti bagi Chanyeol. Karena apapun alasannya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka.

"B-benar, t-tuan muda."

Serentak para pengawal membungkukkan badan mereka dengan sopan. Mereka terlihat ketakutan dimata Chanyeol. Dan kenyataan itu membuat lelaki itu senang. Mereka memang seharusnya takut pada dirinya. Mereka harus tahu bahwa ia berbahaya, jadi sebaiknya mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol marah.

Sedetik kemudian bisikan tajam kembali terdengar dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Kalian pikir, itu akan membuat kalian lolos dariku?"

Seringaian itu membentuk menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang menyeramkan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak membiarkan pengawal-pengawal itu lepas dari tangannya. Ia segera memukuli mereka semua dengan membabi buta. Tak memberi ampun sedikitpun. Mereka pantasnya mendapatkan lebih dari ini.

Para pengawal itu meminta ampun. Mereka begitu tunduk kepada Chanyeol. Mereka segera bersujud memohon. Namun Chanyeol tidak berada pada suasana yang baik. Chanyeol menendang tubuh mereka. Ia bahkan telah mengambil sebuah guci dan melemparkannya kepada tubuh pengawal-pengawal itu.

Pecahan-pecahan keramik yang menancap pada tubuh pengawal dan yang jatuh berserakan membuat suasana rumah terlihat sangat kacau. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol."

Suara yang teramat Chanyeol benci, kini menyapa pendengarannya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Chanyeol segera tahu bahwa kakak kandungnya tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Begitu dirasa Kris berada tepat dibelakangnya, Chanyeol berucap. "Hei, Yifan. Sepertinya kau lupa, apa aku harus mengulanginya?"

Kris menatap punggung itu dalam diam.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, brengsek. Dengan tangan kotormu itu maupun dengan pengawal-pengawalmu." Lanjut Chanyeol seraya membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak.

Jelas berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kris terlihat sangat santai seperti biasanya.

"Lalu apa aku harus membebaskan penyusup yang ingin melarikan diri itu?" Tanya Kris.

Sang adik maju selangkah. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ia mencengkram kerah Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

Laki-laki itu berbisik penuh penekanan. "Kau tahu. Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak diperbolehkan menyentuhnya, itu berlaku bahwa kau juga tidak berhak melakukan apapun padanya."

Cengkraman itu dilepas dengan kasar. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kris.

"Dan dengar, aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak membunuhmu setelah apa yang terjadi dulu. Tetapi kali ini, jika kau berani mendekati Baekhyun seinci saja, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

Tatapan mata tajam mereka saling beradu. Dan sang adik yang terlebih dahulu melepas tatapannya dan memilih untuk melangkah pelan mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan lemas dilantai.

Wajah lelaki mungil itu telah basah oleh air mata dan wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan. Tentu saja. Ia hampir saja bertemu dengan ajalnya jika saja laki-laki itu tidak datang.

Tangan besar milik Chanyeol terangkat menangkup wajah itu dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya. Lelaki mungil itu justru semakin menangis dengan mencengkram kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan. Karena sungguh, ia tak menyangka ia bisa selamat dari kematiannya. Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya.

Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun dan didekap dengan begitu hangat. Begitu melindungi. "Jangan menangis. Kau akan tetap aman. Kau bersamaku."

Kris melihatnya. Melihat semuanya dengan kedua matanya. Bagaimana cara adiknya memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. Dengan begitu hati-hati. Apakah Baekhyun terlihat seperti sebuah mutiara bagi Chanyeol?

Mungkin Kris harus membenarkan asumsinya bahwa Chanyeol memang benar telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Sementara lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Ia masih begitu syok atas apa yang terjadi.

Dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya, Chanyeol berucap dengan begitu keras kepada seluruh penghuni rumah yang berada disana.

"Kuperingatkan untuk kalian semua. Hari dimana kalian menyentuh atau mengusiknya seujung jaripun, itu adalah hari kematian kalian."

Laki-laki itu segera pergi menuju tangga dengan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Membiarkan seluruh tatapan yang mengikutinya sedari tadi semakin penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Kris tertawa kecil. Adiknya itu sudah besar rupanya. Adiknya kini bahkan sudah bisa membela orang yang dicintainya. Seperti yang dilakukan orang lain, Kris hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Kau lihat tatapan mata tuan muda? Astaga. Ia begitu keren. Aku sampai tak bisa bernapas karenanya."

"Ini seperti dalam drama-drama. Tuan muda benar-benar lelaki idamanku~"

"Cara tuan muda melindungi pelayan baru itu, ya ampun. Aku bisa mati saat ini juga. Dia sangat tampan."

"Tapi ada hubungan apa mereka?"

Pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk bergosip itu melupakan kehadiran Yeri dan Nyonya Kim disamping mereka.

Yeri sendiri bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Mengejutkan. Ternyata benar bahwa tuan mudanya menyukai Baekhyun.

"Apa ini keberuntungan atau kesialan?" Tanya Yeri pada Nyonya Kim yang juga diam bersamanya.

"Kurasa Chanyeol bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Nyonya Kim berharap Chanyeol memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kini menjauh dari sisi lelaki muda itu padahal ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Benar-benar jahat.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi apa itu tidak menyulitkan oppa? Ia baru pertama kali berada pada lingkungan seperti ini. Dan kini, ia justru disukai oleh seorang psikopat. Apa ia bisa menerimanya? Tidakkah itu justru akan membuatnya semakin ingin pergi dari sini?"

Bukannya Yeri tidak setuju. Ia hanya khawatir dengan Baekhyun nantinya. Laki-laki itu pasti akan mengalami banyak kesulitan. Ia belum bisa menyesuaikan diri namun sudah ada kenyataan yang harus ia terima lagi. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun bisa dengan nyaman tinggal disini sepertinya.

* * *

Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sementara Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya. Memperhatikan wajah lelaki mungil itu yang masih memerah sehabis menangis.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menatap canggung kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf." Cicitnya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun terlalu malu. Setelah mencoba kabur dari tempat ini, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Jangan pergi."

Sebuah kalimat yang tak diduga oleh Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua alis terangkat. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi? Kenapa?

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Aku bisa menjagamu. Aku bisa membuatmu tetap aman. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggumu. Jadi tetaplah disini."

Hanya beberapa kalimat sederhana. Namun berhasil membuat Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Ia bukan seorang anak remaja yang akan berbunga-bunga mendengar kalimat semacam itu. Namun melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu begitu serius mengatakannya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang cukup tersanjung.

Baiklah, Baek. Kau harus memikirkan hal ini. Apa kau akan tetap berada disini? Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa kau tidak akan mati selama ada Chanyeol disampingmu. Lagipula kau tahu bahwa rumah ini tidak begitu buruk, bukan? Apa kau mau mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi?

Ia dibuat pusing memikirkannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Namun, ia tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol yang telah menyelamatkannya dan memintanya untuk tetap disini. Ia harus bagaimana, tuhan?

Apa ia harus mencoba bertahan disini lebih lama lagi? Dengan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan berada di sini."

Chanyeol teramat senang mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi memberikan debaran halus di dada Baekhyun. Benar-benar konyol.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Wajar saja itu mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanyeol datang sesaat ia memanggilnya tadi.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun. "Aku mendobrak pintu itu."

Oh ya, Baekhyun memang sempat melihat keadaan pintu yang rusak itu. Ternyata Chanyeol mendobraknya.

"Ya ampun. Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia memegang sebelah lengannya. "Si bajingan itu sepertinya mengganti pintunya dengan yang lebih kuat. Ia pasti takut aku akan melarikan diri. Jadi tadi aku harus mendobraknya sekuat tenaga."

Mata sipit itu memperhatikan lengan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia tidak percaya jika laki-laki itu tidak apa-apa. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki tinggi itu memang tidak berteriak kesakitan namun dahinya berkerut ketika Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang menahan sakit.

"Kau terluka."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Memang sebenarnya ia terluka. Entah tulangnya patah atau bergeser ia tidak mengerti yang jelas ia kesakitan. Terlebih lagi tadi ia berkelahi dan sempat menggendong Baekhyun. Mungkin lengannya akan putus sebentar lagi.

"Apa ada kotak P3K disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan mencari kesekeliling ruangan. Dan Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa p3k ada berada di laci nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Baekhyun segera mengobati lengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk itu. Justru ia merasa senang karena diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah serius Baekhyun yang tengah memberinya salep. Begitu cantik. Dan Chanyeol harus terkagum untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun tak banyak berubah. Wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Nah. Selesai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang mengiringinya.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera pergi tidur.

"Tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tadi. Selamat malam."

Namun Baekhyun yang bermaksud untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau tidur disini."

"Ne?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Mengapa ia harus tidur disini? Ia bisa tidur di kamarnya bersama Yeri dan Nyonya Kim.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku akan menjagamu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Karena ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada laki-laki mungil itu. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Baekhyun aman. Yaitu dengan membuatnya tetap berada di sisi Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Tidurlah."

Bagaikan perintah mutlak, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin tidur disini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur satu ruangan dengan seorang psikopat? Baekhyun tentu tak melupakan fakta itu. Bagaimana jika ketika ia tengah tertidur, Chanyeol berusaha membunuhnya? Oh ya tuhan. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pemikiran seorang psikopat, bukan? Ia takut laki-laki itu akan berubah jahat kepadanya.

"B-Baiklah.."

Baekhyun segera mengambil posisi nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Namun ia lupa akan satu hal.

"Kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Disampingmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Oh ya ampun. Ia bukan seorang remaja lagi yang merasa malu hanya karena berada satu tempat tidur dengan orang lain. Sepertinya ia harus menyingkirkan pemikiran konyol itu. Lagipula mereka hanya tidur. Tidak lebih. Ya, benar.

Sungguh hebat. Selain tidur satu ruangan, mereka juga tidur satu ranjang. Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin ketika terbangun nanti, ia telah berada di surga.

Chanyeol pun ikut memposisikan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang berada dalam posisi tertidur nyaman. Namun ia memilih untuk membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Tanpa diketahui, Chanyeol jauh lebih gugup dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan tak bisa tertidur sampai pagi hari.

Dan yang ia lakukan dalam keheningan hanyalah mendengarkan deruan napas tenang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

8k words..

Halu haluu para readers tercinta.  
Akhirnya update juga wkwk  
Seriusan deh niatnya gak selama ini tapi jadinya malah lama ya. Maaf lagi-lagi membuat kalian menunggu eheu

Nah di chap ini kalian udah tau kan apa alasan krisyeol jadi macam tu wkwk dan itu baru sebagian infonya. Karena info terbesar tentang krisyeol akan hadir pada chap chap chap chap yang entah keberapa wkwk intinya sih cukup sampai disini info mengenai krisyeolnya karenaa... jeng jeng.. chap depan sepertinya akan lebih banyak dan fokus ke momen chanbaek. Yea yea yeaaay

Oh iya, selamat melakukan ibadah puasa bagi para readers yang menjalaninya ya..

Dan seperti biasa, Terima kasih kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Kalian adalah penyemangatku. Jadi jangan ragu buat ninggalin jejak ya. Aku selalu baca setiap review kalian kok. Dan yang mau pm aku, juga boleh aja kok hehe

Terakhir, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!


	6. Chapter 5

Jika memikirkan hal itu kembali, kini Baekhyun tak bisa bersikap biasa saja seperti yang seharusnya. Rasanya ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Ia memegang keningnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya masih waras. Namun setiap kali bayangan itu muncul, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang baru dalam dirinya.

Berterima kasihlah kepada seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya menjadi gundah seperti ini. Lelaki itu terus teringat akan perhatian dari sang tuan muda yang cukup mengejutkan siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dimana Chanyeol tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Nampaknya lelaki itu masih tertidur dengan lelap. Hari masih begitu pagi dan cahaya matahari bahkan belum terlihat.

Ia yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, merasa harus melarikan diri dari kamar ini sekarang. Mereka baru saja tidur bersama. Meskipun dalam artian sebenarnya. Tetapi tetap saja akan terasa canggung jika Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol terbangun.

Dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika lelaki itu terbangun nanti. Terlebih lagi mengingat sikap superhero Chanyeol tadi malam saat menyelamatkannya membuat perasaan Baekhyun sedang terombang-ambing. Ia perlu menenangkan hatinya untuk sementara.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dengan perlahan dan turun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap karena tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan sang tuan muda.

Ia segera keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun tak tahu saja jika Chanyeol tidak tidur sedari tadi. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Entah mengapa matanya tak dapat terpejam bahkan untuk beberapa menit saja. Hal itu menyebabkan adanya lingkaran hitam samar-samar dibawah matanya.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya di ruangan yang mendadak berubah dingin setelah kepergian lelaki mungil itu. Namun ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Tepatnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya. Karena tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, detak jantungnya terus-menerus berdebar sejak keduanya berbaring diranjang yang sama sampai saat ini.

Bahkan hanya mendengar deruan napas tenang Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya akan meledak. Perasaannya meluap-luap. Ia tidak pernah berada satu ranjang dengan orang yang ia sukai sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya bingung serta gugup setengah mati.

* * *

 **DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 5**

Baekhyun dibuat termenung dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai satu. Begitu banyak hal yang hinggap dikepalanya dan menyita pikirannya. Dan semua itu karena satu orang. Siapa lagi jika bukan karena Park Chanyeol.

Ia tengah memikirkan sudah berapa kali laki-laki itu bersikap baik padanya. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki itu menyanjungnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Oh bahkan dihari pertama mereka bertemu, laki-laki itu telah berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir copot dengan ciuman yang tak terduga kala itu.

Baekhyun teramat yakin bahwa dirinya tak mungkin menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol. Hari dimana ia menyukai seorang psikopat, mungkin saat itu ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun pemikiran mengenai Chanyeol tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dari laki-laki itu, Baekhyun selalu merasa ingin masuk pada dunianya. Dan ia selalu ingin ikut campur dalam permasalahan laki-laki itu. Ia ingin menjadi tempat berteduh laki-laki itu.

Seseorang tolong katakan sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apakah ini hanya sebatas rasa penasaran? Atau lebih?

Tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lebih dari itu. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bahwa dirinya menyukai seorang psikopat. Yang benar saja!

"Tidak mungkin, Baek." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Kau merasa seperti itu pasti karena lingkunganmu berisi dengan orang-orang aneh."

Lalu ia mulai mengangguk-angguk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa asumsinya benar.

"Ya, benar. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki yang seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa bersikeras menolak dan menganggap bahwa rasa itu adalah sebuah rasa penasaran. Karena tentu ia baru mengalami hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi, ia merasa ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini. Ia ingin tahu mengenai Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah seorang psikopat. Ia ingin tahu semuanya. Dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuhnya yang masih terbalut dengan kemeja dan celana bahan seperti yang semalam ia kenakan. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak terdapat sedikitpun luka pada tubuhnya.

Bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban? Semalam ia tidur bersama seorang psikopat. Dan saat ini ia terbangun dalam keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi tadi malam. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir kembali. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Chanyeol akan menjaganya. Bahwa Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya.

 _'Sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai laki-laki itu.'_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam lamunan. Tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berada disana.

"Dilarang melamun."

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh kesumber suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan jas hitamnya. Ah, lelaki ini lagi. Dia adalah orang yang memergoki Baekhyun saat mencoba melarikan diri.

Wajah lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu dipenuhi dengan lebam dan sebuah plaster di dahi juga sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya luka tersebut didapat dari Chanyeol yang memukuli para pengawal ketika mereka mencoba membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada maksud lain selain hanya berbuat baik. Baekhyun rasa ia perlu menanyakan hal itu mengingat bahwa semua luka tersebut didapat karenanya.

Mau dipikir berulang kalipun, para pengawal tidak salah jika membawanya ke tempat itu untuk di eksekusi. Dirinya lah yang telah melanggar peraturan dan mereka hanya mematuhi perintah tuan mereka.

"Cukup baik." Balas lelaki itu singkat. Ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun memilih pergi terlebih dahulu. Namun mendadak lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Kini tinggi mereka sejajar. Karena Baekhyun berada pada dua anak tangga diatas lelaki tersebut. Mata mereka lurus menatap satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa kau sepertinya dekat dengan tuan muda." Ucap lelaki itu dan sedikit memberi jeda. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan yang namanya psikopat."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka bisa saja bersikap baik, lembut, sopan dan lainnya. Tapi apa kau tahu? Psikopat itu sangat pandai bersandiwara." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku berkata seperti ini hanya ingin memperingatimu sebelum kau terlambat menyadari semuanya."

Baekhyun tak membalas apa-apa. Namun Baekhyun merasa tak suka dengan perkataan pengawal itu. Ia menunjukkan raut wajah tak senang.

Dan sepertinya pengawal itu menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi Baekhyun. Tetapi dibandingkan menjelaskan sesuatu, lelaki itu memilih bersikap tak acuh dan segera pergi menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pengawal itu dari jauh. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali meneriaki tepat didepan wajah lelaki tersebut bahwa Chanyeol itu berbeda. Chanyeol bukan psikopat seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan orang lain. Jadi, jangan seenaknya membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar. _'_ _Kenapa aku harus merasa sekesal ini?'_ Memang apa untungnya dengan membela Chanyeol mati-matian?

Ya ampun, Baek. Bagaimana bisa kau membela seorang psikopat yang bahkan belum kau kenal dengan betul? Kau juga telah membuat sebuah kesimpulan sendiri.

* * *

Sudah waktunya untuk sarapan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar terlarang, mendadak Baekhyun ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Berulang kali ia mengusap dadanya dan menghembuskan napas untuk membuat rasa gugupnya hilang namun hal itu tak berhasil.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia bersikap biasa saja seperti tak ada yang terjadi? Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengungkit dirinya yang pergi begitu saja tadi pagi?

Ah, masa bodoh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut, ia langsung mendapati Chanyeol didepannya.

Mereka bertatapan dengan canggung. Dan Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali memutuskan tatapannya.

"Uh.. Halo." Sapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya berulang kali dan mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja tetapi jelas-jelas mereka terlihat sangat gugup. Ya tuhan, mereka hanya tidur dalam artian sebenarnya. Tetapi mereka sudah canggung seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika mereka tidur dalam arti lain?

Chanyeol meliriknya sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju sofa di ruangannya. "Semalam.. kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Ah? Iya.."

Baekhyun mengikuti lelaki tersebut dari belakang.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali?"

Baiklah. Baekhyun harus memutar otak dengan cepat. Ia harus memikirkan sebuah alasan. "I-Itu.. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Kau tahu sendiri, aku ini seorang pelayan. Dan aku tak enak hati membangunkanmu untuk sekedar pamit."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Mencoba untuk membuatnya terlihat normal. Dan beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kebohongan dalam kalimat Baekhyun.

Tunggu. Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun saat ini yang tidak membawa nampan seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu tak terlihat membawa apapun kesini.

"Sarapan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dimana sarapannya?

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Bagaimana jika kau sarapan di ruang makan mulai sekarang?"

Chanyeol terdiam tanpa kata mendengar usulan itu. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin dan tidak akan melakukannya. Sarapan di ruang makan? Bukankah itu artinya ia akan berada satu meja dengan Kris? Ia tidak yakin jika selera makannya tidak hilang setelah melihat kehadiran pria itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu jika kau mau. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, ok?"

Namun Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa menolak ucapan Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi melihat senyuman Baekhyun diakhir kalimat, membuat nya tidak bisa bahkan hanya sekedar memberi penolakan singkat.

Jadi ia mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban.

Dan siapa sangka hal itu menyebabkan senyuman teramat lebar dibibir Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya membentuk sebuah eye smile yang membuat lelaki itu nampak manis. Ia sangat senang karena Chanyeol mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar.

Tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol kini tengah berdebar setelah senyuman manisnya itu. Dan membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti muda kembali ketika mengingat bahwa untuk pertama kalinya senyuman itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama, Chanyeol hanya terduduk diam diatas sofa. Ia menyukai debaran yang berada di dadanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. "Mengapa kau masih disana?"

Segera Chanyeol yang baru tersadar langsung berjalan menyusul Baekhyun yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Sering-seringlah tersenyum."

Suara itu terdengar hampir seperti gumaman namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Akan tetapi ketika ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, lelaki itu telah mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Baekhyun.

* * *

Sejujurnya untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan sesungguhnya. Mulai hari ini, ia akan mengabdi kepada Chanyeol sebagai seorang pelayan dengan seluruh hatinya. Karena itu, ia akan menjaga Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri. Dan meskipun hanya hal kecil, Baekhyun akan tetap mencoba membantu laki-laki itu menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Kris.

Dan nyatanya Baekhyun benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk duduk di ruang makan dan menyantap sarapannya disana bersama dengan Kris.

Saat ini tujuan Baekhyun hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa terbiasa berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kakak kandungnya.

Sumpah serapah terlalu banyak diucapkan oleh Chanyeol di dalam hati. Sial. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya itu. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian tadi malam. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa menolak usulan Baekhyun.

Jadi disinilah dirinya berada. Duduk dengan tidak nyaman di ruang makan berhadapan dengan Kris. Oh, katakan apa yang lebih buruk dari pada ini?

Berbanding terbalik dengan yang dirasakan oleh Kris. Kakak kandungnya itu tak menyangka bisa mendapati adiknya berada diruang makan saat ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah akan mengamuk saat mengetahui bahwa hari sudah mulai siang dan Chanyeol belum juga sarapan. Terlebih lagi ia sendiripun bahkan sudah terlambat kerja. Emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol.

Namun semua itu sirna begitu dirinya melihat Chanyeol berada diruang makan. Ia melupakan amarahnya dan memilih untuk duduk tenang memperhatikan adiknya.

Sementara yang diperhatikan, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin selera makannya nanti hilang karena melihat wajah pria itu. Jadi lebih baik ia menganggap pria itu tidak ada sama sekali disini.

"Aku senang kau keluar."

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan manis Kris. Ia merotasikan bola matanya dan mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja tak sabaran. Yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah segera menghabiskan makanannya dan cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Tubuhnya terasa panas. Sulit untuknya bersikap baik-baik saja sementara dihadapannya duduk seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menyaksikan Chanyeol tak menanggapinya dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya berada disana. Namun tak apa. Ia cukup senang hanya dengan melihat adiknya tak masalah satu meja untuk makan bersama setelah sekian lama.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya sarapan mereka tiba. Para pelayan datang berbaris sebelum menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan di atas meja besar dan panjang itu.

Baekhyun ikut serta dalam penyajian tersebut. Ia menata letak alat makan untuk Chanyeol juga menyusun dengan rapih lauk pauk diatas meja. Ia sedikit memberi senyuman tipis pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku melakukannya karenamu." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya ingin membuatnya jelas bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang memintanya.

Dan Baekhyun membalas hal itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia tahu. Ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol terpaksa melakukannya. Namun ia senang karena Chanyeol tidak menolak usulannya secara mentah-mentah.

Seluruh pelayan mulai menyingkir satu persatu setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka. Pelayan-pelayan itupun membungkukkan badannya setelah pamit undur diri. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua disana. Chanyeol tak mau membuang waktunya dan segera memilih beberapa lauk untuk di makannya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama disana.

Sang kakak kandung yang memperhatikan Chanyeol tengah memilih makanan, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jika tahu bahwa kita akan makan bersama seperti ini, aku akan terlebih dahulu menyuruh mereka memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus.

Tanpa adanya ucapan 'selamat makan', adiknya itu menyantap makanannya dengan cepat.

Sementara Kris nampaknya lebih suka berbicara dengan adiknya daripada menyantap makanannya. Jadi ia menaruh sendok dan garpu kembali pada tempatnya. Dan berbicara ini-itu.

"Apa kau ingin nambah? Atau kau ingin makanan lain? Aku akan menyuruh mereka membuatkannya untukmu."

Meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menanggapinya, namun Kris tak ingin berhenti mencoba.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit."

Chanyeol tak membalas. Ia segera menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Kau alergi seafood kan? Sebaiknya kau menyingkirkan makanan itu karena isinya adalah cumi."

Kris benar-benar perhatian kepada Chanyeol. Ia tak hentinya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol makan dan terus mengajak adik kesayangannya itu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tak memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah hampir muak mendengar ocehan tak jelasnya yang sangat berisik bagaikan suara lalat.

"Apa besok kau akan sarapan disini lagi?"

"Kuharap kita bisa terus seperti ini."

 **TRANG..**

Chanyeol sedikit membanting garpu dan sendok ditangannya hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring. Baiklah, ia sudah muak.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada meja dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi meja untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Kumohon berhentilah." Ucap Chanyeol. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti kita sedekat itu."

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan ekspresi Kris saat ini. Bagaimana senyuman diwajah Kris menghilang begitu saja sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bukan kakakku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu seorang kakak."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana. Chanyeol tidak sempat menghabiskan makanannya karena ia terlalu muak berada disana. Ia terlalu lelah dengan segala akting Kris yang bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang baik padanya.

 _'Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin aku sakit?'_ Chanyeol tertawa sinis. _'Tapi jelas-jelas kau selalu menyakitiku selama 10 tahun, bajingan.'_

Setelah apa yang Kris lakukan padanya, bagaimana bisa Kris bersikap baik-baik saja? Chanyeol hanya ingin pria itu setidaknya jangan menyembunyikan sifat bajingannya ketika mereka hanya berdua. Karena Chanyeol sudah tahu betapa bajingan seorang Kris Park.

* * *

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik dinding, berakhir menghela napasnya setelah menyaksikan kepergian Chanyeol yang terburu-buru. Pasti sangat sulit untuk laki-laki itu melawan keinginan agar tidak membuat masalah lagi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol telah berusaha keras untuk tidak membahas masalah diantara mereka berdua sehingga tidak akan terjadi pertengkaran seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun meskipun begitu, Baekhyun cukup salut melihat Chanyeol telah berusaha keras menahan diri. Meskipun hanya sebuah kemajuan kecil, Baekhyun merasa itu sudah cukup.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati pria yang masih terduduk di ruang makan tanpa belum menghabiskan setengah dari sarapannya. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Kris dan segera membungkukkan badannya kepada pria itu.

Baekhyun terlihat gugup. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Permisi."

Kris meliriknya sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu mulai menyantap makanannya dalam keheningan.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan pada tuan."

Baekhyun jadi merasa dejavu. Sikap Kris saat ini hampir sama dengan sikap Chanyeol pertama kali. Sama-sama mengabaikannya. Memang, seorang adik dan kakak pasti akan memiliki kesamaan dalam beberapa hal.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Saya minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun penuh keseriusan. "Saya juga berterima kasih karena tuan tidak membunuh saya setelah kejadian itu."

Baekhyun kembali membungkuk hormat pada Kris yang masih mengabaikannya dan membuat Baekhyun merasa ia seperti bayangan yang tak terlihat.

Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengucapkan maksudnya. Ia berdeham pelan dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Dan yang ingin saya katakan saat ini adalah, saya akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk tuan muda. Saya akan terus berada disampingnya dan melayani segala kebutuhannya."

"Karena itu.. izinkan saya melayaninya dengan cara saya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Kris menghentikan kunyahan pada mulutnya sesaat setelah Baekhyun selesai berbicara. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan datar. Kembali menunggu Baekhyun menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memberinya obat bius lagi. Saya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menganggapnya seperti monster lagi. Saya juga tidak akan membiarkan ia diasingkan lagi. Saya akan melindunginya dengan cara saya sendiri." Baekhyun menatap tepat ke bola mata Kris. Dan yang paling penting..

"Saya akan membuatnya merasa hidup dan bebas. Saya akan membuatnya dapat melihat matahari yang bukan hanya bisa ia lihat dari balik jendela."

Jelas sudah maksud Baekhyun. Kris mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan ulang. Dan ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan segigih itu untuk merubah Chanyeol dengan memberi perhatian yang begitu khusus untuk adiknya itu.

Kris seharusnya merasa senang. Tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang ia harapkan sejak awal?

Namun saat ini Kris tak bisa merasa seperti itu. Sialnya, ia tidak sesenang itu. Ia akui ia cukup kagum dan salut terhadap Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun begitu menaruh perhatian pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Kris mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Bahkan sampai saat lelaki mungil itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Kris masih terdiam tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia hanya mendengarkan suara langkah Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

Kris tidak suka Baekhyun sebaik itu.

* * *

Lelaki itu memukul keras stir mobilnya. Ia frustasi. Harus bagaimana lagi? Harus dengan cara apa lagi ia mencari Byun Baekhyun? Kabarnya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa ada yang aneh. Jongdae merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Haruskah ia menghubungi polisi? Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Di rumahnya, di tempat kerja lamanya, maupun di toko yang akan dilamarnya. Bahkan pegawai toko buku itu mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti Byun Baekhyun yang datang untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Dan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari pemilik rumah susun adalah bahwa Baekhyun sempat kembali ke rumah dan setelahnya ia pergi lagi dengan membawa sebuah map. Yang bisa Jongdae pastikan berisi formulir-formulir.

Itu tandanya Baekhyun menghilang sebelum dirinya sempat melamar. Kemungkinan bisa jadi ia menghilang saat diperjalanan. Bisa saja sesuatu terjadi padanya. Hal terburuknya adalah kecelakaan. Namun ia tak mendengar desas-desus adanya kecelakaan di daerah rute rumah susun tempat Baekhyun tinggal sampai ke toko buku yang akan dilamarnya.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "Sebenarnya kau berada dimana, Byun Baekhyun?"

Jongdaepun memutar balik stirnya dan menancap gas menuju jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia harus memikirkan cara selanjutnya secara matang-matang. Mungkin ia akan menelpon polisi atau terus mencari Baekhyun sendirian. Karena sejujurnya ia pun tidak bisa mempercayai polisi. Mereka terlalu lamban dalam bertindak.

Mobil itu terus bergerak dan mendadak berhenti tepat di samping sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang begitu luas. Rumah itu bertingkat tiga. Dijaga oleh para pengawal dan dipasang cctv diberbagai tempat.

Jongdae menoleh kearah rumah tersebut. Rumah yang memiliki begitu banyak rumor bertebaran.

Ia menatap dengan seksama ke dalam rumah itu dengan pandangan mencari tahu. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun terjebak di dalam rumah itu seperti orang lain.

Namun mana mungkin? Ia sendiri cukup ragu mendengar rumor-rumor tersebut. Tetapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Ahh, kurasa aku harus tidur terlebih dulu." Jongdae mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia bingung. Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan hal ini.

Yang jelas, Jongdae akan mengambil langkah selanjutnya dengan cepat. Ia akan segera menemukan temannya.

* * *

Hampir saja Baekhyun mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini hanya untuk mencari Chanyeol. Beruntung ia telah berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu di lantai dua. Jika tidak, mungkin ia harus rela kakinya kesakitan berjalan kesana kemari.

Omong-omong, sangat jarang Baekhyun bisa berada di lantai ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Yang ia lakukan hanya berada di lantai satu dan tiga saja. Terus-menerus seperti itu.

Jika di lantai satu merupakan ruang tamu, dapur beserta ruang makan, taman belakang dan kamar tidur para pelayan serta pengawal yang berkisar puluhan orang. Maka di lantai dua yang pertama kali ditemukan adalah ruang keluarga yang luas dengan sebuah bar kecil disampingnya. Cocok untuk tempat bersantai menonton televisi seraya meminum segelas wine. Ada sebuah piano putih juga disana.

Lalu tak jauh dari ruang keluarga, adalah kamar Kris yang sangat luas melebihi kamar terlarang yang Chanyeol tempati. Tepat didepan kamar Kris sendiri, terdapat ruangan kerjanya dan juga sebuah library. Jika masuk ke dalam lagi melewati lorong kamar Kris juga ruang kerja dan library, maka akan ditemukan tempat gym yang berada di sebelah kiri dan tepat disampingnya adalah sebuah kolam renang indoor.

Lantai dua memang lebih terlihat mewah dibandingkan lantai lainnya.

Sementara dilantai tiga sendiri hanya ada sebuah library yang tak kalah besar dari yang ada di lantai dua, kamar terlarang dimana Chanyeol dikurung, dan juga dua buah kamar kosong lainnya yang dikunci dari sejak Baekhyun datang ke rumah ini. Tak dibiarkan terbuka sama sekali. Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang special. Hanya saja kamar itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disofa.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Hanya duduk saja." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tuan muda. "Seperti berenang mungkin. Atau lainnya?"

"Tidak ada."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Mendadak Chanyeol menjadi lelaki yang teramat dingin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih. Apa laki-laki itu marah padanya karena telah membuat laki-laki itu harus terpaksa makan bersama Kris?

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut aku keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Ia harap kali ini Chanyeol tidak menolak juga.

"Kemana?"

"Taman belakang. Mungkin kau juga butuh udara segar."

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol kesana. Ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk menghirup udara. Rasanya pasti akan lebih nyaman dan sejuk daripada berada di sebuah kamar terus-menerus yang tidak memiliki cukup udara segar.

Dan merekapun akhirnya bersama-sama pergi menuju taman belakang dengan posisi yang sama-sama tak berbicara.

Terasa begitu canggung. Sama seperti biasanya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeollah yang mencoba membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau.."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Bagaimana keadaan-"

"Keadaan tanganku?" Seperti yang sudah Baekhyun duga laki-laki disampingnya ini akan berkata seperti itu. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan anggukan polos.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu kesulitan mencari topik untuk diperbincangkan, karenanya ia selalu bertanya mengenai keadaan tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil disampingnya itu tersenyum manis dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang sudah tak berbalut perban. "Tanganku sudah membaik. Jadi kau bisa melupakan pertanyaan itu sekarang kkk~ Lalu bagaimana dengan lenganmu sendiri?"

"Hmm.. ya, sama." Chanyeol mengangguk seraya mengusap pelan lengannya. Meskipun masih sedikit terasa nyeri, tapi ia tak apa. Hal seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Oh ya, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan lantas ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuh menghadap Baekhyun.

Ia memandang laki-laki itu penuh tanda tanya.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri berdiam diri untuk sesaat. Tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Rasanya terlalu banyak yang ingin ia katakan sampai ia kesusahan mencari dimana inti dari semuanya.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Sejujurnya, sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai seseorang disini."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara,

"Tapi aku ingin mempercayaimu.. dan aku berusaha mempercayaimu untuk menjagaku."

Chanyeol mendengarkan. Ia meneliti wajah Baekhyun yang tampak gugup dan malu. Terlihat juga dari bagaimana jari mungil itu memainkan lengan kemeja yang dikenakannya sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan cara apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjadi pelayan setiamu."

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau bisa meminta apa saja. Kau bisa menjadikanku sandaranmu atau lainnya. Dan aku akan mengajakmu melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan atau hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baginya sendiri, tentu saja ia akan melakukan semua yang pelayan pribadinya ini katakan. Sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk membantah ucapan lelaki mungil itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta satu hal lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari tuan mudanya. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan setiap ucapanku? Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Aku akan mendengarkan."

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih." Ia senang setidaknya persetujuan dari Chanyeol akan membuat semuanya berjalan mudah. Rencananya untuk membuat Chanyeol tampak manusiawi menjadi lebih mudah. Ya, semoga saja.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Chanyeol maju selangkah secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan pergerakan itu, namun ia memilih mendongak menatap tuan mudanya.

"Bisakah aku meminta satu hal juga darimu?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

Detik ini, Chanyeol menatapnya sama seperti tadi malam.

"Setelah semua ini, aku harap kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padaku."

Suasana mendadak senyap. Baekhyun terdiam menatap mata Chanyeol sementara detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Namun tak menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban, lelaki itu segera berbalik badan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun sendiri dibuat dilema oleh kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak takut pada seorang psikopat? Yang benar saja. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya tidak memperlihatkannya didepan Chanyeol. Tetapi sejujurnya ia ingin sekali lari dari tempatnya berada. Karena itu, ia sampai mencoba kabur dari tempat ini.

Tapi, mungkinkah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu karena telah percaya padanya? Chanyeol ingin dirinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan paham perasaan laki-laki itu.

Lalu apa itu juga memungkinkan mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat dari sekarang?

Baekhyun rasa ia harus mencoba beradaptasi dengan laki-laki itu. Dan ia pun tersadar bahwa bukan hanya Chanyeol yang harus menyesuaikan diri. Nyatanya ia pun harus bisa menyesuaikan dirinya.

Baekhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya menyamai Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan takut padamu."

Tuan mudanya menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. Dengan jari mungilnya, ia menyentuh perut Chanyeol dan menekan-nekannya. "Lihat? Aku bahkan berani menyentuhmu. A-Aku tidak takut sama sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Oh tentu saja itu kebohongan besar! Wajahnya bahkan sudah pucat. Baekhyun terlalu berani melakukan hal itu hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat normal. Hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya padanya. Beruntung saja tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya setelah menyentuh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun tidak takut kepadanya. Tidak seperti seseorang. Yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri namun setelah melihat keadaan dirinya yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan, justru pergi menjauhinya. Lucu sekali.

Seperti yang di duga, taman belakang benar-benar luas. Bahkan rumah susun Baekhyun tidak lebih luas dibandingkan taman belakang rumah majikannya. Baekhyun jadi dibuat bertanya-tanya seberapa kaya seorang Kris Park.

Ditempat itu terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang bersih dan jernih. Lalu ada dua buah ayunan disana yang terlihat sangat aneh bagi Baekhyun mengingat bahwa kedua pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Tetapi mereka akhirnya duduk dalam keheningan disana.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya membiarkan cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya dengan angin yang menghembus surai hitam Chanyeol hingga berterbangan.

Posisi seperti ini membuat Baekhyun speechless. Ia hanya terdiam memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang menarik untuknya perhatikan. Matanya tak dapat beralih dari laki-laki itu.

Namun yang paling membingungkan, detak jantungnya kembali berdebar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Park Chanyeol sangat tampan. Dan fakta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia sangkal. Namun seharusnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa hal itu bukan satu-satunya alasan dari debaran jantungnya.

Begitu mata bulat laki-laki itu terbuka, Baekhyun segera berdeham pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan seraya merentangkan tangannya seperti tengah melakukan pemanasan. Oh, sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat habis memperhatikan tuan mudanya.

"Aaahh, segarnya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Betul, kan?" Yang diangguki singkat oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hmm.. Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau berada di kamar terlarang?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mulai mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki.

"10 tahun."

Wuah.. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira akan selama itu. Pikirnya mungkin hanya sebatas 3-5 tahun. "Benarkah? Lama sekali. Apa kau tidak pernah keluar selama 10 tahun itu?"

Chanyeol memperhatikannya yang tengah asik bermain ayunan. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu tampak polos seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja pernah. Saat aku mencoba melarikan diri. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, mereka selalu berhasil menangkapku lalu membiusku."

Ya ampun. Obat bius itu lagi. Membuat Baekhyun jadi kesal tiap kali mendengarnya.

Ia menapakkan kakinya menghentikan laju ayunan dan beralih menatap sang tuan muda. "Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa kau harus di kurung seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat?"

Rasanya sangat tidak adil dan juga tak masuk akal. Mengapa Chanyeol harus dikurung selama itu? Justru karena hal inilah yang bisa memperburuk mental laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol mendadak terdiam. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan. Ekspresi itu membuat Baekhyun segera menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol untuk tak bertanya lebih.

"Ah, m-maaf jika aku bertanya seperti itu. Kau bisa mengabaikannya."

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh dan tersenyum pahit. "Itu juga pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa pria itu mengurungku disana."

Sangat aneh tentunya. Mengapa seseorang yang telah dikurung selama bertahun-tahun tak tahu alasan mengapa ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napasnya dan Baekhyun rasa dirinya harus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tujuan Baekhyun saat ini bukan untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingat kesedihannya. Ia justru ingin menghibur Chanyeol.

"Wuah, lihat! Pohon yang itu. Besar dan kuat sekali ya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan sontak menoleh kearah telunjuk Baekhyun yang menunjuk pada sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Pasti akan cocok jika ada rumah pohon disana." Gumam Baekhyun. Ah, ia jadi teringat kedua orangtuanya yang dulu berniat membuatkan rumah pohon untuknya. Tetapi sampai saat ini, ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam sana.

"Apa kau pernah masuk ke dalam rumah pohon?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. "Sedari dulu aku ingin sekali masuk ke dalam rumah pohon. Pasti akan menyenangkan berada disana."

 _'Rumah pohon?'_ Chanyeol memandang pohon besar itu dalam diam lalu beralih menatap wajah berseri-seri sang pelayan.

"Aku belum pernah masuk kedalam rumah pohon." Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa senang. Nyatanya ia tak sendirian.

"Aku harap aku bisa masuk kedalam rumah pohon. Setidaknya sekali saja." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Disaat seperti ini ia jadi merindukan senyuman ayahnya yang selalu mengembang saat tengah mengerjakan proyek rumah pohon untuknya diteras rumah. Namun sayangnya rumah pohon itu tidak selesai dibuat karena musibah yang harus dihadapi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan juga Baekhyun tak cukup uang untuk membiayai pemakaman kedua orangtuanya hingga akhirnya ia harus menjual rumah kesayangannya tersebut dan tinggal bersama neneknya.

"Udara sudah semakin dingin. Sepertinya salju akan turun menghitung hari lagi."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember, tentu mulai terasa adanya perubahan suhu. Namun sejujurnya ia lebih merasa dingin pada hatinya. Ia begitu merindukan keluarganya tetapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

 **DEG.**

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika kedua tangan yang berukuran lebih besar darinya tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berjongkok didepannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya datar namun matanya menyiratkan keteduhan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bersedih. Ia kesulitan menahan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya.

Terlebih lagi kedua tangan Chanyeol yang hangat membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia rindu kehangatan seperti ini. Ia terlalu lelah mengisi waktu demi waktu tanpa rasa hangatnya seseorang yang berada di sisinya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita ke dalam. Kau sangat kedinginan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan helaan napas. "Sebentar lagi hari natal." Hal ini yang paling membuatnya bersedih. Ia jadi bertanya sendiri mengapa ia selalu mengalami hal-hal yang menyedihkan? Hari peringatan kematian keluarganya sebentar lagi, jadi wajar saja jika ia merindukan mereka, bukan?

Namun sepertinya, bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa sedih saat ini.

Chanyeol memandang kearah lain. Ia jelas ingat dengan betul hari peringatan kematian keluarganya sebentar lagi. Sudah 10 tahun ia sama sekali tak berziarah. Ia ingin sekali mengunjungi pemakaman mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tak sengaja menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, ia berkata lain. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Karena mulai sekarang, Baekhyun adalah tempatnya bersandar. Ia ingin menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satu orang tempat dimana ia bisa mengeluh. Satu-satunya orang yang paling mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mendengar keluhan laki-laki itu.

"Sebentar lagi hari peringatan kematian keluargaku. Aku ingin sekali berziarah."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kesamaan ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah keberuntungan, bukan?

"Benarkah? Begitu juga dengan orangtuaku. Hari peringatannya sebentar lagi tepat dihari natal." Dan nyatanya tanggal hari peringatan kematiannya pun sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Sama juga dengan keluargaku." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu jika mereka memiliki kesamaan seperti ini. Ia kira dulu dihari dimana Baekhyun menangis di taman, itu adalah hari kematian orangtuanya. Ternyata tidak. Siapa yang menyangkanya, bukan?

"Kalau benar begitu, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Hari akan terus berlalu dan tak akan terasa jika hari itu semakin dekat. "Aku merindukan mereka." Apa yang akan keduanya lakukan di hari itu dengan fakta.. "Tuan Kris tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi hanya untuk berziarah, bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Itu benar. Kris pasti akan melarang siapapun keluar dari rumah ini. Dan Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. Mungkin tahun ini ia tidak bisa pergi berziarah. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada kedua orangtuanya yang berada di surga.

"Aku akan memikirkan caranya." Sahut Chanyeol.

* * *

Map itu terlempar keatas meja. Dan berserakanlah beberapa foto dari dalam map coklat tersebut.

Kris memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela perusahaannya yang menjulang tinggi. Ia menatap bangunan-bangunan yang tak kalah tinggi dari perusahaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan." Sekretaris Hong membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Ia merasa bersalah setelah membuat mood Kris menjadi buruk.

Kris tak menjawab. Ia menyeruput kopi yang berada ditangannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari sana.

Dan Sekretaris Hong tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Tuannya. Bertahun-tahun mengabdi dan menjadi sekretaris setia Kris sudah membuatnya hapal dengan perubahan mood pada pria tersebut. Bahkan sampai hal-hal terkecil.

Akhirnya Kris bersuara. "Katakan padaku, sedekat apa mereka?"

"Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang sangat dekat, tuan. Dan tadi malam, Baekhyun sempat tidur di kamar tuan muda." Jawab Sekretaris Hong.

Sebuah kejutan.

Kris merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika hubungan mereka berdua telah sejauh itu. Chanyeol yang selama ini ia kenal sudah mulai berubah perlahan-lahan sejak kedatangan Baekhyun.

Ia jadi teringat kejadian semalam dimana adiknya begitu melindungi sang pelayan baru itu. Dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun naik ke lantai tiga tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membiarkan seseorang tidur di kamarnya?

Kris menoleh sekilas.

"Ada lagi?"

"Seperti yang tuan lihat dari foto-foto yang saya berikan tadi. Mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sepertinya mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus."

"Cukup. Kau boleh pergi."

Begitu sekretarisnya keluar dari dalam ruangannya, Kris mulai berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil lembaran foto yang berserakan disana.

Katakanlah bahwa Kris iri saat ini. Melihat keduanya tampak begitu dekat. Dan hanya dirinya yang berada dalam kesepian seperti ini.

Apa ini yang namanya egois jika Kris menginginkan hubungan mereka berdua hancur berkeping-keping?

* * *

Siapa sangka jika kini mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sejak hari itu, dengan penuh tekad Baekhyun selalu mengajak Chanyeol berbicara dan juga mengajak lelaki itu bermain ataupun hanya sekedar menonton film.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangat jauh dari pemikirannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak seburuk yang diduga. Ia sungguh dapat mempercayai laki-laki itu. Jadi bahkan berada didekatnya sekalipun, Baekhyun tak merasakan ketakutan lagi.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah. Selama ia berada bersama Chanyeol, ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki itu seperti roller coaster yang dapat membuat jantungnya terus berdebar. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Dan Chanyeol sendiri menikmatinya. Tak ada sesuatu yang tak disukainya saat bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Namun ada kalanya juga mereka akan beragumen kecil seperti saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak mau main denganmu lagi." Baekhyun menaruh stick game dengan kasar.

Mereka tengah bermain playstation di kamar terlarang. Semua bermula ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menemukannya di dalam lemari yang ia kira akan berisi dengan puluhan kaset film. Ternyata justru berisi sebuah playstation dan tumpukan kaset game. Dan berakhirlah mereka memutuskan bermain playstation.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Kau curang. Kau selalu menang dariku."

Chanyeol berusaha memberi pembelaan pada dirinya. Tentu itu bukan salahnya jika ia terus menang permainan ini. "Aku tidak curang. Aku memang lebih jago darimu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menang sekali saja."

"Itu curang namanya."

"Kau tidak asik! Egois sekali!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali kita memainkan ini? 7 kali! Dan kau terus-menerus menang. Apa kau tidak bosan? Kau tidak memiliki sedikit rasa simpati padaku ya?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Ini kan hanya game. Kenapa pula kau begitu serius memainkannya sampai tidak membiarkan aku menang sekalipun?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang seraya meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau main lagi denganmu."

Lelaki mungil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Namun Chanyeol langsung bergerak menahan lengan laki-laki itu. Dengan sedikit memohon ia berkata, "Ayo kita main sekali lagi. Aku akan membiarkanmu menang."

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalah sebelumnya. Ayolah, ia selalu ingin memang dalam segala hal apapun itu. Ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lebih darinya. Namun Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol merelakan hal itu.

Baekhyun kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang pemarah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Ia justru senang bisa menemani tuan mudanya bermain meskipun ia harus rela kalah sedari tadi. Ia senang karena Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya bukan hanya berdiam diri saja. Ia senang membuat perubahan seperti ini.

Karena itu, ia ingin membuat Chanyeol membiarkannya menang dengan alasan ia ingin Chanyeol belajar untuk mengalah pada orang lain. Ia ingin Chanyeol berbagi kepada orang lain. Tujuan Baekhyun hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit manusiawi.

"Wohoooo.. aku menang! Kau lihat? Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu! Yeaayy!" Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Ia menepuk tangannya dengan meriah. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia yang memutuskan mengalah. Ia sengaja memberi kesempatan untuk Baekhyun menyerang nya dalam game itu hingga ia kalah. Kemenangan Baekhyun bukanlah murni dari hasilnya. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol telah mengalah padanya.

Namun melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tengah gembira saat ini membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya. Baekhyun nampak lucu sekali. Ia jadi merasa bahwa mengalah pada laki-laki itu bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol bergerak mencubit sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Tak akan ada satupun orang yang tahan melihat betapa manisnya seorang Byun Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol sekalipun.

Pemilik mata sipit itu terkejut dan muncullah semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya. "K-Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?"

Namun Chanyeol tak menjawab apapun. Ia melepas cubitannya dan bergerak mengusap puncak kepala si mungil sembari berkata, "ayo bermain lagi."

Tetapi juga ada kalanya mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat manis dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil satu sama lain. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak jika telah bersikap melindungi satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol-ssi, salju pertama turun!" Baekhyun bersorak riang. Ia memandang keluar jendela kamar terlarang dimana salju yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya turun pada hari ini tengah membasahi jalanan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan ikut melihat salju tersebut disamping Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia kembali merasa senang melihat salju pertama turun. Karena saat ini ada Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Ayo kita turun melihat saljunya." Baekhyun teramat antusias. Ia segera berjalan ke lemari Chanyeol dan mengambil sebuah mantel musim dingin untuk lelaki itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam menuruti Baekhyun untuk memakai pakaian hangat yang diberikannya.

Terakhir, Baekhyun mengambil syal dan memakaikannya di leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau tidak boleh kedinginan, tuan muda." Godanya seraya terkekeh pelan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjap dengan gugup.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol sempurna dengan pakaiannya, ia segera menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya kebawah. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan lelaki itu dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga berbalik kearahnya dan hampir saja menabrak dada bidangnya.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku tampak kepanasan dengan pakaian tebal ini sementara kau sendiri hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis?"

Chanyeol mengambil sweater hangatnya dan memberikan kepada Baekhyun untuk dipakai. "Setidaknya pakai itu. Baru kita akan keluar melihat saljunya."

Baekhyun segera menurut karena ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat salju. Iapun memakai sweater biru laut yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki itu dalam diam. Dan ia memutuskan melepas syal yang tadi Baekhyun pakaikan padanya untuk ia pasangkan di leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memberiku syalnya?"

"Aku ini tahan dingin tidak sepertimu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun dibuat tersipu malu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol bisa mengetahui hal itu hanya dengan mengamatinya beberapa hari saja.

Mereka pun sama-sama pergi menuju taman belakang. Dan Baekhyunlah yang paling senang begitu melihat salju turun menutupi rerumputan di taman. Sepertinya salju sudah turun pada tengah malam sehingga salju kini telah berhasil menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan.

Baekhyun mendongak membuka mulutnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tetesan salju yang turun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol tak melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan.. kau suka padaku, ya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Iya."

Mendadak kedua pipi Baekhyun merona. "A-apa?" Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menjawab seperti itu. Karena niatnyapun memang hanya bercanda saja. Namun melihat wajah serius Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa laki-laki disampingnya ini tengah bercanda juga atau tidak.

Namun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertingkah seperti tak mengatakan apapun.

Hal itu menjadikan suasana mendadak canggung sebelum Baekhyun berdeham pelan.

"Cobalah!"

Dengan gerakan kaku Chanyeol mencoba ikut membuka mulutnya. Merasakan tetesan salju di lidahnya. "Rasanya aneh."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi datar itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lucu sekali dengan ekspresinya? Apa mungkin karena Baekhyun terlalu gembira saat ini?

Atau bisa saja karena ia selalu menyukai setiap ekspresi Chanyeol.

Haatchiii..

Lelaki mungil itu bersin. Dan sontak Chanyeol bergerak mendekat dengan panik. "Apa kau flu?"

"Tidak. Udaranya sangat dingin saja."

"Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Kita baru saja berada disini. Bagaimana bisa kita langsung ke dalam lagi?" Baekhyun menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Namun setelah itu, ia tersenyum manis mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol bergerak ke arah belakang Baekhyun. Ia mendekap Baekhyun dengan mantelnya dan mengancingi mantel tersebut hingga kini Baekhyun tampak seperti anak kanguru yang berada di kantong ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun histeris. Ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Dan entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya kini.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kita tidak kedinginan."

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Diamlah."

Apa kini mereka tampak seperti majikan dan pelayan? Tentu saja tidak. Chanyeol selalu berusaha melewati batas itu. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa baginya Baekhyun adalah miliknya bukan sekedar seorang pelayan pribadi.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Yang dipanggil membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman.

Tetapi Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia justru terdiam sesunyi suasana saat ini.

Chanyeol kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia terdiam sangat lama hingga Chanyeol menganggap bahwa lelaki itu baru saja mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dibalik mantel hingga kini hanya kedua bola matanya yang terlihat. "Masih dingin." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk Baekhyun.

Meski Baekhyun bersikeras menolak, namun ia tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

Meski jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan mungkin ia kesulitan menghirup oksigen karena terlalu gugup, tetapi ia suka berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Besok.. ayo kita membuat boneka salju."

"Ok."

* * *

Kris sudah banyak tahu tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hampir setiap harinya ia mendapat kabar tentang keduanya. Hampir setiap jamnya ia menyaksikan kedekatan mereka berdua. Sudah lebih dari cukup semua itu.

Dan kini ia juga harus menyaksikan adegan bermesraan adik kandungnya dengan seorang pelayan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Kris bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja di tangga lantai dua. Ia bertujuan untuk pergi kelantai satu sementara Chanyeol ingin ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang lebih sering terlihat diluar ruangan. Ia sudah tak terlalu sering berada di kamarnya lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan mengabaikan keberadaan kakak kandungnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin adanya pertengkaran lagi. Namun ucapan Kris berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sedekat itu dengan pelayan tersebut." Kris menatap Chanyeol seraya bersedekap. "Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Chanyeol meliriknya tajam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Apa kau perlu mengetahuinya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja." Kris mengedikkan bahunya bersikap tak peduli. Bohong sekali.

"Apa kau berniat menyakiti Baekhyun seperti dulu kau menyakiti'nya'?" Sarkas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring menatap Kris dengan wajah mengejek.

Kris terlihat sangat santai menanggapinya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kau ketakutan, Chanyeol." Kris terkekeh pelan melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras menandakan bahwa lelaki tersebut tengah marah setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyunmu."

* * *

Baekhyun kembali dibuat dilema saat ini. Memikirkan kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini membuat perubahan yang sangat drastis baik sifat Chanyeol maupun hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka lebih dekat dibandingkan saat pertama bertemu. Mereka lebih terbuka dibandingkan saat pertama berbincang. Mereka lebih saling membutuhkan dibandingkan biasanya.

Dan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini nyatanya juga membuat perubahan drastis pada perasaan Baekhyun. _'Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Kalimat itu lah yang terus terputar diotaknya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. _'Pasti aku sudah gila.'_

Rasanya ia mulai tak dapat berpikir jernih. Meskipun berulang kali ia berkata dalam hatinya untuk bersikap biasa saja, tetapi kerja tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkannya. Reaksi tubuhnya selalu berkata lain.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Suara Yeri membuat Baekhyun menoleh sejenak.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajah oppa kusut seperti itu? Ceritakan saja padaku."

Tidak. Mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Ia pasti sudah tidak waras. Orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh atau sejenisnya.

"Karena tuan muda?" Tanya Yeri tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar sebutan itu. Ia langsung bangkit duduk dan menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak. Bukan karena dia!"

Yeri menyipitkan matanya dan meneliti wajah Baekhyun cukup lama. "Ah.. jadi karena tuan muda ya." Meskipun Baekhyun mengelak, namun sepertinya Yeri tahu apa yang tengah melanda perasaan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa Yeri tahu?

Gadis cantik itu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kearah Baekhyun. "Apa oppa tengah dilema saat ini?"

"Perasaan aneh apa ini? Tidak mungkin seperti yang kuduga, bukan? Haruskah aku membiarkan perasaan ini atau tidak?"

"Apa oppa tengah merasakan perasaan seperti itu?" Lanjut Yeri.

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membulat tak percaya. "Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Seru Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau peramal?"

Yeri berdecak pelan. "Semua itu tertulis jelas di dahimu, oppa."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun sontak menutupi dahinya. Dan Yeri hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat lebih tua darinya saat ini. Sepertinya cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi aneh seperti sikap Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

"Sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku!"

* * *

Bercerita kepada Yeri memang sedikit membantu. Ia merasa bebannya sedikit hilang. Ia merasa lebih lega karena ia memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tempat curhatnya. Namun yang harus ia sesali dari bercerita pada gadis itu adalah, gadis itu tidak memberinya solusi apapun.

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun berada. Dengan segala perasaannya yang bercampur aduk dan usaha mencoba untuk bersikap seperti tak pernah ada terjadi pergulatan di hatinya. Ia akan melewati semua ini sendirian.

Kali ini mereka memutuskan hanya akan menonton televisi di kamar terlarang. Baekhyunlah yang paling bersemangat. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mengganti channel tv hingga berhenti pada sebuah channel musik. Oh tentu saja ia ingin menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengetes apakah Chanyeol mengetahui girl dan boygroup korea yang cukup populer.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Dan hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tahu lagu ini?"

Chanyeol diam mencoba mendengarkan lagu bergenre electronica yang tengah diputar di televisi. "..Tidak."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Padahal lagu ini terkenal." Baekhyun bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik. "Pick me pick me up~" Dan tanpa sadar ia ikut menggerakan tangannya menarikan tarian tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku akan mengajarimu tariannya." Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Ikuti aku."

Pick me- Pick me- Pick me up~

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan kedua tangan ke tubuhnya seperti para gadis-gadis di layar televisi tersebut. Baekhyun tampak bersemangat melakukannya. Tetapi berbalik dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam memperhatikan. Sang tuan muda tampaknya enggan melakukan tarian aneh tersebut.

"Kau tak asik." Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Lalu ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan kali ini ia mengganti channel yang tengah menayangkan sebuah drama yang diperankan oleh Ji Chang Wook. Drama itu cukup terkenal dan tak jarang terkadang Baekhyun mendengar para pelayan membicarakan betapa tampannya seorang Chang Wook dalam drama itu.

"Wuahh.. dia tampan sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya yang tengah menatap ke layar tv dengan pandangan memuja. Baekhyun seakan-akan tenggelam dalam drama itu. Atau tepatnya ketampanan dari sang aktor. Dan Chanyeol tak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia. Ji Chang Wook." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada layar tv.

"Ji Chang Wook?" Chanyeol memandang tajam pada layar tv. Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan benda itu. Melihat wajah aktor itu membuatnya ingin menghajar wajah pria tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya aktor itu mengambil seluruh perhatian Baekhyun saat ini? Chanyeol sangat tidak terima.

"Dia benar-benar keren.." Gumam Baekhyun.

Lihatlah bagaimana tatapan berbinar Baekhyun saat memandang aktor tersebut. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Cukup sudah. Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana cara Baekhyun menatap pada aktor yang ada di tv itu.

Chanyeol menarik remote tv yang ada pada Baekhyun dan segera mematikan layar tv. Membuat Baekhyun sontak protes tak terima. Ia tengah memperhatikan aktor tampan tersebut, mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini tiba-tiba?

"Mengapa kau mematikannya?"

"Kau tidak boleh menontonnya." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Waeyo?" Mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidak diperbolehkan menonton? Bukankah tadi baik-baik saja?

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

 _'Ada apa sih?'_ Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. "Tolong kembalikan remotenya, Chanyeol-ssi." Namun yang jelas Baekhyun ingin menonton drama tersebut. Ia ingin melihat akting aktor pria itu.

"Tidak akan."

Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya. "Kembalikaan.."

Entah mengapa saat ini Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Lelaki tersebut menggeleng-geleng seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang memegang remote hingga Baekhyun kesulitan meraihnya.

"Aish. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun terus mencoba meraih remote itu kembali. Namun Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan semakin meninggikan tangannya. Mengingat perbedaan tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat jauh dengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki mungil itu berdiri diatas sofa dan berusaha mengambil remote tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Namun siapa sangka jika pergerakan Chanyeol yang menjauh tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun yang hampir saja meraih remote itu harus kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh..

"Kyaa!"

..Kepelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Beruntung Chanyeol dengan sigap berhasil menangkapnya agar tak terjatuh.

Namun posisi Chanyeol yang memegang erat pinggang Baekhyun dan kedua tangan si mungil yang bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol membuat suasana mendadak canggung. Mereka hanya saling menatap cukup lama.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi degupan tersebut yang semakin menggila ketika Chanyeol berkata,

"Kau ingat? Terakhir kali kita berebut benda, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Saat ini Chanyeol tengah menggodanya!

Kedua bola mata milik Baekhyun membulat. Pipinya merona merah membayangkan kejadian itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengungkitnya? Dan.. mengapa saat ini senyuman yang lelaki itu berikan terlihat jauh beribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari senyuman tipis biasanya?

Tunggu. Apa laki-laki dihadapannya ini akan mengulangi hal yang sama saat ini dengan yang waktu itu?

Sepertinya benar hal itu akan terjadi lagi. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun lebih mendekat padanya sampai tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu segera memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Otaknya sulit bekerja dengan cepat. Seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu bukannya pasrah dan memejamkan mata sembari menunggu bibir itu akan menyentuhnya. Ia pasti sudah gila sekarang.

Bibir tebal itu terus bergerak mendekat. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali mengikis jaraknya. Bibirnya terus mendekat dan hampir saja bersentuhan dengan milik Baekhyun jika saja sebuah suara tidak tiba-tiba muncul.

"Permisi-oh astaga."

Kedua mata Baekhyun mendadak terbuka lebar. Otaknya tiba-tiba jernih kembali. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap pada pengawal yang berada diambang pintu dan tak sengaja menyaksikan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

"S-Saya ingin membetulkan pintu ini. M-Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu jika.."

Chanyeol hanya memandang pengawal tersebut dengan datar. Ia bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali menggebrak meja dan membakar hidup-hidup pengawal yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Karena.. oh sialan. Pengawal itu baru saja merusak suasana!

Mengapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin pengawal itu membetulkan pintunya?!

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri memilih menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya yang menahan malu. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saat ini. Ia sungguh malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

"K-Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup. "P-Permisi." Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, ia membungkukkan badannya kepada Chanyeol dan segera menghilang dari kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun terlalu malu dengan semua ini. Apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu? Apa yang baru saja akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

9k words..

Hai semuanya muehehe..  
Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Seharusnya sih minggu lalu ff ini udah selesai dan bisa di publish. Tapi pas aku cek lagi gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa tulisanku aneh banget. Jadi karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk.. ngetik ulang.. tapi kayaknya masih aneh:(

Bbh lagi galau nih, readers. Dia sedang dilema karena dia kayaknya suka sama pcy. Kira-kira alasan dilemanya karena apa ya? Wkwk

Maaf apabila momen chanbaeknya masih sedikit. Karena guys, aku gak pandai bikin romance wkwk kenyataannya ngetik krisyeol momen lebih gampang dari chanbaek. Yatuhan.. wkwk Dan aku juga gak mau terlalu banyak naruh momen chanbaek karena aku harus fokus juga sama jalan ceritanya. takutnya jadi gak nyambung sama cerita hehe

Oh iya, katanya krisyeol mirip ya sama cerita naruto(?) Itachi sama sasuke ya kalo gak salah wkwk aku gak tau mirip dibagian mananya karena aku gak pernah nonton naruto heuheu

Ada juga yang bilang kayak beauty and the beast wkwk Mungkin karena sama2 tinggal disebuah tempat yang gak pernah dikunjungin orang(?) Yaitu tempat terlarang. Trus mereka juga sama2 terkurung yang satu karena fisik yang satu karena mental wkwk dan akhirnya datanglah seorang princess yang mengetuk pintu hati mereka eaaakk wkwk tapi jujur aja ff ini gak terinspirasi dari cerita manapun. Semuanya berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri muehehe

Kayaknya ada juga yang req cinta segitiga ya?

...

...  
Wkwkw

Selalu seperti biasanya.. Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah setia menunggu.. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Terakhir, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!


	7. Chapter 6

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 6**

Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu dari kamar tersebut. Lelaki itu terduduk di kamarnya sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menampar kedua pipinya berulang kali mencoba menyadarkan dirinya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Matanya terpejam dengan frustasi ketika ia mencoba me-reka ulang kejadian tersebut di dalam kepalanya.

Saat itu ia berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

Lalu.. lelaki itu..

"Apa yang berusaha laki-laki itu lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Astaga! Dan juga apa yang berusaha ia coba lakukan? Mengapa ia memejamkan matanya saat itu dan bukannya memberi perlawanan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada reaksi tubuhnya? Mengapa tubuhnya sangat berlawanan dengan pikirannya?

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini terasa gila. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia seharusnya bersyukur kepada pengawal tersebut. Pengawal itu berhasil menghentikan hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi. Tetapi mengapa ada rasa sedikit kecewa dalam hatinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

Dan kini ia dibuat bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu? Mengapa Chanyeol berusaha menciumnya? Mereka bukanlah jenis orang yang saling menyukai. Mereka juga bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya sebatas majikan dan pelayan. Lalu mengapa mereka harus berada di posisi seperti ini?

Baekhyun masih bisa mengerti jika Chanyeol mengeluh padanya. Itu karena lelaki tersebut membutuhkan sandaran. Ia masih bisa mengerti jika Chanyeol terlihat nyaman bermain dengannya. Itu karena lelaki tersebut membutuhkan seorang teman. Ia masih bisa mengerti dalam beberapa hal.

Tetapi untuk kali ini.. pikiran Baekhyun buntu. Apa sang tuan muda menyukainya? Tetapi tidak mungkin seorang psikopat bisa menyukai seseorang, bukan? Sepertinya begitu. Atau.. entahlah. Baekhyun tak tahu.

"HA!"

"Astaga!"

Yeri berteriak seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengakibatkan reflek yang cukup mengejutkan dari lelaki itu.

Yeri terkekeh pelan dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang sedang oppa lamunkan?" Sedari tadi gadis itu memperhatikan dari jauh, lelaki itu nampaknya tengah banyak pikiran.

"T-Tidak ada."

Yeri menyipitkan matanya meneliti tatapan mata Baekhyun yang nampak tak fokus. Terlebih lagi melihat kedua pipi lelaki tersebut yang merona merah membuat semuanya terasa semakin mencurigakan.

"Lalu mengapa kedua pipi oppa memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Yeri dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun segera bergerak menutupi kedua pipinya. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan ataupun ditanyakan lagi. Ia baik-baik saja.

Namun Yeri sangat sulit untuk dibohongi. Ia jelas bisa mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki tersebut. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya penasaran. "Katakan saja padaku apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan." Bujuknya.

Namun Baekhyun masih enggan berbicara.

"Kulihat oppa habis dari kamar tuan muda. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian tadi?" Yeri terus saja mencoba memancing Baekhyun untuk berbicara. "Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengannya, oppa? Apa kalian sudah berciuman? Jangan-jangan.. kalian juga sudah tidur bersama."

Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia bergerak menutupi telinga dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Waktu itu oppa tidak tidur bersama kami. Dimana lagi oppa bisa tidur sementara tuan muda membawamu bersamanya." Yeri menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Yeri!"

"Aahh.. Jangan bilang padaku, bahwa kedua pipi oppa memerah karena tuan muda melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Aarghh.." Baekhyun dibuat kesal sendiri. Ucapan Yeri memperburuk keadaannya. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata lagi. Reaksi tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Yeri terkekeh pelan karena berhasil menggoda lelaki itu. Ya ampun, ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa semenyenangkan ini menggoda seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Namun Yeri tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun. Jadi ia hanya berkata, "Apa hatimu bergetar, oppa?"

"Jika iya, mungkin kau harus sering menanyakan hatimu." Lanjutnya.

Yeri cukup mengerti jika teman sekamarnya ini nampak tengah dilanda perasaan aneh dan dibuat dilema berkali-kali.

Yeri juga bisa mengerti betapa kerasnya seseorang yang sehat-sehat saja menolak untuk memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang dengan masalah gangguan jiwa yang cukup serius.

Tak ada yang bisa dipaksakan. Tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang ingin jatuh cinta kepada seorang psikopat, bukan? Serupawan apapun. Sesempurna apapun. Tak akan ada. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"Oppa bisa berada disini dulu. Lagipula tidak ada yang harus oppa kerjakan, bukan?" Yeri bangkit dari duduknya dan tampak tengah merapihkan penampilannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Yeri tersenyum dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu langsung menghela napasnya dengan berat ketika tak mendapati seorangpun didalam kamar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia dan Chanyeol pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ya, kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Lalu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?" Namun saat ini semuanya terasa berbeda.

"Bahkan saat itu aku.. tidak malu sama sekali." Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Baekhyun dibuat pusing sendiri dengan sikapnya.

Tetapi seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyingkirkan pemikiran bahwa saat itu, ia nampak biasa saja karena amat jelas bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Jauh berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

* * *

Andai saja kali ini ia bisa meminta bantuan Yeri lagi untuk memanggil Chanyeol sarapan. Baekhyun masih tak sanggup bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Karena sampai saat ini, hanya menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ini semua semakin menjadi aneh.

"Permisi." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dan setelahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap hari. Mungkin tanpa disadari hal itu telah menjadi hobinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, sudah waktunya sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memandang kearah lain.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, kini ia tak bisa menatap tepat ke arah lelaki tersebut terutama matanya. Tidak boleh, itu berbahaya.

Chanyeol menoleh. Dan ia langsung mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Baekhyun. Tatapannya mendadak berubah khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir. Ia mendapati sang pelayan kesayangannya menggunakan masker mulut saat ini.

Mengapa lelaki itu memakai benda tersebut?

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun terserang flu karena udara sudah semakin dingin, terlebih lagi kemarin mereka sempat bermain salju di taman belakang. Ia akan merasa bersalah sekali jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun sontak mundur beberapa langkah mencoba untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka seraya melambaikan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Karena sepertinya lelaki itu akan terus berjalan mendekat jika Baekhyun tak menjauh.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti. Namun tatapannya masih terlihat khawatir. "Lalu mengapa kau memakai masker?" Pandangannya bahkan tak lepas dari lelaki mungil tersebut. Ia menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjawab yang sejujurnya.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak melirik ke arah lain. "Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun memakai masker mulut pada hari ini karena usul dari Yeri. Gadis itu mengatakan padanya, "Pakai saja maskerku jika wajah oppa masih memerah saat bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun juga tak mengerti dengan kedua pipinya yang mendadak selalu merona hanya karena mendengar nama Chanyeol atau bahkan membayangkan wajahnya. Terlebih lagi saat ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki itu. Bayangkan saja semerah apa wajahnya kini.

Jadi mau tak mau, ia memakai masker mulut saat ini. Karena jika saja ia tak memakai masker tersebut, mungkin ia akan malu setengah mati dengan wajah yang telah merah sepenuhnya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak mengerti bahwa Baekhyun tengah berdebar saat ini. Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun bahkan sampai berusaha menahan napasnya karena terlalu gugup dengan jarak mereka saat ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tak paham dan malah menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menatapku?"

Membuat lelaki mungil itu sontak membulatkan mata sipitnya. Lututnya mendadak lemas. Mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya? Tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum bisa menemukan jawaban atas perasaan anehnya, dan lelaki itu justru menambah beban pikiran untuknya.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun langsung melarikan diri. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Chanyeol. Karena entah mengapa, ia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya semakin jauh lebih aneh. Karena sesungguhnya ia mengharapkan jarak yang lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Sementara Chanyeol, hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Sikap Baekhyun sungguh berubah drastis hari ini. Apa laki-laki itu berusaha menjauhinya? Apa laki-laki itu berusaha menghindarinya? Tapi mengapa? Chanyeol kira mereka baik-baik saja.

* * *

Hari ini Chanyeol merasa lebih tenang karena ia menyantap makanannya tanpa kehadiran Kris di ruang makan. Pria tersebut telah lebih dulu pergi ke kantor dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan.

Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman menunggu sarapannya datang.

Ia memperhatikan ketika para pelayan berjalan mendekat membawa sajian makanan. Sebenarnya, ia tengah memperhatikan satu-satunya lelaki diantara para pelayan tersebut.

Menyadari tatapan intens dari sang tuan muda, Baekhyun segera menunduk. Mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan teriakan dalam hatinya yang menyerukan bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Pelayan-pelayan tersebut maju satu per satu untuk menyajikan hidangan di atas meja. Gilirannya Baekhyun, ia nampak gugup karena tatapan Chanyeol terasa seperti menelanjanginya.

Chanyeol sendiri berpikir mengapa Baekhyun nampak berusaha mengabaikannya. Seingatnya, Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali mengajaknya untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saling berbagi satu sama lain. Dan karena Chanyeol merasa diberi peluang, tentunya ia tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Ia selalu berusaha mengikis jarak diantara mereka perlahan-lahan. Tetapi ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba seperti ini. Apa lelaki itu mulai merasa tak nyaman dengannya?

Chanyeol merasa harus memastikannya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauhinya tanpa alasan seperti ini.

"Temani aku makan."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol ternyata membuat Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan fokusnya.

"N-Ne?" Pikiran lelaki itu buyar seketika. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi sup panas yang dipegangnya.

 **PRANGG..**

"Aww.."

Mangkuk itu jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah.

Beruntung hanya sebagian tangannya yang terkena sup panas tersebut. Dan beruntung saja tangannya tidak melepuh. Hanya saja kulitnya memerah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun, kau harus sadar. Ia hanya memintamu menemaninya makan. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa mendengar hal itu? Lalu mengapa hari ini kau nampak berbeda? Mengapa reaksimu sebegitu hebohnya? Mengapa kau mulai menganggap semua yang Chanyeol katakan sebagai sesuatu yang istimewa?

Semua para pelayan terkejut. Termasuk Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bermaksud bangkit dari duduknya untuk menolong lelaki mungil tersebut. Namun sebuah suara membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti.

Seorang juru masak tiba-tiba mendekat kepada Baekhyun dan memarahinya. "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar?"

Wanita tersebut berkacak pinggang sementara Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu semua adalah salahnya. Sebelumnya, sang juru masak juga telah memarahinya yang terus-menerus melamun di dapur. Dan kini.. ia justru menumpahkan sup yang seharusnya menjadi hidangan spesial untuk tuan muda.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi lebih mudah kehilangan fokus saat ini.

"Maafkan saya." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada juru masak dan juga Chanyeol. Ia malu sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, lebih baik kau tidak usah berada disini!"

Chanyeol menatap wanita beralis tebal itu dengan tatapan tajam sedari tadi. Dan ia rasa ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Bagaimana bisa orang ini dengan beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Baekhyun-nya? Bahkan tepat dihadapan Chanyeol sendiri. Apa orang ini telah bosan hidup?

Chanyeol merasa sangat marah terlebih lagi Baekhyun terus saja mengatakan kata maaf pada juru masak tersebut. Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam saja.

"Hei kau." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebuah garpu. Ia memainkan garpu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Seketika Juru masak itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang berubah cerah. Padahal sebelumnya, wajah wanita itu tampak galak dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ada apa tuan muda? Apa ada yang tuan perlukan?"

"Taruh tanganmu diatas meja." Chanyeol mengetuk meja makan dengan garpu tersebut.

"N-Ne?" Juru masak itu bingung.

Chanyeol meliriknya kembali dengan tajam. Chanyeol tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang memerintah, meskipun wanita tersebut tak mengerti apapun, namun ia segera menaruh telapak tangannya diatas meja. Sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa sang tuan muda menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini.

Tuan muda yang diagung-agungkan dan dipuja parasnya oleh setiap orang itu tersenyum miring memperhatikan tangan milik juru masak yang sepertinya tercipta untuk membuat makanan terbaik dirumah ini.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol rasa, sepertinya akan sangat menarik apabila tangan itu tak dapat digunakan lagi.

Dan saat itulah, Chanyeol menusuk sebelah punggung tangan sang juru masak dengan garpu yang ia pegang.

"Aaakhhh..!" Sontak juru masak itu menjerit kesakitan.

Semua orang menutup mulut mereka dan menahan napas melihat kejadian itu. Mereka semua dibuat merinding. Tak ada yang menyangka mereka akan menyaksikan hal ini secara langsung.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah dibuat membelalak tak percaya. "Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol dan bagaimana tatapan lelaki itu yang nampak puas saat mendengar betapa histerisnya teriakan sang juru masak. Chanyeol bahkan mengabaikan panggilannya.

Lelaki psikopat itu memang memasang wajah datar tetapi tatapan matanya memancarkan api yang menyala-nyala. Melihat betapa kesakitan sang juru masak itu membuat Chanyeol dengan sengaja semakin menekan garpu tersebut lebih dalam. Memberikan luka yang lebih sakit dan perih kepada juru masak tersebut. Tak mempedulikan darah yang perlahan mulai mengalir dari punggung tangan wanita itu atau bahkan sekedar air mata yang menetes menahan sakit.

"Akkhh.. T-Tuann.."

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah. Ia sangat kecewa melihat Chanyeol menyakiti seseorang tepat di hadapannya sendiri.

Tetapi Chanyeol tak berhenti sampai disitu. Tidak mungkin hanya seperti itu saja. Karena seseorang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol marah tak akan pernah ia beri ampun.

Chanyeol bergerak mencengkram kerah sang juru masak tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol harus berhenti sekarang juga.

Dan saat itu atensi Chanyeol perlahan bergerak kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah dibalik masker yang dikenakan. Baekhyun lantas menggelengkan kepalanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan hal lain yang lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan menghela napasnya dengan berat.

Ia mengalah.

"Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol melepas cengkraman pada kerah sang juru masak dan melempar tubuh tersebut hingga terjatuh. Jika saja Baekhyun tak berusaha begitu keras untuk menghentikannya, mungkin nyawa wanita itu telah melayang.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali duduk dengan tenang seakan tak ada hal menegangkan yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu sang juru masak mengucapkan puluhan kata terima kasih, para pelayan lain bergegas membawanya pergi dari ruang makan untuk diobati.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan frustasinya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun balik. "Ia pantas mendapatkannya." Balasnya dengan santai. Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu justru bersikap bahwa yang ia lakukan tadi adalah hal yang benar.

Lihatlah sekarang. Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya dengan Kris.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Apa kau senang melihat orang lain terluka?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ia hanya.. merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

Dan jujur Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini. Mengapa Baekhyun tak mau mengerti? Chanyeol hanya berusaha memberi pelajaran yang pantas bagi juru masak tadi. Tetapi Baekhyun justru marah kepadanya sampai seperti ini.

Chanyeol tak suka jika Baekhyun menganggap perlakuannya salah. Karena setiap hal sekecil apapun itu yang ia lakukan, ia merasa telah mengambil keputusan dengan benar.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Kau akan kecewa jika mendengar jawabanku." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin beradu tatap dengan Baekhyun. Dan ia pun bergumam, "Aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku."

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu lantas menghela napasnya dan memilih untuk duduk ditempat yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh melukai seseorang, Chanyeol-ssi."

Ia mulai memelankan suaranya. Sadar bahwa berteriak saat ini bukan pilihan yang baik. Ia tak boleh membuat suasana semakin panas diantara mereka.

Dan hal itu ternyata berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang. "Apa dia tidak melukaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke dada Baekhyun. "Dia baru saja melukai perasaanmu."

Baekhyun cukup terharu. Disaat ia berpikir tingkah Chanyeol yang tidak punya hati, saat itu Chanyeol sedang memikirkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun kehabisan kata. Psikopat memang selalu bersikap semaunya. Jika menurut mereka benar maka mereka akan terus melakukannya. Dan ia tak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk membuat Chanyeol berubah dan mengakhiri perdebatan ini.

"Pokoknya jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kau harus mendengarkanku. Jika aku mengatakan tidak berarti tidak. Dan jika aku menyuruhmu berhenti, kau harus berhenti." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol nampak ingin protes. Namun Baekhyun telah berbicara lebih dulu.

"Jika kau melanggarnya, aku tidak akan mau melihatmu lagi."

Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Ia tak ingin beradu argumen lebih jauh. Ia tak ingin membuat suasana diantara mereka jauh lebih memburuk dari ini. Dan akhirnya mereka berada pada situasi yang membingungkan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Dan mereka sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kepergian Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membuang semua makanan yang ada di mejanya. Ia ingin marah. Ia ingin menutup mulut Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dengan segala kefrustasiannya.

* * *

Mungkin keduanya kira pertengkaran mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Mereka mengira bahwa waktu akan dengan cepat menyatukan mereka kembali. Tapi sayangnya ego mereka terlalu besar. Mereka tak ingin menyapa satu sama lain. Atau mengucapkan hal yang terlintas dikepala mereka saat tak sengaja berpapasan.

Dan hubungan mereka yang tak baik ini terus berlanjut sampai hari kedua.

Sejujurnya mereka tak tahan. Mereka ingin kembali pada keadaan dimana mereka bisa bermain bersama. Berdekatan dan bercerita tentang hal-hal konyol. Sesederhana itu saja.

Baekhyun terduduk melamun diayunan. Ia merasa kesal sendiri karena Chanyeol sepertinya tidak merasakan apapun. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak merasa ingin mereka bisa kembali bersama. Dan Baekhyun mulai bergumam dengan segala makiannya. "Dasar psikopat tidak punya hati. Kau juga tidak peka."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Mengapa kau tak melakukan apapun?" Ia terus saja menggerutu. "Menyebalkan sekali."

Sepertinya hanya Baekhyun saja yang merindukan saat-saat mereka bersama. Sepertinya hanya Baekhyun saja yang ingin mereka kembali dekat, bukannya bersikap tak acuh tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Tetapi Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol jauh lebih rindu daripada dirinya. Karena itulah, saat ini Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah melamun.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk diayunan yang berada disamping lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Maafkan aku. Aku mengaku salah." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merasa senang saat melihat wajah datar itu lagi.

Ia juga merasa senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol mau mengakui kesalahannya.

Dan Baekhyun rasa pipinya kembali memanas karena kehadiran lelaki itu. Secepat kilat Baekhyun segera bergerak memasang masker di mulutnya.

Lelaki itu berdeham pelan sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah terlihat amat kesal jauh berbeda dengan perasaan dihatinya yang bersorak gembira. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat begitu mudah. Ia pantas kesal. Mengapa baru sekarang lelaki itu datang? Kenapa lama sekali?

Chanyeol terlihat bingung saat Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang wajahnya dengan suram. "Kau tak mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa kau semarah itu padaku?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Apa perlu selama itu hanya untuk meminta maaf?" Tanyanya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, Baek. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan begitu mudah. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan maaf kepada siapapun. Karena itulah, butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk berpikir keras memahami perasaannya. Bahwa ia harus segera memperbaiki keadaan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku maafkan."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kita tidak berbaikan sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun diam-diam mengulum senyumnya dibalik masker. Terkadang Chanyeol berbicara terlalu jujur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Hampa." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam. "Aku tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu atau bahkan mendengar suaramu."

 **DEG.**

Detak jantung Baekhyun berdebar sangat cepat. Mata sipit miliknya menatap Chanyeol mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan itu namun sialnya ia tak menemukannya. Yang ada hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat serius.

"M-Mwoyaa~" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdeham mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Tapi.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Kau tiba-tiba memakai masker."

Tentu saja Baekhyun harus memakainya. Karena Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya yang merona karena lelaki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk percaya. "Baiklah." Ia tidak ingin mereka kembali beradu argumen dan bertengkar lagi.

"Waktu itu kau pernah mengajakku membuat boneka salju." Kata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin membuatnya denganmu sekarang. Kita harus memperbaiki hubungan kita, bukan?"

Pipi Baekhyun kembali muncul semburat merah dan ia tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Kita bisa membuatnya sekarang."

Tanpa disadari, seseorang berwajah teramat datar diam-diam memperhatikan dari balik dinding. Lalu berbalik pergi setelah cukup lama berdiam disana.

* * *

Tawa mereka memenuhi halaman belakang. Mereka nampak asyik dan sibuk sendiri membuat boneka salju paling baik. Terkadang mereka akan bercanda dan saling melempar gumpalan salju kearah satu sama lain. Atau dengan jahil akan menghancurkan boneka salju lawan yang telah dibuat susah payah. Tetapi anehnya setelah itu, mereka juga akan saling membantu membuat boneka salju mereka.

"Yeol, kau harus membuat telinga dan wajahnya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menghias boneka salju miliknya sendiri.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar panggilan yang Baekhyun berikan. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil karena hal itu.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini." Balasnya.

Boneka salju milik Chanyeol terlihat sangat polos. Hanya berbentuk salju saja. Tidak ada wajah. Atau bahkan syal yang ditaruh dileher boneka salju itu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan berkata bahwa boneka salju milik Chanyeol tidak menarik sama sekali.

Tidak seperti milik Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu dengan wajah dan banyaknya aksesoris yang digunakan.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam, "Tapi aku lebih suka jika dihias."

Dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol mendengar itu. Lelaki tersebut terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk sendiri menghias. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya, "Dimana rantingnya?"

Mendadak laki-laki itu ingin menghias boneka saljunya juga.

Akhirnya boneka salju mereka selesai dibuat. Baekhyun memperhatikan boneka salju yang dibuatnya sendiri. Boneka salju tersebut nampak lebih mungil dibandingkan yang Chanyeol buat. Punya Chanyeol terlihat seperti yang membuatnya. Sama-sama besar. Yang Baekhyun maksud adalah tubuhnya. Bukan yang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik masker melihat betapa lucunya kedua boneka salju yang memiliki perbedaan ukuran cukup jelas itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan tengah memperhatikannya. Meskipun tertutup oleh masker, namun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang sangat cantik.

Chanyeol jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya sebelum kembali memandang boneka salju mereka.

"Bukankah kedua boneka salju itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Sepertinya kita harus membuat mereka berciuman." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bergerak untuk mendekatkan kedua boneka salju itu hingga berada pada posisi saling berhadapan.

Baekhyun sontak menahannya. "Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh berciuman. Mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Ia sangat menyukai boneka salju itu karena baginya, boneka salju tersebut terlihat seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Karena.. mereka berbeda."

"Apa jika mereka berbeda, mereka tidak boleh saling mencintai?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Cinta mereka akan menjadi cinta yang aneh."

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tengah membicarakan perasaannya. Ia hanya takut jika rasa cintanya menjadi sangat aneh bagi orang-orang. Karena itulah ia terus menolak perasaannya.

Chanyeol menghadap pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Kurasa cinta bukan hanya ada satu saja."

"Cinta itu memiliki banyak variasi." Lanjutnya.

"Dan jika cinta mereka aneh, tetap saja itu disebut cinta."

Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu sontak langsung menunduk. Kata-kata Chanyeol membuatnya menyadari dirinya sendiri.

 _'Kalau begitu jika perasaanku untukmu terasa aneh, tetap saja pada intinya aku menyimpan perasaan untukmu, kan?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Jadi, apa Baekhyun harus mengakui perasaan ini?

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bingung melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak diam.

"Eo? K-Kalau begitu mari kita buat mereka berciuman."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengatur posisi salju buatan mereka dan berusaha mendekatkan wajah kedua boneka salju tersebut hingga mulut hiasan boneka salju bersentuhan.

Mereka tersenyum melihatnya. Dan bergerak untuk mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan boneka salju mereka.

"Wuahh.. Aku iri sekali dengan boneka salju kita." Ucap Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun merasa iri. Boneka saljunya terlihat sangat bahagia. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari kejamnya dunia ini dan hanya menikmati waktu bersama pasangannya.

Namun Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dibuat salah mengerti. Ia kira Baekhyun merasa iri karena melihat kedua boneka salju itu berciuman. Jadi ia bertanya akan sesuatu, "Apa kau akan tetap memakai itu?" Lelaki itu menunjuk masker yang Baekhyun pakai dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol disampingnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah." Kali ini, ia akan mewujudkan agar Baekhyun tak merasa iri dengan boneka salju tersebut.

Lelaki tinggi itu segera menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatap sejenak pada masker yang dikenakan oleh lelaki mungil itu. Namun detik setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh masker dengan sebuah sentuhan sederhana.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan tetap pada posisi mendekatkan bibirnya mencoba merasakan bentuk bibir Baekhyun dari balik masker.

Baekhyun membisu. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menciumnya secara tidak langsung dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Chanyeol selalu membuat hatinya kacau. Dan sialnya, ia menyukai perlakuan manis Chanyeol saat ini padanya. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal itu.

 _'Chanyeol, kurasa.. aku menyukaimu.'_

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan perasaannya mengalir.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kris harus melihat hal seperti ini.

Pria itu segera menutup jendelanya dengan gorden. Ia tak ingin menyaksikan lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Ia menyeruput secangkir kopi dan berniat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan. Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat ada sebuah email masuk dilaptopnya.

Dengan penasaran, ia segera menggerakkan mouse laptop untuk membuka email tersebut. Dan matanya sontak membulat tak percaya ketika ia mendapati sebuah foto adiknya yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan.

Bagaimana bisa ada yang tahu tentang Chanyeol? Apa ada yang memata-matai rumahnya?

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai Chanyeol. Bahkan media sekalipun. Kris selalu berusaha melindungi adiknya setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Dan karena itulah ia mengurung Chanyeol di kamarnya. Saat itu, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol keluar dari rumah dan membuat orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan didalam email tersebut.

Are you ready?

Sebelah tangan Kris yang memegang cangkir tanpa sadar mengerat hingga cangkir tersebut retak dan pecah. Namun Kris tak mempedulikan luka ditangannya akibat pecahan cangkir tersebut dan justru mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

Tak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa orang dibalik semua ini. Pastilah yang mengirim email ini tak lain adalah Ilnam. Lelaki itu nampaknya benar-benar ingin bermain dengannya. Dan Kris tidak akan menanggapi hal ini dengan mudah.

Kali ini Kris benar-benar akan membuat Ilnam jera.

Kris segera memanggil sekretaris Hong ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Awasi dan cari tahu apa yang Ilnam lakukan. Segalanya. Bahkan hal sekecil apapun itu. Jangan ada satupun yang terlewatkan."

Rahang Kris mengeras. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh rumahku. Dan juga Chanyeol." Bisik Kris dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat marah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini, Ilnam."

* * *

Baekhyun memang sudah mengakui perasaannya. Ia mulai mencoba memahami dan terbiasa dengan perasaan barunya. Namun sebenarnya ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu padanya. Apa dugaan bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya itu benar? Tapi Chanyeol sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus membuat dirinya gila dengan semua pertanyaan yang terus muncul di kepalanya.

Ia butuh penjelasan dari laki-laki itu. Tetapi Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi. Ia bahkan telah membuang semua pikiran konyol dan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada tuan mudanya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dan membukanya. Ia memandang kesekeliling dan tak mendapati lelaki itu berada disana.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara tetesan air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya lelaki itu tengah mandi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan menelusuri tiap inci ruangan itu dibandingkan hanya diam saja. Dan matanya kembali terpaku pada sebuah bingkai foto yang selalu ia dapati dinakas Chanyeol dengan posisi ditidurkan.

Lelaki itu tak berniat untuk lancang. Namun ia sedikit penasaran dengan isi bingkai foto itu. Jika memang tak ada sesuatu yang aneh, maka tak seharusnya bingkai itu selalu dalam posisi tidur. Dan jika memang tak ada yang aneh dari bingkai tersebut, maka Baekhyun akan meletakannya dengan benar. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang aneh.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengambil bingkai tersebut dan bermaksud untuk membaliknya. Agar ia dapat melihat foto yang tersimpan di bingkai itu.

Namun sebuah tangan segera mengambil secara paksa bingkai foto itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tak seperti biasanya. Seakan-akan laki-laki itu tak suka jika Baekhyun menyentuh bingkai tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan letaknya." Balas Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan langsung memasukan bingkai itu kedalam laci nakas.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, namun Baekhyun sempat melihat foto yang ada di bingkai itu. Sebuah foto keluarga. Mereka duduk dengan manis diatas sofa panjang. Senyuman mengembang diwajah mereka semua. Namun, rasanya ada yang aneh dari foto itu.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan menoleh tepat pada Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sebenarnya.. Baekhyun berpikir untuk bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin namun ia ragu dan justru mengatakan, "Waktunya untuk sarapan."

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri berharap laki-laki itu akan bertanya sesuatu. Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun jika menyangkut tentang ciuman mereka kemarin. Ia akan mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya selama ini pada laki-laki itu. Tetapi nyatanya, Baekhyun bersikap seperti ciuman itu tak pernah ada.

Baekhyun lekas membalik tubuhnya bermaksud keluar dari kamar tersebut. Namun Chanyeol menahannya. Fokusnya teralih pada masker Baekhyun. Dan ia rasa ada yang tak beres dengan lelaki itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol percaya jika lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Ia percaya jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Namun sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan Baekhyun masih saja mengenakan masker. Chanyeol tentu saja khawatir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki itu?

"Tunggu." Ucap Chanyeol. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja sementara kau selalu memakai masker akhir-akhir ini?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. "T-Tentu saja."

Tetapi Chanyeol tak percaya dengan kata-kata Baekhyun lagi. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya menarik masker tersebut dari mulut Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mukamu sangat merah." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun. Dan hal itu justru membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau demam?"

Baekhyun segera menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengambil masker dari tangan Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu lelaki itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan teliti.

"Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu."

Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan segera memakai maskernya kembali. Ia bergegas pergi menuju pintu. Menghindari pertanyaan lanjut dari tuan mudanya.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam mendapati pergerakan itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memojoki laki-laki itu ke dinding. Kali ini Baekhyun tak akan bisa pergi dan harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katakan padaku, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan erat. "Ini semua salahmu!" Suara Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Ia hanya terlalu gugup berada didekat lelaki itu dan ia sangat frustasi. Wajahnya terasa panas dan semakin memerah.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. "Salahku? Apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu?" Namun Baekhyun kembali terdiam. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku berani menyakitimu, Baek."

"Katakan padaku."

Baekhyun sangat malu. Mengapa Chanyeol terus bertanya? Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan alasan dari semua ini. Tetapi Chanyeol terus saja mendesaknya. Hingga akhirnya,

"Kau selalu membuatku berdebar! Kau selalu datang menghantui pikiranku dan mengacaukan perasaanku! Bahkan hanya mendengar namamu saja jantungku berdegup sangat cepat!"

"Kau juga berbuat seenaknya. Kau menyentuh pipiku. Kau memelukku. Kau menciumku.." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. "Hatiku sibuk bertanya-tanya. Tetapi kau tidak berkata apapun. Kau tidak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

"Aku bingung." Baekhyun menarik napasnya. "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab apapun dan hanya terdiam mencerna kalimat Baekhyun yang memiliki kesimpulan bahwa lelaki mungil itu memakai masker karena mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia. Ucapan Baekhyun membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menurunkan masker tersebut hingga ke dagu Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa ijin. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang berhasil membuat gejolak pada dada si mungil.

"Kau masih tidak menyadarinya?" Bisik Chanyeol. Ibu jari lelaki itu mengusap pelan kedua pipi sang pelayan.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap dengan lambat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Otaknya tak bisa bekerja. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terkejut dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kediaman Baekhyun. "Haruskah aku membuatnya lebih jelas lagi?"

Dan Chanyeol kembali menciumnya kali ini dengan memabukkan. Ia melumat, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Merasakan rasa yang ia sukai pada bibir tipis itu.

Ciuman lembut tersebut terlepas dengan saliva mereka yang menyatu. Chanyeol kembali mengusap lembut kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia berbisik pelan dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Ciuman ini berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak turun mengusap lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun. "Ciuman ini adalah pengakuanku."

Pancaran matanya yang dalam menatap Baekhyun dengan memuja. Baekhyun rasa nyawanya telah melayang entah kemana. Ia bahkan kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa sekarang kau masih belum juga menyadarinya?" Chanyeol mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bersentuhan.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bergerak. Hanya lirikan matanya saja yang dapat menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup.

Chanyeol berbisik tepat didepan bibir lelaki itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Baek."

Lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak. Kurasa menyukaimu lebih tepat dikatakan untuk 10 tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman termanis yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

"Karena saat ini aku lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Dan Chanyeol memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun sebagai penutup dari pengakuannya.

Baekhyun, apa kau masih disini? Kau masih sadar, bukan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

5k words..

Aku merasa kalo aku terlalu sering mengklarifikasi (jadi berasa awkarin) kenapa aku telat update wkwk jadi mulai sekarang aku gak akan klarifikasi lagi dan hanya bisa meminta pengertian kalian karena aku juga punya kesibukan di real life dan juga semua tergantung pada kondisi dan ide aku hehe

Sekarang aku juga mulai netapin untuk setiap chap hanya memuat 5-7k words aja karena kalo terlalu banyak aku takut kalian jadi males bacanya eheu. Aku juga berusaha buat ngetik lebih baik lagi biar bisa diterima dengan baik juga sama readers semua. Gitu aja sih wkwk

Terima kasih yang sudah menjelaskan kisah sasuke itu. Aku baru tau kalo cerita mereka mirip disitu wkwk trus juga untuk yang nanyain kapan nc nya. Gini guys, aku aja gak pernah bilang kalo bakal ada nc kan?¿ '-' tapi gak tau nanti bakal ada nc atau tidaknya muehehe

Ohya, kayaknya aku bakal bikin instagram untuk info dan segalanya tentang ffku. Nanti kalo aku udah bikin, bakal aku kasih tau uname igku di chap berikutnya.

Btw aku juga mau curhat singkat nih. Jadi belum lama ini aku dapet email dimana aku diminta untuk kerjasama dalam webnovel. Dan kayaknya banyak banget author ffn yang diajak juga. Hmm.. menurut kalian gimana? What should i do?

Terima kasih yaa kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


	8. Chapter 7

Didalam sebuah bangunan tak terpakai dan tak dikunjungi satupun orang, para pria berpakaian serba hitam nampak berbaris dengan rapih menghadap tuan mereka yang berdiri angkuh dengan pengawal setia di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalian siap menerima perintahku?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Siap, Tuan."

Senyuman menakutkan terukir diwajahnya mendengar jawaban serentak dari anak buah yang ia sewa. Ilnam telah membayar mahal semua orang-orang ini untuk membunuh Kris. Ia tidak boleh kalah setelah mengibarkan bendera perang terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mengakhirinya dengan kemenangan yang bersih tanpa terbawa sedikitpun namanya dalam daftar orang yang dicurigai nanti.

"Kalian hanya perlu menghabisi keluarga itu."

Matanya melirik satu persatu orang suruhannya. Menatap mereka semua dengan rendah, karena itu sebaiknya mereka semua mematuhi perintah darinya. Jika tidak, maka hidup mereka akan berakhir sia-sia.

Ilnam berdeham dan sedikit memelankan suaranya namun tetap membuatnya terdengar tegas. Mencoba membuat semua orang hanya terfokus padanya.

"Tapi yang pertama kali harus kalian bunuh, adalah Park Chanyeol."

Mudah bagi Ilnam. Ia tahu kelemahan Kris adalah adiknya sendiri. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara Kris melindungi Chanyeol. Ilnam tahu semuanya. Ia tahu kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu dimana kedua saudara kandung itu terlibat. Namun saat itu Ilnam hanya menonton dan tak melakukan apapun. Sampai akhirnya, Kris mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Park dan membuat gebrakan besar pada industri saat itu.

Ia merasa tersaingi tentunya. Dan alasan ia ingin menghancurkan Kris sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Jika saja bukan karena dendam pribadi, Ilnam tak akan mungkin mencoba membunuh seseorang dengan seberani ini.

Bukan sekarang saja, tetapi sudah sejak dulu Ilnam berusaha menghancurkan Kris. Namun sayangnya ia selalu gagal. Semua dikarenakan pengawal Kris yang tak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Begitu pula dengan penjagaan terhadap pria tersebut yang sangatlah ketat. Akan sulit untuk mencelakainya sedikit saja.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi.

Ilnam beralih pada seorang pria yang berumur tak jauh beda dengannya. Pria itu berbaris dipaling ujung dari orang-orang suruhan Ilnam. Pria itu adalah teman lamanya.

Ia lantas menepuk kedua bahu pria tersebut. "Kau harus membalaskan dendam kita."

Kali ini adalah saatnya seluruh kemenangan berpihak pada Ilnam. Karena, ia telah menemukan teman lamanya ini. Seseorang yang bisa membantu dirinya untuk mengalahkan Kris.

Karena itu, Ilnam ingin menikmati kesengsaraan Kris saat melihat adik kandungnya ditembak mati tepat dihadapannya. Ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin pria itu merasakan bagaimana perasaan orang lain ketika mengetahui nyawa orang terdekatnya hilang karena sebuah alasan konyol.

* * *

 **DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 7  
**

Seharusnya setelah pernyataan cinta itu, hubungan mereka berjalan kearah yang lebih serius. Namun entah mengapa mereka justru terlihat canggung. Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang merasa seperti itu. Sementara Chanyeol justru terlihat datar dan biasa saja. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau menjauhiku." Tuduh Chanyeol.

Lelaki dihadapan Chanyeol lantas memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Ia tak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menggantung pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dan malah bergerak perlahan untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka dikemudian hari.

Tentu saja ia senang karena perasaannya terbalas. Ia sangat senang karena Chanyeol mengatakan kata cinta yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Namun ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berpacaran. Tetapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang 'berbeda'. Dan timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol dalam pikirannya yang terus mengganggu.

 _'Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku menyukai seorang psikopat?'_

 _'Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan seorang psikopat yang terkenal kejam?'_

 _'Apa dia akan melukaiku jika aku berbuat salah?'_

Tidak jauh dari semua itu, adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun takut untuk memulai hubungan mereka.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu." Balas Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu bingung lagi?"

Lagipula masih ada satu pertanyaan di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu pikirannya lebih dari apapun.

Ia masih ingat saat Chanyeol mengatakan tentang 10 tahun yang lalu dalam pernyataan cinta lelaki itu padanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berbicara seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Karena seingat Baekhyun, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol selain di rumah ini.

"Sebenarnya iya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Saat itu kau mengatakan tentang 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Jadi, kau kebingungan karena itu?" Sebelum akhirnya senyuman pahit terukir diwajah Chanyeol saat ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah mengingatnya sama sekali.

Bahkan setelah ia memberi sedikit petunjuk tentang masa lalu mereka, laki-laki itu tidak ingat. Chanyeol tidak pernah tersimpan dalam memori lelaki mungil itu.

Namun jauh berbeda dengan rasa nyeri yang muncul di dalam hati, Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya. Dan berkata, "Mari kita bertemu di taman belakang lusa nanti. Tepat di malam natal."

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang Baekhyun dapatkan, membuat lelaki mungil itu terlihat kebingungan tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku.."

"Pada hari itu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Potong Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan setelahnya berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Apa ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Apa ia membuat lelaki itu kesal? Belum pernah ia mendapati Chanyeol bersikap acuh padanya seperti tadi.

Kini, Baekhyun jadi merasa jauh lebih bersalah. Tapi ia sendiri penasaran mengenai 10 tahun lalu mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun menangkup pipinya sibuk melamun. Berpikir tentang Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah sikapnya. Siapa sangka jika setelah hari itu, Chanyeol jadi menjauhinya dalam segala hal. Lelaki itu bahkan tak perlu diberitahu tentang sarapan karena ia telah berada di ruang makan sebelum waktunya. Segala yang biasa Baekhyun lakukanpun kini menjadi tak ada gunanya.

Sementara Yeri yang berada disebelahnya nampak asyik memeluk sebuah syal abu-abu dan mengeluskan pipinya pada syal tersebut dengan senyuman teramat manis hingga dapat menakutkan siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini.

Nyonya Kim masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Nyonya Kim seraya mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sangat lelah. Ia memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut yang memiliki perbedaan raut wajah sangat jelas.

"Tidak ada." Mereka menjawab serempak.

Nyonya Kim jadi merasa bahwa ia seperti memiliki dua orang cucu kembar saat ini. Bukan hanya karena wajah mereka yang terlihat sama dalam sekilas, namun kedua anak laki dan perempuan itu memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh beda. Mereka adalah perpaduan anak-anak lucu bagi Nyonya Kim.

Melihat Yeri yang sedari tadi mengulas senyum manis membuat Nyonya Kim akhirnya terfokus pada gadis itu dan benda yang dipegangnya. "Syal siapa itu?"

Yeri menoleh. "Ini?" Begitu nyonya Kim mengangguk, gadis itu menyengir lucu dan sibuk memeluk kembali syal tersebut. Tak berniat menjawab dan hanya ingin membuat Nyonya Kim penasaran.

"Dia sudah melakukan hal itu sejak tadi." Sahut Baekhyun yang nampaknya telah jengah dengan kelakuan aneh gadis itu. Ia bahkan merotasikan bola matanya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Yeri mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. "Aku ingin memberi syal ini di pesta natal besok." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Untuk siapa?"

Yeri tersenyum misterius. Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan antusias. "Oppa, apa kau pernah melihat pengawal yang berwajah datar?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah para pengawal. Akan tetapi, ia tak begitu sering melihat pengawal disekitarnya. "Entahlah.. Aku tak yakin." Dan hanya satu orang saja yang ia ingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namun, ia tak yakin apakah orang itu yang dimaksud oleh Yeri.

"Namanya Oh Sehun." Balas Yeri. "Dan aku ingin memberikan syal ini kepadanya."

"Apa kau menyukai pengawal itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dan Nyonya Kim pun ikut menyahut. "Kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang?"

Yeri hanya tersenyum polos menatap kembali syal abu-abu buatannya yang ia rajut pada bulan lalu. Ia membuat syal itu sembari memikirkan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku menyukainya karena kami memiliki sebuah kesamaan."

Tatapan mata Yeri nampak berubah sendu. Namun senyumannya berhasil mengalihkan pandangan orang-orang. Meskipun begitu, Yeri ternyata tidak pandai dalam menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena Baekhyun menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah gadis tersebut.

 _'Kesamaan?'_ Batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dengan bingung.

Sementara Nyonya Kim tak membalas dan hanya menghela napasnya. Nampaknya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi pada Yeri untuk melupakan hal 'itu'.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Baekhyun?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wanita tua tersebut.

Tiba-tiba suara Yeri ikut menimpali dengan nyaring. "Ah benar! Apa yang akan oppa berikan untuk tuan muda di pesta natal besok?"

Mendadak pipi Baekhyun berubah merona. Ah, ia tidak kepikiran untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak terbesit untuk memberi sesuatu pada Chanyeol sebagai kado natal.

"Aku.. tidak menyiapkan apapun."

Lagipula Baekhyun juga bingung apa yang harus ia berikan kepada tuan mudanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang lelaki itu suka.

Dan akhirnya ia tersadar, bahwa selama ini ia tidak bisa dikatakan dekat dengan lelaki tersebut karena ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang lelaki itu suka atau apa yang lelaki itu inginkan. Selama ini mereka hanya bermain dan bercerita tentang hal-hal konyol. Dan tidak mencoba untuk membuka diri mereka lebih jauh.

Yeri menggeleng tak percaya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Heol. Jika aku jadi tuan muda, aku akan sangat sakit hati tidak mendapat apapun dari kekasihku."

"Hei, kami tidak berpacaran!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi.. aku harus memberinya apa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin memberi sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Yeri saja. Baekhyun juga ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada seseorang. Sekaligus mungkin dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Menurutku, oppa cukup memberi saja sesuatu yang membuatmu teringat padanya. Atau bisa juga sebaliknya. Atau mungkin, sesuatu yang spesial baginya."

Ucapan Yeri membuat Baekhyun kembali berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia berikan? Sesuatu yang spesial seperti apa?

Karena Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan hadiah untuk Chanyeol, tanpa sadar ia bangun terlalu pagi keesokan harinya. Bahkan belum ada satupun orang yang bangun selainnya. Hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang berkeliling untuk berjaga disekitar rumah.

Baekhyun tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Namun ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu disana.

Yeri bilang, ia harus memberi sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat dengan Chanyeol. Ia rasa permen dapat mengartikan segalanya.

Dibalik rasa asam, tersimpan banyak rasa manis. Meskipun rasa asam itu masih terasa, namun rasa manis mampu menutupi segalanya.

Itulah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol. Meskipun mencintai Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tetapi dibandingkan rasa takut yang ia rasakan, ada sebuah perasaan nyamannya yang mampu mengalahkan rasa takut tersebut.

Baekhyun harap Chanyeol akan menyukai permen buatannya ini.

* * *

Sebelum tepat jam 12 malam, semuanya telah menyiapkan sajian makanan diatas meja. Sebuah pohon natal berukuran cukup besar dengan hiasan cantiknya yang berada dipojok ruangan mendukung suasana saat ini. Warna-warni kado yang berada di bawah pohon natal juga ikut serta memperindah ruang keluarga yang menjadi tempat dimana acara tersebut berlangsung.

Para pelayan dan pengawal duduk dengan nyaman diatas karpet mengenakan pakaian senada mereka yang bernuansa natal. Biasanya, setiap hari mereka akan menggunakan pakaian kerja. Namun pada hari ini mereka terlihat lebih casual dan bebas saat memakai baju berwarna merah maupun putih. Bahkan ada beberapa juga yang memakai pakaian santa claus.

Baekhyun sendiri memakai sweater berwarna merah dan bando berbentuk telinga rusa yang dipinjamkan oleh Yeri. Poni rambut hitamnya menutupi hampir seluruh alis. Tak tertinggal, sebuah garisan eyeliner ikut menegaskan mata sipitnya. Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan dan sempurna malam ini.

Kris dan Chanyeol terlihat ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan namun berbeda tempat dengan wajah sama datarnya. Dan masih tetap terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih mereka.

Acara perayaan natal yang rutin dilakukan pertahun kini bertambah dua orang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kehadiran mereka tentu menambah keramaian pesta kecil itu. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun saja. Karena Chanyeol sangat tidak suka keramaian. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan hal entah apa.

"Saya selaku pemilik rumah, membebaskan kalian semua pada malam natal ini untuk merayakan pesta yang kita adakan satu tahun sekali." Kris selalu seperti itu dalam mengatakan pembukaan acara natal mereka. Ia selalu tampak canggung, kaku dan datar. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk di kursi.

Semua penghuni rumah bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Hanya pada hari ini, mereka semua bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Layaknya sebuah keluarga hangat dipedesaan, pada hari ini mereka lebih dekat daripada biasanya. Mereka juga tak begitu serius seperti saat mereka berada dihari kerja. Mereka semua berbaur dengan mudahnya berbicara tentang ini dan itu. Mereka tampak menikmati acara yang dirayakan satu tahun sekali ini.

"Apakah ada soju disini?" Tanya salah seorang pengawal.

Dan semua orang tampak antusias begitu mendengar kata 'soju' terlontar. Biasanya mereka tak diperbolehkan meminum soju atas dasar perjanjian tertulis yang mereka tanda tangani ketika bekerja dirumah ini. Itu semua karena Kris benci dengan lingkungan yang tak sehat. Namun seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, hari ini bagaikan hari kebebasan untuk mereka semua.

"Aku membeli soju sebelum kesini." Sahut Ahn Ahjussi. Paman itu yang bertugas membeli kebutuhan penghuni rumah ini. Ia juga yang membeli dan membawa pohon natal kesini.

Dan sorak ramai kembali terdengar. Mereka semua bergembira saat melihat botol-botol soju yang ditaruh diatas meja oleh Ahn Ahjussi.

"Omong-omong karena kita memiliki penghuni baru, akan lebih baik jika ia memberi sebuah penampilan hebat kepada kami saat ini." Ucapan pengawal tersebut langsung disetujui oleh semua orang yang sepertinya ikut menantikan adanya sebuah penampilan spesial.

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Silahkan, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Meskipun terasa canggung, namun Baekhyun segera berdiri ditempatnya dengan senyuman kikuk sementara semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku belum lama berada disini, tapi kuharap kita bisa akrab dan berteman baik. Mohon bantuannya."

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar setelah perkenalan singkat itu.

"Dihari yang spesial ini, aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu natal untuk kalian semua." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju sebuah piano putih yang ada disana dan duduk menghadap piano tersebut. Mungkin sedikit tak terbiasa sejak ia terakhir kali bermain piano, jari lentiknya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano hingga menjadi lantunan musik yang lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, suara merdunya mulai terdengar mengimbangi permainan pianonya.

 _"Have yourself a merry little christmas.."_

 _"Let your heart be light.."_

Semua orang terkagum-kagum mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tak menyangka jika dalam tubuh mungil itu terdapat suara emas yang mampu melelehkan hati semua orang. Bahkan Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari lelaki manis itu. Ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa Kris tengah memperhatikan bagaimana tatapan sang adik saat ini. Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya?" Tanya Kris sembari menatap kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih memainkan piano dan bernyanyi dengan merdu.

 _"Here we are as in olden days.."_

 _"Happy golden days of yore.."_

"Eo. Sangat."

Kris menoleh dengan gerakan tak terduga. Lelaki itu terkejut mendengar kejujuran Chanyeol.

Sementara sang adik membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam. "Kuharap kau tetap berada di tempatmu, Yifan." Meskipun mereka tak beradu argumen, namun suasana dingin diantara mereka membuat siapapun merinding. Sepertinya suasana diantara mereka berdua tak akan pernah menghangat. "Jangan sekalipun menyentuhnya."

Kris mengerti jika adiknya tengah berada pada fase jatuh cinta. Namun Chanyeol seharusnya mengerti meskipun Kris tak pernah melarang, Kris tak menyukai semua perubahan tiba-tiba ini. Apa Kris harus mengatakan dengan lebih jelas jika ia tak menyukainya? Ataukah Kris harus berteriak dengan lantang untuk membuat Chanyeol tersadar?

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam menghayati lagu perlahan-lahan terbuka.

 _"And have yourself a merry little Christmas.. now"_

Tepuk tangan menyambut dengan meriah setelah berakhirnya penampilan Baekhyun. Mereka semua menikmati penampilan sederhana tersebut. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat semua orang terpana menatapnya.

"Wuah, penampilan luar biasa dari Byun Baekhyun baru saja berakhir." Pengawal itu sepertinya menjadi MC dalam acara ini. Karena hanya ia saja yang berdiri dan berbicara panjang lebar. Sementara yang lain hanya menjadi penonton.

Pengawal itu terlihat menuangkan botol soju ke dalam sebuah gelas arak. "Sebagai penutupan dari penampilanmu, silahkan minum segelas soju ini." Pengawal tersebut menyodorkan gelas arak yang diisi soju tadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Yeaaa! One shot!"

"Minum! Minum! Minum!"

Para pelayan dan pengawal lain terlihat bersorak dengan penuh semangat.

Jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memandang ragu pada gelas arak yang disodorkan untuknya. "Ng.. Tapi aku tak pernah minum soju sama sekali."

Mendengar hal itu, dalam sekejap mendadak semua berganti menjadi hening dan mulai terdengar bisikan tak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Dia sepolos itu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Pengawal yang menyodorkan gelas tersebut ikut terkejut dan bingung. Namun ia masih saja membujuk Baekhyun. "Ayolah, minum sekali saja tidak akan membuatmu mabuk kok."

"Ya, benar."

"Tidak apa. Minum saja!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan kembali sembari menyerukan nama Baekhyun agar lelaki itu mau meminum gelas arak yang disediakan untuknya.

Dari tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh, Chanyeol dapat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bergerak tak nyaman dan canggung. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol ingin memaki pengawal tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat tak menyukainya tetapi dengan kurang ajarnya pengawal itu terus mendesak Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menerima gelas tersebut dan bergerak untuk meminumnya. Mungkin benar tak akan terjadi apa-apa jika ia hanya meminum satu gelas saja.

Baru saja ia merasakan cairan soju di ujung lidahnya, gelas tersebut telah ditarik paksa.

Bahkan semua orang disana terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

Chanyeol yang mengambil gelas arak itu dari tangan Baekhyun lantas menenggaknya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Semua terperangah akan kejadian barusan.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap melihat kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. "Chanyeol-ssi.."

Chanyeol menatap balik pada Baekhyun setelah mengembalikan gelas itu kepada pengawal yang menjadi MC tadi.

Ia berkata dengan suara yang rendah. "Byun Baekhyun.. kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan meminum soju untukmu?" Ucapan itu terdengar seperti 'kau membutuhkanku' secara tidak langsung.

"Wuaaah! Apa itu pernyataan cinta?"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu malu mendengar ucapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol memang berucap dengan pelan, namun suara yang satu-satunya terdengar dalam kesunyian di ruang keluarga tentunya dapat didengar oleh semua orang.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol nampak tak peduli. "Bukankah kita harus membicarakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Ia justru menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Ayo kita ke taman belakang." Dan Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari lantai dua begitu saja.

"Eo? Apa barusan itu juga ajakan kencan?"

"Mereka kencan dirumah?"

Suara godaan terus saja terdengar. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengubur hidup-hidup mereka semua karena telah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Dengan sebelah tangan yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangan yang satunya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan orang-orang.

Jauh berbeda dengan para pengawal yang asyik menggoda. Seluruh pelayan yang jelas-jelas adalah wanita lantas kecewa melihat tuan muda yang mereka kagumi telah berlabuh pada seseorang.

"Aku baru saja patah hati tepat dihari yang kusuka."

Yang langsung disahuti oleh beberapa wanita disana. "Yaa.. Kita semua patah hati."

* * *

Langit semakin gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi dari pembicaraan singkat beberapa orang misterius.

Mereka adalah pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam. Hanya saja kini mereka menambahkan sebuah topeng guna menutupi wajah mereka agar tak dikenali. Setelahnya, mereka bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil yang berkisaran empat buah mobil. Tak lupa sebuah pistol dan pisau telah mereka persiapkan di saku celana mereka.

"Kita beraksi malam ini."

Ilnam tersenyum miring dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya sendiri.

Mobil-mobil itu bergerak melintasi jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun hanya mobil pribadi milik Ilnam yang tidak ikut berbelok ketika mobil-mobil lain berada di jalan menuju rumah keluarga Park. Tentu saja. Bodoh sekali jika ia ikut pergi ke rumah rivalnya itu. Disebut bom bunuh diri namanya.

Saat ini, yang akan Ilnam lakukan adalah pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghindar dari rumor aneh yang mungkin akan muncul setelah penyerangan tersebut.

Mengingat bahwa para wartawan tahu betapa sengitnya hubungan Ilnam dengan Kris, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Ilnam akan menjadi orang pertama yang dicurigai oleh media jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Kris. Karena itu, kepergian yang telah Ilnam rencanakan ini akan menjadi alibinya ketika beberapa pertanyaan muncul setelah penyerangan pada rumah keluarga Park.

* * *

Seperti janji mereka, kini keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju taman belakang. Meskipun suasana terasa sangat kikuk, tetapi mereka tak sekalipun mencoba melepas genggaman erat satu sama lain. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka lebih merasa nyaman dengan berpegangan tangan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mendongak sekilas melihat kearah lelaki disampingnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Suaramu bagus." Puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pujian mendadak dari lelaki itu sontak tersenyum malu membalasnya. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau hobi bernyanyi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku suka bernyanyi jika sedang bosan." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari menuruni anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai satu.

"Lalu apa hobimu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Ia mulai menyukai topik pembicaraan mereka. Bukankah mereka akan jauh lebih saling mengenal jika berbicara hal seperti ini?

Dan Baekhyunpun hanya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan tentang Chanyeol. Wajar saja jika ia ingin lebih mengenal lelaki tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang hanya menyukai, tanpa tahu apa yang lelaki itu gemari. Namun ia sendiri menebak-nebak apakah seorang psikopat bisa memiliki sebuah hobi?

"Aku tidak punya hal semacam itu." Sahut Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menyukai sesuatu selain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merespon dengan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu apa kebiasaan yang sering kau lakukan?"

Jika hobi tak dimiliki, setidaknya sebuah kebiasaan pasti ada karena hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang terus-menerus dilakukan setiap hari.

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang sering dilakukannya. Dan ia menemukan satu-satunya kebiasaannya. Yaitu, "Berdiam diri."

Baekhyun speechless. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat bahwa lelaki itu selama ini hanya dikurung, tentunya tak akan ada suatu hal spesial yang dapat dilakukannya selain berdiam diri di kamar dan tak melakukan hal apapun.

"Lalu apa tidak ada kebiasaan baru yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol nampak kembali berpikir sejenak. Dan secepat kilat ia menemukan jawabannya. "Ada." Ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mungil dimatanya. "Memandangimu."

 **DEG.**

Baekhyun tahu pipinya memerah mendengar kalimat yang sangat cheesy tersebut. Namun jika bisa, Baekhyun akan menekan tombol replay pada momen ini. Agar ia dapat mendengar kembali suara Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa kebiasaan barunya adalah memandangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat polos dan terlalu jujur jika membahas tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Dan meskipun jantungnya dibuat berdebar tak karuan, Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia suka karena Chanyeol tak sedang membuatnya tersanjung, melainkan hanya berkata sesuai hatinya.

"Mengapa kau memandangiku? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Baekhyun mencoba menggoda lelaki itu dengan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Namun siapa yang mengira jika Chanyeol akan menanggapinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bukankah hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta?"

Lelaki itu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada si mungil.

Chanyeol yang seperti ini entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri. Baekhyun membalas dengan kekehan pelan. Ia senang menggoda lelaki itu. "Ya, kau benar. Itu yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta."

Suasana mereka mendadak menghangatkan udara disekitar. Baekhyunpun tersadar bahwa hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang kini kembali berbaikan. Mereka bahkan berbicara seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong, bukankah kau sedang marah padaku?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah sedih layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tak diperbolehkan bermain oleh ibunya.

"Kau menjauhiku." Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang sama dengan yang pernah Chanyeol katakan padanya. Ya, akhirnya ia pun tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol ketika dirinya memberi jarak tiba-tiba. Dijauhi sementara kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sangatlah tidak enak.

"Aku kira kau butuh waktu berpikir. Jadi aku membiarkanmu sendirian." Chanyeol memberi pembelaan pada dirinya. Memang benar jika ia memberi jarak pada keduanya karena ia kira Baekhyun menginginkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk berpikir.

"Tetapi puncaknya adalah tadi." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Aku tidak suka dia memaksamu meminum soju."

Namun meskipun mereka tidak bersisian, Chanyeol masih memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan ia masih tetap melindungi lelaki itu tanpa lelah.

"Maaf jika aku terlihat seperti menjauhimu."

Sekarang bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak terharu? Chanyeol yang diketahui sangat jarang mengucap kata maaf bahkan hampir tak pernah, baru saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut kepada Baekhyun lagi setelah sebelumnya ia juga pernah mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun kali ini, Baekhyun tak meminta lelaki itu untuk mengakuinya sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar. Ia sudah tidak memusingkan lagi masalah itu, ia akan mengabaikannya saja. "Tapi.. apa kau pernah meminum soju sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Itu yang pertama kali." Chanyeol ingat bagaimana tenggorokannya yang terasa seperti terbakar setelah meminum soju. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah meminumnya lagi jika bukan karena Baekhyun.

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun tentu saja membelalak terkejut. "Mwo? Lalu mengapa kau menggantikanku jika nyatanya kau juga tidak pernah meminum soju?"

Padahal Chanyeol tak perlu melakukannya jika ia juga tak pernah meminum soju. Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol tak menggantikannya.

Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Karena hanya aku yang akan melakukan itu untukmu."

Genggamannya pada Baekhyun semakin erat. "Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang tak kau sukai. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu melakukan hal yang kau inginkan."

Sederhana saja. Yang Chanyeol pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun bahagia. "Jadi untuk beberapa hal, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

Setelah pernyataan cinta waktu itu, sekarang Chanyeol menjadi jauh lebih berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Chanyeol lebih menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun. Semua itu dilakukan karena Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun merasakan cintanya. Dan ia ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung memilikinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di taman belakang, mendadak kaki Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat matanya teralihkan oleh sebuah rumah pohon diujung sana. Rumah pohon itu dikelilingi lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip di dinding rumah pohonnya. Sungguh cantik sekali.

Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya antara tak percaya dan terlalu gembira. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dapat melihat rumah pohon secara langsung. Tak bisa dideskripsikan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat ini.

Kakinya segera melangkah dengan cepat ke arah rumah pohon itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia telah melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu dibelakang. Ia bergerak memperhatikan dari bawah pohon setiap sudut yang dihiasi dengan aksesoris natal.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana bisa.."

Baekhyun tak menyangka. Terakhir kali ia pergi ke taman belakang, ia tak melihat adanya sebuah rumah pohon. Bagaimana mungkin secepat itu membuat rumah pohon seindah ini?

Chanyeol tersenyum dibelakang Baekhyun dan perlahan menyusul lelaki tersebut. "Rumah pohon itu adalah hadiah natalmu."

Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. _'_ _Apa? Rumah pohon ini?_ _'_

"Kau sangat menginginkan rumah pohon, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum teramat lebar karena terlalu gembira. Ia tidak menyangka jika perkataannya hari itu akan dikabulkan secepat ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah berlari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu hampir saja limbung.

"Wuaaa.. aku bahagia sekali!" Serunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar itu. Dan ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Tak sia-sia ia menyuruh puluhan pengawal untuk membuat rumah pohon itu dalam sekejap saja. Dan tada! Rencana itu memang berhasil. Sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terduga akan membuat Baekhyun amat sangat senang.

"Kukira kau marah padaku." Cicit Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu akan menyiapkan kejutan seperti ini. "Tapi nyatanya kau justru menyiapkan semua ini untukku."

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan sembari mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dirinya turut bahagia melihat lelaki mungil itu. "Kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam?"

Mereka segera menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke dalam rumah pohon itu. Dan di dalam rumah pohon impian Baekhyun, ia mendapati berbagai hal tak terduga disana. Tak pernah Baekhyun kira jika akan terdapat banyak sekali lilin yang berada di setiap sudutnya memperindah malam natal ini. Selain itu, terdapat banyak boneka dan bantal dengan bentuk yang bermacam-macam. Ia kira Chanyeol bukanlah tipe lelaki yang romantis.

Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar-binar. "Ini hebat!" Ia sangat menyukai hadiah natal dari Chanyeol. Sudah sejak dulu ia memimpikan bisa berada dalam sebuah rumah pohon. Dan bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, kini ia dapat merasakan berada di tempat itu. Meskipun bukan dengan keluarganya, bersama dengan Chanyeol ditempat impiannya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Duduklah disini."

Chanyeol menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Dan Baekhyun menurut. Namun sebelumnya, lelaki itu sempat mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari saku celananya. Sebuah candy cane dengan bungkus transparan yang manis. Ia teringat untuk memberikan kado natal itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini untukmu." Baekhyun menyodorkan permen tersebut kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun sedikit ragu karena hadiah itu tak seberapa dengan yang Chanyeol berikan, namun Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa jika Chanyeol akan menyukainya. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk membuatkan ini untukmu."

Chanyeol pikir tak akan ada hadiah natal untuknya. Meskipun banyak sekali dari para pelayan yang memberinya hadiah barang-barang dalam ukuran besar, namun Chanyeol masih merasa tak ada hadiah jika Baekhyun tidak memberi apapun. Dan ternyata, lelaki itu memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Yang langsung diangguki oleh lelaki mungil disebelahnya.

"Apa kau suka manis?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Chanyeol mengambil permen itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Baekhyun sontak merasa kecewa dan sedih. Permen yang ia buat dengan susah payah ternyata bukan sesuatu yang disukai oleh Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Ia sungguh tak apa jika Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Mungkin ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lain. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menerimanya hanya karena merasa tak enak hati padanya. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengejutkannya.

"Aku akan menyukainya mulai sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Setelah itu ia mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemas. "Aku akan mulai menyukai sesuatu yang kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih, Baek." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu begitu melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam erat permen buatannya.

Siapa bilang Chanyeol tidak menyukai pemberian Baekhyun? Jika bisa, mungkin ia akan menyimpan permen itu untuk seribu tahun karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan hadiah pertama dari Baekhyun untuknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Chanyeol masih terus saja menggenggam candy cane tersebut dengan senyuman tampannya.

Hingga Chanyeolpun teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki hadiah lain untukmu."

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkerut tak percaya. "Hm? Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan dari saku dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangan Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki itu memandang bingung pada sarung tangan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ukuran sarung tangan itu jelas jauh lebih kecil daripada ukuran tangannya. Sangat tidak mungkin bisa dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu terdiam dan memandang Chanyeol seakan meminta sebuah penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Ia bilang, ia akan menjelaskan mengenai 10 tahun lalu mereka, bukan?

Sekarang adalah saatnya.

"Kau ingat? Aku pernah memberimu sarung tangan itu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. _'Benarkah? Tetapi.. kapan?'_

"10 tahun yang lalu.. beberapa hari setelah natal, aku menemukanmu menangis sendirian di taman." Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun mencoba melihat apakah si mungil mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengingat kejadian pada hari itu.

"Kita berbicara banyak hal saat itu. Dan aku memberikan sarung tangan padamu karena kau tampak sangat kedinginan. Bahkan sejak dulu kau tidak tahan dingin, Baek. Bibirmu berubah menjadi pucat dan itu membuatku khawatir."

Mata Baekhyun mulai menerawang. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit familiar. Rasanya seperti ia pernah mengalami hal yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Aku menyebutkan namaku saat itu. Dan kau bilang, kau akan mengatakan namamu dipertemuan kedua kita."

"Tapi apa kau tahu bagian yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan tatapan matanya yang hangat. "Itu adalah saat dimana jantungku berdebar untuk pertama kalinya padamu ketika kau menyentuhku dengan bibirmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendadak dada Baekhyun kembali merasakan nyeri yang sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, kala dirinya mulai menyusun potongan-potongan kenangan itu menjadi sempurna.

Ia mengingat setiap hal dari kejadian itu.

Baekhyun ingat betapa sedihnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia tepat disaat seharusnya mereka merayakan hari natal. Iapun mengingat dirinya yang kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke sebuah taman dimana ia bisa menangis sepuasnya selama berjam-jam. Menangisi segala kehancuran yang terjadi pada hari itu. Dan ia juga teringat bahwa tak lama kemudian seseorang datang menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan memberi sebuah sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang membeku.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan linglung. "Itu.. kau?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan persepsi Baekhyun bahwa lelaki yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun 10 tahun lalu adalah dirinya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Mendadak air mata ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya merasakan seluruh emosi yang ada pada dirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Sejak hari itu, aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi.. kenapa kau tidak pernah datang?"

Bukan Chanyeol saja yang berharap bahwa mereka dapat dipertemukan kembali setelah hari itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab. Namun hampir setiap harinya ia datang pergi ke taman, tetapi ia tidak menemukan lelaki itu disana.

Baekhyun sangat sedih. Ia merasa tak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini selain neneknya sendiri.

Chanyeol balas menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun yang berada dikedua pipinya. "Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menemuimu tapi mereka terus menahanku. Mereka tidak membiarkan aku keluar dari rumah ini."

"Mereka mengurungmu sejak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu.. sejak kapan kau menyadari semuanya?"

Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas. "Sejak pertemuan kedua kita dirumah ini."

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut sekaligus kecewa. "Itu lama sekali. Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya selama itu dan membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku mencoba, Baek. Tapi ternyata kau sudah melupakanku. Kau tidak ingin mengingat masa itu." Jelas Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia pernah berkata, jika ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia sudah melupakan segalanya meskipun rasa sakit itu masih membekas dihatinya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dengan isak tangis yang perlahan terdengar. "Ya, aku memang melupakannya. Karena ku kira.. kau menghilang. Kukira.. semua orang akan selalu pergi meninggalkanku saat itu."

Katakanlah Baekhyun sangat cengeng. Namun saat itu, ia tidak memiliki orang lain yang berada disisinya selain neneknya yang sakit-sakitan. Setidaknya Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menjadi teman berbicara. Tetapi kepergian tiba-tiba Chanyeol saat itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesepian.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu menangis dibahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin menyalahkan pada segalanya karena telah mencoba menjauhi dirinya dari Baekhyun yang saat itu sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol ada untuk Baekhyun waktu itu.

Namun akhirnya kini Baekhyun mengerti alasan Chanyeol selalu mencoba kabur dari kamar terlarang. Bukan karena Chanyeol ingin pergi dari tempat ini, namun karena lelaki itu ingin pergi menemuinya. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu seberapa besar perasaan Chanyeol untuknya.

Dan wajar saja jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol saat ini dengan semudah itu. Karena nyatanya, memang ia telah memiliki perasaan untuk Chanyeol sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Siapa yang menduga jika mereka memang telah ditakdirkan bersama dengan kejadian yang tak pernah mereka bisa bayangkan.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengingat semuanya. Kau sudah mengerti, bukan? Aku menyukaimu sejak hari itu. Dan saat ini perasaan itu terus tumbuh didalam hatiku."

Perlahan tangisan itu mereda. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang basah penuh dengan air matanya. "Tapi.. kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Gumamnya. Ia menyentuh sebelah pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkan jarinya untuk menelusuri tiap inci wajah lelaki itu. "Dulu, kukira kau bukan.."

"Psikopat?" Sela Chanyeol. Dan ketika si mungil mengangguk kecil, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman teramat tipis. "Aku telah menjadi seorang psikopat sejak dulu, Baek. Bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Jika memang dulu Chanyeol adalah seorang psikopat, mengapa Chanyeol begitu baik kepadanya? Chanyeol bahkan memberikan sarung tangan kepadanya. Rasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda psikopat yang membuat Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Tapi dibandingkan menganggapku seorang psikopat, tidak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ucapan itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa selama ini ia selalu menanamkan fakta itu didalam hatinya. Meskipun ia mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, tetapi hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang psikopat yang berbahaya. Hal itu lah yang dulu membuatnya sempat berusaha menyingkirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan setelah mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali tersadar. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan fakta itu dan hanya mencintai Chanyeol karena ia memang mencintainya. Seharusnya ia tak mempedulikan keberadaan fakta tersebut. Dan dengan begitu, ia bisa mencintai Chanyeol dengan bebas karena apa adanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Selama ini, perasaan Baekhyun bagaikan air yang mengalir didataran. Begitu lambat dan terkadang tak menentu arah. Namun pada hari ini, perasaan itu bagaikan air terjun yang jatuh dengan deras mengisi seluruh hatinya. Perasaan cinta untuk Chanyeol kini sepenuhnya telah mengisi seluruh ruang di hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol maju mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya kala bibir mereka bersentuhan, yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu ikut memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berdebar seirama dengan milik Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman dimalam natal yang indah. Dimana perasaan mereka saling menyatu dan terbalas. Tidak ada lagi keresahan maupun keraguan. Mereka sama-sama yakin dengan perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hati mereka dan mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam pada dunia yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu." Bisik si mungil.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan terus memojokan Baekhyun ke dinding kayu. Mereka kembali saling melumat dan menyesap bibir pasangan mereka. Decakan lidah mulai terdengar dalam kesunyian tatkala pergerakan mereka semakin menuntut. Mereka bergerak sedikit lebih intim malam ini.

"Baek, kau milikku." Bisikan Chanyeol membuat debaran menggila dalam dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telah menjadi milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan pernah melepas genggamannya pada lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun pada mabuknya ciuman mereka. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergerak nakal mengusap leher si mungil. Membuat sang empu sedikit mengerang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ciuman itu perlahan turun pada leher jenjang Baekhyun dan semakin turun pada tengkuknya. Memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Sebelum akhirnya, ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memberi jarak agar keduanya dapat saling bertatapan.

Dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal dan bibir yang sama-sama membengkak, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menatap serius pada lelaki yang ada dalam kurungan tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."

Mendengar ungkapan itu, si mungil lantas mengangguk dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Apapun itu. Selama denganmu, aku bersedia."

Mungkin orang lain akan memandang aneh padanya yang menjalin kasih dengan seorang psikopat. Namun kini ia tak akan pedulikan hal itu lagi. Hanya ada mereka berdua didalam hubungan tersebut. Jadi dibandingkan mendengar omongan orang lain, Baekhyun hanya akan peduli pada Chanyeol.

Lagipula, memangnya kenapa selama ia bahagia? Ia hanya perlu mendengar kata hatinya untuk mencintai Chanyeol sebagaimana ia dicintai.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki segerombolan orang yang berlarian mulai terdengar memasuki halaman rumah. Empat pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga didepan gerbang telah jatuh tak berdaya di tanah setelah mencoba untuk melawan serangan tiba-tiba.

Pria-pria berpakaian serba hitam segera membuka pintu utama dan mulai berpencar masuk ke dalam tiap-tiap lorong rumah mencari dimana keberadaan Kris dan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun mereka tak menyangka jika hanya akan mendapati kesunyian.

Hingga akhirnya, beberapa dari pria tersebut mendengar suara gelak tawa yang berasal dari lantai atas. Dengan gerakan waspada dan sebuah pistol di tangan, mereka mulai mengendap-endap pergi ke lantai dua. Mereka mencoba mengepung seluruh tempat agar tak akan ada yang bisa lolos.

Mendapati banyaknya orang yang berada di ruang keluarga, membuat pria-pria bertopeng itu segera mengarahkan pistol mereka kepada seluruh penghuni rumah.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Perintah salah satu dari pria jahat tersebut.

"AAAAAA!"

Namun kepanikan melanda para pelayan yang tak lain adalah wanita. Mereka semua menjerit dan berusaha berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sementara pengawal-pengawal yang memang memiliki pistol di saku mereka masing-masing untuk berjaga-jaga, lantas mengambil posisi dan tak menyerah untuk ikut mengarahkan kembali pistol kepada para penjahat.

Kekacauan besar benar-benar terjadi di ruang keluarga. Para pria jahat itu melakukan kekerasan kepada pelayan yang mencoba kabur atau bahkan mencari perlindungan. Hingga teriakan histeris mereka semua berubah menjadi tangisan sendu memohon pertolongan.

Sementara itu, beberapa pengawal lain segera mengamankan Kris beserta sekretaris Hong dengan membawa keduanya menjauh dari tempat tersebut ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkan pistol mereka kepada para penjahat.

Tetapi yang ada dipikiran Kris saat ini adalah adiknya. Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

Di lantai dua saat ini, para pengawal terlihat masih terus berusaha melawan pria-pria bertopeng yang mencoba untuk mengejar langkah tuan mereka. Namun keberadaan pelayan-pelayan sedikit membuat pengawal terganggu. Lantaran pria-pria jahat itu mencoba menjadikan pelayan yang lemah sebagai tameng mereka.

"Tuan, anda harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Sekretaris Hong yang berjaga disisinya.

Kris tidak bodoh untuk meninggalkan adiknya sendirian sementara ia akan dibawa pergi dari rumah ini oleh para pengawal. Kris tak mendengar ucapan sang sekretaris dan segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang ia ketahui berada di taman belakang yang ia harap tempat itu belum dijelajahi oleh para penjahat.

Namun ketika dirinya mencapai anak tangga, ada banyak sekali pria bertopeng yang menghadangnya dan menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Membuat Kris mau tak mau harus berhenti melangkah dan perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya sesuai perintah dari pria-pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya kami berhasil menangkapmu. Bukankah begitu, Kris?" Ucap salah seorang pria bertopeng yang diiringi dengan tawa kemenangan setelahnya. Mereka sangat yakin jika kali ini mereka telah menang dan akan membuat atasan mereka terkagum-kagum akan kehebatan mereka nanti.

Namun tak lama setelah itu sebuah peluru terlihat menembus tepat ke jantung para pria bertopeng hingga mereka jatuh tak bernyawa. Yang dipelakui oleh pengawal-pengawal Kris yang baru datang menghampiri.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami terlambat."

Kris hanya balas mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi santai para pengawal setianya. Ia justru mengarahkan tangannya kepada salah satu pengawal tersebut.

"Berikan aku pistol."

Kris membutuhkan senjata saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan bertemu dengan pria-pria bertopeng itu lagi dalam perjalanannya menuju taman belakang. Yang jelas, ia harus melindungi dirinya. Terutama, Chanyeol.

Sekretaris Hong yang sebelumnya tertinggal di belakang, kini telah berdiri tepat di samping pria itu lagi. "Tuan, anda harus mendengarkan saya. Situasi saat ini sangat gawat. Anda tidak boleh sampai terluka."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi aku hanya akan pergi jika bersama Chanyeol." Amuk Kris.

"Tapi tuan-"

Belum sempat sekretaris Hong melarangnya lagi, Kris telah melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya dan para pengawal. Betapa keras kepalanya Kris saat ini menjadi bukti bahwa pria itu teramat menyayangi adiknya.

* * *

Suara baku tembakan terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah sampai ke taman belakang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan mencoba berbicara tanpa suara lewat tatapan mata mereka. Keduanya sama-sama bingung. Apa yang baru saja mereka dengar benar-benar berasal dari dalam rumah. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Bukankah semua orang tengah menikmati pesta dengan berdansa dan juga menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang terkenal pada tahun ini?

Seingat Baekhyun, Yeri tidak mengatakan bahwa ada acara tembak-menembak dalam pesta tersebut.

Lalu apa yang baru saja mereka berdua dengar?

"AAAAAAA!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeratkan jemari tangannya meremas kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mendengar teriakan para pelayan dan suara hentakan sepatu yang berlari kesana-kemari.

"C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggil dengan pelan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Matanya bergerak tak fokus. Ia kebingungan dan tak tahu situasi apa yang tengah terjadi di lingkungan mereka saat ini.

Lelaki dihadapannya bergerak meraih tangan lentik sang kekasih dan mencium punggung tangan mulus itu. "Tenang, Baek. Kau aman bersamaku." Ia mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun berkali-kali mencoba memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang tengah dilanda panik.

Dan hal itu memang berhasil membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gumam lelaki itu.

"Kurasa ada penyerangan dirumah ini." Chanyeol yang merasa paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi mencoba menjelaskan secara singkat kepada kekasihnya. "Kau tahu. Hal ini biasa terjadi kepada seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi. Bukannya aku mengada-ada, tetapi Kris pasti memiliki seseorang yang membencinya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan khawatir. Entah benar atau tidak jika sekarang tengah terjadi penyerangan dalam rumah ini, namun mereka yang hanya diam saja didalam rumah pohon sementara terjadi keributan di dalam rumah membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa tak seharusnya seperti ini.

Mungkin saja orang-orang didalam rumah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka berdua. Seharusnya mereka berdua pergi ke dalam, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan juga membantu apa yang bisa mereka bantu untuk menolong.

"Chanyeol, kurasa kita harus masuk ke dalam."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Mereka membutuhkan kita." Baekhyun mencoba memperjelas maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kau tidak dengar teriakan-teriakan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Jika para pengawal berhasil mengatasi hal ini, tak mungkin suara teriakan itu masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Mereka membutuhkan kita, Yeol. Kita harus ke dalam!"

Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun sangat peduli kepada orang-orang yang ada didalam sana. Namun hal ini terlalu berbahaya. Bahkan suara puluhan tembakan telah memperjelas situasi saat ini bahwa mereka benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang sangat bahaya dan sulit untuk melawan.

Namun pada saat yang sama, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Baiklah, begini saja. Aku yang pergi ke dalam, sementara kau menunggu disini."

"Aku ingin ikut ke dalam."

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng saat mendengar respon dari lelaki itu.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Jadi tetaplah disini."

Sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau mengerti betapa Chanyeol takut apabila lelaki itu terluka. "Tapi mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita. Bukan hanya salah satu dari kita." Baekhyun terus saja memaksa. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ikut."

"Oke, kau ikut." Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah. "Aku akan mengawasimu. Jadi kau tidak boleh terluka."

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Aku tidak akan terluka. Aku memilikimu."

"Ya, benar. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku akan menjagamu."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. Oh, sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah berkelahi dengan emosinya. Ia ingin sekali mengikat Baekhyun di dalam rumah pohon agar lelaki itu tak mencoba untuk pergi ke dalam. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melarang kekasihnya dan hanya bisa memutuskan untuk membiarkan lelaki itu namun tetap mengawasinya dari jauh.

* * *

Oh Sehun tak terbiasa mengikuti perayaan natal bersama penghuni rumah yang lain. Ia akan selalu memilih untuk bertugas menjaga di depan gerbang bersama para pengawal yang telah berumur kepala empat dibandingkan duduk diam mengikuti acara yang sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Tetapi beruntung, kali ini Sehun ditugaskan untuk berada didalam ruangan cctv. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi setiap ruangan dari sana tanpa perlu berjaga mengelilingi sudut rumah seperti pengawal lain. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kursi.

Suara petasan kembang api terdengar oleh Sehun yang menandakan bahwa hari baru saja berganti sekaligus memberi pertanda bahwa sekarang telah memasuki hari natal. Sehun terlihat memandang jauh pada jendela disebelahnya yang mengarah langsung pada langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang dan kembang api dimana-mana.

Diam-diam, Sehun berucap di dalam hatinya membuat sebuah permohonan. Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan kasihi. Yang keberadaannya saat ini tak dapat diketahui selain di surga.

Ia menghela napasnya sejenak mencoba menetralkan perasaannya dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada layar yang menampilkan setiap sudut yang terpasang oleh cctv. Namun mendadak tubuhnya langsung menegak begitu melihat para pengawal yang berjaga di depan gerbang rumah kini tergeletak lemas di tanah.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamera cctv disudut lain. Dan matanya langsung membulat begitu mendapati banyak sekali pria bertopeng yang berpencar masuk ke dalam rumah. Jarinya segera mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard dan munculah ruang keluarga yang saat ini juga telah di kepung oleh para penjahat.

"Sial." Sehun segera mengambil pistol di atas meja dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Namun bertepatan dengan itu, seseorang telah membuka pintu ruangan membuat Sehun terdiam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan gerakan kaku.

Sehun dapat melihat seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng diwajahnya tengah berjalan mendekat. Membuat Sehun lantas mengangkat pistol tersebut tepat pada pria bertopeng itu.

"Berhenti disana!"

Pria itu segera berhenti melangkah mendengar perintah dari Sehun. Namun hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan pria tersebut sangat tidak terduga. Pria itu membuka topeng yang dikenakannya. Membuat Sehun sontak terkejut ketika melihat seseorang dibalik topeng penjahat itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil orang tersebut.

Bagaimana lelaki itu tidak kaget? Setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, kini Sehun bertemu kembali dengan orang terdekatnya dalam situasi yang tidak baik. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pamannya terlibat dalam penyerangan ini.

Sehun menurunkan pistolnya. "A-Ahjussi.."

Paman Sehun terlihat mengembangkan senyum hangatnya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat sekali betapa lembut dan baik hatinya sang paman. Pria itu tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan emosi berlebihan kepadanya. Sampai sebuah kejadian berhasil merubah segalanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sapa Kwon Hanjoon, pamannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?"

Tetapi dibandingkan mendengar basa-basi dari sang paman, Sehun langsung bertanya pada intinya. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa pamannya memakai pakaian seperti itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah ini? "Ahjussi, mengapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pria tersebut kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Sehun-ah, aku datang memenuhi janjiku."

Hanjoon berjalan semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun. Ia meremas bahu sang keponakan, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan gigihnya yang menjadi bukti bahwa.. "Aku berada disini untuk datang menjemputmu sekaligus membalaskan dendam kita pada keluarga Park."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang paman. Balas dendam katanya? Apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu adalah kejadian lampau?

"Kau harus membantuku, Sehun." Pamannya yang biasa terlihat lembut kini berubah menjadi sangat tegas dan keras. Entah waktu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, atau karena masalah 10 tahun lalu yang masih membayang-bayangi pikiran pria itu.

"Setelah masalah ini selesai, kau bisa hidup dengan bebas bersama Ahjussi. Kau bisa hidup dengan lebih baik."

Jelas-jelas dulu pria itu yang membuangnya ke dalam neraka ini. Namun mendadak sekarang pria itu justru berkata akan mengeluarkannya dari sini. Tidakkah itu konyol?

"Membantu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Paman Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin. "Rencana kita pasti akan berhasil jika kau ikut serta." Dan ia mengulas senyumnya dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Sehun."

Dan Hanjoon mulai memberitahu strategi yang telah disusunnya sekaligus memberi tahu pada keponakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sangat penting. Karena lelaki itu ditugaskan untuk membunuh Kris.

Sang paman hanya ingin membiarkan Sehun yang membalaskan dendam mereka. Karena ia tahu, bahwa Sehunlah yang paling terpukul dalam kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Chanyeol tak mengira jika akan ada banyak sekali penjahat yang menelusup ke dalam rumah mereka. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam Baekhyun, ia mengajak sang kekasih untuk mengumpat sejenak di balik dinding dihalaman rumah.

"Aku akan melawan mereka semua." Ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi chubby Baekhyun. "Ketika dirasa cukup aman, segeralah pergi mencari yang lain di lantai dua. Aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun sontak mengangguk dengan patuh. Setelahnya, ia melihat Chanyeol pergi keluar dari balik dinding dan melawan para penjahat bertopeng.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat. Ia mengawasi sekitarnya yang lumayan sepi dan hanya menyisakan Chanyeol yang terlihat masih berusaha melawan beberapa orang penjahat. Chanyeol sangat pandai berkelahi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol berada di pihak kemenangan saat ini.

Melihat hal tersebut, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk masuk lebih dalam ke rumah itu. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati dan segera bersembunyi dibalik suatu benda jika dirasanya terdapat orang lain selain dirinya.

Baekhyun tentu saja takut. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak cukup membantu. Ia bahkan tidak pandai berkelahi sama sekali. Satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat selamat dari incaran para penjahat hanyalah dengan pintar mencari perlindungan. Namun meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam saja dan menyaksikan orang lain terluka.

Baekhyun semakin masuk lebih dalam ke rumah tersebut. Dan semakin banyak pula ia menemukan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tergeletak di lantai. Tak jarang pula ia menemukan jejak darah disekitarnya. Entah mereka semua sudah mati atau tidak. Namun yang Baekhyun bisa pastikan mereka tidak dapat lagi bergerak.

Melihat para penjahat yang tergeletak membuat Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan pergi begitu saja. Ia segera mengambil salah satu pistol dari mereka dan menggunakannya sebagai perlindungan jika nanti ia mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan hati-hati disertai senjata dalam genggamannya. Matanya melirik kesekeliling dengan was-was. Ia benci fakta bahwa rumah ini sangat besar. Ia menjadi sangat kesulitan karena sampai saat ini dirinya tak kunjung sampai di tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh begitu merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat sosok Kris yang tengah berjalan kepadanya dari arah samping.

"Tuan.."

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Kris langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan begitu tak mendapati Chanyeol disisi pelayan itu.

"Saat ini, tuan muda sedang melawan para pria bertopeng." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menunjuk tempat dimana sebelumnya ia lewat.

Kris tak menjawab dan segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk pergi meninggalkan sang pelayan menuju tempat dimana adiknya berada. Chanyeol mungkin hebat dalam soal mempertahankan diri. Sama sepertinya. Namun, tetap saja Kris tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu berkelahi sendirian. Ia akan melawan penjahat itu bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol dan setelahnya mereka akan pergi dari rumah ini.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya dapat terdiam menatap kepergian Kris. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang jelas ditunjukan pria itu meskipun hanya sekilas.

Mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari belakang tubuh Kris, sontak membulat saat pandangannya beralih pada seorang pria bertopeng yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah mengacungkan pistol dengan bidikan yang mengarah pada Tuan Kris.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah tuannya dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Awas, tuaan!"

 **DORR..**

Teriakan itu menggema diruangan diikuti oleh suara tembakan yang berhasil diloloskan oleh pria bertopeng tadi.

Kris tersentak begitu merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi saling menyamping. Pria itu sedikit meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pelayan yang terluka akibat tembakan yang mengenai lengan atasnya.

Hanya perbedaan sepersekian detik saja, peluru itu berhasil meleset namun sayangnya justru mengenai lengan Baekhyun. Darah mengalir dari lengan mulusnya yang berbalut sweater membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan suara rintihan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya sangat perih.

Katakanlah Kris adalah seorang pria berhati dingin. Ia kejam, jahat, dan tidak berperasaan. Namun menyaksikan sang pelayan yang terluka karenanya, menyulut emosi Kris. Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia sangat marah mengetahui penjahat itu berani-beraninya melesatkan peluru kepadanya. Bahkan mengacungkan pistol saja sudah merupakan pelanggaran keras.

Pria itu lantas berdiri mengambil pistol yang ia simpan disaku celana miliknya dan langsung mengacungkannya tepat kepada pria yang baru saja menembak Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya membidik pria tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia menarik pelatuknya, pria tersebut telah tumbang akibat tembakan dari seseorang. Yang tak lain berasal dari Chanyeol yang baru muncul kehadirannya.

"Apa tuan.. baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Kris menoleh seketika.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melindungiku." Balasnya. Ia berkata seperti itu untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa luka yang didapatnya bukan atas kesalahan Kris. Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan bantuan dari pelayan itu.

Disela ringisannya, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk tersenyum kecil kepada Kris. "Saya tahu. Tapi saya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya tuan muda nanti jika melihat anda terluka." Ia meringis kembali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Meskipun ia terlihat sangat membenci tuan, tapi ia tetaplah seorang adik yang menyayangi kakaknya."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat hati Kris bergetar. Ia merasa memiliki sebuah harapan setelah mendengar penuturan dari pelayan tersebut. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah.. Chanyeol masih peduli kepadanya?

Sementara saat ini Chanyeol sangat marah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya baru saja ditembak oleh pria bajingan itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ia datang ia malah diberi tontonan seperti itu?

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menembak tepat di tangan pria tersebut karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan pria itu mati begitu saja.

Penjahat tersebut menjatuhkan pistolnya dan meringis dibalik topeng sembari memegangi luka disebelah tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekat dan menendang tubuh pria itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Kali ini Chanyeol menembak kedua kaki penjahat tersebut.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol terlihat buas. Rahangnya mengeras saat menatap tepat ke mata penjahat itu.

Begitu orang tersebut meringis kesakitan dengan lukanya, Chanyeol justru menginjak sebelah tangan yang tepat memiliki luka tembakan tadi. Ia menginjak tanpa rasa ampun sampai-sampai orang tersebut berteriak amat keras.

"AARGH..!"

Chanyeol lantas berjongkok menatap orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang berdarah itu.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanyanya. Berulang kali ia memukul kepala pria tersebut dengan pistol yang dipegangnya. "Kau baru saja melukai kekasihku. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

Berbeda dengan betapa angkuhnya penjahat itu beberapa menit lalu. Kini mendadak ia meminta ampun kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menyiksanya seperti ini. Napasnya bahkan terputus-putus. Ia benar-benar kesakitan. Dan lebih kesakitan lagi karena Chanyeol tidak segera membunuhnya melainkan terus memberi luka kepadanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan mengarahkan pistol digenggamannya tepat kedahi pria tersebut.

"K-Kumohoon-"

"Tidak ada ucapan terakhir. Kau tidak diijinkan. Segera pergilah dari dunia ini."

Dan ia menarik pelatuknya tak mempedulikan permohonan dari sang penjahat. Setelahnya Chanyeol menendang kepala pria tersebut. Meskipun tubuh itu tidak bernyawa lagi, namun amarah Chanyeol tak kunjung mereda.

Kini lelaki itu justru berjalan cepat kearah Kris berada. Ia menyalahkan semua ini kepada kakak kandungnya itu. Bahkan ia langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya hingga pistol yang ia pegang tepat bersentuhan dengan dahi Kris.

Jika saat ini ada pengawal yang menjaga Kris maka dipastikan mereka akan ikut mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menyodorkan kesamping kanan dan kiri kepala Chanyeol. Jadi ketika Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya, maka pengawal-pengawal itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Tak peduli jika Chanyeol bagian dari keluarga Kris. Karena pengawal tersebut hanya bertugas untuk melindungi Kris dari siapapun.

Namun beruntung saat ini Kris sendirian. Jadi tak akan ada orang yang dapat menghalangi Chanyeol untuk membunuh pria itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu." Geram Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya tak berubah. Masih sama seperti saat ia membunuh penjahat tadi. Sangat dingin.

"Dan kau lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Baekhyun terluka karenamu."

Kris menatap lurus kepada adiknya. Ia melihat bagaimana amarah berkabut disekitar tubuh lelaki itu. Sangat menakjubkan karena ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Pertama kali adalah saat dimana Chanyeol menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Kris membunuh keluarga mereka. Dan kedua.. karena seorang pelayan yang berhasil mencuri perhatian adiknya.

Percayalah, bukan sebuah teriakan dan amukan yang membuat Kris membisu. Tetapi Chanyeol yang berbisik dengan wajah mengeras dan tatapan membunuh seperti ini yang membuat Kris tak dapat melakukan apapun bahkan sekedar mengolah kata.

Sekarang Kris berpikir, apa benar ucapan Baekhyun tadi? Karena saat ini Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Jika saja penjahat-penjahat itu tidak datang karena dendam padamu, maka Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Wu Yifan." Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan namun tegas. Jari telunjuknya segera berpindah ketempat dimana pelatuk pistol berada. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar pembicaraan itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain berbisik agar Chanyeol berhenti melakukan hal tersebut. Lengannya sangat sakit dan terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Baekhyun tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar berteriak agar Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun benci ketika Chanyeol menyakiti seseorang bahkan sampai membunuh.

"Tidak, Chanyeol.. Jangan." Baekhyun mencoba untuk memanggil lelaki itu. Namun seakan-akan Chanyeol tak dapat mendengar suaranya saat ini.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan ikut mengangkat pistolnya dan mendekatkannya ke kepala Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kris sangat terkejut akan hal tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya melirik kepada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Wah.. wah.. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat perkelahian dari kedua saudara kandung ini." Ucap seseorang yang mengarahkan pistol kepada Chanyeol. Ia adalah paman Sehun. Pria bertopeng itu melirik sejenak kepada Kris dan bertanya, "Hei Kris, mana yang harus ku bunuh pertama kali? Kau atau adikmu?"

Tangan Kris mengepal dengan kuat. Sejak dulu Kris selalu melindungi sang adik. Dan ia benar-benar tidak akan memberi ampun pada siapapun yang berani melukai adiknya. Kini orang tersebut telah berhasil menyulut api dengan Kris. Ia sangat marah melihat bagaimana pria bertopeng itu mempermainkan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Napas Baekhyun tersenggal-senggal. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri meski tubuhnya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Ia mencoba untuk melindungi kedua tuannya dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Namun pergerakannya sia-sia. Nyatanya ia tak dapat sekedar bangun dari duduknya. Sampai ia teringat sesuatu. Bahwa ia memiliki sebuah pistol di dekatnya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia segera mengambil pistol tersebut. Dan dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat pistol itu kepada pria bertopeng. "Jangan bergerak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergemetar melawan rasa takut dan sakitnya lengan yang robek akibat peluru tadi.

Menyaksikan itu, Hanjoon balas tertawa remeh. "Kau yang seharusnya jangan bergerak, bodoh." Salut dirasanya saat mengetahui bahwa kedua saudara kandung ini nyatanya memiliki seseorang yang mau membela mereka. Benar-benar menjijikan.

"Kau barusan mengatakan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menoleh kepada Hanjoon. Tanpa rasa takut jika akan ditembak, lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam kepada pria tersebut.

Oh, seharusnya Hanjoon mengetahui kesalahannya untuk tidak mengumpati Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasar. Karena Chanyeol amat sangat tidak menyukainya. Dan ia bisa melakukan hal kejam untuk membalas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Hanjoon dengan bingung. Hanjoon memang tidak tahu jika lelaki mungil yang terluka itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah setelah ia berucap pada seseorang yang tengah terduduk dilantai saat ini. Bahkan ketika Hanjoon mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Chanyeol, lelaki itu nampak biasa saja. Lalu mengapa sekarang lelaki itu bisa sampai semarah ini?

Sang tuan muda kembali bergerak. Ia ingin mengarahkan pistol digenggamannya yang sebelumnya ia arahkan kepada Kris untuk berganti kepada pria tersebut. Namun Hanjoon terlebih dulu berteriak. "Aku akan menembakmu jika kau bergerak lagi!"

"Lakukan saja." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Ia bahkan menyeringai menatap pria dihadapannya dengan wajah menantang. Ancaman dari Hanjoon sama sekali tidak mempan untuknya.

Tetapi jelas berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang panik bukan main. "Park Chanyeol.."

Dan juga Kris yang terdiam tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin akan terdengar angkuh, tetapi Kris yakin jika Chanyeol yang akan memenangkan perkelahian ini.

Sebelum Hanjoon benar-benar menembak, dengan gesit Chanyeol segera menangkap pistol yang dipegang Hanjoon dan memutarnya membuat tangan Hanjoon ikut berputar. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol itu keatas hingga pistol itu menembak ke dinding diatas mereka.

Chanyeol begitu mudah melakukannya. Ia memukul tepat diperut yang memiliki bagian titik lemah pria itu hingga Hanjoon tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan pistolnya. Tak sampai disitu. Chanyeol menendang kepala pria bertopeng tersebut hingga jatuh terlentang.

"Apa kini kau bisa tertawa, bodoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sebelah kaki yang menapak pada dada Hanjoon.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menurunkan senjatanya. Ia lupa jika Chanyeol sepertinya hebat dalam hal semacam ini. Ia selalu melihat bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah kalah dalam sebuah perkelahian.

Tetapi saat itu, Sehun tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan sudah mengarahkan pistol kepada Chanyeol. Yang membuat Kris sangat terkejut saat melihat salah satu pengawal setianya justru mengarahkan senjata kepada adiknya. "Oh Sehun?"

"Kau.." Geram Chanyeol begitu ia menoleh kepada Sehun.

Dengan wajah datar andalannya, sang pengawal hanya berkata, "Tolong menyingkir dari tubuhnya."

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu?"

"Aku akan membunuh Baekhyun jika tuan muda tidak mendengarkanku."

Mata Chanyeol berubah tajam mendengarnya. "Brengsek kau!"

Tetapi Sehun tak berniat berkelahi dengan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berniat untuk membunuh pelayan yang sedang terluka disana. Ia hanya memberi sebuah ancaman yang tanpa diduga menjadi hal yang paling Chanyeol takutkan.

"Aku hanya meminta tuan muda untuk menyingkir." Ucap Sehun kembali. Dan mau tak mau, Chanyeol segera bergerak mundur menjauhi tubuh Hanjoon.

Hanjoon tertawa senang melihat dirinya diselamatkan oleh Sehun. Tak salah jika ia bekerjasama dengan lelaki itu. Segera Hanjoon berdiri dengan bantuan Sehun dan iapun berucap disertai nada angkuh. "Kalian tidak tahu bahwa Sehun ini adalah keponakanku, bukan?"

Fakta itu membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam dengan keterkejutan mereka. Terutama Kris. Karena ialah yang paling tahu banyak cerita dibalik keluarga seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dan sekarang kami akan membalas dendam kepada keluarga ini." Lanjut Hanjoon.

Ia melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya dan bergerak mengambil pistol yang sebelumnya ia jatuhkan.

"Sehun, sekarang saatnya." Ia memberi aba-aba kepada sang keponakan untuk membantunya menyerang kedua saudara kandung itu. Ia sudah bersiap dengan posisinya.

Namun jawaban dari Sehun membuatnya terdiam membeku dan sangat terkejut.

"Pergilah, Ahjussi."

Hanjoon langsung menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "M-Mwo?"

Sehun balas menatap sepenuhnya pada sang paman. "Kumohon. Hentikan segala macam pemikiranmu tentang pembalasan dendam. Dan hiduplah seperti sebelum kau datang kesini." Setelahnya Sehun beranjak pergi dari sisi Hanjoon.

Tetapi pamannya tak mungkin tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia menahan Sehun untuk pergi dari tempatnya berada. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, Sehun?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Tentu saja Hanjoon panik. Ia berada dalam situasi yang menegangkan dan Sehun mendadak berhenti berada dipihaknya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba melupakan kerjasama mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Memangnya kau ingin terus tinggal disini? Apa mereka telah memberimu obat atau semacamnya? Katakan Oh Sehun!"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Sehun sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi meminta keadilan untuk membalas dendam semua perlakuan kejam yang telah keluarga Park lakukan padanya. Ia tak pernah lagi memikirkan hal itu dan hanya hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus membawa kebencian dalam dirinya.

Terlebih, setelah apa yang keluarga ini lakukan untuknya dalam 10 tahun ini membuat Sehun merelakan rasa sakit itu pergi. Tetapi kemudian pamannya datang dan membawa pembalasan dendam bersama pria itu membuat Sehun sangat kesal. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Sekarang bagaimana bisa Sehun membunuh keluarga tersebut? Sementara keluarga ini lah yang ada untuknya selama 10 tahun. Bukan sosok pamannya.

Hanjoon menggeleng keras. Tidak. Tak mungkin ia akan mendengarkan kata-kata Sehun, setelah ia dapat berada disini dengan semua perasaan itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum dendamku terbalas." Jawabnya.

Hanjoon meninggalkan Sehun untuk mendekat kepada Chanyeol dan Kris. Ia mulai mengisi ulang pelurunya. Jika memang Sehun tak ingin membantu, tak apa. Hanjoon yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Ia yang akan membalaskan dendam pada keluarga tersebut sendirian.

 **DORR..**

Tubuh tersebut langsung jatuh tak berdaya ketika peluru menembus tepat pada jantungnya dari arah belakang.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. Ia menghela napasnya dengan kasar dengan sebelah tangan lain yang mengepal.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi, Ahjussi." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Sang paman tak dapat bergerak. Hanya jari-jemarinya yang berkedut menandakan bahwa ia tengah berada diambang kematian. "S-Se..hun.."

"Maaf."

Sehun menjatuhkan pistolnya ke lantai dan ia membiarkan dirinya ikut jatuh bersama. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya untuk membunuh bagian dari anggota keluarganya sendiri. Namun, pamannya telah menjadi ancaman bagi sesuatu hal yang harus ia lindungi. Dan Sehun tak punya pilihan lain untuk itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus membunuh pamannya sendiri.

"Saya memohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi saat ini." Ucap Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesungguhnya, ia tengah melawan rasa sedih dihatinya. "Saya berhak mendapat hukuman yang pantas dari tuan."

Kris menghela napas menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Tak disangka ia akan mendapat sebuah pertunjukan yang mengharukan. Sementara Chanyeol nampak tak begitu ambil pusing. Ia segera berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun yang telah begitu banyak kehabisan darah.

"Baek? Apa kau masih bisa bertahan?"

Melihat si mungil mengangguk, Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun untuk bersandar kepadanya.

"Daripada kau mengatakan hal yang tak jelas, segeralah panggil dokter ke kamarku sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi membawa Baekhyun ke lantai tiga. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berdua dalam kesunyian.

Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama. "Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini nanti. Kau harus cepat memanggil dokter pribadi dan mengecek ke seluruh tempat." Tak bisa jika mereka membahas hal seperti ini dengan kondisi rumah yang sangat kacau. Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap rumah ini terlebih dulu.

Meski begitu, Sehun tak kunjung berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang mengepal. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sehun mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Sementara Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, hanya dapat menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu pergi dari sini." Kris berjalan mendekat kepada lelaki itu. Dan sedikit menunduk untuk menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "Tetapi jika kau terus berada disini, itulah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk menjaga janji ayahmu."

* * *

Tak ada satupun orang yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini. Karena itu, para dokter-dokter hebatlah yang didatangkan ke rumah keluarga Park untuk mengobati para penghuni rumah yang telah menjadi korban dari penyerangan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah luka Baekhyun dibersihkan dan diobati, lelaki itu nampak tidur dengan lelap karena efek bius yang diberikan. Beruntung peluru yang merobek lengannya tidak tertancap terlalu dalam. Karena itu, operasi kecil yang dilakukan oleh dokter selesai dengan cepat dan Baekhyun bisa beristirahat lebih awal.

Hal yang tak bisa dihindari adalah bagaimana berita segera menyebar dengan luas. Para wartawan terlihat berdatangan dan terus mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Meski para pengawal dan bahkan polisi yang bertugas telah mendorong mereka semua menjauh, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Chanyeol menutup tirai jendelanya dan berjalan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia terdiam memperhatikan sejenak wajah terlelap Baekhyun yang sangat polos seperti anak bayi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum semuanya kembali kepada aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Namun meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak memanfaatkan satu jam tersebut untuk sekedar tidur. Ia justru tetap terjaga dan mengawasi Baekhyun. Takut-takut jika Baekhyun membutuhkannya nanti.

Dalam posisinya, ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang dan rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya mengingat bahwa lelaki mungil itu terluka karena kecerobohannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol dapat menjaga lelaki itu dengan lebih ketat. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak membiarkan lelaki itu sendirian.

Usapan pada kepala Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mata mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia justru tersenyum dengan mata sayunya. Masih sedikit merasa mengantuk namun Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tersadar. Karena ia ingin mengobrol sejenak dengan lelaki disampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Ia tak setuju dengan hal itu. Karena ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menjaganya meski dari kejauhan sekalipun. Lagipula luka yang ia dapat tak seberapa. Ia baik-baik saja.

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit berubah murung. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah mimpi bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dan hal itu mengganggu hatinya. Karena.. "Chanyeol, aku merindukan orangtuaku."

Lelaki disampingnya terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka hari ini."

"Benarkah? Apa.. tuan Kris akan mengijinkan kita pergi?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Ia akan menemui Kris untuk meminta ijin. Meski sebenarnya tak peduli apa Kris akan mengijinkannya atau tidak, karena ia dan Baekhyun tetap akan pergi. "Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Kau juga harus tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan tidur dengan memelukmu seperti ini."

Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Mendadak lelaki itu berubah menjadi manja sekali. Laki-laki itu juga bergerak selangkah lebih maju dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Senyuman tampan Chanyeol mengembang bersamaan dengan keduanya yang saling bertatapan dengan penuh jenaka.

"Baek, tidurlah bersamaku."

"H-Ha?" Mata Baekhyun sontak membulat. Kedua pipinya merona. Ia yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia yakin Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang.. vulgar?

"Maksudku, tidurlah disini. Bersamaku." Jelas Chanyeol, karena sepertinya ucapan sebelumnya terdengar ambigu bagi Baekhyun. "Aku ingin kau berada di kamar yang sama denganku. Dan tidur disampingku."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia tak tahu apakah dirinya diperbolehkan untuk berpindah kamar terlebih lagi ke kamar Chanyeol. Karena meskipun ia telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, statusnya masih tetaplah seorang pelayan dan Chanyeol adalah majikannya.

Hal tersebut akan melanggar peraturan jika keduanya tinggal dalam satu kamar yang sama.

"Mari kita bicarakan itu nanti. Karena aku sangat mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun. Ya, efek dari obat bius itu mendadak muncul kembali.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti lelah."

Mereka seharusnya pergi tidur. Namun tak sampai 5 menit, suara Baekhyun terdengar mengalun di pendengaran lelaki itu. "Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Selamat tidur."

Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuknya tidur.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan dengan ragu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Padahal Chanyeol baru saja akan memejamkan matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Tapi Baekhyun menyadarkannya kembali dengan kalimat sepotong-sepotong. Mengapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakannya sekaligus?

"Kau juga, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Tetapi meski mata Chanyeol terpejam, ia masih membuat dirinya terjaga. Karena ia yakin lelaki itu akan memanggilnya lagi kali ini.

"Chanyeol.."

Dan benar saja. Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa kecil karena Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti memanggilnya. Padahal lelaki itu sendiri yang mengatakan ingin segera tidur karena mengantuk.

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Mungkin tak akan ada yang menyadarinya, tetapi Baekhyun terus mengatakan hal-hal tak penting sebelumnya karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan langsung bahwa ia mencintai lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang nampak malu-malu. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih dan balas berbisik, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita tidur?"

* * *

 **27 Desember 2006**

Air mata terus-menerus menetes di pipinya. Mengalir dan jatuh perlahan-lahan ke pangkuannya. Tangan lelaki itu mengepal dengan kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak kala ia terus mengucap kalimat didalam hati yang membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ia sayangi telah pergi meninggalkannya pada hari ini.

Sehun tidak berasal dari keluarga yang utuh maupun harmonis. Ibu kandungnya pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkannya. Dan hal tersebut mengharuskan dirinya tinggal berdua bersama sang ayah dalam sebuah rumah yang sunyi dan hanya dipenuhi dengan banyak mainan dibandingkan tawa bahagia dari percakapan antara seorang ayah dan anak.

Ayah Sehun sibuk bekerja. Jadi, setiap hari Sehun hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama para pelayan atau mungkin teman sebayanya. Sehun cukup mengerti dengan hal itu. Semakin dirinya tumbuh dewasa, ia semakin mengerti mengapa sang ayah begitu bekerja keras dalam pekerjaannya.

Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun akan sibuk dengan sekolahnya sementara sang ayah, seperti biasa akan sibuk berpergian ke luar kota karena pekerjaannya. Melihat kondisi keluarga mereka yang seperti ini, ayah Sehun berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi di akhir pekan nanti. Meskipun bukan sebuah acara keluarga dikarenakan saat itu ayahnya juga akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan beberapa teman ayahnya yang ikut serta, namun Sehun sudah cukup senang bisa menikmati waktu bersama sang ayah.

Tetapi siapa yang akan menyangka jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana ia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dimana hari yang ia kira indah mendadak berubah menjadi neraka. Sehun tahu dan sedikit mengerti permasalahan yang terjadi kala itu. Dan ia tak hanya tinggal diam. Ia mencoba mencari arti keadilan. Namun umurnya saat itu membuatnya nampak seperti anak kecil yang konyol dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ucapannya.

Jadi ia hanya bisa menelan kenyataan pahit berulang kali dan duduk terdiam memandang bingkai foto sang ayah dipemakaman.

"Sehun, ikutlah dengan paman."

Saat itu, Sehun merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari pamannya. Pria tua itu sedikit lebih dingin dan kaku dari biasanya yang selalu nampak ceria dan membawa kehangatan. Mungkin karena situasi yang tengah terjadi kala itu.

Mereka mengendarai mobil dan menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam lebih. Jalanan-jalanan yang mereka lewati membuat Sehun merasa seperti dejavu. Sedikit tidak asing dengan jalanan ini, namun ia mencoba untuk tak memusingkannya. Karena iapun tak tahu mengapa sang paman tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi tanpa memberitahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Ayo, turun."

Sehun mengikuti perintah dari pamannya. Ia lantas turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan pria itu.

Mereka berjalan sejenak hingga berakhir pada sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat seperti istana. Sangat indah namun entah mengapa Sehun merasakan adanya aura tidak enak yang menguar dari dalam tempat tersebut.

"Masuklah kedalam, Sehun." Ucap Hanjoon.

Sehun tak langsung bergerak. Ia terdiam menatap pamannya yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tak berani untuk menatap kearahnya. "Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa paman tiba-tiba membawaku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah ini?"

"Aku menitipkanmu sebentar. Aku akan datang menjemputmu nanti."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.  
Terlebih lagi sang paman langsung pergi begitu saja dan tak memikirkan perasaan Sehun yang sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban darinya. Mengapa ia harus dititipkan? Apa ia hanya membawa kesusahan untuk pamannya?

Sehun memandang kembali pada rumah besar dihadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik rumah ini. Mungkinkah teman pamannya?

Udara yang terasa semakin dingin membuat Sehun mau tak mau segera melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Ia berjalan melewati teras rumah dan mengetuk pintu utama. Tetapi bagaikan mimpi buruk, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Seseorang yang dengan rasa tak berdosanya telah merenggut kebahagiaan besar dalam dirinya.

Ia adalah Kris Park. Mimpi buruk terbesar Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

12,7k words..

GAK NIAT SEPANJANG INI SUMPAH. TAPI IDE TIBA2 NGALIR PANJANG BANGET SEPANJANG JALAN KENANGAN CHANBAEK WKWK aku juga gak niat explain tapi aku terlalu sibuk sampai kondisiku sempet drop dan bener2 kecapean. Kalo kata seseorang sih = saking sibuknya napas aja sampe susah wkwk jadilah aku baru apdet sekarang.  
(Kayaknya rencana aku di chap kemarin gagal semua ya wkwk)

Niat awal sih mau dibagi dua bagian aja soalnya ini kebanyakan banget. Tapi untuk mengobati rasa kangen kalian akhirnya aku tetep publish sebanyak ini YEAAYY

Akhirnya ya cb jadian juga /elap keringet/ wkwk Apakah actionnya dapet guys? (Enggak whoooo!:"""))) Kalo banyak sekali kekurangan mohon dimaklumi yaa karena aku juga sedikit ngebut ngetiknya. Dan teruntuk kalian yang khawatir maupun gelisah (cieelah), tenang guys aku gak kemana2 kok. Aku tetep ada di ffn ngelanjutin ff ini sampai tamat. (Yehet)

Aku harap dari kalian semua menyukai seluruh cast yang berada di ff ini yaah. Terutama Yeri wkwk plis jangan benci dia karena suka sama Sehuuunn wkwk

Ohya, ignya sudah kubuat. Sok atuh di follow : baekconybekun92

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Dan selamat datang bagi para readers baru! Semoga kalian betah ya! Kalian yang terbaik! Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! I love you with all my heart. Stay healthy and always support exo!


	9. Chapter 8

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 8**

Pagi yang cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang perlahan menyusup di balik tirai membangunkan kedua pasangan yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi berpelukan mereka yang nyaman.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil terlebih dulu membuka kelopak mata mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpi. Dan senyuman manis sejenak mengembang sebelum akhirnya dengan jahil ia menyentuh wajah itu, untuk menganggu tidur nyenyak sang pemilik wajah.

Terkadang ia akan mencubit dengan gemas hidung mancung majikannya yang kini telah berubah status menjadi kekasihnya. Membuat sang empu langsung menangkap tangan nakal Baekhyun untuk berhenti mengganggu, dan bergerak mengecup telapak tangan si mungil.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Chanyeol membuka mata dengan senyum terulas di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Lebih nyenyak dari biasanya." Jawab lelaki itu.

Mereka berakhir dengan saling melempar senyum manis di pagi ini. Senyuman yang cukup lebar dibandingkan biasanya. Menyesuaikan dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu mereka saat ini. Bahkan yang mereka rasakan kini hanya dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan kecil mereka. Tanpa mengingat bahwa semalam telah terjadi hal menegangkan dan hampir merenggut nyawa.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Tak biasanya mereka berdua bangun sangat telat. Namun sepertinya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama berada dalam kondisi yang lelah setelah semalam telah terjadi kericuhan yang menguras fisik dan mental mereka. Kini tenaga mereka seharusnya telah terisi penuh kembali.

"Kurasa kita harus mandi sekarang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia melirik pada jam yang berada diatas nakas. Hari ini mereka akan berziarah, jadi seharusnya mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi, bukan?

Tetapi yang lebih mungil nampaknya masih terlalu nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Lelaki itu justru memejamkan matanya kembali dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Seolah ia sengaja tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita harus bangun."

Namun Baekhyun semakin menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya tak dapat menahan rasa gemas akan tingkah manja si mungil.

Chanyeol bergerak merubah posisi mereka. Lelaki itu memposisikan dirinya berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan di kedua sisi kepala lelaki itu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan helaan napas meniup helaian rambutnya. Dan tatapan mata mereka langsung bertemu. Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga ia dapat menggigit bibir Baekhyun saat merasa bibir lembut itu berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia melumat dengan pelan dan menghisap bibir mungil yang entah mengapa mulai menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

Sekedar bergurau di pagi hari nyatanya justru membawa Chanyeol pada kegilaan. Ia menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

Tak ingin membiarkan perasaan itu lenyap seketika, ia membiarkan nalurinya mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk bergerak lebih intim. Menarikan jemarinya masuk melewati celah baju si mungil.

Baekhyun tak dapat menolak perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya. Membuat darahnya berdesir dan hampir tak terkendali kala Chanyeol terus menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut namun terlihat menuntut menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Baekhyun menikmati segala yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki tersebut dan terkadang mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan gerakan sensual yang tanpa sadar telah membuat Chanyeol semakin menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Nghh.." Lenguhan demi lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu mulai memenuhi keheningan ruangan.

Chanyeol berhenti dan melepas ciuman mereka. Ia menatap kekasih yang berada di bawahnya. "Kau berbahaya, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam dan kondisi yang berantakan membuat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan suatu gejolak yang masih menggila dalam dirinya. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah. Ia hampir saja melupakan tujuan mereka pagi ini.

Chanyeol lantas bangun dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau mandi terlebih dulu saja, Baek. Aku akan berbicara dengan Kris."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tak banyak bicara dan hanya balas mengangguk mengerti. Sialnya, lelaki itu tampak menggoda bahkan ketika tak melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Merasa sesuatu yang berada di tubuhnya berteriak ingin dirinya melanjutkan kegiatan tadi. Namun ia tak bisa meniduri Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol memang suka berlaku seenaknya, tetapi ia sangat menghargai Baekhyun. Karena itu, ia tak ingin semua ini berjalan terburu-buru. Ia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu merasa tak nyaman.

Nyatanya pemikiran itu berlainan dengan si mungil. Baekhyun memang sangat gugup kala Chanyeol membuat dirinya bergairah. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan setitik perasaan kecewa yang muncul. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun menginginkan lebih. Ia menyukai bagaimana jemari itu memujanya.

"Baiklah." Jeda Baekhyun gugup. "Kuharap akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tersenyum manis sembari mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Meskipun tidak ingin, tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus berbicara dengan sang kakak. Situasi mereka kini yang memaksa Chanyeol mau tak mau harus melakukan kontak dengannya. Lagipula Chanyeol sendiri akan ikut berziarah ke makam keluarganya juga. Rindu yang tak pernah tersampaikan itu, Chanyeol akan meluapkannya sekarang.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol segera berhenti. "Tunggu." Ia berbalik kepada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Dirasanya, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Yang seharusnya ia ajukan sejak tadi kepada si mungil.

"Apa kau bisa mandi dengan tangan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memperhatikan luka tembak ditangannya yang dibalut perban. Sebenarnya akan sangat sulit untuknya mandi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia tak bisa bergerak leluasa secepat biasanya. Akan tetapi mau tak mau, ia akan menyampingkan rasa sakit tersebut karena ia harus tetap mandi.

"Ah, tak apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

Namun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Ia yakin lelaki itu pasti akan sangat kesulitan. Jadi Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berjalan kembali pada Baekhyun, yang membuat si mungil sontak bergerak panik.

"Biarkan aku membantumu."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap dengan cepat. Apa Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memandikan Baekhyun? Atau hanya melepas pakaian ditubuhnya?

"T-Tidaak!" Baekhyun menyengir canggung dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mengapa Baekhyun tak mengijinkan dirinya membantu? Sekali lagi, Chanyeol itu sangat menghargai Baekhyun. Ia tak mungkin akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di balik niat baiknya. Chanyeol tak menerima penolakan itu. Lagipula ia tidak salah, bukan? Ia hanya ingin membantu si mungil.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Akan tetapi dengan mudah, Chanyeol menyingkirkannya dan meraih kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan untuk dibuka satu per satu. "T-tunggu!" Ia bahkan tak menanggapi Baekhyun yang kesibukan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"C-Chanyeol.."

Wajah Baekhyun telah merah padam. Kulit seputih susunya terekspos didepan mata. Ia belum siap untuk disaksikan oleh Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjangnya.

Namun Chanyeol masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi meski gerakannya sedikit gugup. Kini ia meraih celana Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dalam sekali tarikan.

"ANDWAAAAEE..!"

 **PLAAKK..**

Baekhyun benar-benar bertingkah seakan ia baru saja di perkosa. Beruntung saja Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan 'kegiatan' tadi. Mungkin ia akan bernasib lebih parah dari ini.

* * *

Kris tak gemetar. Ia bahkan tak menunjukan rasa takutnya sama sekali. Kris tetap menunjukan wajah yang angkuh sembari menyaksikan dari jendela kamarnya para wartawan serta polisi yang mulai keluar dari lingkungan rumahnya. Sama sekali ia tak merasa gelisah apabila orang-orang tersebut akan menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini.

Bukankah seluruh penghuni rumah sangat pandai berakting? Dan Kris adalah rajanya. Ia bersikap sangat normal seakan-akan memang tak ada rahasia apapun yang di simpan rapat-rapat di rumah ini.

Kris menyeruput kopinya dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Namun seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar tanpa permisi membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?" Sapa Kris dengan hangat. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada sang adik.

Chanyeol mengabaikan sapaan hangat tersebut dan langsung berbicara pada intinya. Ia tak akan basa-basi dan membuang waktu hanya untuk berada satu ruang dengan pria itu. Chanyeol menarik napasnya. "Aku akan pergi berziarah hari ini."

Kris memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?" Ia jelas sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar, bukan? Chanyeol akan keluar dari zona aman. Apa lelaki itu sudah gila? Susah payah Kris tak membiarkan dunia luar tahu keberadaan Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi si bajingan Ilnam yang entah berada dimana. Yang mungkin saja memiliki rencana lebih buruk kepada sang adik jika berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa penjagaan darinya. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol justru ingin pergi? Kris berharap ia memang salah dengar apa yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan.

Kris mengatur napasnya. Ia menyeruput kopinya mencoba bersikap tenang dan bertanya dengan nada datar. "Kurasa kau tak butuh persetujuanku, lantas mengapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun."

Kris merasa sangat lebih tertohok. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kala rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. "Kau ingin pergi bersama pelayan itu? Kau sudah gila?"

Sekarang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika seandainya mereka melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada kabar kini berada di Korea bersama orang lain? Apa lagi yang akan menjadi perbincangan masyarakat nanti?

Meskipun Chanyeol jelas menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kris namun ia memilih mengabaikannya. Tak ingin ambil pusing. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan mempedulikan laranganmu. Aku pergi."

Tanpa membungkuk hormat, Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuhnya saat merasa tak perlu ada yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Ia tak tahan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan sang kakak. Rasanya segala emosi menguar dari tubuhnya begitu melihat wajah pria itu. Lagipula alasan ia berbicara pada Kris, karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun mendapat masalah jika pergi begitu saja.

Namun suara Kris berseru memanggil namanya. "Park Chanyeol."

Dan ia pun memilih berhenti sejenak tanpa menatap sang kakak.

"Mereka masih mengincar kita. Banyak orang jahat yang akan melukaimu jika kau pergi." Kris mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Dan ia beralih menatap marah pada punggung sang adik namun masih menjaga nada suaranya. "Tetap disini."

Sayangnya, Chanyeol yang sangat keras kepala hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia segera pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kris sebelumnya.

Pria itu langsung menggebrak meja begitu Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar. Pria itu kesal setengah mati dengan ucapan-ucapan Chanyeol. Harus dengan cara apa ia menahan lelaki itu? Kris benar-benar kehilangan akal. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu lemah untuk bersikap keras pada Chanyeol. Dan kini Kris berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara untuk melindungi adik kesayangannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu terluka sedikitpun.

Jari-jemari Kris meraba sebuah tombol yang ada di meja kerjanya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, sekretaris Han masuk.

"Ada apa tuan memanggil?"

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan menunggu Chanyeol diluar. Ia berjalan dengan gontai melewati halaman rumah dengan sebuah mantel kebesaran yang sebelumnya dipinjamkan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

Dari tempatnya berada, ia dapat melihat masih banyak wartawan di depan rumah yang untung saja jumlahnya tak sebanyak kemarin malam. Namun wartawan-wartawan itu tetap saja bersikeras mewawancarai para bodyguard perihal kejadian kemarin. Tak peduli seberapa keras usaha mereka, bodyguard-bodyguard tersebut lebih memilih diam seribu bahasa. Seolah memang begitulah seharusnya mereka bersikap.

Disisi lain, seseorang dengan wajah yang sedikit berantakan dengan lebam dimana-mana tengah berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah melamun.

"Nyalimu cukup berani juga dengan tubuhmu yang sekecil itu."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapa pendengarannya. Dan begitu ia menoleh, ia dapat melihat wajah familiar seseorang.

Oh tentu saja lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang menangkapnya saat ingin kabur. Dan juga lelaki itulah yang kemarin malam ikut terlibat dalam percakapan dengan penjahat.  
Lelaki tersebut memiliki tinggi yang tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol dan Kris. Membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlihat seperti kurcaci saat lelaki itu berhenti di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mendelik tak senang. Merasa tak menyukai sikap sok kenal Sehun padanya. Baekhyun tak mungkin melupakan apa yang laki-laki itu pernah lakukan kepadanya. Namun sang pengawal tampan itu nampaknya tak menyadari raut wajah tak suka dari Baekhyun.

"Namaku Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun memandang datar pada uluran tangan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menerima ajakan berjabat tangan tersebut.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ketusnya.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepala merasa sudah tahu nama laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tak mungkin jika ada seseorang di rumah ini yang tidak tahu mengenai pelayan lelaki tersebut. Terlebih lagi mengetahui bahwa adanya hubungan spesial antara Baekhyun dengan tuan muda Chanyeol membuat nama Baekhyun selalu menjadi gosip utama yang dibincangkan oleh para pelayan maupun pengawal.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun dengan ramah.

Tetapi pertanyaan itu membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Seingatnya ia tak pernah membuka mulut tentang kepergiannya pada siapapun.

Sehun dengan santai menjawab seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau berpakaian sangat rapi. Dan sebenarnya, Tuan Kris memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga kau dan tuan muda Chanyeol."

"B-Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Memperjelas ucapan sebelumnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa tuan Kris lakukan untuk tuan muda."

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ya, benar. Bukankah semua orang sudah tahu betapa Kris menyayangi adiknya itu? Namun sampai sekarang mereka tak kunjung mengambil jalur tengah dan berdamai dengan masa lalu. "Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun langsung memandang lelaki mungil disampingnya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun yang selalu melanggar peringatannya selama ini tanpa memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri nanti. "Jika kau memang berpikiran seperti itu, seharusnya kau menjauh dari tuan muda."

"A-Apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia lupa jika Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini padanya. Melarangnya untuk dekat dengan tuan muda tanpa alasan yang benar-benar dapat dimengertinya. Pengawal itu selalu berkata dengan misterius membuatnya harus bertanya-tanya dan menjawab sendiri.

"Baek?"

Panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun yang paling terlihat gugup ketika menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol diantara mereka. Bukannya apa-apa, ia masih tak dapat melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi pagi. Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri jika mengingat hal tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena terlalu panik saat Chanyeol menurunkan celananya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun melayangkan tamparan pada wajah Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut bukan main begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia baru saja menampar seorang psikopat. Sepertinya ia sudah bosan hidup. Beruntung Chanyeol tak membunuhnya dan hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Chanyeolpun akhirnya mengerti setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa ia terlalu malu saat Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya. Karena itu, Chanyeol segera memanggil para pelayan untuk mengurus lelaki tersebut dan pergi menuju kamar Kris.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Siapapun yang melihat tatapan tuan muda, pasti dapat melihat jelas betapa tajamnya tatapan itu yang seakan dapat menusuk bola mata Sehun. Sehun sedikit merasa tak nyaman sekaligus terancam hanya dengan tatapan dari majikannya itu.

"Ng.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan canggung.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Chanyeol berhenti menatap Sehun dan memfokuskan untuk menatap si mungil. Tetapi ia mengernyit heran melihat kedua pipi Baekhyun yang merah merona.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Ada apa dengan pipimu?"

"T-Tidak.." Meski berkali-kali Baekhyun mengelak, namun kedua pipinya justru semakin memerah.

Chanyeol mencoba mencerna dan memahami maksud sikap Baekhyun yang merona terhadapnya. Hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Chanyeol segera melepas tangannya.  
"Ah, maaf. Aku.. tidak bermaksud agresif padamu saat itu." Ia berdeham pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka.

"TIDAK! AHAHA.. TIDAK APA-APA. JANGAN KHAWATIR." Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggi diiringi tawanya yang entah mengapa membuat sikapnya benar-benar terlihat aneh. Baekhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh.

Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang masih ada disana hanya terdiam memperhatikan betapa konyolnya Baekhyun saat ini. Si mungil pun menyengir canggung dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan keduanya. Sepertinya ia teramat sangat malu akan sikapnya sendiri dan ingin segera menenggelamkan diri di Sungai Han.

"Tuhan, bunuh saja aku." Gumam Baekhyun.

* * *

Beruntung sekali para pengawal dengan cepat menyingkirkan wartawan-wartawan yang menghalangi gerbang hingga akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat pergi dengan damai tanpa gangguan.

Saat mereka sampai, tempat pemakaman kremasi terlihat lumayan ramai pengunjung. Nampaknya hampir sebagian orang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan berpergian ke tempat-tempat indah di hari natal seperti ini. Mereka pasti sibuk mengisi waktu bersama orang terkasih.

Siapa sangka jika baik orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka di makamkan di satu tempat yang sama. Dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang dipegang oleh pasangan tersebut, mereka melangkah bersama menuju sebuah tempat dengan lemari kaca yang mengelilingi sekitar ruangan.

Mereka terlebih dulu mengunjungi orangtua Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang terbiasa mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya nampak lebih tegar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia justru tersenyum tiap kali langkah kakinya membawa dirinya lebih dekat dengan foto keluarga bermarga Byun.

Baekhyun menaruh bunga kecil yang digenggamnya di kedua lemari kaca ayah dan ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Baekhyun menaruh sejenak tangannya di kaca yang membatasinya dengan guci dari abu orangtuanya. Ia mengusap lembut seakan mencoba merasakan kehadiran mereka. "Jangan khawatir dan terlalu sering merindukanku. Aku baik-baik saja disini." Senyuman hangat itu terulas di wajahnya yang tenang bercampur sendu. Tak perlu ia mengucap berjuta-juta rindu yang ia rasakan, kini ia hanya ingin keluarga kecilnya baik-baik saja di surga.

Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan sangat amat cerah. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha keras untuk lebih tegar lagi. "Ah, omong-omong aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada eomma dan appa. Ini Chanyeol, kekasihku."

Chanyeol lantas membungkuk sopan kepada dua buah foto dihadapannya. Menyapa dengan ramah kepada calon mertuanya. "Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pada lelaki disampingnya. Hatinya ikut berdebar memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol yang sangat tampan. "Eomma, Appa.. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari lelaki yang pernah kutemui. Jangan bertanya kenapa, aku hanya menyukai setiap perlakuannya padaku yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun memang membicarakan kekasihnya kepada kedua orangtuanya namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada lelaki itu. Menatapnya sedalam mungkin hingga secara tak langsung ia telah mencurahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada lelaki tersebut.

"Dan aku.. kurasa aku tidak bisa hidup jika harus kehilangannya seperti saat aku kehilangan kalian."

Kedua mata Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol segera menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Eommonim, Abeonim, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan menggantikan kalian untuk menjaganya."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar itu dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sebelum beralih menatap foto kedua orangtuanya. Menatap dengan penuh harapan. "Karena itu, kumohon restui hubungan kami. Dan aku berjanji akan bahagia selamanya."

Saat ini, yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan. Setelah semua masalah yang terlewati menghancurkannya berkeping-keping, kini ia mulai merangkainya kembali seperti puzzle dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjanji ia akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang.

"Dan juga eomma, appa.. meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku yakin akan menemukan'nya'. Pasti."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum pahitnya. Baekhyun selalu menanamkan hal itu dalam dirinya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah meski segala usaha pencariannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Meski hal itu akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun percaya ia dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari. Dan ia harap ia dapat menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup sehat. Memang begitulah seharusnya yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Ucap terakhir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia pamit pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama Chanyeol dan menuju ke tempat dimana keluarga Chanyeol berada.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan gugup. Namun Baekhyun harus dibuat terkejut begitu Chanyeol mengajaknya pada sebuah lemari kaca yang berada di paling ujung. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang. Dan secara berurutan, ada tiga guci abu bermarga Park disana.

Chanyeol tampak diam sejenak sebelum mengambil tarikan napas. "Ini adalah kedua orangtuaku." Jelas Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat mata Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. "Dan.. kakak perempuanku."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia tentu sangat amat terkejut. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak selain Kris, merupakan sebuah kejutan tak terduga baginya. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika lelaki itu ternyata memiliki satu saudara kandung lagi?

Tunggu. Baekhyun sepertinya mengingat sesuatu saat memperhatikan foto kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Ia teringat dengan sebuah bingkai foto yang ia lihat di kamar kekasihnya itu. Dalam foto tersebut, ada seorang perempuan cantik disana yang berdiri diantara Kris dan Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya. Gadis cantik itu nampak merangkul pundak kedua saudaranya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

 _'Jadi.. itu noonanya?'_

Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Baekhyun adalah mengapa kakak perempuannya meninggal? Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, namun ia berpikir gadis itu ikut serta dibunuh. Jika memang yang Kris lakukan adalah pembunuhan pada keluarganya sendiri, mengapa tersisa Chanyeol saja? Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika Kris melakukan pembunuhan hanya pada orangtuanya, lalu mengapa perempuan itu ikut terbunuh? Sebenarnya apa maksud dibalik sikap Kris? Apa alasan sesungguhnya lelaki itu membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah ini?

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tak bersuara. Hanya helaan napas berulang kali yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap guci-guci dimana terukir nama orang-orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya dan untuk kali pertama, Chanyeol dapat mengunjungi keluarganya. Ia dapat melihat tempat dimana keluarganya beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Aku datang terlambat. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Pasti ia sangat merindukan keluarga yang tak pernah dapat ia temui. Pasti berat untuknya melewati setiap hari bersama seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Pasti sulit untuk sekedar bernapas saja.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja tanpaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lemah tak seperti biasa. Ia benar-benar berharap akan mendapat sebuah jawaban dari segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Jemari mungil Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

Meski tak setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak sekuat itu. Ia teringat kembali pada malam dimana lelaki itu memeluknya sembari menangisi kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Lelaki itu pasti telah menahan segalanya sendirian.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Chanyeol bersama keluarganya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana para pengawal berada. Dan ia menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Mengawasi lelaki itu dari tempatnya kini.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dimana Sehun tengah berdiri. Ia tak tahan untuk bertanya sedari tadi. "Apa kau tahu Chanyeol memiliki kakak lain?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas. "Ya, tentu saja. Park Yoora, kakak perempuannya setelah Tuan Kris." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu alasan Kris membunuhnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sehun melirik Baekhyun lebih lama sebelum menatap kearah lain dengan pandangan menerawang. Mencoba mengingat kembali ucapan Kris waktu itu padanya.

"Seharusnya gadis itu menutup mulut. Seharusnya gadis itu memilih diam dan tak berbuat apa-apa setelah mengetahui hal yang tak seharusnya diketahui." Sehun menghela napasnya. "Karena gadis itulah Tuan Kris akhirnya membunuh keluarganya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Seperti biasa Sehun selalu mengatakan hal misterius yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan dibuat semakin bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang telah Yoora lakukan hingga Kris dapat berbuat hal seperti itu?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Apa tepatnya yang gadis itu lakukan?"

Sehun terdiam. Mungkin ia berusaha tak menjawab. Atau sepertinya ia tengah mencari jawaban untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. "Gadis itu telah membocorkan rahasia."

"Rahasia? Rahasia seperti apa? Lalu kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang tak dibunuh? Tunggu, apa Chanyeol bahkan tahu tentang ini?" Baekhyun langsung memborbardir Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Semua terasa tidak masuk akal baginya hanya mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Akan tetapi sang pengawal lebih memilih menutup mulutnya. Sehun tak berniat menjawab lebih lanjut pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat penasaran. Mungkin kau juga bermaksud ingin membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan di keluarga ini." Helaan napas terdengar lagi dari mulut Sehun. "Tetapi nanti, kau akan mengerti mengapa tuan Kris dan Tuan muda Chanyeol lebih baik berada dalam situasi seperti ini."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan mengapa seolah-olah kejadian sebenarnya ditutupi dari Chanyeol? Mengapa Chanyeol harus menanggung segalanya sendirian dan merenungi kematian keluarganya tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol kembali yang saat ini nampak begitu rindu pada keluarganya.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama merasa kehilangan. Namun jelas sekali dengan rasa sakit yang berbeda dan dengan kekuatan diri yang berbeda.

Mungkin Chanyeol tak bisa sekuat dirinya. Ya, mungkin begitu..

* * *

"Tetap awasi mereka. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar sesuatu terjadi kepada Chanyeol. Kau mengerti?" Suara Kris nampak dalam dan mengancam. Pria itu langsung menutup telepon dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Ia cukup frustasi mengurus adiknya yang satu itu. Mungkin saat kecil ia lebih mudah mengaturnya, tetapi sekarang Chanyeol telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan sulit untuk di atur. Sama sepertinya. Bersikeras dengan pilihan yang tak tahu baik atau buruknya. Mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam gilanya perasaan yang mereka candui. Psikopat. Apa jiwa mereka tak bisa di sucikan lagi?

Kris memutuskan duduk di sofa dan menekan remote tv mencari sebuah saluran yang menarik untuk membunuh rasa khawatirnya. Sontak saja ia memiringkan kepalanya begitu melihat sosok orang yang berada dibalik layar televisi saat ini. Sepertinya acara itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang telah menimpa Kris. Sungguh hal yang tak bisa kita duga.." Layar televisi menampilkan Ilnam yang tengah menunjukkan raut wajah sedih dan simpati yang bagi Kris sangat di buat-buat. Lelaki itu pun menunjukkan perasaan tak menyangka dan juga cemas teramat dalam saat mengetahui berita penyerangan pada kediaman Kris. Namun satu hal yang dapat Kris ambil dari sikap Ilnam saat ini. Aktingnya sangat buruk.

Perlahan seringaian nampak terulas di wajah pria yang saat ini terlihat sangat menikmati acara yang disiarkan. Ia mendengarkan seluruh kalimat demi kalimat yang menjadi topik dari berita di televisi saat ini.

Konyol sekali saat mendengar pernyataan Ilnam bahwa pria itu berada di Jepang saat ini, dan menyampaikan duka citanya melalui sebuah video yang disebar oleh wartawan media. Pria itu bertingkah seolah tak tahu-menahu akan kejadian penyerangan semalam. Seolah ia bukanlah dalang di balik semuanya. Ilnam benar-benar tak memiliki rasa malu sehingga dengan santai muncul di televisi.

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja, Ilnam?" Seringaian Kris terlihat semakin menakutkan. Detik selanjutnya pria itu mengubah seringaian tadi menjadi senyuman lebar. "Haruskah kita mulai bermain sekarang?" Tanya nya pada sosok Ilnam di layar kaca.

"Ilnam, aku berjanji akan membuat kejutanku untukmu lebih istimewa dari kejutanmu sebelumnya." Wajah Kris detik demi detik terus berubah-ubah. Kini pria itu terkekeh pelan tanpa sebab.

Televisi tak kunjung berhenti memberitakan mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Wajah Ilnam pun kini selalu ikut terpasang dalam setiap berita mengenai hal yang menimpa Kris. Membuat pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bersedekap mengamati wajah Ilnam di televisi.

"Bagian mana yang harus ku patahkan terlebih dulu?" Gumam Kris memperhatikan seluruh anggota tubuh Ilnam dengan sangat teliti. Mata Kris seolah berkabut mengamati dengan sangat rinci dan memikirkan kejutan apa yang cocok untuk ia berikan kepada pria hebat di televisi tersebut.

"Ah.. aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu, Ilnam." Kris sepertinya merasakan gairah itu datang dan mengelilinginya. Berbisik memenuhi ruang dalam pikirannya.

Ia ingin membunuh pria itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil sedari tadi.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan meraih tangan mungil milik Baekhyun untuk ia bawa ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk sebelah tangan miliknya. Lelaki itu sepertinya belum ingin pulang. Lelaki itu sepertinya masih rindu dan ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan keluarganya. Mungkin bercerita dan berkeluh kesah tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan perlahan. "Anak baik." Pujinya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap pada si mungil. "Aku.. apa aku cukup baik untuk mereka?" Pertanyaan sedih itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tersenyum. "Kau lebih dari sekedar baik. Kau hebat. Mereka pasti bangga karena kau bisa melewati segalanya meski sendirian."

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dan menatap jemari Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi, Baek. Jangan pergi. Temani aku." Chanyeol semakin mendekap tangan Baekhyun di pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun. "Aku benci sendirian." Gumam lelaki itu.

Saat ini Baekhyun kembali menemukan sisi Chanyeol yang lain. Semakin jauh melihat ke dalam diri lelaki itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin melindunginya dari masa lalu yang kelam. Baekhyun ingin mengusir perasaan yang terus menghantui Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidak akan pernah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang terpejam. Perasaannya terasa menghangat mendengar kalimat tersebut memenuhi pikirannya. Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya.

Ia tak menyangka jika kehadiran lelaki mungil itu disisinya merupakan sebuah keistimewaan. Layaknya sihir, Baekhyun mampu mengobati lukanya secara perlahan-lahan. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika ia kehilangan Baekhyun setelah semua yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Karena kita sudah di luar, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka topik baru. Membangunkan Chanyeol dari kesedihannya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan berpikir cukup lama. Memilih kegiatan apa yang cocok untuk mereka lakukan di hari natal ini.

"Baek, ayo bermain ice skating."

Pilihan itu mungkin ide yang bagus. Meski tak akan ada yang tahu alasan di balik Chanyeol memutuskan ingin bermain ice skate.

Kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan yang sering Chanyeol lakukan bersama Kris dulu. Mereka berdua hebat dalam bermain ice skate. Tetapi kini kenangan buruk itu ingin Chanyeol hapus dan menggantinya bersama Baekhyun. Kris mungkin tak akan pernah lagi berada dalam memori bahagia Chanyeol.

Kris, kau benar-benar telah dibuang. Sekarang kau hanya bagian dari rasa sakit yang akan memudar terlupakan.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana."

* * *

Mereka telah siap dengan perlengkapan ice skate. Ternyata tempat yang mereka kunjungi cukup banyak sekali pengunjung dari tua hingga muda. Tawa dan canda mengelilingi sekeliling mereka. Tak hanya itu, teriakan kagum maupun ceria ikut memenuhi suasana.

"Ah, aku rindu dengan keramaian seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa seakan hidup kembali pada akhirnya ketika dapat merasakan kebebasan dari istana sang raja meski hanya sejenak. Suasana keramaian yang bising, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia hampir saja lupa bagaimana rasanya berada di lingkungan seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya tiap kali memandang ke arah orang-orang di sana. Bukannya tak suka, ia hanya tak terbiasa melihat keramaian dan kebisingan yang terjadi. Ia juga tak nyaman melihat banyaknya manusia di sekitarnya. Rasanya ia ingin menutup mulut mereka dengan lakban.

"Yeol, aku tidak bisa berdiri." Cicit Baekhyun membuat lelaki tinggi itu menoleh.

Ia tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kesusahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan sepatu ice skate. Kekasihnya itu hanya akan kembali jatuh terduduk tiap kali mencoba berdiri.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan memeganginya dan menuntunnya mengelilingi tempat bermain itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam erat, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berseluncur di atas es dengan hati-hati. Suara tawa takjub terdengar berulang kali dari mulut Baekhyun. Lelaki itu nampak sangat gembira dapat merasakan sepatu yang ia kenakan menggesek permukaan es dengan indah.

"Wuaaahh, ini hebat!" Mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Semua itu karena ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu mencoba bermain ice skating. Dan ternyata sensasinya sangat luar biasa.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar kembali mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang hampir sama persis seperti anak kecil yang juga berada di tempat itu.

Tanpa di sadari, mereka telah menghabiskan waktu dengan perasaan bahagia yang mengelilingi mereka. Sekarang seharusnya perasaan mereka lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun harap Chanyeol sama bahagia dengannya saat ini. Begitu pula pikir Chanyeol. Ia harap senyuman Baekhyun akan terus menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Apa kau ingin minum?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika waktu bermain mereka telah selesai.

Chanyeol balas mengangguk seraya melepas sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu."

Namun Chanyeol segera mencegah lelaki itu. "Biar pengawal saja yang melakukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan jenaka. "Park Chanyeol, aku ini pelayanmu. Biar aku yang membelinya." Tentu fakta itu tak dapat disingkirkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun masih tetap menjadi pelayan pribadi lelaki itu.

"Kau kekasihku." Ujar Chanyeol mengoreksi. Ia seribu kali lebih suka menyebut Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tak ingin melupakan jati dirinya di rumah. "Dan juga pelayanmu." Tambah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis seraya menepuk pundak kekasihnya. "Aku akan membelinya. Tunggulah di sini."

Ya. Seharusnya Baekhyun membeli minuman seperti yang ia katakan pada Chanyeol. Seharusnya memang itu yang terjadi.

Baekhyun mengantri untuk membayar minuman di kasir. Ia memilih untuk membeli dua kaleng minuman penyegar daripada soda. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Baekhyun membayar. Apa gunanya pengawal jika mereka tak bisa memberikan atm yang dititipkan Kris kepada mereka.

Lelaki itu bersenandung kecil dan nampak baik-baik saja sebelum ia mendengar percakapan seseorang yang mengantri didepannya.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Pandangan Baekhyun entah mengapa tak bisa lepas dari gadis yang saat ini tengah berbicara lewat telepon dengan seseorang.

"Mengapa kau tak mengabariku saat pergi? Teman macam apa kau ini?" Suara gadis cantik itu seolah memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun. Setiap kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan terasa berbisik di telinganya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau menghilang begitu saja?"

Baekhyun mendengarkannya. Dan saat itu pikirannya melayang pada Jongdae. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Jongdae tengah mengalami apa yang gadis dihadapannya rasakan. Sahabat baiknya itu, mungkin selama ini tengah mengkhawatirkannya dan menunggu kabar darinya. Dan semua pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya bertindak di luar kendalinya.

Baekhyun segera pergi dari antrian itu tanpa kata. Ia menaruh kaleng minuman tersebut dengan asal dan menatap kesana kemari dengan kebingungan.

Ia memutuskan bertanya pada salah satu pengunjung yang ada di sana. "Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana letak telepon umum?"

Pria yang ditanyai oleh Baekhyun lantas menunjuk ke arah luar. "Kau akan menemukannya saat keluar dari tempat ini."

"Baik. Terima kasih." Lelaki itu membungkuk sopan dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Sampai ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, tunggu. Bolehkah aku meminta koin padamu? Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Mungkin wajah melas Baekhyun berhasil membuat pria itu memberikan koin agar Baekhyun dapat menghubungi seseorang yang sangat penting untuknya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi menjauh dari kasir. Seperti yang ia rencanakan, ia akan keluar dari tempat Ice Skate.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghindar dengan hati-hati agar tak tertangkap oleh pengawal maupun Chanyeol. Dan langkahnya perlahan-lahan semakin cepat ketika ia berhasil menemukan telepon umum.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Baekhyun segera memasukan beberapa koin sebelum menekan nomor yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepala.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun merasa takut dan gugup bersamaan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu betapa berbahayanya perbuatan yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Namun ia tak peduli.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunggu sampai terdengar nada sambung sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang Baekhyun rindukan menyapanya. _"Halo?"_

Perasaan Baekhyun runtuh begitu saja. Lelaki itu tak dapat menahan perasaan sedih sekaligus senang saat mendengar suara itu saat ini. "Jongdae-ah.." Panggilnya dengan sendu.

 _"B-Baekhyun? Itukah kau? Apa kau benar Byun Baekhyun?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun sangat merindukan teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Ng, ini aku."

 _"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Mengapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu? Kau juga tak ada di rumah."_

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. Ia ingin menangis dan mengatakan tentang semua yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin mengatakannya. Namun ia berhenti. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol mendadak terlintas dalam pikirannya dan mengacaukan perasaan Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Seharusnya Baekhyun meminta bantuan Jongdae untuk dapat lari dari segala kerumitan ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada sahabatnya. Namun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun tak sama dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan.

Lelaki itu mengggenggam telepon dengan sangat erat mencoba menguatkan diri. "Aku.. aku sedang dalam perjalanan jauh." Bukan itu yang seharusnya Baekhyun katakan. Ia berharap.. ia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

 _"Kemana? Kau akan pergi kemana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Baek?"_

Satu tetes air mata lolos mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun mengusap air mata itu sebelum kembali berbicara. "J-Jongdae-ah, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

 _"Baek, katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang?"_ Suara itu terdengar sangat khawatir. Lelaki itu pasti sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

Baekhyun berharap ia dapat mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang lebih baik. Namun tak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuknya melakukan panggilan itu. Jadi Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan ucapan, "Selamat tinggal, Jongdae-ah."

Baekhyun menaruh kembali telepon tersebut pada tempatnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu saat ini tengah memanggil namanya atau mungkin memaki dirinya. Namun Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia telah memilih keputusan yang akan ia jalani. Baekhyun tersadar bukan pertolongan yang ingin ia ambil. Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun akan melupakan kebahagiaan dunia luar serta kebebasannya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah pergi dan mengikhlaskan sisa hidupnya di rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia tak boleh terus berada di sini. Ia harus kembali menemui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Dan ia tersentak saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apapun. Di belakang lelaki itu, beberapa pengawal menjaganya. Dan saat itu, Baekhyun sadar lelaki itu telah mendengar semuanya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tak menunjukkan rasa marah ataupun kesal. Chanyeol segera menarik lelaki mungil itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan berbisik, "Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Terima kasih, Baek."

Kata-kata itu sangat berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun. Kini ia tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Lelaki itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli jika orang lain mungkin akan memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mencoba untuk tegar. Hari ini, Baekhyun telah resmi melepas segala keinginannya untuk bebas demi lelaki itu. Dan demi kebahagiaan yang ia sebut cinta. Baekhyun ingin bersama Chanyeol selamanya. Meskipun harus berada di balik kurungan istana.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

6k words..

Mungkin kata maaf dan penyesalan sudah bosan untuk kalian dengar. Tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate kelanjutan cerita DNE. Yea, but here i am :) im back. Aku tidak ingin mencari simpati dengan menjelaskan satu per satu permasalahan hidup yang aku lewati akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya berharap kalian memaklumi kehidupan pribadi aku :")

Iya, aku tahu jika kalian kecewa. Mungkin chap ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian tentang keromantisan kisah-kasih pasangan baru. Tapi demi kebutuhan cerita, aku harus menyampingkan romansa itu karena ada hal yang lebih penting. Sedikit-sedikit mulai terkuak. Satu fakta yang mungkin tidak di sadari oleh banyak readers ( iya ga?) wkwk Chanyeol punya kakak selain Kris. Dan sudah mulai terbongkar juga kalau semua kejadian itu berawal dari kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Silahkan menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Terakhir, berjuta-juta terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk kalian pembaca setia yang menunggu dan juga yang menghubungi aku lewat dm, pm, dsb. Sempat sedih setiap baca review kalian tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengetik kelanjutan cerita. Sampai saat ini aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap menunggu ff DNE. Tapi aku berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang mau setia.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan. Aku tidak mau cerita ini tidak ber-ending. Karena aku mau kalian tahu bagaimana sulitnya cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dunia per-ffan sudah sama sulitnya seperti di real life hehehe

Sebagai hadiah kecil, aku membuat teaser untuk ff DNE. Silahkan di cek di akun instagram baekconybekun92

Dan seperti biasa, terima kasih kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Sekian. Tetap semangat dan sehat selalu. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanyaaa

Ps. Jangan tagihin nc mulu woi;_; wkwkwkwk


	10. Chapter 9

**DO NOT ENTER ! (CHANBAEK)**

BOYSLOVE/YAOI

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Summary :

Jangan masuk ke dalam sana! Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana! Larangan tersebut telah diketahui oleh setiap penghuni rumah. Namun Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi seorang penyusup telah melanggarnya.

~Keseluruhan cerita berasal dari imajinasiku sendiri~

.

.

BB922016

* * *

 **Do Not Enter ! : Chapter 9**

 **27 Desember 2006**

Ketika itu, Sehun hanya mampu berdiri menatap seseorang yang berada dihadapannya dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tak mengenalinya? Sehun bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu pernah datang ke rumah dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan ayahnya.

Bodohnya, saat itu Sehun yang polos tak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun. Jadi ia memberitahukan keberadaan sang ayah yang tengah melakukan perjalanan keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis pada Kris yang ia kira adalah kerabat ayahnya. Namun ketidaktahuan itu berganti menjadi penyesalan tanpa henti setelah ia mengerti niat di balik kunjungan Kris. Seharusnya, Sehun tidak pernah memberi tahu lelaki itu jika ingin ayahnya tetap hidup.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang." Kris sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Sehun secara tiba-tiba di kediaman rumahnya, namun ia dapat menyembunyikan raut itu dalam sebuah senyuman manis. "Selamat datang, Oh Sehun." Sambut Kris dengan ramah.

Sehun berdiam diri, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak dapat berpura-pura membalas sambutan hangat Kris dengan senyuman, apalagi membungkuk penuh hormat. Ia tidak sudi. Sehun tak akan pernah menghargai seseorang yang telah membunuh ayahnya, begitulah pikirnya waktu itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun bisa sangat yakin jika Kris yang membunuh ayahnya. Karena Sehun tahu bahwa ayahnya merupakan saksi mata atas kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi kala itu di musim dingin dan ikut melibatkan Kris di sana. Ia yakin Kris berusaha keras menghapus bukti dengan menghilangkan nyawa para saksi.

Tanpa sadar Sehun telah mendekat dan mencengkram erat kerah baju yang Kris kenakan. "Kau menjijikan!" Pikirannya berkabut tanpa mempedulikan para pengawal yang langsung bergerak mendekat kepadanya.

"Dasar kau pembunuh!" Serunya mengisi kesunyian ruang tamu. Tangannya yang mengepal erat dilayangkan ke wajah Kris sebagai bentuk kemarahannya. Pukulan demi pukulan keras terus menghantam pewaris dari keluarga Park itu tanpa ampun. Sehun telah memenuhi wajah tampan lelaki tersebut dengan lebam. Untung saja dengan cepat para pengawal bergegas menahan Sehun untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"LEPASKAAN!"

Sehun memberontak dalam pegangan para pengawal yang menariknya mundur. Tak menyiksanya, melainkan hanya membuatnya tak berada terlalu dekat dengan Kris. Namun Sehun tak ingin menurut, ia belum puas menghajar wajah Kris. Ia berniat untuk memukuli pewaris konglomerat terbesar itu sampai mati. Walau kematian lelaki itu tak akan sebanding dengan perasaan hancur yang ia rasakan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KALIAN BAJINGAN SAMPAH!"

Sehun benar-benar kacau. Ia memberontak dan memukuli para pengawal yang berusaha menahannya. Sungguh di luar kendali. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menenangkan Sehun saat ini, atau setidaknya membuat lelaki itu menyerah. Sehun bagaikan serigala yang mengamuk menyingkirkan predator-predator disekitarnya.

Ia hanyalah seorang remaja polos. Namun satu hal yang Sehun percayai. Jika memang keadilan tak bisa di dapatkan, Sehun tak akan ragu untuk membuat keadilannya sendiri. Ia akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di rumah itu. Bukan masalah baginya jika memang harus ada pertumpahan darah.

Secara terang-terangan, Kris memperhatikan setiap tingkah lelaki dihadapannya dengan senyum miring menghiasinya. Kris menunjukan ketertarikannya pada kemarahan Sehun yang tak terkondisikan saat bagaimana kedua manik mata Sehun menatapnya dengan buas. Sehun telah dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin membunuh yang Kris suka. Kris hampir saja berpikir untuk mendidik Sehun menjadi seperti'nya'.

Kris merapihkan kembali kemejanya yang berantakan akibat ulah Sehun seraya berucap,

"Aku tidak membunuh ayahmu, Oh Sehun."

Tak perlu bersusah payah, Kris tahu ia mampu membuat Sehun berhenti bergerak hanya dengan beberapa kata. Dan benar saja, Sehun terdiam merasakan tubuhnya kaku saat nama ayahnya disebut dalam situasi saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menatap Kris yang balik menatapnya tenang sampai ia kembali mendengar suara lelaki itu mengisi ruang sepi.

"Aku hanya mempercepat kematiannya." Kris terkekeh jahat. Wajahnya sungguh menyeramkan dengan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Lebih menakutkan dari psikopat. Ia tak terdeskripsikan.

Ucapan itu tentu membuat Sehun semakin naik pitam. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah yang siap untuk meledak. Namun Kris sendiri bersikap dingin dan tak acuh. Seolah tak menyadari perbuatannya baru saja memancing Sehun untuk mengamuk kembali layaknya orang gila.

Sehun baru saja akan meninju wajah itu lagi, jika saja Kris tak kembali berbicara.

"Tinggallah disini." Ucap Kris.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia terdiam sesaat dengan dahi yang berkerut lalu tersenyum sinis dengan tangan yang masih mengepal erat. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Kris Park. Apa lelaki itu sudah kehilangan akal? Setelah berhasil menghina ayahnya, lelaki itu justru menawarkan tempat tinggal padanya. "Sial. Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau pikir aku akan tinggal dengan pembunuh sepertimu?"

Kris benar-benar konyol. Meski sang paman yang Sehun sayangi justru menelantarkannya begitu saja sampai ia tak punya lagi tempat untuk beristirahat, bukan masalah baginya asalkan ia tidak berada di rumah ini. Bahkan Sehun lebih memilih tidur di pinggir jalan daripada harus berada dalam satu rumah yang sama dengan pembunuh ayahnya.

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya bersedekap. Jelas ia sudah menduga akan penolakan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Namun ia segera memberikan alasan lain. "Apa kau tahu apa yang ayahmu minta padaku untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Sehun kembali terdiam, matanya bergerak dengan gugup. Detak jantung Sehun berdegup cepat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Memang apa yang ayahnya katakan saat Kris dengan teganya mencabut nyawa satu-satunya keluarganya?

Akan tetapi jika seandainya Kris berkata kurang ajar lagi, Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak main-main.

"Beliau ingin aku tidak menyakitimu. Ia ingin aku melindungimu dan menjagamu." Ucap Kris dengan santai.

Namun berbeda reaksi dengan Sehun. Pandangan Sehun bergetar menatap kedua bola mata Kris bergantian sebelum jatuh menatap ke lantai. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Mendengarnya, membuat Sehun merasa jauh lebih sedih dan hancur. Ayahnya itu, bagaimana bisa ia memohon kepada seorang pembunuh? Tak sepantasnya sang ayah harus memohon kepada Kris atas keselamatannya. Harga diri mereka tak serendah itu.

"Tapi semua pilihan ada padamu."

Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih berada dalam posisinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jika kau berada di sini, aku akan memberimu kenyamanan dan keamanan. Aku bisa mengawasimu dan melindungimu seperti yang ayahmu inginkan."

Kris berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun. Meski sejujurnya, Kris memiliki alasan lain dengan menahan Sehun di dalam kerajaan miliknya, namun iapun tak mengelak jika ingin memenuhi permintaan dari ayah Sehun untuk sebuah alasan.

"Aku bisa menjaga janjiku pada Tuan Oh untuk dapat membuatnya melihat anak kesayangannya tumbuh dengan sehat dari surga." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Mencari-cari letak kebohongan Kris dalam ucapannya saat ini. Ia tak ingin tertipu oleh lelaki itu lagi lalu pada akhirnya akan menjadi seorang budak yang dapat diperintah sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Kris menganggapnya mudah. Namun Kris yang terlihat sangat tenang nampak tak berbohong sama sekali. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa Kris mendadak ingin memberinya tempat tinggal? Apa alasan sesungguhnya? Apa lelaki itu ingin mengurungnya karena juga merupakan saksi mata seperti ayahnya?

Melihat wajah kebingungan Sehun, Kris pun mengerti.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Namun untuk sekarang, kau bisa menganggapnya seperti ini. Aku sedang menebus dosaku pada ayahmu dengan memberi semua yang kau mau dan menjagamu."

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu atas ucapannya. Penawaran itu cukup baik. Tetapi Sehun masih saja tak bergeming.

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya seraya menatap tepat ke bola mata Kris, menahan segala emosi yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tentang segala rasa marah, penyesalan, dan rindu.

 _'Ayah..'_

* * *

Pria itu berjalan angkuh dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, seraya menaikan masker hitam hingga tak menyisakan sedikitpun bagian wajah terlihat.

Sekretaris Hong yang juga mengenakan masker berjalan di samping sembari membawakan koper milik pria tersebut yang tak begitu banyak isi di dalamnya. Hanya beberapa benda penting yang harus Kris bawa. Tak lupa juga tumpukan uang yang memiliki peran penting dalam misinya saat ini.

Sekretaris Hong pun memandu sang majikan untuk keluar dari bandara dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan. Disertai satu buah mobil hitam dibelakangnya yang ditumpangi khusus untuk pengawal-pengawal dengan tugas menjaga perjalanannya tetap aman.

"Apa Tuan ingin makan siang terlebih dulu?" Tanya Sekretaris Hong saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai melaju.

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lelah begitu duduk di dalam mobil. Ia menghela napas seraya menggerakan tangannya dengan gusar. "Tidak. Lakukan saja seperti rencana yang kubuat."

"Baik, Tuan."

Kris memejamkan matanya. Tak banyak yang ia inginkan. Satu-satunya yang Kris inginkan hanyalah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan rapih.

* * *

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa aku lupa menaruhnya?" Gumam Chanyeol sembari terus mengitari kamarnya sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Chanyeol akui bahwa kali ini ia sangat lalai. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pemberian Baekhyun padanya di hari natal? Dan lebih bodohnya, ia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

Chanyeol sungguh tak ingat apa-apa tentang candy cane itu saat penyerangan di rumah terjadi. Ia terlalu sibuk melawan para penjahat dan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun sampai melupakan pemberian sepenting itu. Chanyeol sangat kebingungan sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menemukannya di seluruh area kamarnya.

Mungkinkah ia menjatuhkan permen itu di suatu tempat?

Chanyeol menghentikan pencariannya dan terdiam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jika sampai Chanyeol kehilangan permen itu, ia benar-benar akan membenci dirinya sendiri.

 **Tok..Tok..**

Chanyeol dengan cepat menegakan tubuhnya saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senyuman manis bersama nampan di tangannya. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat menyadari keadaan di dalam kamar Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit panik seraya menaruh nampan berisi buah-buahan yang telah ia potong dadu di meja dekat sofa.

Lelaki mungil itu berkacak pinggang seraya menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, namun untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat keadaan yang sangat berantakan di kamar tersebut. Barang-barang di atas meja sudah jatuh berserakan, selimut dan bantal yang tergeletak di lantai sampai menghalangi jalan, begitu pula dengan keadaan isi lemari dan nakas. Seingatnya ketika ia bangun pagi ini, ia sudah merapihkan kamar Chanyeol. Namun sekarang kamar itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Baekhyun menjadi khawatir pada lelaki itu. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol kala ia pergi sejenak?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol nampak ragu menjawab. Lelaki itu mengusap belakang lehernya dengan tatapan yang menghindari Baekhyun. Mencoba mencari-cari alasan logis. "A-Aku.." Karena Chanyeol tak mungkin bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau Baekhyun akan marah padanya dan mungkin membencinya. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun kecewa.

Melihat Chanyeol yang gugup membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya begitu erat. Yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun hanya kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol kembali memikirkan permasalahan keluarganya. Tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya. Lelaki mungil itu menepuk pelan punggung tegap Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia merasa bersalah, namun akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol menghilangkan permen pemberiannya.

"Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja." Balas Chanyeol. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun dalam pelukan mereka. Tak ingin membuat si mungil semakin khawatir.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. Meskipun begitu, ia tak akan menyerah dan akan lanjut mencarinya nanti saat Baekhyun sudah tak bersamanya. Untuk sekarang, akan lebih baik jika ia menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa. "Aku akan membereskan kekacauannya nanti. Sekarang aku akan menemanimu memakan buah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang. Energi positif yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun selalu saja ikut membuat Chanyeol bahagia tanpa disadari. Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat mood Chanyeol membaik.

Kini keduanya tengah duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Baekhyun mengambil garpu kecil di nampan sebelum menusuknya pada potongan semangka.

"Aaa?" Baekhyun menyodorkan semangka itu pada Chanyeol membuat sang kekasih menoleh dengan senyuman tampannya yang mempesona. Sangat jauh lebih bahagia bisa mendapat perhatian dari lelaki mungil kesukaannya itu.

"Manis." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengunyahnya lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di atas paha empuk Baekhyun yang beratus-ratus kali lebih nyaman dibandingkan tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Hei? Tidak baik makan dalam posisi seperti ini." Omel Baekhyun mencoba membuat Chanyeol bangkit duduk kembali.

Namun Chanyeol seolah tak mendengarkannya. Lelaki itu mengubah posisinya sehingga berhadapan dengan perut rata milik Baekhyun. Ia memberi banyak kecupan pada perut si mungil yang tertutup oleh kemeja putih khas seorang pelayan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kegelian. "Chanyeol, hentikan. Itu geli." Tetapi Chanyeol sangat nakal sehingga kembali memberi kecupan yang jauh lebih banyak sehingga Baekhyun pun tak dapat menahan tawa.

Suara tawa yang khas milik Baekhyun terdengar sangat merdu di pendengaran Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu tanpa sadar mengulas senyumnya seraya memperhatikan betapa cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baek."

Yang dipuji tengah mengusap air mata yang membasahi area matanya karena menahan rasa geli. Baekhyun merona setelahnya. "Aku tidak cantik."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi lembut si mungil. Mengagumi dan memuja makhluk tuhan yang ada dihadapannya. "Ya, kau cantik. Aku bahkan bisa memandangi wajahmu selamanya dan tak akan pernah bosan."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Apa kau sedang menggombal padaku, Tuan Muda?"

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan senyuman polos seperti anak kecil dengan kedua matanya yang bulat. Membuat Baekhyun menahan rasa gemasnya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang manis seperti ini adalah psikopat? Bahkan duniapun akan tak percaya.

"Baek.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bahagia tinggal di rumah ini?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan yakin disertai anggukan kecil. "Tentu saja." Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat lebar. "Mungkin karena ada kau di sini."

Seperti sungguh tak ada masalah bagi Byun Baekhyun.

Bukan hanya telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan penjara istana, ia juga telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Jongdae. Bahkan yang lebih penting, ia telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencari 'seseorang' yang selama ini ia cari secara diam-diam. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri telah berjanji kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk menemukan orang tersebut apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi yang ia lakukan kini justru mengambil keputusan lain. Mungkin ia akan berdosa.

Memang ada beberapa rasa penyesalan, namun Baekhyun tak ingin terus berlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu membuatnya ingin terus berada disamping lelaki itu tak peduli jika akan kehilangan segalanya. Setidaknya ia tahu, ia masih memiliki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ia senang mendengar hal itu. Maka hatinya tak perlu lagi merasa cemas dan khawatir jika Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar dapat bahagia dengan Baekhyun yang ia sayangi.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sebelum kembali menatap tepat ke bola mata Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan nada serius. "Aku ingin menikahimu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja terkejut mendengar Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berbicara tentang pernikahan. Hubungan yang mereka jalin bahkan belum sampai ke tahap dimana mereka harus segera menikah. Mereka baru saja memulai jalinan cinta. Mereka baru pada tahap awal dalam berpacaran. Namun sekarang Chanyeol telah mengutarakan niatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku akan melamarmu, itu pasti. Jadi bisakah kau menunggu sampai hari itu tiba?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dalam tatapan Chanyeol yang lembut namun tajam di waktu yang bersamaan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana jika Chanyeol terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya dan ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku sungguh tak bisa jika tidak ada kau. Apa aku terlihat egois?"

Tidakkah Chanyeol saat ini begitu manis? Rasanya tak ada satupun hal yang dapat membuat Baekhyun kembali takut pada lelaki itu. Persetan dengan kejiwaan Chanyeol yang tidak wajar. Bagi Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol adalah lelaki polos yang terlalu jujur akan perasaannya sendiri. Bukan monster psikopat yang menyeramkan dan hanya dibutakan oleh kegilaan.

Baekhyun tersipu malu sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Ayo menikah. Aku akan selalu bersedia kapanpun kau melamarku." Senyuman manis Baekhyun menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan mata sipitnya yang ikut tersenyum senang. Rasanya menenangkan dapat bersama orang yang kau cintai, bukan?

Baekhyun, kau sungguh terlihat bahagia sekarang.

* * *

Kuasa Kris dan kelicikannya merupakan perpaduan yang sangat gila. Hanya dengan jentikan jarinya, seluruh pengawal telah melakukan segala persiapan untuknya. Ia mampu mengatasi keadaan sehingga misinya dapat berjalan tanpa ada gangguan.

Pria itu masih lengkap dengan kacamata dan maskernya. Namun sekarang, ia memasang topi hitam di kepalanya sebelum keluar dari mobil yang membawanya memasuki salah satu hotel berbintang yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Sekretaris Hong telah mereservasi suite room sebagai kamar yang akan ia tempati semalaman. Dan beruntungnya, untuk tipe suite room hanya memiliki dua buah kamar di lantai yang sama di hotel tersebut. Tebaklah, siapa yang mengisi ruangan suite room di sebelahnya?

Kris tersenyum licik di balik maskernya ketika berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya diikuti oleh Sekretaris Hong disisinya. Hanya mereka berdua, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang sangat penting dan terpandang.

Dengan sigap, Sekretaris Hong menyiapkan sebotol red wine beserta gelas khususnya untuk Kris yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya dengan angkuh disofa empuk.

Kris menyambut segelas wine itu sembari berkata dengan nada suara yang tegas. "Ku harap kau melakukannya dengan benar." Kris menggoyangkan gelas winenya. "Nyawamu yang akan menjadi taruhan jika terjadi sedikit kesalahan saja."

Ucapan bernada mengancam itu sudah sangat sering Sekretaris Hong dengar selama bertahun-tahun mengabdi untuk mengurus dan menjalankan tugas yang diluar akal. Namun pria itu masih tetap saja merasa gugup mendengarnya dari mulut Kris tiap kali misi mereka akan di mulai.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Sekretaris Hong membungkuk dengan penuh hormat.

Kini Kris hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ah, tidak. Sejujurnya, ia hanya perlu menghabiskan winenya terlebih dahulu sebelum melancarkan aksinya untuk memberi kejutan pada seseorang yang telah berhasil menguji kesabaran seorang Kris selama ini.

Ilnam.

Jika saja pria tua itu tidak pernah menyentuh Chanyeol sedikitpun, mungkin Kris akan tetap bersabar selamanya. Membiarkan tikus itu berbicara omong kosong dan menggangunya setiap hari karena ia masih melihat situasi mereka yang merupakan orang paling berpengaruh atas Korea Selatan. Tetapi kini semuanya telah berbeda. Kris tak akan tanggung-tanggung mengambil resiko berbahaya.

Kris meneguk winenya dan mendongak memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan Red wine yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya seperti darah membuat Kris semakin liar. Kris ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Ilnam ketika Kris melumuri wajah itu dengan darah dan luka. Kris sungguh tak sabar untuk menyaksikan wajah penuh kesakitan dan ketakutan yang sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Kris tersenyum dalam diam. Untuk sementara ini, ia masih ingin menahan diri. Ia tak ingin jiwa aslinya berlalu begitu cepat.

* * *

Jongdae kembali menghela napasnya lagi. Ia tersenyum miris menatap pada telepon umum yang berada di sampingnya lalu beralih pada sebuah kertas di genggaman tangannya yang menunjukan alamat asal dari telepon umum tersebut.

Entah Jongdae harus sedih atau kecewa, satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa Baekhyun telah berbohong padanya.

Tak mungkin jika Jongdae akan diam saja setelah Baekhyun mengucap kata 'perpisahan' secara tiba-tiba. Ia semakin berusaha mencari lelaki itu diam-diam. Namun ternyata pencariannya membawanya pada sebuah telepon umum yang tak jauh dari sebuah ice skate. Jongdae tak mengira jika teman kecilnya akan berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tengah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun masih berada di Seoul. Di kota yang sama dimana ia tinggal.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Atas dasar apa Baekhyun berbohong padanya? Apa semua sungguh baik-baik saja?

"Kau selalu menemuiku jika sedang merasa kesulitan." Gumamnya. Jongdae menatap sejenak kepada telepon umum itu. "Kuharap kau memang baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Baekhyun?"

Panggilan itu membuat lelaki mungil tersebut menoleh.

"Nyonya Kim?" Nyonya Kim datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiam diri memandangi salju turun dari balik jendela kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nyonya Kim saat telah tiba tepat disebelah lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada, Nyonya Kim. Hanya memandangi salju saja." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali memperhatikan suasana taman yang ditutupi salju di luar jendela.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa berada bersama lelaki itu disampingnya membuat sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia simpan, tak bisa diutarakan. Sejujurnya ada hal yang ingin sekali ia katakan pada Baekhyun sejak ia tahu lelaki itu dekat dengan Tuan Muda, dan mungkin sekarang kedua insan itu telah menjalin kasih saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku harap kau dapat menjaga Tuan Muda dengan baik." Ucap Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Ia mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti mengapa Nyonya Kim mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Ne?"

"Sejujurnya.. aku selalu merasa kasihan dan khawatir padanya. Tuan Muda selalu sendirian selama 10 tahun. Dan selama itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengunjunginya di kamar terlarang termasuk aku sendiri." Nyonya Kim terlihat sendu saat mulai bercerita. Mata itu nampak berkaca-kaca dengan helaan napas yang terdengar mengepul di udara, sesekali menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ketika aku tahu bahwa Tuan Muda menyukaimu, tanpa sadar aku menaruh banyak harapan padamu." Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada ruang kamar mereka. Membuat Baekhyun bungkam, mendengarkan setiap ucapan wanita itu dengan seksama. "Mungkin terdengar tak masuk akal. Tetapi aku yakin kau bisa membuat Tuan Muda menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Dan ternyata, semua itu terbukti dalam beberapa hari kalian bersama."

Wanita paruh baya itu meringis memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika mulai bernostalgia pada masa lalu yang menyakitkan disaat ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dikurung di kamar terlarang. Ia tak pernah lagi menemui lelaki itu sejak hari dimana Chanyeol dikunci di dalam sana.

"Aku pernah menjadi nenek kesayangannya, dan seharusnya tetap seperti itu sampai saat ini. Namun aku tak yakin apa aku masih pantas mendapat sebutan itu setelah meninggalkan Tuan Muda sendirian untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan aku yakin Tuan Muda membenciku sekarang."

Sementara itu sebelah tangan Baekhyun mulai terangkat menyentuh pundak lemah Nyonya Kim, yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari wanita tersebut sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menemui Tuan Muda berulang kali, namun Tuan Kris selalu mengetahui segalanya. Ia tidak membiarkan aku menemui cucuku yang tengah mengalami kesulitan itu." Suara Nyonya Kim terdengar bergetar seolah air mata akan segera keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tak sanggup menahan kesedihan. "Selama 10 tahun itu, Tuan tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Tuan Muda Chanyeol."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengarnya. Itu aneh. Mengapa Kris melarang semua orang untuk menemui Chanyeol? Apa alasannya? Mengapa seolah Kris memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti monster berbahaya sementara dirinya tak jauh beda dengan sang adik?

"K-Kenapa Tuan Kris melakukan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Ia merasa jika ada yang salah disini, dan ia belum tahu apa itu.

Semakin ia masuk ke dalam keluarga ini, ia semakin tak mengerti permasalahan yang tengah terjadi. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa hal yang ia tidak ketahui tentang keluarga ini? Tentang Kris dan Chanyeol?

Sementara Nyonya Kim memilih diam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan keheningan menyerang mereka sebelum ia menatap Baekhyun kembali dengan penuh harapan besar.

"Jika aku bisa meminta, ijinkan aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjauhkan Tuan Muda dari Tuan Kris." Wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Seolah benar-benar memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Nyonya Kim bergantian dengan bibir yang bergetar kebingungan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ucapan Nyonya Kim mengingatkannya kembali pada kata-kata Sehun, bahwa kedua saudara kandung itu tak harusnya bersatu.

"T-Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya.. kenapa semua orang ingin Tuan Kris dan Chanyeol tidak berbaikan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sungguh tidak mengerti.

Wanita itu terdiam menatap Baekhyun dengan hati yang berat. Iris matanya melirik ke arah lain dengan gugup. Ia telah menyimpan kata-kata ini sejak lama untuk diucapkan, namun ia sendiri belum cukup yakin untuk mengatakannya.

"Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa Tuan Kris.. mungkin sajaㅡ"

* * *

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap Ilnam kepada sekretaris setianya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Begitu sekretarisnya pergi, Ilnam menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan layar laptop di hadapannya yang menampilkan sebuah artikel mengenai kasus penyerangan di rumah Keluarga Park. Ilnam menggeram kesal. Ia yakin rencananya sudah sempurna namun sepertinya ia terlalu berpihak pada egonya sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa Kris memiliki ratusan pengawal terlatih di rumah besar itu.

Ilnam memejamkan mata dan memikirkan cara apa lagi untuk menjatuhkan Kris. Pasukan yang ia kerahkan telah tewas seluruhnya tanpa sisa, bahkan dengan orang kepercayaannya yang mengetahui latar belakang Kris. Namun Kris seakan sulit dihancurkan. Pria itu tak tersentuh.

"Sial." Ilnam menaruh kacamatanya di meja dan memijat dahinya. Ia harus menyusun rencana lain sebelum Kris bertindak.

 **Bip.**

Ilnam membuka matanya ketika dirasa seseorang telah menempelkan kunci hotel untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Raut wajah pria tua itu terlihat kesal mengira bahwa pelakunya adalah sekretarisnya. Ia rasa sudah cukup jelas ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun kedua mata lelahnya lantas membola saat melihat kehadiran beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi yang menutupi wajah mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ilnam bangkit dari duduknya dengan gelisah menatap kepada seluruh pria yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"S-Siapa kalian?!" Teriak Ilnam dengan suara lantang.

Kris yang datang terakhir dan beberapa pengawal didepannya menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan pria tua yang ketakutan itu, sebelum membuka topinya dan tersenyum miring memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Ilnam.

"K-Kau.."

"Kejutan!" Kris melebarkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi ceria yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu sontak membuat Ilnam merinding karenanya. Pria itu gila.

Ilnam mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya dengan berdeham pelan. Ia menutup layar laptopnya dan melangkah pelan memutari meja kerja untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kris tanpa ada penghalang. Pria tua itu menatap Kris penuh percaya diri dan angkuh. Tak menyadari situasi saat ini telah membuatnya kalah telak. Ia seharusnya menyerah dan memohon pada Kris untuk tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya meski semua itu tentu tak akan berguna.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini dan bahkan masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa ijin?" Tanya Ilnam.

Kris menatapnya remeh seraya bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari belakang sakunya. Begitu tajam hingga mengilap saat terkena cahaya lampu. Jemarinya yang tertutupi sarung tangan memainkan pisau itu dengan lihai.

"Aku hanya memberimu kejutan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Sayang sekali saat ini kau tidak berada di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan kejutan di tempat kau bersembunyi." Terdengar nada mengejek pada suara Kris meski ekspresinya tetap datar.

Ilnam melirik kesana-kemari dengan panik. Mengutuk sekretarisnya yang entah ada dimana saat ini karena tak kunjung datang membantunya. Seketika ia menyesal karena kepergiannya ke Jepang hanya bersama seorang sekretaris tanpa membawa pengawal-pengawal yang menjaganya. Sial.

Ilnam mundur satu langkah menjauhi pria-pria itu. "Brengsek! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Kris!"

Kris menaikan satu alisnya. "Bukankah saat ini tidak seharusnya kau bersikap angkuh?" Jentikan jemari Kris membuat para pengawalnya bergerak mendekati Ilnam dan mengunci pergerakannya. Pengawal-pengawal tersebut memegangi kedua tangannya dan menarik kursi kerja sebelum mengikat pria tua itu di sana, mengabaikan teriakan Ilnam yang ingin dilepaskan.

"Lepas! Sialan kau, Kris!" Ilnam sungguh ketakutan. Namun ia tak ingin Kris menertawakan keadaannya yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Derap langkah Kris terdengar begitu menyeramkan memenuhi ruangan. Wajah Kris yang datar tanpa ekspresi membuat bulu kuduk Ilnam berdiri. Kris terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan pisau itu. Pengawal yang sedari tadi berdiri di kedua sisi Ilnam lantas menjauh. Membiarkan tuan mereka agar leluasa memperlakukan Ilnam.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku, Ilnam." Kris berbicara di telinga pria tua itu dengan nada yang rendah. "Kau seharusnya tidak memancing kesabaranku." Kris tersenyum miring menatap wajah pucat Ilnam dan tubuhnya yang gemetar namun masih menampakan raut wajah sombong.

"Aku mengenalmu, Kris. Kau dan adikmu sama-sama pembunuh!"

Ucapan itu membuat Kris menajamkan tatapannya. Rahangnya mengeras merasakan aliran darahnya yang berdesir menahan marah ketika adiknya disebut saat ini. Hingga akhirnya ia menancapkan pisau tajam itu ke arah perut Ilnam dengan cepat dan terus menekannya hingga dalam.

"Aaakkh!" Pria tua itu menundukan wajahnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika pisau itu membelah kulit dan mengoyak isi perutnya. Sementara Kris menatap datar sembari mengeluarkan pisau itu hingga tetesan darah memenuhi ke lantai sekitar mereka.

Kris masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresinya bahkan saat berucap, "Tutup mulutmu."

Ilnam memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ia butuh pertolongan saat ini. Ia bisa saja kehabisan darah. Namun Ilnam masih tetap angkuh dan tak menunjukan sikap lemah yang Kris inginkan. Dengan susah payah, pria itu membalas. "Aku.. benar, bukan? A-Adikmu itu.. pembunuhh.."

Kris memegang erat pisau di tangannya hingga terlihat jelas urat-urat menonjol.

"Aku.. me-nyaksi..kannya. Sepuluh tahun.. yang la-lu, ad-adik..mu membunuh.. beberapa pe-jalan ka..ki."

Hal yang tidak Kris sadari, bahwa Ilnam merupakan salah satu saksi yang tak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Seharusnya Kris sudah membunuh Ilnam dulu.

"Pengecut! K-Kau menyembunyikan..nya di rumahmu, bu-kan? Seharusnyahh.. adikmu itu ma-suk penja..ra."

 **SRAATT..**

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu berbicara omong kosong." Bersamaan dengan kekesalannya, ia mengayunkan tangannya menggores wajah lelaki itu secara diagonal. Membiarkan satu bola mata pria itu ikut terlukai tajamnya pisau.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Jangan tanya betapa sakit dan perih yang dirasakan Ilnam. Bersyukur ruangan tersebut kedap suara sehingga teriakan menggelegar Ilnam tak akan mengundang tanda tanya kepada semua penghuni hotel.

Kris bersorak senang di dalam hati mendapati wajah kesakitan itu yang tercampur dalam ketakutan. Kris menyukai bagaimana pria itu mencoba mengatur pernapasannya agar tetap terjaga. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan? Kris bahkan tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan giginya.

Para pengawal yang terbiasa melihat tuan mereka bersikap gila hanya dapat berdiam diri, namun tak jarang juga ada pengawal yang mencoba menahan rasa mual melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh Ilnam.

Darah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ilnam. "Se-mua a..kan seghera ta..tahu adikmu adalahh.. pembunuh."

Kris menatapnya remeh. "Itu tidak akan terjadi selama masih ada aku." Ya, benar. Sampai kapanpun, Kris akan selalu melindungi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ilnam berdecih lalu terbatuk-batuk merasakan tubuhnya kesulitan bergerak. "K-Khau.. selalu saja m-membu-nuh orang ha-nya demi.. melin..dungi adikmuh.." Bagi Ilnam itu terdengar konyol mengetahui Kris selalu saja melindungi adiknya mati-matian bahkan menyembunyikan keberadaan Chanyeol dari awak media dengan mengurungnya di rumah besar itu. Bagi Ilnam yang telah mengawasi pria itu selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tahu bahwa Kris begitu takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Chanyeol.

Ilnam menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya termasuk rasa sangat lemas dan lemah.

"Tapi, a..pa adikmu.. peduli jika kau melakukan..nya?" Ilnam terkekeh susah payah. "Kurasa.. tidak."

Setidaknya jika Ilnam mati hari ini, ia telah berhasil menyulut emosi Kris.

Dan benar, Kris berlipat-lipat kali semakin marah. Kedua matanya memerah dikabuti rasa ingin membunuh. Ucapan Ilnam yang seolah menohoknya membuatnya ingin menutup mulut pria tua bangka itu. Kris sungguh tak akan memberi ampun.

"Brengsek!" Amuknya. "Mati kau! Mati! Mati!"

Pria tampan itu tak hanya menusuk dada Ilnam, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua paha dan tubuh pria yang sudah kehabisan darah itu berulang kali. Cipratan darah membasahi pakaian dan wajahnya. Namun ia masih tetap menusuk pria tua itu seolah belum puas, bahkan ketika tubuh itu hanya menyisakan jasad tanpa nyawa.

"Mati, Ilnam! Mati kau! Mati!"

Para pengawal terlalu takut untuk menghentikan aksi Kris karena mereka tak ingin menjadi sasaran amukan bagi tuan mereka. Jadi mereka tetap berdiam diri sampai Kris merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Setelah puas, Kris melempar pisau yang ia gunakan dan memejamkan matanya mengontrol emosi. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia meludahi mayat Ilnam. Lalu menoleh kepada para pengawal yang berada di balik punggungnya dengan nada datar.

"Urus semuanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar berdarah Ilnam tanpa suara. Dan membiarkan para pengawal bekerja menutupi kejahatan yang telah dilakukan tuan mereka.

* * *

Didalam pelukan Chanyeol dan selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya, Baekhyun menatap jauh pada bintang-bintang di langit yang bersinar dengan cahaya terang.

Mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang menatap ke arah jendela di keadaan kamar yang gelap. Membiarkan hanya sinar rembulan yang menerangi keduanya dengan segelas susu cokelat panas.

Jemari Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan pada perut Baekhyun yang rata dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun. Terasa begitu nyaman berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Bintangnya indah sekali, ya." Kedua bola mata indah si mungil menatap dengan berbinar kepada cahaya bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Sesekali menyesap susu cokelatnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilkannya untukmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang disambut kekehan manis dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal namun membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum singkat seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan sedikit menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan kiri. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Cintaku sedalam itu padamu hingga aku ingin memberikanmu segalanya." Bisikan cintanya mengalun dengan lembut, memberi debaran halus pada si mungil. "Andai saja aku bisa memberimu seisi dunia dan bahkan jika itu hanya sebatas bintang. Bagiku, kau pantas menerima segalanya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Pernahkah kau merasa ingin memberikan segalanya pada seseorang yang kau sayangi bahkan jika itu hal yang tak masuk akal? Seolah kau dapat melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan orang tersebut. Maka kau benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hatimu. Dirimu hanya dipenuhi oleh sosoknya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mengerjap pelan. Membiarkan bulu matanya bergerak dengan cantik memperhatikan wajah tegas lelaki itu dari samping. Ia tersenyum. Saat ini, Chanyeol terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa seromantis itu dalam berkata-kata. Tapi tentu Chanyeol tak hanya sebatas mengucap, ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan meskipun aku tak bisa memberikanmu apapun, namun dapat kupastikan aku bisa berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu." Senyuman Baekhyun yang bersinar secerah mentari membawa kehangatan pada hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Merindukan tubuh itu meski ia menyentuhnya saat ini. "Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh yakin. "Aku berjanji."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersembunyi dariku."

"Aku berjanji."

"Berjanjilah.. kau tidak akan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku."

Baekhyun terkekeh manis memandangi wajah serius Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji, sayangku."

Dan tiada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi keduanya, sehingga Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengikis jarak yang menjadi penghalang diantara keduanya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka saling mendekat dan menyatu dalam sentuhan lembut di kedua belah bibir mereka bersama debaran halus nan seirama.

Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam meresapi bibir satu sama lain dengan lumatan yang halus, dengan rasa susu cokelat yang mendominasi. Sementara tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh belakang leher Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuktikan pada bulan serta bintang-bintang di langit malam, bahwa Chanyeol sungguh mencintai Baekhyun.

Jemari mungil Baekhyun balas menyentuh rahang Chanyeol dan sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Membiarkan tubuh keduanya berdesir merasakan perasaan bergejolak kala mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman itu. Lidah mereka tak hentinya bermain hingga terdengar suara decakan yang mengisi kesunyian. Mereka kembali menciptakan surga mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan menatap pada wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan bibir yang membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Lelaki mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhannya terlihat sayu dan menggairahkan membuat Chanyeol merasa gelisah, ingin berbuat lebih jauh.

"Jika kau selalu cantik seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menahan diriku?" Bisikan Chanyeol menghasilkan degupan pada jantung Baekhyun bersama tangannya yang kini telah beralih mengusap punggung mungil Baekhyun dari balik pakaiannya dengan penuh kelembutan, membuat Baekhyun semakin terbuai dengan sentuhannya.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat, sang kekasih menatap malu-malu pada Chanyeol. "Maka, jangan berhenti." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lanjutkan saja. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Chanyeol. Aku.. ingin tahu sosok dirimu." Bisiknya. Dan semua itu bagaikan pertanda bahwa Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan menamparku lagi kali ini, bukan?" Oh, itu bukan sebuah ejekan. Chanyeol bertanya dengan sangat serius akan hal itu. Berjaga-jaga apabila ia akan kembali mendapat tamparan manis dari si mungil.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol menahan malu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sembari mengutuk kebodohannya saat itu. "Aku tidak akan menamparmu." Gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil gelas yang masih ada di tangan Baekhyun untuk ia taruh pada nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, begitu juga dengan gelas miliknya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pada sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya malu-malu. Dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu keatas pangkuannya. Membiarkan kedua gundukan mereka saling bergesekan disana.

"Ngh.." Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Baekhyun tampak memukau saat ini. Membuatnya benar-benar terangsang hanya melihat wajah lugu lelaki mungil itu.

Dengan mata yang sayu, Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibir merahnya dan merengek pelan. "Chanyeol, cium aku." Namun Chanyeol tak melakukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring dan justru menggerakan jari nakalnya menyelinap ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun dan mencari puting sang kekasih.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol memainkan kedua putingnya, memilinnya dengan lembut lalu bergerak sedikit kasar. Sementara Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Menjilat dan menggigit area lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Baekhyun dikabuti kenikmatan oleh perlakuan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya bergerak gusar merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas. Jemari-jemari mungilnya berulang kali mengusap leher Chanyeol atau meremas rambutnya dengan penuh napsu. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas. Saling melumat dengan penuh semangat, ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Seolah ciuman itu membawa mereka pada tingkat tertinggi dan mereka merasa kehilangan akal.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dengan saliva yang bertautan lalu menidurkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Ia mendekat dan berbisik dengan tangannya yang bergerak sensual mengusap paha dalam lelaki mungil itu. "Baek, memohonlah padaku."

Chanyeol sungguh bergairah. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua bola matanya yang menggelap. "Katakan kau ingin aku memulai semuanya." Bisiknya kembali dengan seduktif.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Antara menahan rasa malu dan tak tahan untuk merasakan lebih jauh Chanyeol membawanya gila. Namun ia bersedia memohon jika itu tandanya ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan surga duniawi dengan kekasihnya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak mengelus rahang lelaki itu. "Chanyeol, please.." Ucapnya memohon. "Sentuh aku, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau berada di dalamku. Please, Chanyeol.."

Rasanya menyenangkan mendengar lelaki itu memohon kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar gila setelah itu. Adrenalin nya meningkat drastis dan membuatnya melepas baju yang ia kenakan dengan tidak sabar. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat dan ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana ia ingin menggigit dada bidang itu dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Menyerahlah dibawahku, Baek."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka kembali berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya. Disela ciuman mereka Chanyeol melepas semua helai benang yang melekat ditubuh kekasihnya, hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Chanyeol dengan melepas celana lelakinya. Hingga kini keduanya benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Lidah Chanyeol yang semula bermain di bibir tipis Baekhyun kemudian turun menggigit dagunya dan semakin turun menjilati leher, dada dan berhenti di perut Baekhyun.

"Yeol..mmhh.."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat mendominasi sementara jemarinya kini telah menggenggam penis Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu meracau tak karuan kala Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ah..ah..ahhh.."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan semakin mempercepat temponya. Menikmati setiap ekspresi lelaki yang ada dibawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk menjilati kedua bola kesayangan Baekhyun disekitar penis itu.

"Ssh.. Chan..yeol.."

Merasa Chanyeol mengambil alih dirinya terlalu jauh, Baekhyun tak ingin hanya dirinya sendiri yang merasakan kenikmatan. Ia mengarahkan jarinya untuk ikut memanjakan penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras. Milik Chanyeol sangatlah besar hingga Baekhyun tak cukup menggenggamnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

Chanyeol mendesis, merasakan jemari lembut Baekhyun berada pada miliknya membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan akal. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun mengurut penisnya dengan sangat lembut. Chanyeol merasa gila karena ia sangat menginginkan sang kekasih untuk mempercepat temponya. "Baekhh.."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya semakin panas mendengar desahan berat Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya ia mulai mempercepat tempo mengocok penis Chanyeol menyamakan tempo sang kekasih pada miliknya. Mereka saling memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain.

Sudah yang kedua kali Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya, namun Chanyeol masih tetap keras dan bergairah.

"Ahh.. shit." Chanyeol segera melepas tangan Baekhyun darinya dan memposisikan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Sementara lelaki mungil itu langsung mengerti dan membuka pahanya lebar. Membuat dirinya terlihat jelas di depan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak semakin terangsang melihatnya.

"Katakan jika sakit, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan napas yang terengah, yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya telah siap. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya semakin maju. Memasukan penisnya pada lubang hangat Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Meski ia sangat bernapsu, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Setidaknya, ia mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Dan Baekhyun nampaknya mampu menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Ia mengangguk setelahnya untuk memberi Chanyeol tanda bahwa Chanyeol mulai bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Ngghh..Yeollhh.. Ahh!Ahh!" Chanyeol benar-benar menghantam Baekhyun dengan keras. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berkuasa diatas sana, bergerak dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat dan dalam. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dengan frustasi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hal lain selain kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Chanyeol terus bergerak cepat. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis si mungil. Ia menyeringai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka mendesahkan namanya berulang kali. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Oohh..Ak-Akuhh..Mmhh.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kuat seprai.

"Ssh.. Kau.. sangat nikmat, Baek." Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka yang semakin kasar. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya seraya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan pinggul yang terus menggoyang miliknya pada Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol..aahh..a-aku..ingin..nggh..keluar.."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat decitan ranjang mereka semakin terdengar jelas. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Menjilat dan mengulumnya, yang langsung membuat sang empu menggeliat keenakan. Ia berbisik setelahnya. "Bersama denganku, Baek."

Dan setelahnya, kedua lelaki itu mendesah seraya menyemburkan cairan cinta bersamaan. Chanyeol menusuk kembali miliknya pada Baekhyun dengan maksud ingin membuat cairan spermanya habis memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Deru napas lega mereka mengisi kamar yang nampak gelap dan sunyi. Keduanya sama-sama terengah akibat kegiatan panas mereka yang menguras banyak tenaga.

Chanyeol memberi kecupan singkat di dahi kekasihnya. Seolah berkata bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena membiarkannya menyentuh lelaki itu malam ini. Setelahnya, Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya tak ingin membuat Baekhyun keberatan karena bobot tubuhnya.

Namun saat ia baru setengah berdiri, Baekhyun menahan lengannya dengan tatapan yang sialnya mulai Chanyeol sukai. Baekhyun menatap sayu padanya dengan jari telunjuk yang digigit diantara belah bibir lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol.." Panggilnya dengan sedikit rengekan pada nada suaranya, membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata dan menunggu lelaki mungil itu berbicara lagi.

Baekhyun melirik kearah lain sebelum berakhir menatap kembali pada kekasih yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya. "Sentuh aku lagi, Chanyeol. Please.."

"Baek?"

Ia sedikit tak menduga jika Baekhyun akan kembali memohon padanya. Membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali mengeras setelah ia menyadari maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Sebuah tanda bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol untuk kembali memulainya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengulangi kegiatan mereka.

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak mengusap dada bidang dihadapannya. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan merutuki sikap liarnya di keesokan hari, karena saat ini ia sungguh membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin kembali merasakan tubuh lelaki itu. "Aku.. masih menginginkanmu, Chanyeol."

Dan Park Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati mengakui betapa lemah dirinya yang menjadi sangat terangsang hanya karena mendengar bisikan sensual itu.

* * *

Setelah penerbangannya dari Jepang, ia langsung sesegera mungkin kembali ke rumah. Langkah pelannya membawanya menaiki tangga demi anak tangga. Sarung tangan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti jemarinya lantas ia lepaskan agar memberi napas bagi kedua tangannya untuk merasakan udara. Tak peduli akan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Ia bisa istirahat sehabis itu.

Kris mengulas senyuman termanisnya tiap kali dirasa ia akan semakin dekat dengan kamar adik kesayangannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya di Jepang, ia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol. Memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang memerah menyisakan sedikit darah milik Ilnam disana, sebagai bukti bahwa ia berhasil menyingkirkan seseorang yang berani mengusik kehidupan Chanyeol.

Ia sangat ingin menunjukan pada Chanyeol bahwa tak terhitung banyak hutang budi yang harus Chanyeol bayar selama ini atas perlindungannya. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan perjuangannya selama ini untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Karena Kris telah melakukan segalanya untuk lelaki itu sampai detik ini.

Langkah Kris semakin dekat dengan pintu yang dulunya merupakan pintu terlarang. Ia terdiam sejenak di hadapan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan tersenyum simpul. Sebelum akhirnya, ia mengangkat tangan dan membuka knop pintu secara perlahan.

Namun sayang, tak seharusnya ia menyaksikan hal menyakitkan itu.

 _"Sshh.. Baek, akuhh.. sangat mencintaimu."_

 _"Aahh! Aahh! Yeoll.."_

Tubuh Kris membeku dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada kedua insan yang terpapar oleh sinar rembulan dari balik jendela. Iris matanya bergetar. Kris melihat semuanya dan mendengar jelas suara yang satu-satunya memenuhi pendengarannya. Namun sampai beberapa detik ia masih tetap terdiam, berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh. Memperhatikan kedua lelaki yang tengah diselimuti hawa nafsu dan kenikmatan. Mereka terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Bahkan darah Ilnam seolah mengejeknya. Memberitahunya bahwa usahanya selama ini adalah sia-sia. Mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah melihat kearahnya. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah peduli atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol-ah, bukankah aku sudah menjadi pahlawanmu lagi hari ini?" Gumamnya pelan. Rasa sedih menjalar padanya, meski rasa marah dan kesal lebih mendominasi. "Aku selalu menjadi pahlawanmu, Park Chanyeol."

Ya, semua yang Kris lakukan sejak dulu semata-mata hanya untuk lelaki itu. Demi menjadi pahlawannya.

Kris menajamkan tatapan matanya dengan rahang yang mengeras, menahan emosi yang siap untuk meledak.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku karena itu?"

* * *

Sosok kakak tentu akan menjadi seorang panutan bagi adiknya. Dari bagaimana cara berperilaku maupun bersikap, semuanya akan dicontoh oleh adik.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Kris saat itu. Sejak kecil, adiknya yang bernama Chanyeol atau yang akrab ia sapa Richard begitu mengagumi betapa hebat dirinya, sehingga ia selalu dijadikan sebagai panutan dalam setiap hal. Bahkan Chanyeol juga menganggap bahwa sosok Kris adalah seorang pahlawan yang akan selalu menjaga, merawat, dan melindungi Chanyeol dari segala macam bahaya.

Jauh sebelum itu, Kris sangat menyayangi Chanyeol lebih dari apapun. Ia selalu ingin menjaga lelaki kecil itu dibawah perlindungannya. Dan Kris sungguh merasa senang bukan main saat mengetahui betapa adiknya sangat menyukainya. Untuk Kris, Chanyeol adalah segalanya.

Waktu terus semakin berlalu dan bahkan sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah seberapa seringnya Kris dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Selain karena mereka memiliki kegemaran yang sama, keduanya memang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan untuk Chanyeol, Kris adalah sosok terhebat baginya. Kris adalah orang terhangat yang ia miliki. Kris, adalah segalanya.

Bahkan meski Chanyeol menemukan sisi buruk kakaknya, hal itu tak merubah persepsinya. Baginya, Kris tetaplah sosok yang ia kagumi.

"K-Kris hyung." Chanyeol yang saat itu telah berumur 10 tahun berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Tatapan terkejutnya seolah menghakimi Kris.

Kris menegakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, sang adik tengah menatapnya ketakutan.

Selama ini, Kris selalu berusaha dengan keras. Ia selalu berusaha menunjukan sikap dan perilaku baik yang memang harus dicontoh oleh Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mendidik Chanyeol dengan tegas. Kris ingin membuat Chanyeol selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatnya dan akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai orang yang terpenting dihidup lelaki kecil itu.

Namun Kris tak pernah tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia mencoba, sulit baginya untuk menutupi dan menahan diri. Nyatanya ia tetaplah seorang monster jahat. Ia harus menelan fakta bahwa dirinya sangat tidak pantas untuk dijadikan seorang panutan. Bahwa dirinya bahkan bisa membuat adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi berada dalam bahaya.

"H-Hyung.."

Lalu Kris bergerak gelisah akan tatapan itu. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol melihat dirinya melakukan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol tak seharusnya melihat dirinya tengah membunuh burung peliharaan ayahnya dengan mencengkramnya begitu kuat sampai leher burung tersebut patah. Chanyeol tak seharusnya melihat bagaimana sosok dirinya yang tertawa senang melihat darah menetes dari sela jemari tangannya.

"R-Richard.."

Chanyeol bergerak mundur satu langkah. "M-Mengapa kau melakukan.. itu, hyung?"

Kris melepaskan burung itu dan membiarkan burung tersebut jatuh tak bernyawa di tanah. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menatap darah yang berada ditangannya dengan gugup. "Aku.. A-Aku hanya merasa begitu kesal dengan hewan ini.." Jawab Kris dengan jujur. "Ia.. sangat berisik." Sebuah jawaban yang terdengar sangat tidak logis dan tidak membenarkan Kris untuk membunuh hanya karena merasa kesal. Namun Chanyeol masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, semakin dirinya bertambah dewasa, Chanyeol menjadi lebih sering melihat kakak yang disayanginya melakukan hal-hal kejam. Ia sering kali menangkap basah kakaknya tengah membunuh binatang-binatang tak berdosa, sampai melukai teman-teman sekelasnya karena sering mengejek atau membully dirinya.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, Richard. Mereka berani menyakitimu, maka mereka juga harus tersakiti pada akhirnya. Rasa sakit yang begitu lama dan sulit untuk pudar. Mereka pantas untuk itu." Ucap Kris. Lelaki itu memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol dengan tatapan lurus menatapnya. "Kau harus melindungi dirimu dengan pemikiran itu."

Kris tak akan pernah tahu betapa berpengaruhnya kalimat tersebut pada Chanyeol. Seharusnya, Chanyeol menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya dan bukan mengikuti setiap tutur kata yang Kris katakan kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya, seorang adik yang selama ini Kris sayangi berperilaku tak beda jauh dengannya. Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok yang sama kejamnya dan akan menyakiti siapapun jika merasa dirinya terusik. Kris telah membuat Chanyeol yang polos dan lugu menjadi sosok menyeramkan seperti dirinya. Monster.

Namun lebih dari itu, nyatanya Kris bahkan lebih dari sekedar orang jahat yang telah menjerumuskan sang adik pada penyakit kejiwaan. Lebih dari semua itu, ada hal yang jauh lebih membuat Kris sangat tidak pantas menjadi seorang panutan, bahkan sebagai seorang kakak.

Selain menjadi psikopat gila, seharusnya Kris tidak menambah dosa pada hidupnya seperti itu.

Kau tahu apa itu?

Ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada adiknya sendiri. Karena Kris jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

* * *

{ To Be Continued }

* * *

8k words..

Hola! Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!

Selamat datang tahun 2019. Semoga tahun 2019 akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita semua. Dan untuk para exol, tetap dukung exo terus ya! Kita sudah melewati tahun-tahun bahagia dan tahun-tahun menyakitkan bersama-sama. Kita sudah menjadi lebih kuat setiap hari, jadi tolong jangan lepaskan genggaman kalian. Apapun yang terjadi, percaya apa yang ingin kamu percayai. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah lupakan momen berharga selama ini. We are one! Saranghaja!

Aku harap Chap ini cukup memuaskan yahh wkwk Dan karena perlahan-lahan sudah mulai terbongkar, maka kita sudah bergerak semakin dekat menuju masa lalu. Untuk part nc, maaf ya aku ga pandai bikin nc, jangan bully aku wkwkwk

Terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan kepada yang sudah fav/foll/review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu aku terima dengan senang hati. Aku gak maksa kalian untuk review, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian meninggalkan jejak hehe Aku rindu sekali bacain review kalian.. Sampai jumpa lagi!

~Wherever we go will be heaven if EXO and EXO-L are together~


End file.
